At the Top of the Bell Tower
by CinnamonPearl517
Summary: [Book one of Walking With Gods] Honoo Cyndaquil was alone with only a scarf and a curse before he met Dosatsu and Jimen. Alone, he could do nothing, but when three lonesome souls come together, they have the power to realize their dream of becoming explorers and find the truth behind the legends. But of those walk in the world of gods, none may leave unscathed. [PMD]
1. A Scarf Warmed by Fire

**Chapter One: A Scarf Warmed by Fire**

* * *

"Urgh!"

With a mighty thrust, Honoo sent the dumpster lid flying off the container. He felt proud of himself. He usually couldn't do it in just one push. _Perhaps I'm getting bigger_ he thought. Feeling lucky for the first time in a long time, he peered into the dumpster.

And his luck was gone. The dumpster was completely empty. _Rats_ Honoo thought. _They must have just taken it. I've come only a moment too late. I should've known I wouldn't_ _have a good day._

Feeling dejected once again, Honoo jumped to the ground and sat against the dumpster. He had no intentions of doing anything else for the rest of the day. He hardly ever did anything. But he wasn't lazy. He was conserving his energy. When one was starving and only ate every other day at the best of times, one had to conserve energy. But Honoo hardly had enough left of himself to live off of. His ribs were showing through his skin and his fur was dull. He could hardly ever kick up a fire on his back, not that he wanted to.

Honoo started. The backdoor of the building opened and a golbat flew out. Honoo knew the golbat. He often watched him eat a snack or smoke a pipe in the small alley. The golbat worked in the department store inside the building.

The golbat looked down at the little Pokémon. "What're you doing, kid?"

Honoo felt his heart start to pound and his breathing grew ragged. _Calm down, Honoo. Just inhale and exhale. Answer the question._ "Uh… uh… just… waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

The golbat seemed kind. Honoo felt himself start to calm down. "For a miracle."

The golbat chuckled and landed beside him. "Aren't we all?"

Honoo glanced at the apple in the golbat's foot. He felt his belly grumble and he let out a small whimper.

The golbat looked at him, then the apple, then back at him. "Here." He offered him the apple.

Honoo looked at the bit of food in confusion.

"Take it before I change my mind. This is my lunch for today," the golbat said.

Honoo cautiously accepted the gift. "I don't know what to say."

"You could say thank you." The golbat handed his pipe to the child. "You're a fire-type, right? Do you mind lighting that for me?"

Honoo felt his heart start to pound again. His breathing quickened.

"Alright, alright. Relax, will you? I'll light it myself, then." The golbat took the pipe and lit it with a small lighter. He inhaled from it and exhaled a puff of smoke.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Honoo stuttered.

"Don't worry about it."

Now Honoo was beginning to panic. Was the golbat saying that sarcastically? Was he annoyed? Was he laughing at him? Honoo suddenly felt the need to run. "I have to get going." He got up and quickly started to move away.

The golbat made no argument. Only when the department store was out of sight did Honoo calm down again. He sat down on the sidewalk. _Will you calm down? Of course he_ _wasn't laughing at you. He gave you an apple for crying out loud._ And Honoo knew this was true, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that he was being laughed at.

Honoo glanced down at the apple. A little smile appeared on his face. _Food!_ He lifted the apple to his mouth and was about to bite into its juicy flesh when his eyes drifted over to something.

Across the street was a Pokémon. She was a Pokémon unlike one he'd ever seen before, but a Pokémon for sure. She stood on two legs and had little arms, red eyes, a large horn on her head, and tusks. She was a dull green color. And she looked hungry.

The little Pokémon was collapsed on the sidewalk. Her ribs were showing even worse than his own, and her breathing seemed ragged. The poor thing probably had less than a day to live.

Honoo looked down at his apple. With a sigh, he got up and started across the street.

The Pokémon didn't see him coming. Honoo stepped onto the sidewalk and cautiously walked over to the girl. Only when he was standing above her did she open her eyes. She looked up at him but said nothing. Her gaze fixed on the apple.

Without saying a word, Honoo set down the table and forced himself to walk away in the opposite direction.

But after a few seconds, a small voice called after him. "Wait!"

Honoo stopped. A part of his mind started to worry. He turned to see that the Pokémon had risen to a sitting position.

With her small tusks, the girl split the apple perfectly in half, revealing the white juicy interior and the seeds. Honoo started to salivate.

"This is your apple. Let's share it." The girl held up one half in offering.

Still quiet, Honoo walked back over and graciously took the apple. The two children sat down on the sidewalk and started to eat.

"You didn't have to share with me. Why did you?" the girl asked.

"You looked hungry," Honoo said.

"You're hungry, too. I can tell."

"You looked hungrier."

As they finished the apple, the girl said, "You're very quiet."

Honoo felt his heart start the pound. He felt the urge to flee. "I-I have to go." He got up and started to walk away quickly.

"Hold on!" Honoo stopped. He could feel himself starting to sweat on his neck under his red scarf.

The girl walked over to him. She stood in front of him and enveloped him in a big hug.

Honoo was startled, but he felt the warmth of the girl's scales and hugged back. When they pulled apart, Honoo's panic was gone. "Why did you hug me?"

"You looked sad," the girl replied. "So come sit with me."

Unsure whether to accept or decline, Honoo ended up sitting with the girl against a building. The sky was starting to turn orange from the setting sun. "What type of Pokémon are you? I've never seen one like you before."

The girl suddenly looked sad. "That's not strange. I'm an axew, a dragon-type from the region Unova."

"Unova? That's so far away," Honoo said.

"Yes. I miss it. It's much better than this region. What is it called again? Johto? But I can't go home," said the axew.

"Why can't you?"

But she didn't respond. "My name is Dosatsu. What's your name?"

"I'm Honoo."

"Honoo? That's a lovely name. It means blaze, right?" Dosatsu said.

"I believe so," Honoo replied. His voice was quiet.

"So Honoo, what're you doing starving in Goldenrod City?" Dosatsu asked.

"I just ended up here. I ran away from home and travelled Route 34. I just ended up here," Honoo explained.

"Why would you run away? Is this really better than being at home?" Dosatsu asked.

"Yes," he said. "Why're you here, so far from home?"

Dosatsu looked down. "I got lost and stumbled onto a cargo ship. I couldn't get out and ended up in Johto. I travelled around for a while before I came here."

"Did you go to Olivine City? I've always wanted to go," Honoo said.

"Yeah, that's where I landed in Johto," said Dosatsu. "It was a really nice city, but there just wasn't enough food, so I moved on."

"Oh." Honoo couldn't think of anything else to say. But then he realized his heart wasn't pounding like it always did. The axew beside him gave off an air of tranquility. For some reason, he didn't feel so anxious. _What is it about you…?_

As the sky turned darker, Dosatsu began to shiver. "It's so cold. I'm not used to this type of cold."

Honoo wondered what he could do. Then he glanced down at his scarf. He was a fire-type. He could do without it. He pulled the scarf off himself and gently wrapped it around her neck. "Here."

Dosatsu looked surprised.

"It's warm, isn't it? I'm a fire-type, and it's a special material that holds heat. My sister gave it to me," Honoo explained.

"Where does your sister live?" Dosatsu asked.

Honoo grew quiet.

But Honoo was surprised when Dosatsu didn't seem the slightest bit annoyed. "I'll make you a deal. If you tell me about your family, I'll tell you about my home in Unova."

Honoo was dying to know about Unova. "You go first," he urged.

"Alright, but you better hold up your end," Dosatsu said teasingly. Then she started. "There's a route in Unova called Route 6. It's a very long and popular route. It's between the two cities Driftveil and Mistralton. And on Route 6, there's a secret cave that hardly any Pokémon can reach called the Mistralton Cave.

"I was hatched in the Mistralton Cave. It's the ancient tradition of the axew family. All the parents have to lay their eggs in the cave. All the axews have to live on their own until they grow bigger and then the parents come back to find their child. It's survival of the fittest, and some don't survive."

"That's terrible," Honoo gasped. He was shocked at what he was hearing. He'd never heard of such brutality.

"It's just nature. It's what the axews have been doing for millions of years," said Dosatsu. "Anyways, I hatched in the cave with all the other axews. It's very dark, but we can light it with our dragon fire. We pass the time by playing, fighting, sharpening our tusks, and telling stories. The stories are the best. My favorite is the tale of the legendary Pokémon Cobalion, who is thought to live deep within the cave. Far deeper than any of us would dare venture.

"Life in the Mistralton Cave wasn't bad for most axews, but it was bad for me. All the other axews ignored me. They didn't like me at all. They didn't pick on me or bully me. They just never spoke to me. It was… lonely." Dosatsu paused for a moment. "Eventually, I just couldn't bare it any longer. The light that came in from outside was my only hope. I decided to leave the cave before the haxorusi came to collect us.

"Of course, leaving the cave is the worst thing a young axew can do. All the other axews tried to stop me. It was a tough battle, but I managed to fight my way out. I fell right into a river, though. I went with the river all the way to Driftveil City. I was amazed by the outside world. It was so bright and busy. There were so may different Pokémon. I saw thundering zebstrikas, soaring unfezants, and all sorts of different creatures. But then I got lost in Driftveil City and stumbled onto a cargo ship. I got trapped inside. It was like Mistralton Cave all over again. I was stuck in there for days. I had to tear through crates with my tusks and moves to get food. Then finally, I stumbled out into a completely unfamiliar place. I had no money, so there was no way for me to get back to Unova. Hardly any Pokémon here know what an axew even is. I travelled and ended up here. Then I nearly died until you helped me."

"So, what're you going to do? Are you going to try to go home?" Honoo asked.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. I don't think I could face the other axews again if I tried. Leaving the cave is the most shameful thing to do. My parents might not even be able to recognize me anymore. I'm helplessly lost," Dosatsu said. Then suddenly she was perky again. "Alright, now you have to tell me about your family!"

"Oh, okay," said Honoo. "Well, they live in Azalea Town. If you leave this city from the south and travel down Route 34, you'll reach it. It's a small place. We're known for the Slowpoke Well, where all the slowpokes like to hang out, and our apricot farming. We also have a gym, but that's for tougher Pokémon, hardly someone like me.

"My family are all cyndaquil Pokémon like me. My sister is a cyndaquil and my mom is a quilava. A quilava is the first evolved form, in case you weren't aware. They were nice, I suppose. But I just wasn't happy back at home. So I left and ended up here."

Dosatsu cocked her head. "I don't understand. If you have a family that loves you, why would you choose to stay here and starve over go home?"

Honoo looked at the ground. "They don't love me."

"Nonsense! I'm sure they do," Dosatsu said.

"You wouldn't understand, since you grew up in a cave," Honoo mumbled dejectedly. Immediately, he regretted his words. "Oh my gosh. I-I-I'm sorry." His heart started to pound. _Damn you!_ he silently yelled at himself. _You've ruined your chat with this nice girl._ _Way to go._

If Dosatsu noticed, she didn't say. "You're special, aren't you?"

"S-special?" Honoo asked. Her kind voice started to calm him down.

"Let me see." Dosatsu pressed her paws against the sides of Honoo's head and closed her eyes. After a couple of minutes, she let go. "Yeah. You have blue fire disorder. That's pretty rare."

Honoo stood up suddenly. _Wait, that was silly. She'll think I'm weird._ He didn't meet her eye. A small fire started on his back. He gasped and quickly tried to cover it.

"Calm down," Dosatsu said. She got up and took his hand. "I didn't mean to upset you. I have an ability to tell these things. It's part of my insight. Please sit down again."

The serenity of her voice worked like magic. The fire on Honoo's back disappeared. He sat back down, this time even closer to Dosatsu.

"Thank you." She sat back down. "Wow. It's already dark. Honoo, I like you. Will you spend the night with me?"

"Okay," Honoo said.

Dosatsu smiled. "I'm glad."

The two children made their way to an alley. Goldenrod City got windy at night, so the alley would be sheltered. They even found a cardboard box to sleep under.

"Goodnight, Honoo," Dosatsu murmured as she curled up against him.

"Goodnight," Honoo replied. He was surprised with himself. Usually, in a situation like this, he would be worrying. Being this close to a Pokémon, his blue fire could show. But there was no flame on his back, so he decided to pretend it didn't exist for a night.

* * *

Author's Note

Hello, and welcome to the first chapter of At the Top of the Bell Tower! I'm Cinnamon Pearl, your writer and hostess. I'll try to keep these author's notes scarce, but I thought I'd just give a brief introduction to the story.

Let's start off with the most important note: There are NO humans in this story! Every character in this story is a pokemon. If you like Mystery Dungeons or are wanting something new, stick around! This will be interesting for you. If you prefer stories with humans, this one isn't for you. I apologize for that.

Second off. At the Top of the Bell Tower is a quick little story I wrote back in early 2014. Now, I am a much better writer now than I was two years ago, and I'll only be uploading what I finished back then, nothing more. This book is the first book of a six-part series, Walking With Gods, but as these are all standalone stories, the order you read them in doesn't matter. Since I plan on posting all the parts of the series, if this particular book doesn't impress you much, try a different one! And this also means that though not all the chapters are up yet, this fanfic is complete. So that means updates will be very frequent, most likely daily.

That's about it. If you do plan on sticking around, please enjoy the story.


	2. The Threads of Spirit

**Chapter Two: The Threads of Spirit**

* * *

Author's note: Reposted due to story not appearing in archive

* * *

When Honoo woke, his first thought was that there was no warmth beside him. He opened his eyes and turned to see that Dosatsu was gone.

 _Where'd she go?_ Honoo lifted up the box and walked out. To his relief, he found Dosatsu just outside the alley on the sidewalk. She was quiet and still. The scarf was still around her neck.

"Good morning," Honoo greeted.

Dosatsu didn't respond.

 _Maybe she doesn't want to talk to me,_ Honoo thought. "Um, hello?"

Suddenly, Dosatsu blinked. "Oh, sorry. I was just lost in thought. Honoo, let's go to the plaza today."

"The plaza? Why?" Honoo asked. He didn't like the plaza much. All the fountains made him feel uncomfortably cool.

"It's just a feeling. Come on!" Dosatsu took his hand and started leading him towards the plaza. Honoo didn't object.

Honoo had heard that Goldenrod was once a golden metropolis sparkling like a jewel in the center of Johto. If that was true, then things sure had changed. The buildings were not sparkling but instead covered in dirt and grime. Filthy water the color of mud made puddles in the wet streets. Most of the Pokémon walking around were not nobles with lace parasols but casual, slouching folk with hunches and lost looks in their eyes. A good number were just as thin as he was. The air often smelled unpleasant, and it always felt as if it had just rained, leaving everything gray and dull in color. The jewel of the region indeed.

When they arrived at the plaza, there was a huge crowd. Honoo was surprised to see all the different Pokémon there. He said, "It looks like there are mostly unevolved Pokémon here."

"You noticed a detail like that so quickly? Awesome," Dosatsu said. "It looks like a speech is going to take place. Let's listen up."

But Honoo's heart was pounding. "I-I don't like crowds." He started to back up.

"Don't worry. I promise it'll be fine. Here, I'll hold your hand." Dosatsu extended her hand in offering.

Although his heart was still pounding, Honoo hesitantly took her hand and let Dosatsu lead him into the crowd. But despite his attempts to be brave, he found he was breathing more and more ragged every time he found someone looking at him. _They know. They can_ _see my fire, can't they? It's so obvious Dosatsu could spot it. I should get out before they_ _notice._

Finally, Honoo couldn't take it any more. "I'm sorry! I can't stay." He pulled his hand from hers and turned to run when he ran right into another Pokémon.

Honoo was getting up when he heard the other Pokémon speak. "Sorry about that. My bad." He looked up to see that it was a pidgey.

Honoo didn't respond. He was trembling and felt nauseas.

Dosatsu ran over and quickly took his hand. "Hey, calm down, okay? You're fine."

Honoo tried to breathe but he couldn't calm down.

The pidgey seemed to understand almost immediately. "Hey, cyndaquil. Dance with me." Before Honoo knew it, the pidgey wrapped his wings around him and they started to dance.

Honoo was so confused it startled him out of his panic. "What're we doing?"

"Dancing, of course!" the pidgey said. After a couple of minutes, the pidgey let him go. "My name is Jimen. Who're you two?"

"I'm Honoo," the cyndaquil said.

"And I'm Dosatsu."

Jimen looked curiously at Dosatsu. "What type of Pokémon are you supposed to be?"

"Way to be rude! I happen to be an axew, native to the region Unova," Dosatsu growled.

"Unova? That's super far, isn't it? I've always wanted to go there," Jimen said.

"I'm not surprised. It's much better than this region," Dosatsu said.

"So are you two here for the briefing from Captain Yuki Tauros?" Jimen asked.

"Who's Yuki Tauros?" Honoo asked.

"You don't know? He's only the strongest Pokémon alive! He's also the commander in chief of the Johto military," Jimen said.

 _Was I supposed to know?_

"Military? Why would we want to hear about dumb stuff like that?" Dosatsu muttered.

"Then why are you even here?" Jimen asked.

Dosatsu didn't respond.

After a moment of silence, Honoo piped up. "Are you also here for the military briefing?"

"Not really. I'm here to listen to Captain Jonetsu Umbreon. He leads the Explorer Guild. He's also the bravest Pokémon alive," Jimen said.

"Captain Jonetsu? I know him! He's the greatest explorer in the world. He also has a secret move called umbra ghost that can destroy any Pokémon's mind. He's partners with Shinchona, another explorer who assists him," Honoo exclaimed.

"I have always admired Jonetsu, too, even though he's from a dumb region like Johto," Dosatsu agreed.

"You two are explorer geeks? Did you hear about the recent discovery of secret catacombs under the Great Marsh in Sinnoh?" asked Jimen.

"Of course! The exploration was led by the notorious Team Limestone." Honoo felt excitement bubbling inside him. His worries had vanished. He had met two Pokémon who actually understood his love for exploration.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar. "Attention!" The crowd quieted and turned towards the stage. An enormous tauros had walked out.

"Greetings! I am Captain Yuki Tauros, leader of the Johto military. I am giving this briefing today to search for new recruits to join the finest military in the world."

Yuki started to talk about how great the Johto military was and why everyone should join. Honoo was starting to get bored until Yuki said, "Now I'll talk about the different military guilds. After six months of strength, speed, and agility training, all cadets are allowed to choose which guild they want to join. Every guild trains cadets for a certain military branch.

"There is the Navy Guild, the Flyforce Guild, the Army Guild, the Rescue Guild, and the elite Explorer Guild. The Navy Guild trains water-types to defend our oceans and bays. The Flyforce Guild trains Pokémon to defend the skies. The Army Guild trains for both the scout corps and the garrison corps. The Rescue Guild trains Pokémon to save Pokémon in peril. And the elite Explorer Guild trains Pokémon to become exploration teams. Now, I'd like you all to welcome Captain Jonetsu Umbreon, leader of the Explorer Guild."

Yuki stepped back and a small umbreon walked onto the stage. _This is the great Captain Jonetsu? But he looks so tiny!_ Behind him, a noctowl walked out and stood besidehim.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Jonetsu, leader of the Explorer Guild. I'm here today to talk about exploration. To many, exploration sounds like a waste. Lots of people wonder why we like to head into unknown danger with a seventy percent chance of dying just on the slim chance that we may find something new. Those people can't possibly understand.

"But those with a love for exploring know it's more than that. Exploration is adventure. Exploration is the thirst to keep going, to discover something. Exploration is the desire to venture into the unknown, not because you might discover something, but just because it's unknown. Exploration is journeying to far off lands, making historic discoveries, fighting monstrous creatures, and coming home with all sorts of mystical treasures. And that's why you should join up the Johto Military today. Join the Explorer Guild and learn for yourself what being on an exploration team really means."

Jonetsu walked off the stage, the noctowl quickly following. Honoo, Dosatsu, and Jimen were all dumbfounded. Those words had connected with them emotionally and spiritually. They had all been inspired.

Yuki walked back on stage. "That was Captain Jonetsu Umbreon, everybody. Now, please welcome…"

But Honoo wasn't listening anymore. This is why he'd come to Goldenrod City. This is why he'd met Dosatsu and followed her into the crowd of eyes. This is why he'd danced with Jimen.

After a half hour, all the guild leaders had spoken. Yuki walked out again. "For those who wish to join the military, please sign your name on the several sheets we'll have here. The training of the next cadet group begins in five days. Training takes place in the safari beyond Route 48. You can get there by taking the ferry from Olivine City to Cianwood City. I sincerely hope you will join the fight against evil. Thank you for attending." Yuki walked off the stage.

But Honoo hadn't even heard her. He was lost in thought. He was dreaming about uncharted lands, vicious monsters, secret catacombs, and buried treasure. He was thinking about becoming something he didn't even know if he could become. He glanced at the axew to his left and the pidgey to his right, and he knew they were sharing a dream. Their minds had connected across the fabric of the universe. The invisible threads of their spirits had been woven together by a shared goal, and nothing could ever break them apart again.

Suddenly, Dosatsu jolted. Although Honoo and Jimen were still unmoving, she had sensed that a psychological connection had taken place. She looked at the two boys beside her and they looked different to her. They shone with a new light. "You both want to be on an exploration team, too."

Jimen said, "I'd love it. It's been my lifelong dream. How about you, Honoo?"

"I'd like that, yes." Honoo felt strange. His worry was gone. He didn't even feel the presence of any nervousness inside him.

"Then let's all sign up and join the Johto military. We might have a chance of getting in an exploration team!" Jimen exclaimed.

"What? But the chances are so slim. We have to be personally invited by Captain Jonetsu himself. If we don't get picked, we'll have to join a different guild, and it's against the law to leave the military without permission. If we don't make this, we'll be trapped. I'll have to give up on getting back to Unova," Dosatsu said.

"If you want to go back to Unova, then go back to Unova. But you have to fight for this. If you lose, you lose. If you win, you win. If you don't fight, you can't win," Jimen said.

"Then I'll join, too," Honoo announced. "I don't think I'll be any good, but I have to try. I have to fight."

"That's the spirit!" Jimen patted Honoo on the back with his foot. "Come on, Dosatsu. Join up."

Dosatsu was torn. She wanted to go back to Unova. She wanted to see those beautiful white mountains, the landscapes of Route 6, the warm Mistralton Cave where stories of Cobalion were told. But then she remembered the cold shoulders of her fellow axews. The way they would look at her whenever she woke up. She had a feeling she should join the military. Her instincts told her so.

"Very well. I'll join, too."

"Woo hoo!" Honoo cheered. He and Jimen danced around in glee.

"But, I have three conditions," she added.

"There's always a condition," Jimen muttered.

"One. No dancing around in public. Two. We stick together. And three. If we do end up getting into the Explorer Guild, let's become an exploration team together," Dosatsu listed.

"I'd love to be on an exploration team with you, Dosatsu," Honoo said.

"Same here. You two seem cool," Jimen said. Honoo looked down. _Would he still say that if he knew about my fire?_

"Then it's settled. Now come on. Let's go sign up before Captain Yuki gets trampled by these eager Pokémon," Dosatsu said. She led Honoo and Jimen up onto the stage, where a vicious-looking crowd of Pokémon was fighting their way to the sign up sheets. There was water, fire, and rocks flying everywhere.

"How are we supposed to get through this?" Honoo wondered.

"We fight, of course!" At that word, Jimen lunged forward and tackled a random zubat. The zubat yelped in surprise. He whirled around and sent a dart flying into Jimen that started sapping his strength and sending it back to the zubat. But it wasn't good enough. Jimen kicked up some sand at the zubat until it couldn't see and tackled it again. "Come on, you two!" He turned to leap on another Pokémon.

"Surely there must be a better way," said Honoo. "Guys, everyone is fighting, so no one should notice if you fly us over the crowd and to the sign up sheet, Jimen."

Jimen didn't meet their eyes. "Oh, I don't know the fly technique yet. It's very complicated."

"It can't be that complicated to lift a couple of Pokémon for a little," Dosatsu said.

"Uh, but isn't fighting more fun?" As if to convince them, he kicked some sand at a passing Pokémon.

"Okay, never mind. Let's just crawl under," Honoo said. He got down low and started to crawl through the crowd. Dosatsu and Jimen followed. They narrowly avoided getting pummeled many times. Jimen used sand attack to lower any aggressive Pokémon's accuracy so their moves missed them.

Finally, they made it to the sign up sheet. Several lucky Pokémon were writing their

names. Honoo, Dosatsu, and Jimen got in line to wait. Finally, Jimen was at the sheet.

Quivering with excitement, Jimen grabbed the quill and wrote down _Jimen Pidgey_ on the list. He fluttered over the table to safety, flapping his wings furiously.

 _That's odd. Why was it so hard for him to fly such a short distance?_ Honoo wondered. Upon closer scrutiny, he noticed that Jimen's wings were smaller than the average pidgey's.

Dosatsu was next. She picked up the quill and wrote down _Dosatsu Axew_ down. "Oh well. I have to live in the moment, I suppose." She handed the quill to Honoo and went to join Jimen.

But Honoo hesitated. _Is this really what I should do? The military is a very judgmental place. And I know what Mother said._

A memory resurfaced in Honoo's mind. He was looking out the window, watching a bunch of young Pokémon play outside. It was their recess. "Mother," Honoo asked, turning to the quilava doing the dishes. "I want to go to school. Can I please go?"

"Oh, Honoo. Don't ask silly questions!" his mother, Sheratu, yelled. "I couldn't possibly let you go out there. Have you forgotten your condition? Blue fire just isn't tolerated in society. You're safe with me. You should appreciate it more."

"I know, but…" Honoo said.

Sheratu interrupted. "You don't want to be judged, do you? They might laugh at you. If they knew about your problem, they wouldn't want to play with you. But I do want to play with you, so just stay here."

Jimen's voice shook him from his flashback. "What're you waiting for? Write your name before some crazy kid eats the quill!"

Honoo nodded. _He's right. Mother and Hebi are things of the past. But Dosatsu and Jimen are the present and the future. I_ will _get into the Explorer Guild and we will become an exploration team._ With a look of determination on his face, Honoo wrote his name andwent to join his friends.

"Woo hoo! We did it," Jimen cheered.

"Now we have to get to the safari. Captain Yuki said it's beyond Route 48," Honoo said.

"If only I knew where Route 48 is," said Jimen. "But here. I've got a map." Jimen went into a brown leather bag slung around his neck. Honoo was surprised he hadn't noticed it before. Jimen rustled through it and pulled out a scroll with his beak. "But here isn't the best place to speak privately. Let's get out of here."

The three Pokémon left the plaza and kept walking until they couldn't hear the crowd anymore. They stopped at the crossroads near the Goldenrod Train Station. They sat down on the sidewalk and Jimen unraveled the map for them all to look at.

"We're here." He pointed to Goldenrod City. "Anyone see the Safari?"

"There." Honoo pointed to the western end of Johto. "It's across Johto Bay, which consists of Routes 40 and 41. But only water Pokémon can travel those routes. It looks like we can get across by taking the ferry from Olivine City. So we should reach Olivine City. We can get there by travelling north from here on Route 35. If we turn onto Route 36 and then north onto Route 37, we'll reach Ecruteak City. That should be our first objective. Reach Ecruteak City."

"Sounds like a plan! Let's leave right away." Jimen crumpled up the map and shoved it in his bag.

"Wait! We can't just leave right now. We have nothing, not even food or water. Plus, both Honoo and I are starving. We need a proper feast before we have the strength to travel all the way to Ecruteak City. I nearly died going from there to here," Dosatsu said.

"Hm." Jimen reached into his bag and pulled out three hunks of red meat. He handed two to his companions.

"Wow! Meat!" Honoo dove into his piece immediately, wolfing down the food.

Dosatsu said, "Where did a pidgey get red meat from?"

"It isn't that hard. You've just got to be quick and vulpixlike." Jimen started eating his, pulling off pieces with his beak. With a shrug, Dosatsu started to mash up her meat with her tusks and eat the small pieces.

When they'd finished, Honoo was full. He was surprised, for he hadn't felt full for months. It was a nice feeling. He felt like he could kick up a good fire on his back if he needed to. Not that he'd ever want to.

"Now that we've had a proper feast, let's get going. It's still early. We can reach Ecruteak City by tomorrow morning," said Jimen.

"Okay. Let's go!" Dosatsu agreed.

So the three Pokémon walked towards Route 35, Jimen in the lead. Jimen skipped in his step, humming a jovial tune. They reached the border of the golden city and stepped out into the wilds of the route, and the city faded into the distance behind them.


	3. To Olivine City

**Chapter Three: To Olivine City**

* * *

Route 35 was beautiful. The large trees and bright green grasses dumbfounded Honoo. They walked down a wide dirt path that cut through the short grass alongside the road. Two white picket fences lined the path. Up ahead there was a glasslike pond, and beyond the fence there was tall grass.

"I know. It's lovely," Dosatsu said, looking at her companions' faces.

"You've been on this route?" Jimen asked her.

"Yes. When I arrived from Unova, I ended up in Olivine City. I came down the routes to Goldenrod. I even went through Ecruteak City," Dosatsu explained. "Where're you from, Jimen?"

"I'm from Cherrygrove City," Jimen said. When he saw Honoo's and Dosatsu's confused looks, he continued, "I'm surprised you haven't heard of it. It's a small town in the southeast. It's on the water, right next to Route 29 and Route 30."

They turned down the road, going around a large pond. Honoo could see magikarp splashing about in the pond. Honoo waved hello at one and she kindly waved back before vanishing into the depths of the pond. Honoo almost wished he could follow her and see what was beyond the surface, but his instincts as a fire-type drove him away from water.

They turned again. Honoo spotted a pikachu, a bellsprout, and a rattata up ahead. The pikachu spotted them and ran over.

"Hey, you three! Want to battle us?" the pikachu offered.

"Battle?" Jimen asked. He was surprised by the out-of-the-blue offer.

"Sure! My pals and I are going to the Safari to join the military. I can tell you three are going, too. It'll be fun. Please?" the pikachu pleaded.

Jimen turned to his friends. "What do you guys think?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Honoo murmured. "I don't want them to see my fire."

Dosatsu took his hand and said, "Don't worry. It's just a bit of fun. They won't mind, and we can all use the practice, anyways."

"Well, okay."

"Yippee! Let's do this. You guys can make a plan real quick. We'll wait." The pikachu ran back over to his friends. They huddled up and started to whisper.

"Okay team, huddle up!" Jimen squawked. They got into a loose circle. "Anyone got any strategies?"

"I have one in mind," Honoo piped up. "This is our first challenge as an exploration team. Jimen, you take the rattata. Since the pikachu is an electric-type, you should avoid him. Dosatsu, you take the pikachu. You're a dragon-type, so that's an advantage. And I'll take the bellsprout."

"Let's do this!" Jimen exclaimed. They broke their huddle and approached the three other Pokémon. It seemed they had just finished as well.

"Ready?" the pikachu said.

"Ready," Jimen replied.

"Alright. Three, two, one, battle!"

The bellsprout was the first to act. She darted over to Dosatsu and used vine whip. Dosatsu fell back but quickly retaliated by using scratch. The pikachu lunged at Jimen, his cheeks sparking as he prepared an electric attack, but Dosatsu ran over and scratched at him, too. Jimen took on the rattata and Honoo turned to the bellsprout.

The bellsprout smacked him with a whip made of vine. Honoo dodged and tackled the bellsprout. They tumbled into the dirt. She used vine whip again, getting Honoo on the shoulder. He winced again. He then used leer to make her weaker and tackled again. The bellsprout collapsed and couldn't get up.

Honoo looked at his partners. Jimen was nearly down. The rattata had collapsed, but now the pikachu was attacking him with thundershock. Dosatsu was trying to get his attention but he refused to attack Dosatsu.

Honoo tackled the pikachu, but he hardly even moved the pikachu. The pikachu ignored Honoo and used thundershock again. Jimen collapsed.

But now he was weakened from taking constant hits. Dosatsu nodded to Honoo, and they combined their strengths. Honoo used tackle and Dosatsu used scratch. The pikachu collapsed.

The pikachu was panting. "You guys are pretty good. Alright, you beat us."

Dosatsu helped him up. "It was a good fight. Do you guys have oran berries?"

"Yeah, we're all good," the pikachu said. He helped his friends to their feet. Once they'd all shaken hands, the trio was on their way.

Once they were gone, Jimen said, "Those guys were pretty nice. Here." He went into his bag and revealed three purple berries. "Let's replenish our strength." He distributed them.

Honoo took a bite of his. It tasted sour with some spiciness and a hint of bitterness, and was quite dry, but he loved it. It rejuvenated him so felt strong again.

Jimen got to his feet. "Now, let's get moving. We can make it to Route 36 by nightfall. I know it."

* * *

"Here looks like a good place to stop for the night." Jimen slipped his bag off and dropped it on the ground. The three children were in a small clearing between the trees just off Route 36. They had travelled far that day and were all tired.

"We ought to make camp," Honoo suggested. "I can gather firewood."

"I'll get bedding for nests, then," Dosatsu added. "Jimen, you're on food duty."

"Sure thing." Jimen walked off into the trees.

Once he was gone, Dosatsu murmured, "Why doesn't he just fly?"

Honoo was surprised. "You noticed that, too?"

"Just recently, yes. But then again, I haven't met many flying-types. Maybe it's the equivalent of running for us," Dosatsu suggested.

"I doubt it. It seems so effortless. Anyways, I'm going to go get firewood." Honoo went off in the opposite direction.

After a half hour, they had set up a nice camp. There were three nests made of pine needles and soft mosses in a circle. In the center was a small fire pit surrounded by stones. They had a nice dinner of large berries waiting to be eaten. All that was needed now was a fire.

"Honoo, will you start one?" Jimen asked

"I guess," Honoo replied. Anxiety coursed through him. This was the moment that Jimen would ditch them and form his own exploration team. But he couldn't refuse without looking like an idiot. He turned his back to the pile of wood and leaves and concentrated. Blue fire sprang up on his back and ignited the firewood.

"Whoa! That fire's blue. Isn't it supposed to be orange?" Jimen said.

 _What? Why isn't he angry? Or disgusted? Why is he impressed?_ "That is the norm," Honoo said as he got back on his nest. "But... I have blue fire disorder." Pride surged through him. Never had he stated it before without feeling something close to shame. He didn't feel the need anymore.

"Why is it called a disorder? That's wicked!" Jimen chirped. Honoo smiled bashfully.

They ate their dinner quietly. They were all starving. Honoo was surprised the eating was so good beyond the city borders. Most Pokémon said Goldenrod City was the best place to get food. If he'd known there were free berries on Route 36, he would have come here a long time ago.

Once they finished, it was completely dark. "I know," Jimen said. "Let's tell some stories!"

"Ooh! I know a story. It's the Legend of Reshiram and Zekrom," Dosatsu piped up.

"Who are Reshiram and Zekrom?" Honoo asked.

Dosatsu was about to respond when Jimen interrupted her. "No, no. That's an Unova story. We're in Johto. Let's tell Johto stories."

Dosatsu argued, "Well, do you have anything better in mind?"

"Of course," said Jimen. "I'll tell you the Legend of Houou."

Even Dosatsu was interested. She and Honoo quieted down, and Jimen began the tale.

"Thousands of years ago, in the city of Ecruteak, there were two towers. One was the Brass Tower. The other was the Tin Tower. The two towers were magnificent structures, built by the greatest architects of the era.

"The Tin Tower attracted the attention of the legendary Pokémon Houou. It is said that he is an enormous Pokémon. He is a fire- and flying-type with beautiful, seven-colored wings. Whenever he flies, they glimmer like rainbows. He has lovely orange feathers and a tail shaped like sun rays. Houou also has the power to bring new life.

"Houou went to live at the top of the Tin Tower. The tower was his home. The Pokémon who lived in Ecruteak City cared for the two towers and made sure Houou was happy, especially the fire- and flying-types.

"But then one day, a war started. It was a war between the flying-types of the sky, led by Houou, and the water-types of the seas, led by Houou's polar opposite, Lugia. It had started because Lugia vowed to plunge the world down into the ocean so the water-types could live peacefully. Houou did not want this, so war began.

"The war went on for many years, but it was always a stalemate. Water-types and flying-types did not affect each other much, so their powers equaled out. But then Lugia met secretly with the legendary bird, Zapdos. She said to Zapdos, 'Zapdos, you are the bird of electricity. You can finish this war for good. I ask you a favor.'

"And Zapdos said, 'Why should I help you? You mean to wipe out my kind, the electric-types, and plunge the world underwater. I owe you nothing.'

"Lugia responded, 'Zapdos, that is what I mean to do, but if you help me, your kind shall be spared. I will leave one place where the electric types can live happily. I will win this war, Zapdos. It is your decision whether or not the electric-types survive it.' So Zapdos agreed.

"That night, Zapdos flew to Ecruteak City. He felt bad about what he was doing, for Houou was a flying-type like him, but he wanted to protect his kind. So Zapdos flew over the city. He summoned a great bolt of lightning and struck both the Brass Tower and the Tin Tower. They were engulfed in flames.

"But before Zapdos struck the towers, Houou spotted him and knew what Lugia had done. He made it out of the tower in time and chased Zapdos away. The towers were badly damaged and the fire was too great to put out. Houou felt helpless. But then, something happened that Lugia hadn't predicted. It started to rain. The downpour put out the fires. The towers were badly damaged, but the fire was quenched before the whole city could burn. When Houou landed in the ruins of the Brass Tower, he found that three Pokémon had died. They were an electric-type, a fire-type, and a water-type. They had all perished in the basement of the Brass Tower.

"In his mourning, Houou brought them back to life. But he changed them. He created them into three legendary beasts. The first became Raikou, to represent the lightning that had struck the tower. The second became Entei, to represent the fire that had engulfed the tower. The third became Suicune, to represent the rain that had put the fire out.

"Now accompanied by the legendary beasts, Houou went to meet with Lugia under the white flag. He pleaded with Lugia. He said, 'Lugia, we have fought for a long time, but this is getting out of hand. Three innocents died in your attempt to assassinate me. I beg of you. Let us end this.'

"But Lugia responded, 'Why should I? You come here begging for mercy because you know you will lose. You created these beasts for nothing. I will not stand down. I shan't stand down until I've achieved my goal.

"But then the three beasts stepped forward. 'Lugia,' said Raikou, 'if you won't stop the war, then we shall stop both of you.' So the three beasts rose up against the Guardian of the Skies and the Guardian of the Seas. They put both of them to sleep and hid them both where no one would ever find them. Then they split up to dash across the world, protecting the Pokémon of Johto.

"But legend tells that Lugia's and Houou's spirits escaped their bodies. Lugia's spirit now wanders this world seeking revenge and to complete her plans. Houou's spirit wanders in search of a Pokémon with a pure heart. And it is told that when they rise again, those who share their type shall weep tears of joy."

The trio sat in silence for a while, absorbing the last of the legend. Finally, Dosatsu said, "That was a sad story."

"You think so?" Jimen asked.

"Yeah! Houou's home burns to the ground. Then he brings three Pokémon back to life, but they turn on him and put him in eternal slumber. Talk about repayment," Dosatsu muttered.

"I don't think so," Honoo said. "I don't think it was a sad story. I think the beasts were doing exactly what Houou wanted. They stopped Lugia and the war. They saved lives by doing so. But if they had left Houou conscious, the world would be imbalanced. So they put Houou to sleep, too. The story didn't have a very happy ending, but it wasn't a sad one either."

Dosatsu was quiet, considering this. In the end, she just shrugged. "Perhaps. Anyways, it's late now. We should all get some sleep." She curled up in her nest. "Goodnight, Honoo. Goodnight, Jimen."

Jimen tucked one leg under his wing and swiveled his head around to rest his chin on his back. "Goodnight, guys. Tomorrow, let's go check out those towers."

"Goodnight, everyone," Honoo added. He sprawled out on his nest.

 _I don't understand these Pokémon,_ he thought. _Shouldn't they hate my fire? Why are they so okay with it?_ His thoughts paused for a second as a new, revolutionizing thought crossed his mind. _Are they the exception or the norm?_ But as the blue embers began to die, his mind turned towards sleep, and that night he dreamt of the legendary beasts and the Guardian of the Skies.

* * *

 _Dosatsu was walking through darkness. She couldn't see a thing. All around her was just blackness. She tried to feel her way through, but the only thing she could feel was rocky ground beneath her feet._

" _Anyone there?" she called out. No response._

 _Then suddenly, there was a bright white light ahead of her. The light was blinding. Dosatsu shielded her eyes. When she had adjusted, she looked up._

 _Ahead was a great piece of white glass. The glass was so large it stretched beyond her field of vision. Dosatsu looked closer into the glass. Behind it, she could see a dark shape. Then suddenly, the shape lurched towards her. The glass shattered and the shards rained down on her, and suddenly a pair of vicious jaws was attacking her._

"Dosatsu! Wake up, Dosatsu!"

Dosatsu woke with a start and leaped away from Honoo and Jimen, who were shaking her awake. Honoo gasped. For a second, Dosatsu's eyes were violet until she blinked and they returned to their red color.

"What is it? You startled me," Dosatsu said. But she already knew.

"You were having a nightmare. You were screaming in your sleep," Jimen explained.

"...Oh."

"Are you all right?" Honoo asked.

Dosatsu was quiet. She remembered her dream vividly. "I'm fine. It was just a bad dream, is all. Please go back to sleep. Sorry for waking you." She got back in her nest, curled up, and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep again.

"Okay. Goodnight," Honoo said skeptically. He and Jimen returned to their places and they all fell asleep again.

* * *

The next morning, the trio woke up just after sunrise. Jimen climbed out of his nest and spread his wings. "It's a good day for travel," he said.

Honoo looked closely at Jimen's wings. He knew there was something wrong. They were a third smaller than the average pidgey's. His flight feathers were raggedy and bent in odd angles, and the wing was shaped oddly. "What's wrong with your wings?"

"Hm?" Jimen glanced at his wings. "Oh, that. They're just a little crippled. I was born with it. Nothing to worry about, though. I'm gonna start to pack." He started to collect the leftover food.

Honoo went over to Dosatsu, who was just rising. She looked like she had just woken from the dead. "Not a morning person, are you?"

Dosatsu's eyes were drooping and she yawned. "Never have been. The morning is evil." She got up and stretched.

"Are you okay? You didn't have another bad dream, did you?" Honoo asked.

"No, I'm fine. It wasn't that bad," Dosatsu said.

Jimen came over, his bag around his neck. "Let's go! I want to find some more Pokémon to battle."

"Alright." They set off, returning to the main road.

Route 36 was much quieter than Route 35 and surrounded by forest on both sides. The path was narrow, and it looked as if it hadn't been cleaned up in a long time. They had only been walking a short while they reached the bottom of a ledge, which was only a couple of feet high, but they would have to climb.

"Well, we'd better start climbing." Jimen dug his beak into the earth and started climbing up. His beak went in rather smoothly. He was at the top the fastest and then went back to help his companions.

"You're a strangely good climber for a flying-type," Dosatsu complimented.

"Thanks," Jimen said. He dusted the earth off his beak. Honoo then noticed that unlike the usual hooked beak pidgey had, Jimen's was narrow and straight. _Strange._

They continued on their way passed a patch of tall grass. They climbed up another ledge but then arrived at a crossroad. One road went forward and the other went north.

"Let's check the map." Jimen dug into his bag and pulled out the map. Honoo and Dosatsu peered at it over his shoulders. "Going forward leads to Violet City. Heading north leads to Route 37, which goes on to Ecruteak. That's where we want to head." They looked at the small, narrow path that travelled into the woods. "Or, maybe we should just stop at Violet City for now."

"Are you nuts? That'd waste a lot of time. You're not scared of the big, bad woods, are you?" Dosatsu taunted. She and Honoo started to walk.

Jimen huffed. "I am not!" He hurried after them and squeezed in between them, glancing suspiciously at the dark forest that surrounded them.

But they made it out of the woods quickly and found themselves on a wide dirt road. They came to a split in the route. One way continued down the dirt road. The other led into tall grass.

"Let's go this way," Dosatsu suggested. She started for the tall grass.

"Now you're the nutter, Dosatsu. You have a choice between nice road and creepy grass, and you go for the creepy grass?" Jimen said.

"Just trust me. My instincts are telling me to go this way," Dosatsu said.

Honoo said, "Those are the same instincts that got Dosatsu and I to the plaza for the military meeting. Let's just go with it." He followed her. With a groan, Jimen came along.

Travelling through the grass was difficult, but Dosatsu used her tusks to cut a small path. They passed several bug-type Pokémon, but at the sight of Jimen they headed in the other direction. After a half hour of walking, they made it out of the grass.

"Look!" Honoo exclaimed. "Apricot trees!"

"Lunch is served!" Dosatsu said. The three Pokémon ran to the trees and started to feast on the delicious fruit.

"These are spectacular," Jimen said after his fifth fruit. "I'm taking a bunch for the road."

"Don't take too many. We don't want them to spoil in your bag," Honoo suggested.

Once they were stuffed, they continued. They climbed another ledge and followed the path. Within minutes, they arrived at the gate to Ecruteak City.

"We're here!" Dosatsu cheered as they entered the city.

"This is a city? But it's so quiet," Honoo said.

"If Cherrygrove can be a city, this place certainly can. And it was home to the legendary Houou, so it would be an insult to call it a town," said Jimen. "Guys, I know we should keep going before daylight runs out, but while we're here let's check out the Burnt Tower."

"Do you mean the Brass Tower?" asked Honoo.

"Yeah. It's what they call it now. Pokémon can still go inside it," said Jimen.

"Then let's go right away!"

They started heading to the north of the city, where the Burned Tower was. But as they were passing a red building with a blue roof, Dosatsu stopped. "What's this?"

They all went to the front of the building. Jimen read the sign on top. " _Ecruteak_ _Dance Theater: Home of the Kimono Dancers._ Hey, I've heard of the Kimono Dancers. They only accept the most elegant Pokémon into their group. They're supposed to have a secret job, but I don't know what it is."

"A secret job, you say?"

The three Pokémon turned to see a beautiful girl behind them. She was some sort of water-type. Her elegance was unmatched. Honoo wished he knew what type of Pokémon she was.

"Um, yes. Or so I hear," Jimen responded. "Why?"

"I just want to know the rumors Pokémon are spreading about my Kimono Dancers, is all," she said. "My name is Eregasu Milotic. I am leader of the Kimono Dancers."

"You're the leader?" Dosatsu asked. "So do you have a secret job?"

Eregasu giggled. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?" She slithered past them and entered the dance theater.

"Weirdo," Jimen muttered. "Come on. Let's just go to the Burned Tower. Maybe we'll see Raikou, Entei, and Suicune there. There's a rumor that they show up a lot."

Finally, they reached the Burned Tower. It was a creepy, blackened wooden building. It looked as if it had once been as tall as the clouds, but most of it was burned away, leaving only one story. The entrance was wide open, the wood jagged and burned on the edges. "Alright. Let's go," said Jimen. "This is our first exploration as an exploration team."

The tower was light inside. The light shone in from the gaping hole in the ceiling. But not even the sunshine could suppress the eeriness of the tower. There was ash everywhere, and there the burned wooden rafters cast creepy shadows on the walls. In the middle of the room was an enormous hole that revealed the basement. Near the hole, there was a ladder that led down. There were several black wooden planks that stretched across the hole.

"Come on," Dosatsu whispered, urging her friends on. They walked over to the edge of the hole. Down below, the basement was constructed of dark gray cement. There were three levels in it, and it was full of rocks and wood planks.

"They say that Raikou, Entei, and Suicune were raised right in the middle there," Jimen whispered. "Let's go check it out." He spread his wings and flew down into the basement, falling unusually fast.

"Jimen, wait!" Honoo called, but Jimen had already landed.

Jimen looked up at them. "Guys, come on! It's fine. You wouldn't want to miss it if the legendary beasts showed up."

"There's no time for silly stories in a place like this," Dosatsu muttered, but she made her way to the ladder anyways. Honoo followed her. They climbed down into the dark basement.

"This place is so creepy," Honoo murmured as they climbed down to where Jimen was. He was right in the center.

"Guys, come quickly. I found something weird," Jimen said as they arrived. He moved aside and pointed to the ground with his wing. Honoo looked closer. He noticed that there was a black picture on the ground. It was of a lightning bolt, a flame, and an ocean wave.

"This proves it! The Legend of Houou is real. Raikou, Entei, and Suicune really were resurrected here," Jimen said.

"As much as I liked the story, that proves nothing. Anyone could have drawn that there. It was probably some gang of first-evolved Pokémon trying to prank kids like us," said Dosatsu.

"Non-believer," Jimen muttered.

But suddenly, Dosatsu froze. Her face took on a blank look.

Honoo cocked his head. "Dosatsu, are you okay?" Then suddenly, she blinked and her eyes turned purple.

"Whoa!" Honoo was so startled he fell back into the dip where Jimen was.

"What in Arceus's name...?" Jimen murmured. Then suddenly, Dosatsu fell back and screamed.

"Whoa! Dosatsu!" Jimen and Honoo quickly climbed up and rushed to their friend's side. She was on the ground, screaming.

"The floor!" Dosatsu screamed. "Floor is soaked in blood! Tower ablaze!"

"Dosatsu, calm down! The tower isn't on fire," Honoo said. Tears were in his eyes. "Please stop screaming."

Then Dosatsu's eyes rolled into her head and she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Oh my goodness. Should we take her to a hospital?" Honoo asked.

"Probably. Help me get her on my back," said Jimen. But before they could even start, Dosatsu woke up again.

Dosatsu looked from Honoo to Jimen. Then she sighed. "Looks like I couldn't even go a day without my secret getting out," she mumbled.

Honoo and Jimen wore confused expressions. "Secret?"

"Yeah. Please, don't worry about me. I'll explain everything." She tried to get into a sitting position but fell back from exhaustion. Jimen and Honoo helped her out.

"Does this have anything to do with your nightmare last night?" Honoo asked.

"Yes. You see, I was born with psychic abilities."

"Like a psychic-type?" Jimen asked.

"No. Psychic-types use the power of the mind to attack. But I receive visions in my sleep and sometimes in the day," Dosatsu explained. "I can see the truth. Sometimes, it's about the future, sometimes the present, and sometimes the past. But it can be scary, too. As you saw, there are some side effects."

"That's awesome!" Jimen said.

"No, it's not awesome, Jimen. I'm an outcast because of this. I'm only here because of this. All the axews at Mistralton Cave were frightened of me. Don't you know how embarrassing it is to fall over and start screaming at random?" Dosatsu demanded.

"Dosatsu, we don't mind," said Honoo. "In fact, you should think of it as a good thing. If we become an exploration team, your ability can help us a lot."

"Yeah! You're better at being psychic than most psychic-types. Only the strongest can really see into the future," Jimen added.

Dosatsu smiled. "Thanks," she said. "Now let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

"Our first exploration was a success," Jimen said as they headed for the ladder.

"Jimen, save that talk for when we become an actual exploration team," Honoo replied with a smile. He could hardly remember ever feeling so happy. He had never felt less alone.

* * *

They left Ecruteak City after having lunch at a local restaurant, the Bell Buffet. It was a lovely little place named after Tin Tower, which was sometimes referred to as Bell Tower. They ended up having to dine and ditch, and Honoo felt bad, but it would be a lie to say he hadn't enjoyed eating at a restaurant. It was his first time, and it had been a wonderful experience. Jimen was surprised that both he and Dosatsu both had never been to one.

"Compared to you two, I've been to the Orange Islands and back!" he'd said.

They were now travelling Route 38, which went west from Ecruteak. According to the map, if they followed this route and then turned south onto Route 39, they'd reach Olivine City by nightfall. Honoo had planned out the path. Honoo liked Route 38. It was a nice path surrounded by short cliffs and lots of trees. There was a lot of tall grass, too, which made Jimen uncomfortable.

They turned on the path, but Jimen stopped short, causing everyone else to. The path turned right into a gigantic patch of tall grass. Honoo couldn't see the end to it.

"Surely there's a way around it," Jimen said.

"Do you want us to hold your talons?" Dosatsu teased.

"If you knew the troubles of tall grass..." Jimen started.

Honoo interrupted. "Come on, Jimen. Last time we went through tall grass, we got a delicious meal of apricots. Maybe there'll be a rainbow at the other side."

"Yeah, right," Jimen mumbled, but he allowed them to lead him into the grass.

This time, there was a path through the grass, so Dosatsu didn't have to cut a path. But Jimen wouldn't stop glancing around nervously, and it was starting to make Honoo feel nervous himself.

"See?" Dosatsu said after a little. "The end is in sight. Only a few more steps."

But suddenly, the grass rustled and four rattatas leaped out. The trio was surrounded. The largest rattata hissed at them. "You're in _our_ territory! Hand over your stuff and no one gets hurt."

"Yeah right! Beat it, Overbite," Dosatsu growled. Jimen took an attack stance. _Oh no,_ Honoo thought. _We have to fight them?_

There was a quiet before the fight. Then, for some reason, Honoo felt he could do something. He inhaled deeply and exhaled a big puff of black smoke. The smoke was clear around him and his team but clouded around the rattatas.

"Attack!" Jimen screeched. He leaped forward and tackled the nearest rattata. Dosatsu scratched at one and Honoo tackled another.

He tackled the rattata to the ground. He quickly got up and lunged at Honoo, but the cyndaquil vanished into the smoke and the rattata landed on his face. Honoo tackled him again and the rattata collapsed.

Then Honoo yelped in surprise as the fourth rattata tackled him. Before Honoo could do anything, the rattata whipped him with her tail, using a move called tail whip. Honoo's defense was lower. The rattata was about to tackle again when Dosatsu came to his rescue. She used leer to lower the rattata's defense and used scratch, knocking her out.

Jimen walked over. " _That_ is why it isn't safe to walk in tall grass!"

"That was a one in a million chance," Dosatsu said as she dusted herself off. She then jumped when one of the rattatas twitched. "Come on. Let's get out of here before they come to." The trio was on its way quickly.

They made it out of the grass and rejoined the path, which was continuing east towards Route 39. "This always happens in tall grass. We're lucky none of us were injured, or we'd have to use up another oran berry. My bag doesn't grow them."

"Jimen, it's over with," said Dosatsu. "Walking in that grass was unavoidable. I'm actually glad we got the practice. Speaking of which, Honoo, what was that move you used at the beginning? It was awesome!"

"I'm not sure," Honoo replied. "It just came to me. I've never used it before."

"I've seen it. It's a move called smokescreen. It doesn't do damage, but it messes with the opponent's accuracy. I'm glad you did have it, or we might not have made it," said Jimen.

"Don't be so dramatic. A magikarp could have made it against rattatas. But that move was quite admirable, Honoo," Dosatsu said.

They left Route 38 and turned onto Route 39. They left the trees behind. The road grew much wider and was surrounded by mowed grass. To their lefts, there was a fenced in area where several miltanks were hanging out.

Jimen pulled out the map. "That there is Moomoo Farm. It's where miltanks work to produce and sell moomoo milk to the whole world."

"I hear that stuff has so many nutrients it heals better than oran berries," Honoo said.

"Taurdrops! Nothing heals better than oran berries." Honoo was surprised to hear Jimen use a swear word like that. His mother had told him never to swear.

Sheratu had gasped after hearing Honoo use a swear word for the first time. She'd marched him down to the kitchen and rinsed out his mouth. "Never, ever swear, Honoo. When you swear, you just show other Pokémon how limited your vocabulary is. Swearing is for coarse rubes, not a fine little cyndaquil from Azalea Town."

They left Moomoo Farm behind. The road went down a slope and meandered a little. There were several other Pokémon hanging around. Grass-types were the most abundant. "Maybe they're all heading for the Safari, too," Dosatsu wondered. Honoo was surprised they weren't challenged.

But then up ahead, they spotted a gate. At the top of the gate were the flags of all the regions. In the center was the Johto flag. "There's the flag gate!" Jimen cheered. "We've arrived! Olivine City!"


	4. The Tri-Type Emblem

**Chapter Four: The Tri Type Emblem**

* * *

Author's Note

In response to a guest review, I just wanted to make a quick clarification. In this story, I decided to opt for the Japanese spelling of Ho-Oh rather than the English. So the pokemon's name will be spelled Houou. The pronunciation is exactly the same, though. My reasoning? I just think the English spelling is garbage, haha! Without further ado, let's move on with the story.

* * *

The trio ran into the city. When Honoo inhaled, he could smell the salty tang of the sea. He remembered it from living in Azalea Town, which was near the water, but not right on it like Olivine City.

"If we go quickly, we can probably catch the ferry today," said Dosatsu. "Let's get directions. Wait here." She approached a passing flaafy. She spoke with her for a moment before returning to them.

"There are two ferries, so we must be careful. The one that leaves from the city directly goes to Kanto. We have to go to Route 40 to catch the boat to Cianwood City," Dosatsu explained.

"Let's get out the map," Jimen suggested. He pulled out the map and handed it to Honoo.

"Let's see," said Honoo. "Route 40 is reachable from the southwest corner of the city. The route is mostly water, but there's also a beach. That's where the ferry leaves."

"Then let's go." Jimen took the map back and shoved it into the bag. The cyndaquil, axew, and pidgey headed towards the southwest part of Olivine.

The city was quite a sight. There were many water-types present. Surprisingly, there were many electric-types, too. Olivine was extremely different from Goldenrod. The streets were clean and sparkling. The buildings were a lovely pale blue color that reminded him of sapphires. The Pokémon walking around all held their heads high. There were several markets selling trade goods from regions all over. There was one selling dragon scales from Unova, and Honoo would have liked to look if it weren't for his shyness. As they neared the docks, he saw sailors rushing about, tying up riggings and making daring jumps from the crow's nests. The ocean stretched so far he couldn't even see the end of it, and its deep blue color accessorized that of the city.

Honoo was sad to leave Olivine behind. When they stepped out onto the sandy beach of Route 40, his instincts told him to head the other way. Fire-types disliked being around water. The salty air was too strong here, and it made his nose hurt.

"Hey, there's the ferry," Dosatsu announced. Sure enough, up ahead there was a large dock with two boats docked. There was a booth that said _Ferry Tickets_ and there was a line of Pokémon ready to board the boat. Most were unevolved kids.

"Let's get our tickets," said Jimen. They got into the line which, unfortunately, was long. Honoo heard a passing Pokémon mutter, "Sure got busy when Yuki invited all those kids to throw away their lives." Honoo felt personally offended. _I'm not throwing away my life. I'm making something out of mine. Or is that what everyone else thinks of the military? Is that how others are going to see me from now on? Can they tell I'm joining the military?_

His heart started pounding faster and he inched closer to Dosatsu and Jimen, hoping to vanish between them.

After twenty minutes, they were first in line. A furret was running the booth. "Can I help you?" she growled. Her tone caused them all to wince.

"Yes. Three tickets for the ferry to Cianwood City, please," Jimen requested.

"That will be nine poké," the furret said. Jimen dug into his bag and pulled out a ten bill. The bill was reddish-brown with the number ten in each corner and a picture of Entei in the middle. The other Johto currency bills, called poké, looked similar. The smaller bills had the legendary beasts, and the largest two depicted Houou and Lugia. Since hardly any Pokémon had actually seen any legendries, while others had lied about occurrences, the pictures were based off of drawings from before the Age of Beasts.

The furret took the bill and handed Jimen one poké and three shiny tickets. "The ferry leaves in ten minutes. Please get on line. Next!"

The trio joined the line for the ferry. It was especially long and went off the dock. "Do you think all these Pokémon are going to the military?" Dosatsu wondered.

"Of course they are. Look at all the unevolved travelling without adults. They're just like us," said Jimen. He tapped the Pokémon in front of him. She was a Pokémon Honoo couldn't recognize, but she looked like a water-type. "Hey, you. Are you headed for the Safari?"

The Pokémon whirled around so quickly Honoo jumped. He almost expected her to attack, but she looked so cheery she was radiating sunshine. "Sure am! I am super duper excited. It's taken so long just to get to Olivine City."

"Tell me about it. Where are you from?" Jimen asked.

"All the way from New Bark Town. How about you three?" the girl asked.

"I'm from Cherrygrove City. Dosatsu here is all the way from Unova, and Honoo is from Azalea Town. Right, guys?" Jimen said.

"Sure am," said Dosatsu. Honoo just nodded before creeping back behind Dosatsu. He felt embarrassed for acting so frightened, but he just couldn't bring himself to join the conversation.

"That's awesome! You're all from pretty far away. I'm Ekisen, by the way. I'm a chinchou. I know you're a pidgey and you're a cyndaquil, but I've never seen a Pokémon like you, Dosatsu. Are you a dragon-type? You look like a dragon-type. I can tell because you've got the slit eyes and scales, but you don't have wings. Then again, dratini don't have wings, either. But they do evolve into dragonite, and they have wings. Do you get wings when you're older?"

 _Does she ever stop talking?_ Honoo wondered. Ekisen was speaking so fast her words blended together into one big chunk.

"I'm an axew. We're native to Unova, but there are some in Kalos, too. And no, we don't get wings when we're older," Dosatsu explained. "You're a water-type, right?"

"Sure am! I'm water _and_ electric. It's awesome because water-types' greatest weakness is electricity, but I'm completely immune to it. No ampharos can make that claim," Ekisen said gleefully.

"Completely immune? That's awesome. I've never heard of an ability like that before," said Jimen.

Suddenly, there was a loud call. "Now boarding ferry to Cianwood!"

"Better move! Hope to see you at the Safari." Ekisen turned and headed with the line towards the dock. Honoo nearly let out a sigh of relief as the conversation with the stranger ended.

"She seemed nice," said Dosatsu.

"And chinchou are completely immune to electric attacks! I'd like her as an ally in a fight," said Jimen. "Although, she might talk so much she gets knocked out before she can make a move."

They went up the wooden dock and were soon at the entrance to the boat. Jimen handed the worker, an ambipom, their tickets. "Go right ahead," said the ambipom. Feeling excitement in his chest, Honoo followed his friends onboard.

Almost immediately, Honoo felt his heart start to pound. There were too many Pokémon around. He felt like everyone was looking at him. A small fire started on his back, and he realized with dread everyone would see its color. Trying to hide it was futile, and he began to hyperventilate.

Dosatsu and Jimen noticed immediately. "You okay?" Jimen asked.

"I-I-I'm fine," Honoo stuttered, but his head was starting to hurt.

Dosatsu understood immediately. "Shyness," she said to Jimen quickly before taking Honoo's hand and leading him below deck. Jimen followed behind them. There were much less Pokémon downstairs. Although it was dimly lit and stuffy, Honoo began to feel better, but he couldn't shake the feeling of humiliation.

 _Way to embarrass yourself. You're such a fool,_ he scolded himself.

Once downstairs, they sat down at a booth. Dosatsu gently comforted him. "Just breath. In and out. In and out. Slower than that. That's it!"

 _She thinks you're a child. No wonder. You were hiding behind her like a frightened little kid back there._

"Is there anything I can do?" Jimen asked. He felt bad just sitting there like this when his friend was distressed.

"No. You're okay, right Honoo?"

"R-right." His voice came out quiet and weak. Dosatsu took his hand.

"But why are you so upset over it?" Jimen asked.

 _Oh no. He hates me now._ Honoo felt ready to cry and his headache was starting to return.

"Over what?" Dosatsu said.

"Over your blue fire. I don't get it. It's kind of silly," said Jimen.

Honoo found the courage to speak. "Do you not want me in your exploration team anymore?"

Jimen looked shocked. "Heavens, no! Honoo, I don't care about your blue fire. I just don't get why you have such a problem with it. You should embrace it!"

"I'm sorry," Honoo said.

"You should talk. What's wrong with your wings, Jimen?" Dosatsu demanded.

"I already explained to you. They're just a little crippled," Jimen said. He shifted, discomfort clear on his face.

Dosatsu's eyes narrowed at this. "Taurdrops. You can hardly fly, if given the option you much prefer to walk, and they're a third smaller than a regular pidgey's wings. Your beak is weird, too," she said. "You can't get on Honoo's case for keeping secrets if you've got one bottled up, too."

Jimen ruffled his feathers, his tail fanning in agitation. "Fine! You want to know? I can't fly. There, I said it. I can't fly," he squawked angrily, his voice brimming with frustration. "That's because my idiot mother mated with a stupid dugtrio. I can dig, but I can't climb. A flying-type without flight. Laugh all you want." Jimen turned and sat down. He looked completely and utterly ashamed.

Honoo then got up, walked across the table, got in the seat next to Jimen, and gave him a big hug.

Jimen looked surprised. "What was that for?"

"I used to feel so alone until I met you two. So thanks." Honoo hugged him tighter, absorbing the warmth of his feathers.

With a small smile, Jimen hugged back quickly before letting go. "Alright, alright. You're just a big teddiursa, aren't you?"

They got back into their seats. The ferry had already taken off, and it would be an hour before they reached Cianwood City. "Hey, why don't we pass the time by telling a story?" Jimen suggested.

"Alright, it's my turn this time. I'm going to tell the Legend of Reshiram and Zekrom," said Dosatsu.

"I'd like to hear some Unova lore. Go on, Dosatsu," Honoo agreed. Jimen gave a nod of agreement, so Dosatsu began.

"Thousands of years ago in the Unova region, there were two brothers. The two brothers were very powerful and intelligent Pokémon. It is unknown what species they were, but it is known that they were dragon-types.

"The two brothers were accompanied by a friend, the legendary black and white dragon Pokémon. It was extremely powerful and had mastery over lightning, fire, and ice. Together, the three of them shaped the land and created Unova, the Land of the Dragons.

"But as time passed, the two brothers wanted different things. The older brother, whose name was Shinjitsu, sought the truth. The younger, whose name was Riso, sought the ideal. They began to fight. They both demanded that the legendary dragon side with them. So the dragon, torn between his two companions, split himself into two entities.

"The first half became the light dragon called Reshiram. She controlled fire, and she searched through the world of the past for the truth. The second half became the dark dragon known as Zekrom, and he controlled lightning. He looked to the new, hopeful world for his ideal. Reshiram sided with Shinjitsu and Zekrom sided with Riso. With the two legendary dragons, the brothers fought.

"But since Reshiram and Zekrom were once one being, they only made the quarrel more violent. They were so equally matched that neither could win over the other. After a while, the two brothers saw that the dragons were completely exhausted and they felt sorry. They decided that neither side was right and ended the fight.

"Time passed. Shinjitsu and Riso grew old and both died. Reshiram and Zekrom were now alone, so they decided to become the companions of the brothers' children. Reshiram joined Hikari, who was Shinjitsu's son, and Zekrom joined Kurai, who was Riso's daughter. But now accompanied by the two legendary dragons, Hikari and Kurai began to fight. Hikari fought for the truth and Kurai fought for ideals. And thus the quarrel between Reshiram and Zekrom began once again.

"But Hikari and Kurai were so proud that they refused to call off the fight for anything. Reshiram and Zekrom destroyed the Unova region with their fire and electricity. Few Pokémon survived. In the damage, Hikari and Kurai were killed.

"Now exhausted and alone, the two dragons wondered what to do now. Looking at the devastation that they had caused, they came upon a decision. To prevent this from happening again and to give the land time to heal, they turned themselves into two stones. They became the Light Stone and the Dark Stone. It is said that Reshiram will reappear before a hero who searches for the truth, and Zekrom will reappear before a hero who seeks ideals."

"I liked that story," said Honoo. "It's very complex. Truth and ideals."

"Well, I didn't understand it," said Jimen. "If Reshiram and Zekrom could destroy the whole region with their fighting, why in Arceus's name did they fight?"

"You have to think about it, Jimen. Not every story will dumb things down for you Johto folk," said Dosatsu.

Jimen looked offended. "You take that back!"

"Just accept it, Jimen. Unova legends are too complex for you," Dosatsu taunted. The ship made a turn. Somebody announced, "We are now on Route 41! We will arrive at Cianwood City in half an hour. If you go to the port side of the deck, you will be able to see Whirl Islands."

The trio ran to the other side of the boat and peered out the window. Sure enough, the rocky islands and swirling whirlpools were visible in the distance. Honoo was amazed. He'd heard all sorts of stories about the mysterious Whirl Islands. Some said an ancient sea spirit haunted them. Some said a sea monster resided there that would gobble up any Pokémon who wasn't a water-type. Some said there was treasure buried deep in the underground caverns. Many exploration teams had gone there trying to unlock the secret of Whirl Islands, but none had been successful. Even the famous Jonetsu and his partner had attempted it but had come back empty-pawed.

"When we're a real deal exploration team, let's find the treasure of Whirl Islands," said Jimen.

"For certain," Honoo agreed.

After an hour of singing songs and sharing anecdotes, the ferry stopped. A Pokémon announced, "We have arrived in Cianwood City! Please unload now. Thank you for travelling the Forty Ferry, and we hope you enjoyed your time with us."

"We're here! Let's go," Jimen said. The three Pokémon got off the boat and walked down the dock into Cianwood City.

"This is a city?" Dosatsu said. "Ecruteak seems like an empire compared to this place."

The town was very small. It was just a cluster five buildings on the white sand beach. There were several little merchant stalls, but they were unattended. Jagged rocks jutted towards the sky like spires in the sea, causing the water to churn and froth. Beyond the city, there was a tall cliff stretching towards the sky. The little town seemed to be completely silent, as if frozen in one moment. Not a single Pokémon was out walking, and nothing seemed to move. It was just still.

"Let's check the map," Honoo suggested. Jimen pulled it out and handed it to Honoo, who unrolled it.

"So we're in Cianwood City, which is there. We can get to the Safari by taking Route 47 and then Route 48. We can get to Route 47 through the Cliff Gate, which is accessible through an opening in the cliffs north of the town." Honoo glanced at the sky. It was orange and rosy pink, with purple in the spots farthest from where the sun had gone. "But it may not be wise to start travelling now. It says Route 47 is a dangerous path along the cliff face. Let's set up camp somewhere."

"Let's go up the beach. It seems empty there, and the sand will make good bedding," Dosatsu suggested. The three Pokémon headed north. They stopped to restock their supplies and sell a couple of useless items for some extra poké and then left Cianwood City behind. Soon, they reached a place where the beach met the cliff face. There was a small ledge that would be perfect for setting up camp.

"We can divide up the jobs, I guess. You two look for something to make nests with. I'll find something to light a fire with," said Honoo.

"We're on it," said Dosatsu. She and Jimen headed down to the water while Honoo went in the other direction.

To his luck, he came upon several small trees that could easily be taken down by the move cut. He started to pull off some of the lower branches until he had a sufficient amount. When he returned, he saw that Dosatsu and Jimen had set up three bed-like structures out of sand.

"We were unlucky," Jimen explained as Honoo arrived. "But it looks like you weren't."

"There's a bunch of little trees over there," Honoo explained. He dumped the wood in a pile in the center of the nests. "We just need rocks."

"I'll do that." Jimen fluttered down from the ledge and went to collect some of the many rocks down by the water.

By the time it was dark they had a fire going. Cianwood City was completely dark at this time of night. It was a change from the brightness of Goldenrod City. It reminded Honoo of Azalea Town, although not even that place was completely dark. There were always the nocturnal Pokémon still up.

"This is nice," said Jimen. "Anyone have a story?"

"You guys can tell legends all night, but I'm beat. I'm going straight to bed," Dosatsu said. Her words were cut off by a big yawn. She curled up in her sand nest and closed her eyes. "You know, this is a lot comfier than it seems," she mumbled before drifting off.

"We ought to go to sleep, too. It's no fun telling stories with only one Pokémon for an audience," said Jimen. He tucked a foot under his wing and swiveled his head around to rest his chin on his back. "Goodnight, Honoo."

Honoo sprawled out on his nest. "Goodnight, Jimen." He fell asleep as quickly as lightning.

* * *

The next morning, the three Pokémon packed up quickly before heading on their way. They walked south along the cliff until they found a dark cave mouth. "This is the Cliff Gate entrance. It'll lead us straight to Route 47," said Honoo.

"Then let's do this!" Jimen said enthusiastically. He led the way into the dark.

Honoo was surprised to find he could see very well in the cave. The ceiling was tall, and the floor was mostly covered in water. There was a trail of stairs that led upwards along the far wall that led outside higher up. Several other young Pokémon were climbing up.

"Just out there is Route 47," said Honoo. He felt a burst of excitement within him. _We're going to reach the Safari today!_ He took the lead and led the way up the stairs. He didn't dare let himself look down in case he got a sudden case of acrophobia. They made it to the top quickly and stepped outside.

Honoo made a mistake looking down. The sea was far, far below, with jagged rocks waiting at the bottom like hungry shark teeth. The path along the cliff was narrow. It would be very easy to lose his footing, and he couldn't count on being caught. He glanced at his companions. Dosatsu looked calm, but Jimen looked as frightened as he did.

"Let's get moving. We won't reach the Safari staring at the bottom," said Dosatsu. It was her turn to lead. She took the head and led the group along the winding, narrow path. After an hour of walking, the path ended but they reached another cave mouth. They stepped inside.

Inside, there was a ladder leading up and a ladder leading down. A zubat was flapping around in circles. When he sensed them, he flew over. "One way leads up. The other leads down. Only one way is the right way. Choose wisely."

"Which way is the right way?" Dosatsu asked.

"Ain't my business to tell!" The zubat flew off and down the ladder.

"Let's go up." Jimen walked up to the up ladder and started to climb.

"But what if it's the wrong way?" Honoo asked.

"Then we go back and try the other. Besides, I'd rather not run into him again." Unable to argue with that, Dosatsu and Honoo followed.

Sure enough, they ended up outside on the path again. It was a very short part of the path. It continued as a bridge that went over a roaring waterfall. Standing near the bridge was an oddish and a spearow. When they saw them, the spearow said, "You guys headed for the Safari?"

"Yeah," said Dosatsu.

"Awesome! Let's battle," the spearow suggested.

Dosatsu turned to her friends. "You guys want to battle?"

"We shouldn't here. It's far too dangerous fighting on a cliff like this," said Jimen. He turned to the spearow and the oddish. "But when we get to the Safari, you're on."

"Alrighty," the spearow shrugged. "Come on, Kakashi," he said to the oddish. They continued across the bridge.

The trio went across the bridge. The roaring cascade beneath them made them all feel nervous, especially since there were no safety rails, but they made it across safely. They continued along the cliff, turning in several directions. They passed another waterfall and arrived onto the land. The trail grew much wider here as they left the cliff behind.

"We're on Route 48 now," Honoo announced.

"I like this route much better," said Jimen, breathing a sigh of relief.

After crossing over the river, they reached an island completely covered in tall grass, which managed to make Jimen nervous. "Remember the rattatas," he kept muttering. But they crossed another bridge and reached an enormous gate. At the top of the gate was a banner. On the banner was a symbol of a leaf inside a flame with a water drop surrounding them. Underneath were the words _Year 4201_.

"It's the Johto Military emblem, the Tri Type! We've arrived!" Jimen exclaimed.

The trio, hearts bursting with excitement, ran through the gate. They reached a grassy field surrounded by trees. There were Pokémon everywhere. Most were unevolved, but many were big, strong evolved.

Dosatsu said, "There's the sign in desk. We have to go there first." They got in line behind several Pokémon. Finally, they made it to the front.

"Name?" said the wigglytuff running the desk.

"Dosatsu Axew," said Dosatsu. The wigglytuff flipped through the list.

"Ah, yes. You'll be in tent 591. Next!" Dosatsu moved out of the way and Honoo stepped up. "Name?"

"Uh, Honoo Cyndaquil," said Honoo.

"You're in tent 591. Next!"

Honoo quickly moved out of the way and Jimen stepped forward. "Jimen Pidgey," he said without being asked.

"You're in tent 591. Next!"

Jimen joined his friends. "Woo hoo! We're all in the same tent!" he said.

"Let's just go find it," said Dosatsu. They wove through the hundreds of tents, looking for 591. They found all sorts of numbers between one and 600, but there was no sign of 591.

After twenty minutes, Dosatsu stopped. "This is getting ridiculous. I'm going to ask that Pokémon over there." She walked over to a ponyta. The Pokémon was wearing a light brown scarf with the Tri Type on it. "Excuse me, ma'am. Do you know where tent 591 is?"

"Sure. Just head north. It's with the other high numbers, close to the entrance to the Safari. It'll be near the numbers close to it, so look for 590s," the ponyta said.

"Thank you." Dosatsu returned to her friends. "This way. Come on."

"Are we going to get cool scarves like that?" Jimen wondered, gazing longingly at the ponyta's scarf.

Once they got towards the outer groups of tents, they found the 590s. Within a few minutes, they discovered 591. It could easily accommodate ten Pokémon while leaving room for all of them. It was dome-shaped and dark blue. There was a tarp over it to keep out rain. "Here it is. Let's go," said Dosatsu.

 _Wait, we have to share a tent with other Pokémon? Nobody told me that._ Honoo's excitement suddenly vanished, leaving him sad and anxious.

Inside the tent, there were ten nests lining the walls in a circle. There were several shelves where stuff could be placed. Three of the nests were already occupied. All the nests, except for the three that were occupied, had uniforms on it. They were identical to the ponyta's: brown scarves depicting the Tri Type.

"Which nests should we take?" Jimen said.

"Let's take those." Honoo went over to the ones as far away from the occupied nests as there could be. He chose his and picked up the uniform, admiring it.

"Let me help you put that on," said Dosatsu. She took Honoo's scarf and tied it around his neck. Once Dosatsu took her red scarf off, Honoo helped her with hers while Jimen managed it by himself. Once they all had their scarves, they walked over to the full body mirror to admire their new uniforms.

"We're cadets," Jimen said, as if he could not believe it. And Honoo couldn't. If someone had told him he would become a cadet of the Johto military one week ago, he would have never believed them. But here he was, with two great friends, in military uniforms.

Just then, another Pokémon entered the tent. She was a vulpix. Honoo had seen them in Azalea Town. She was already in uniform. "Yay! New tent mates." She padded over and shook each of their hands. "My name's Amaiko Vulpix. Who're you?"

"I'm Jimen Pidgey. This is Dosatsu Axew and Honoo Cyndaquil," said Jimen.

"Hi," Dosatsu added. Honoo remained silent, slowly inching behind Dosatsu.

"Awesome! Those are nice names. Are you guys super excited to be cadets?" asked the vulpix.

"We certainly are. It was quite a trip getting here. We came all the way from Goldenrod City," said Dosatsu.

"Really? I'm from Ecruteak City. I never thought I'd join the military, but my hometown is just so gloomy. It certainly did not suit me. I decided to come here. I don't think I'll be much use since I'm not much of a fighter, but I'm not here to fight. I'm here to join the Explorer Guild," said Amaiko.

 _I can't see her fighting. She's far too sweet_ Honoo thought.

"You want to be an explorer? So do we! We're going to become an exploration team," said Jimen. His eyes sparkled with excitement at the mention of the word.

"Yay! We can talk about it. It's so exciting, isn't it? The Explorer Guild is very elite, so it's a little discouraging, but you know my motto. Even if it's a small chance, it's still a chance," Amaiko said with a giggle.

Just then, another Pokémon came in. He was one Honoo didn't recognize. He seemed to be made of stone and had a horn on his nose. He wasn't in uniform and had a bag around his neck.

"Hi there," Jimen greeted. "What's your name?"

After a long pause, the Pokémon said in a deep voice, "Kibishii. Kibishii Rhyhorn."

Jimen wasn't put off by his lack of enthusiasm. "Cool. I'm Jimen Pidgey. This is Dosatsu Axew and Honoo Cyndaquil."

"And I'm Amaiko Vulpix!" Amaiko added gleefully.

Kibishii grunted before walking to the nearest nest and throwing his bag down. Dosatsu and Honoo exchanged a glance. Kibishii certainly wasn't the talkative type.

But Amaiko didn't seem to mind in the slightest. She skipped over to Kibishii and asked, "So what guild are you going to join?"

"I haven't decided," Kibishii grunted, clearly annoyed.

"Well, you've got six months to decide. We're all going to join the Exploration Guild," said Amaiko. "But you'd probably do good in the Army Guild. I hear rhyhorns are fighters."

Kibishii didn't reply.

But Amaiko was persistent. "Where're you from?"

"Viridian City, Kanto," Kibishii muttered. He started to struggle with his scarf.

"Oh, let me help. May I?" Amaiko asked. Kibishii grunted his approval. Amaiko took the scarf and tied it neatly around his neck. "There you go."

Jimen said to his friends, "Why don't we go outside and explore? We may even be able to find Captain Jonetsu."

"Sure," said Honoo. Amaiko and Kibishii were making him nervous enough. He, Jimen, and Dosatsu left the tent and headed outside.

They wandered north past the tents and came upon a line of trees. "The Safari is probably behind these trees. Maybe we can go there to explore," said Jimen. They walked along the trees until they found a manmade tunnel. A flareon was guarding the tunnel, standing straight.

"Can we go in there?" Jimen asked the flareon.

"No. This way leads to the Safari. It is for training purposes only. All cadets are to remain in the Azenaki until further notice. The Azenaki is the area from here to the main entrance by Route 48. Now go away," the flareon said in a loud, commanding voice. Jimen flinched and shied away.

"I was just asking," he muttered.

They wandered back to the front. They found the mess hall and the tents of the superior captains. They even found Captain Yuki's tent but did not dare go inside. But as much fun as he was trying to have, Honoo couldn't relax. A small fire had started on his back, and now every passing Pokémon knew he had blue fire. Every time they passed someone, his stress grew. But he didn't dare ask to go back to the tent, for he didn't want Dosatsu and Jimen to get annoyed with him. He wasn't sure if he could survive six months of this.

After an hour of exploring, a loud bell started to ring. All the Pokémon around them started to head to the center of the Azenaki. "Where's everyone going?" Jimen asked.

"No idea, but I've got a feeling we should head for the center. Something's going on there," said Dosatsu.

"Sure thing, Ms. Psychic," said Jimen. Dosatsu shot him a look for mentioning it, and he quickly clamped his beak shut.

Hoping to lighten the sudden tension, Honoo said, "Come on, guys." He led the way to the center. Sure enough, all the new arrivals were gathering in an amphitheater made of gray stone. Captain Yuki stood on in the center, ready to address the group.

The trio sat down at the end of the highest row. Honoo was thankful they didn't make him go into the middle. He was nervous enough as it was, but at least all the attention was on Y uki.

Once everyone was there, Yuki began. "Welcome, cadets, to your first day as a part of the Johto military. I hope you all found your tents and uniforms all right. I'm now going to alert you on what your schedules will be for the next few months.

"Tomorrow, everyone is required to stay in their tents unless it is mealtime. You will all be called, tent by tent, down to the Safari. You will all be assessed on your skills and your levels will be determined. Here, we measure your progress in levels. A Pokémon starts growing in levels at birth. Since all of you will have varying levels, we will need to determine what levels you are.

"Once we know your levels, you will then be placed in different training corps. Levels one through five will be apart of the 203rd Training Corps. Levels six through ten will be apart of the 204th Training Corps. Levels eleven through fifteen will be placed in the 205th, and levels sixteen through twenty will be placed in the 206th. If you are above level twenty, you will need special circumstances.

"Once you are apart of a training corps, you will then begin your skill training. This will last for six months. You will all start training yourselves to become stronger Pokémon. Many of you will evolve at this time. You are all required to train to level twenty. In three months, you will have your trimming exams, which will assess you on whether or not you have the strength and skill to be apart of the Johto military. Those who do not pass will be asked to leave. They are called the trimming exams to trim off the excess. They divide the true soldiers and the Pokémon who do not have what it takes to be apart of the military. Train hard and success is assured. Slack off, and you won't be apart of the greatest military in the world.

"After six months, you will then take your final exams. There is no failing the final exams. They are simply a test of what your best skill is so we can recommend the best guild for you to join. Once the final exams are complete, you are allowed to sign up for a guild. Remember, you can only join the Rescue Guild if you are in the top fifty scorers of the final exams, and you can only join the Exploration Guild if Captain Jonetsu Umbreon invites you. Then, you will all go to your guilds, which are placed in different parts of the region, and your basic training will be complete.

"If you have any questions, you can ask any of the officers or me. If you have questions about specific guilds, you can see the guild leaders when they stop by, but they are usually busy running the guilds in other towns. Visits are usually biweekly, so just check the guild leader schedule outside my tent to see when their next visit is. You're all free to relax and settle in for the rest of the day. Unpack, get to know your tent mates, and explore the Azenaki. For those of you who are unaware, the Azenaki is our name for this area around here where all the tents are. When the bell rings in the evening, report to the mess hall for supper. You will learn the salute tomorrow at your level tests. Dismissed."

"Hai!" all the cadets said. Hai was the Pokémon world's version of _sir, yes, sir!_ They started to disband, all chattering excitedly.

But Honoo, Dosatsu, and Jimen were quiet with worry. Honoo was stressing over the tests. _There are that many tests? We have to do one tomorrow? I'll never be able to do it._ Jimen was worried about the day he would have to perform flying-type moves. _If I can't fly, I probably can't do flying-type moves well either. What if I don't pass the trimming tests? Am I doomed to fail because of my mother's mistake?_ And Dosatsu had realized for the first time now that if she would be here for six months, she'd most certainly have a nightmare or prophetic daydream around her tent mates. _Is this place going to become the Mistralton Cave? Am I going to end up ignored again?_

Dosatsu looked at Jimen and Honoo. _They're worried, too._ She could sense the anxiety coursing through their minds. _I have to do something. I have to smother their worries. If I don't do it now, we'll all end up running away._

Dosatsu turned to face her friends and cleared her throat. Jimen and Honoo hardly heard her, they were so lost in thought.

"You're all worrying," she announced.

"How can you tell?" Jimen whispered.

Dosatsu tapped her temple in response, and they immediately understood. "Well, stop worrying! We can all do this. We can make it to that Exploration Guild, but you can't do it unless you genuinely believe you can.

"Jimen, you know a lot about moves and fighting. You know better than all of us that flying-types don't just learn flying-type moves. You can do special training and work on something else. Strengthen your moves that are not of your type."

"But as a flying-type, I'm never going to learn very strong moves of other types. I can't reach my full potential," said Jimen.

"You can and you will. Try talking to some Pokémon. One of the captains, even. You can't be the first soldier with a disability like this. There must be some sort of special program." She turned to you. "And you!" she said suddenly, causing Honoo to jump. "Stop that fire on your back. I know enough about cyndaquils to know you guys do that when you're upset or angry, and since I can't imagine you angry, I know what that's for."

Honoo quickly tried to destroy the fire on his back, but it wasn't going away.

Dosatsu took Honoo's hand in a comforting gesture. "I'm not sure why you think so, but no one will really care if you have blue fire. Everyone isn't out to get you. The world won't end if everyone sees your blue fire. Every passing Pokémon right now knows you have BFD," said Dosatsu.

Honoo's eyes widened and he started glancing around him like a frightened animal.

"Don't look at them. Look at me." Dosatsu turned Honoo back to her. "Don't you see what's happening? Nothing, because everything is all right! Everyone who has seen your fire has already forgotten it. You're going to be tested. You mustn't succumb to fear because you think people care about the color of your fire. Jimen and I will be beside you the whole time. We'll help, but it has to start with you. You must change your mindset. You have to really believe that you won't be judged. Can you try?"

The fire on Honoo's back started to shrink until it was gone. "I'll try. I'll try my hardest."

"Good!" Dosatsu wrapped Honoo in as big of a hug as her tiny arms could manage. She could tell he wasn't lying. There was something new stirring in Honoo's mind. Something completely alien to the little cyndaquil. It was a feeling he had no name for, no recognition of, because it was something he had never felt before. And it was called hope. Honoo was hopeful. Hopeful that he could overcome his fears. Hopeful that he could join the elite guild and become an explorer. And it was only because he had these two great friends that he felt this way. His first two friends in the world would take his hands and lead him somewhere better. Somewhere where the cerulean fire on his back was not humiliating. Somewhere where a crowd wasn't full of judging eyes. Dosatsu's powers reached towards Jimen and hope was stirring in him, too. Hope that he could find a way to be strong enough to pass the tests and become apart of the Explorer Guild. Alone, they were nothing, but together they had become something brilliant.


	5. Tent 591

**Chapter Five: Tent 591**

* * *

The rest of the day was very laid back. The Pokémon of tent 591 all relaxed after a day of exploring the Azenaki. Their tent mates were Amaiko Vulpix, who was sweet as candy, Kibishii Rhyhorn, who was quiet and had an annoying sense of superiority, Kazumi Paras, Ouya Oddish, Eisuke Spearow, whom the trio met on Route 47, Motoko Venonat, and Ryuzaki Staryu. They were a nice enough group. Some of them preferred to keep to themselves, such as Kibishii, while others were more extroverted, such as Amaiko. To Kibishii's annoyance, Amaiko was especially set on talking to him.

Dinner that night was delicious. Upon arriving at the mess hall, Honoo and Dosatsu salivated at the feast put before them. There were red and white meat, vegetables, steamed berries, fruits, wheat, grasses, pastas, and all sorts of delicious food items. Honoo and Dosatsu completely stuffed themselves. For Honoo, after months of nearly starving in Goldenrod City, this was quite a change.

"Can you believe we're getting this much food?" Dosatsu said to Honoo, her mouth full of mashed potato.

"Hardly!" Honoo replied happily as he stuffed some pasta into his mouth.

Jimen was staring at them weirdly. "Guys, this is hardly a feast," he said.

"Compared to Goldenrod City, one plate is a feast," Honoo replied.

Amaiko, who was sitting across the table, giggled. "You two must have been half starved before coming here. It makes me happy that we'll all have full bellies tonight."

"I assume you've been hungry, too? You've got the look," said Dosatsu.

"Oh, yes. Just one time. It didn't last long, but it was the worst," said Amaiko. "Where are you all from?"

"I'm from Cherrygrove City," said Jimen.

"I'm from Mistralton Cave in Unova," said Dosatsu. She glanced at Honoo.

Honoo looked up from his plate to see everyone's eyes on him. He tried to suppress his rising heartbeat and said, "I'm from Azalea Town." He felt proud. _See, guys? I can do this._

"Unova? That's so far! Did you come all the way here to join the military?" Amaiko asked.

"It was more of an accident, but it was lucky," said Dosatsu. Honoo noticed it was the first time Dosatsu referred to her arrival in Johto as a good thing.

"I'm sure it was. We have a nice region here. There are some good stories," said Amaiko.

Kibishii, who was sitting next to Amaiko, piped up long enough to say, "The best stories are from Kanto."

"I disagree! Unova lore has the most complexity," said Dosatsu. Kibishii grunted in response.

"Well, there will be plenty of time to tell stories. This noisy mess hall is hardly the place for storytelling," said Amaiko. "I know a really good story. I'll tell it tomorrow if anyone is interested. It's an old Johto tale."

"Is it the Legend of Houou?" Jimen asked.

Amaiko giggled. "Nope! Everyone knows that story, silly. But my story is a secret one that I learned from Eregasu, the leader of the Kimono Dancers."

"The Kimono Dancers? Then it must be good," said Dosatsu. Surprisingly, even Kibishii looked interested.

Soon, dinner was over and the cadets all headed back to their tents. It was dark now, but enormous torches that stood twelve feet tall lit the Azenaki in warm, flickering firelight.

When they reached tent 591, Honoo was exhausted. It had been a very exciting day. He was ready to bed down and go to sleep. Looking around, it seemed that everyone felt the same.

So Honoo flopped down on his bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

When Honoo woke, he found his breakfast sitting on a tray in front of his nest. Upon looking around the tent, he found that everyone had breakfast ready for them. It was a concoction of razz berries, bluk berries, and nanab berries. The meal looked delicious.

Most of the tent 591 Pokémon were awake. Only Dosatsu, Ouya, and Motoko were still asleep. No one was talking. They were grooming, putting their uniforms on, or eating breakfast.

Jimen looked at Honoo as he got up. "Morning," he said.

"Good morning," Honoo murmured, trying not to disturb Dosatsu. "Have we been called yet?"

"No. They started the testing about a half hour ago. We have to stay here all day. This is gonna be boring," Jimen muttered.

Amaiko looked surprised. "How can you be so casual? I'm super nervous. What if I'm a level one?"

"Well, I'm probably a level twenty already," said Eisuke, but no one paid him any heed.

"Don't worry about it, Amaiko. It's not the trimming tests," said Jimen.

 _It may as well be,_ Honoo thought. He felt sick to his stomach just from thinking about the upcoming tests.

As the day ticked on, the Pokémon grew more and more bored. Finally, by noon, Motoko said, "This is getting ridiculous. When is it our turn?"

"Considering we're tent 591, we'll probably be going at the end of the day," said Dosatsu.

"Augh!"

Jimen spotted his chance. "Here's an idea! Anyone know a good story?"

Amaiko squealed. "I love stories! I love, love, love them! Someone tell one."

For the first time all day, Kibishii spoke. "I know one. It's a Kanto story, so I doubt any of you know it."

"Go on, Kibishii. Tell your story," said Amaiko.

"Alright," said the rhyhorn. "This is the Tale of the Legendary Birds."

So he began. "Thousands of years ago, the world had just begun. Regions were beginning to form all over, and more and more new Pokémon were appearing. It was a time when the extinct Pokémon like omanyte and kabuto still existed, and ancient legendary Pokémon ruled the lands. It was a time before the Great War in which the Ecruteak towers burned.

"There is an ancient Pokémon Lugia. At the time, Lugia lived in the Brass Tower of a city called Ecruteak City, which has stood since the dawn of time. Lugia was the Guardian of the Seas. One day, Lugia realized that she was lonely. The only other Pokémon she ever talked to was Houou, the Guardian of the Skies, but they were polar opposites. They only ever argued about who was dominant, the skies or the seas. Lugia wanted companionship. So she decided to create.

"Lugia got to work. She flew all over Johto looking for ingredients, but she could not find what she needed. She decided she should talk to Houou. He had the power to bring new life and create new Pokémon, so perhaps he could be of assistance.

"Lugia flew to the Tin Tower, where Houou lived, but upon her arrival, Houou shrieked at her. 'Leave my tower, Lugia,' Houou yelled. 'I am not in the mood to argue with you today. Go back to your tower.'

"'I come in peace,' Lugia said. 'Houou, we are opponents, but today I ask for your help. I want to create new Pokémon. Since I do not have your abilities, I need to obtain ingredients. Where can I find them?'

"Houou was skeptical about this, but he said anyways, 'If you travel to the Kanto region, you will find your ingredients there.' Houou gave Lugia a list of ingredients to collect, all of which were only found in the Kanto region.

"So Lugia flew across the land to Kanto to collect her ingredients. She went to a small island off Route 10, where there were electric rocks, and collected the electric feather. Then, Lugia travelled to Mt. Ember, flew deep inside, and collected the flaming feather. And last, she travelled deep into the Seafoam Islands and collected the ice feather.

"Lugia placed the three feathers together and began to perform her magic on them. As she did the ritual, she said to herself, 'Finally, I shall have companionship. Finally, I shall create something like Houou can.' But as she was creating, Lugia thought about Houou and she grew angry. Her fury and jealousy for Houou bubbled up inside her and her chanting voice turned into a snarl.

"From Lugia's anger, three Pokémon were born. From the electric feather came Zapdos, the bird of lighting. From the flaming feather came Moltres, the bird of fire. And from the ice feather came Articuno, the bird of ice. The legendary birds were born. Lugia smiled as she lighted down to greet them. 'Finally, I shall have companions.'

"Lugia approached the legendary birds. She said to them, 'Welcome to the world. I am Lugia, your master and friend.'

"However, Instead of greeting her, Moltres hissed. 'We require no friends. Be gone, with you.' And Zapdos said, 'We have no master. We are free.' Articuno added, 'We hate you!' Hurt by the betrayal of her birds, Lugia fled back to Johto to the Brass Tower.

"Once Lugia was gone, the legendary birds turned on each other. Moltres said to them, 'You both are such pathetic things. I am fire. I am the best of the three of us.'

"Zapdos said, 'You think you're so great? More like a destructive, dumb thing. I am the fastest of all of us. I am the best.'

"Articuno added, 'Both of you are hideous monsters. But look at me. Look at my elegance, my grace. I am the most handsome of us all, so I am the best.'

"The legendary birds, born from Lugia's hate, grew so angry they began to fight. They fought with all their hatred and anger. Their fighting caused deadly thunderstorms, volcanic eruptions, and blizzards all over Kanto, which left the Pokémon to suffer.

"But in one of the villages of Kanto, an ivysaur named Tesheitori lived. He was tired of watching everyone suffer. He had to do something to stop the legendary birds, for it had been sixty days and their energy had not depleted. Tesheitori decided to travel to Johto, where he knew the legendary Pokémon of the towers lived. He left his village and travelled across the land.

"Tesheitori came to Ecruteak City and climbed the Brass Tower to the top. When he arrived, he found Lugia sitting quietly in the dark. Tesheitori approached. 'Lugia,' he said, 'why are you sitting here alone?'

"Lugia came clean. 'I am to blame for the destruction in Kanto. I created the legendary birds with my hate. Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno fight because of me.

"Tesheitori said, 'So stop them! Let's stop them together. I'll help you, Lugia. We can save Kanto together. Just come with me.'

"Lugia smiled. 'You are brave for a terrestrial creature. Very well, Tesheitori. You may help me stop the legendary birds.'

"Tesheitori climbed onto Lugia's neck and together they flew back to Kanto. They searched the land for the legendary birds until they found them fighting above the region's center. Lugia and Tesheitori flew into the fray, and together they fought the legendary birds until all three fell to the ground.

"Lugia landed before them and Tesheitori climbed off her neck. Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno cowered in fear. 'What will you do with us?' Articuno asked.

"'You already know. I am going to destroy you right here and now,' said Lugia.

"But Tesheitori cried, 'Wait!' He ran over and stood between Lugia and the legendary birds. 'Do not destroy them, Lugia. Look at them. They are your children, and they are at your mercy. Show them kindness. They did not know any other way to act. They are one of a kind, and killing them would be three genocides today. Let's think of another solution.'

"'What do you have in mind?' Lugia asked.

"Tesheitori turned to the fallen birds. 'Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno, as punishment for your crimes, you are banished. You will all be scattered across the land, and you shall stay put where we decide so that this cannot happen again. Zapdos, I banish you to the electric island of Route 10, in the east. Moltres, I banish you to the depths of Mt. Silver, a mountain that rises between Johto and Kanto. And Articuno, I banish you to the deepest cave of the Seafoam Islands in the south. There you must stay forever until your punishment is done.'

"'How long must we stay?' Moltres asked.

"'Until I free you,' said Lugia.

"So the legendary birds were scattered. Moltres went down into Mt. Silver. Zapdos went to the electric island of Route 10. And Articuno went into the Seafoam Islands. There they live, waiting for Lugia to allow them to be free once again."

The tent 591 Pokémon fell silent after Kibishii finished his story. The rhyhorn had proven himself an excellent storyteller, although not quite as good as Jimen. Dosatsu was the first to speak. "That was a wonderful story."

"It was my favorite as a child," Kibishii said.

"Do you guys really think the legendary birds are still there?" Eisuke asked.

Dosatsu turned to Eisuke. "As good of a story as it was, we can't believe in fiction."

"But I don't get something," said Jimen. "Kibishii, you said Lugia lived in the Brass

Tower. But in the Legend of Houou, Lugia has Zapdos destroy both towers. Why would Lugia ask Zapdos to destroy her own home? And if Zapdos was stuck on Route 10, how could he destroy the Brass Tower?"

"I'm unfamiliar with the Legend of Houou. Myths get distorted from their original forms in different regions. Johto lore is different from Kanto lore. Zapdos could be free one version and be imprisoned on Route 10 in another," said Kibishii.

"Well, when I become an explorer, I'll go and check. If Zapdos is there, then Kibishii is right. If he isn't, Jimen is right," said Amaiko.

"Or maybe Zapdos isn't real and neither of them are right," Dosatsu added.

"You can't be such a downer, Dosatsu," said Amaiko. "Anyone have another story?"

They managed to tell two more stories. Jimen told the Legend of Houou, which Kibishii particularly disliked for contradicting his Kanto story, and Dosatsu told the Legend of Reshiram and Zekrom. Everyone was interested in that one since Unova legends were rare to come by in Johto. Just as Dosatsu was finishing her story, a seaking peered into the tent. "Tent 591, you're wanted for level tests. Please follow me."

Honoo thought he might be sick. They were being tested now? It was such a shock. He had been so relaxed from storytelling that he'd forgotten they were waiting to be tested. He heart felt like it was trying to break his ribs, and his head was pounding.

Dosatsu looked at him. "Be brave," she whispered. She took his hand.

Honoo's headache and heartbeat lessened, but he couldn't suppress his anxiety. _Believe. Believe. Believe._

The ten Pokémon followed the seaking out of the tent and towards the entrance to the Safari. Honoo looked at the sky. The sun had nearly completed its path. There were many cumulus clouds to the west with dark bellies. The sky was a dark pink color with deep purple at the edges, making the clouds look stormy gray.

The ten Pokémon reached the tunnel to the Safari. A pikachu was standing guard. He stepped aside to allow them to pass. They went through the tunnel and came out at the other side.

The Safari was beautiful. There were plains that sprawled out before them. In the distance, Honoo could see great rock columns, forests, and all sorts of different landscapes. It was the perfect training place. He wondered how many different setups there were.

But they wouldn't be going far today. Two Pokémon were waiting for them, a blastoise and a venusaur. The blastoise held a clipboard and a quill. The venusaur waited farther back.

The seaking turned to the cadets. "Please wait here. You will all be called up by name. When you are called, go over to Blastoise. He will give you further instruction." The seaking went back to the Azenaki, leaving the nervous cadets alone.

"Cadet Motoko Venonat!" the blastoise called. Looking anxious, Motoko went over to the blastoise.

As the blastoise interviewed Motoko, the other cadets began to whisper. Dosatsu said to Honoo, "Remember, they aren't here to judge you. They just want to know your level. There's no shame in whatever score you get."

"I know," said Honoo. And he did know, but he couldn't shake his anxiety. He was still going to have to reveal his fire.

"Ouya Oddish!" Honoo looked at Ouya. The small Pokémon went over to the blastoise while Motoko went over to the venusaur. Their group was shrinking. The amount of time he had before he was called was shrinking.

Eisuke, Amaiko, and Kazumi were all called next. Finally, Honoo heard the dreaded words. "Honoo Cyndaquil!"

Jimen whispered to him, "If you get nervous, just look over and remember we're right here." Honoo gave him an appreciative smile and went over to the blastoise.

"Age?" said the blastoise.

"Twelve," Honoo replied, his voice small.

"What moves do you know?"

"Uh, tackle, leer, and smokescreen."

Honoo was asked several more questions having to do with his moves, battle experience, and other stuff. As the interview went on, Honoo grew more relaxed. The blastoise seemed so disinterested that he was hardly paying attention. He didn't even need to look over to Jimen and Dosatsu. Finally, the blastoise said, "You're done. Go over to Venusaur." He ripped the paper off the clipboard and handed it to Honoo. "Bring this with you."

"Thank you." Honoo, clutching the paper a little too tightly, went over to the venusaur. He wondered what he would be asked next. He arrived and handed the paper to the venusaur, who took it in her short arm and set it down in front of her.

"Cadet Honoo Cyndaquil," the venusaur muttered. "You're believed to be either level six or seven. Let's get started. First, I'd like to see your back fire. May you demonstrate?"

Honoo's headache returned. This was a physical test. The venusaur wanted to see his back fire. She'd know what color it was and she would judge him for it. He hesitated, his back unlit.

"Go on."

Honoo glanced at Dosatsu and Jimen. Dosatsu mouthed _You're doing great!_ Jimen gave him a nice smile. Honoo took a deep breath, trying to control his ragged breathing, and started a fire on his back. His anxiety kicked it up to a large size.

The venusaur started writing on her clipboard. Honoo's fire grew even bigger. "Now, please perform your moves on me. Start with tackle and end with smokescreen." _What? She isn't going to say anything?_

"Won't you get hurt?" Honoo asked.

The venusaur chuckled. "Honey, I'm a level forty-five. Weak moves like tackle and leer aren't going to do much to me. Go right ahead. You can take your time." Her voice was kind and supportive.

"Alright." Honoo tackled the venusaur. To his surprise, she didn't even budge. Honoo moved on to leer, and then smokescreen.

Once he'd finished, the venusaur said, "Well done. You are a level six. Welcome to the 204th Training Corps."

"Thanks," Honoo said. He went to rejoin the group. Only Jimen was still there, and he looked proud.

"Well done, Honoo! I knew you could do it," Jimen said, giving him a pat on the back with his wing. He quickly pulled away when he remembered the fire was still there. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay?" Honoo asked.

"I'm fine. One of my primaries just got singed. It doesn't matter, since it's useless anyways." Jimen grabbed hold of the blackened quill and plucked it right out. He looked up as the blastoise called his name. "Gotta go."

Soon, they were all finished. Jimen and Dosatsu were level six, as well as Amaiko and Kibishii. Eisuke and Ouya were level eight while Motoko and Ryuzaki were levels three and four respectively.

As they headed back to their tent, Amaiko said, "I'm _so_ happy we're in the same training corps. 204 is a wonderful number. Wouldn't you agree, Kibishii?" The rhyhorn grunted in response, looking extremely annoyed. "I'm glad. What luck it is that we're both level six. The next six months are going to be fun."

Honoo couldn't help feeling upbeat from Amaiko's wonderful attitude. "Yeah," he agreed.

Amaiko gasped. "Yay! That's the second time you talked to me. Thank you." She gave Honoo a big kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush. Jimen and Dosatsu teased him about it the whole way back. As they entered the tent, Honoo felt happy. He liked his tent mates. He liked Amaiko and Kibishii, and he loved Jimen and Dosatsu. These next six months would be fun. He would make sure of it.

* * *

"Come on, guys! We're going to be late."

Dosatsu was pacing back in forth in the tent. She was waiting on Honoo and Jimen, who were quickly practicing their moves before training today. It had been three months since they had arrived at the Safari and became cadets. The trimming tests were tomorrow, and today was their last training session before the tests.

"We're nearly done, Dosatsu," said Honoo. "Alright, Jimen. Let's see your tackle."

"Tackle!" Jimen yelled. He lunged forward and leaped on Honoo, tackling him to the ground. He had certainly gotten much stronger since they had arrived.

"That one's good," said Honoo, crawling out from under Jimen. "Now let's see quick attack."

Jimen lunged forward speedily. Before Honoo could even move, Jimen was there and attacking. "Good speed," said Honoo. "Now let's see your gust."

Jimen looked nervous. It was the first flying-type move that pidgey learn. Although he excelled at his normal-type moves, flying-type was a different story. Jimen spread his tiny, raggedy wings and started pumping them, trying to stir up the air in the room to attack his opponent.

But it never happened. The air moved around a little and some small papers flew, but Honoo didn't even budge from where he stood. When Jimen had exhausted his wings and stopped, Honoo said, "Maybe we should get you an x-special for tomorrow."

"That's cheating. I'm not a cheat," said Jimen.

"But we have to pass the trimming tests. You didn't come all this way and train up to level thirteen just to be kicked out," said Honoo.

Dosatsu walked over. "Guys, I get that, but we really need to go. Training starts in two minutes."

"Okay, we're coming," said Jimen dejectedly.

As they headed towards the Azenaki, Jimen thought to himself. _Those two would be perfectly fine if it weren't for me. Dosatsu is really powerful with her dragon-type moves, and Honoo, despite his shyness, is doing great. I'm the only one who can't do it. They'd be better off without me._

They arrived at the Safari just in time. The cadets of the 204th Training Corps were gathering in the wasteland area of the Safari, which was a barren, dry, gray area covered in rock piles. They made their way through the Safari and finally arrived with the other cadets.

The 204th cadets were gathered in a big group. Dosatsu, Honoo, and Jimen quietly slipped into the group as Kihon Sandslash, the leader of the 204th Training Corps, came out.

"Cadets, today is your last day to practice before the trimming tests tomorrow. By tomorrow evening, those of you who have no place in the military will be leaving. Those who are strong enough will have their spot guaranteed. Practice well today to make sure you get a spot. There's a supply of potions over here for you to heal yourselves," said Kihon. She climbed up onto a tall boulder. "You may begin."

Amaiko was the first to speak. "Alright, Kibishii. Let's get started," she said. The rhyhorn grunted in response and got into an attack stance. To everyone's surprise, Amaiko and Kibishii had become best friends over the past three months and were even set on becoming an exploration team together. No one understood how the two were best friends, since they were polar opposites, but they were inseparable.

Over the past months, all the Pokémon of tent 591 had decided on what guild they wanted. Eisuke and Ouya were going to join the Army Guild and become part of the Garrison. Kazumi and Motoko were set on joining the Rescue Guild, and Ryuzaki was going to join the Navy Guild.

"Let's get started," said Dosatsu. "Jimen, you should work hard on strengthening your wings. Keep practicing gust, and you should be able to do it much better."

"Alright," said Jimen. He started pumping his wings.

Dosatsu turned to Honoo. "Let's practice with each other," she said.

"Alright," Honoo said. He glanced uneasily around him, making sure no one was watching him, and assumed an attack stance.

Dosatsu was the first to make her move. She opened her jaws and let out a breath of yellow fire that engulfed Honoo. Dragon rage was her most powerful move now, and it always drained her opponents, which had made Dosatsu quite famous within the 204th corps. Honoo felt himself grow weak and dizzy until Dosatsu was done.

Honoo retaliated. He inhaled and breathed a puff of fire at Dosatsu. It was a move called ember, and it was the first fire-type move he had ever learned. The fire was small, but very concentrated and could do significant damage. The blue flame hit Dosatsu and she stumbled backwards, her scales scorching from the flame.

Honoo knew it was his chance. He lunged forward, using quick attack, and Dosatsu fell down. "I win!" he exclaimed.

"You've gotten really good," said Dosatsu, getting back up. Her feet wobbled. "We're both weakened. Let's get some potions."

Honoo and Dosatsu went over to the pile of potions. Dosatsu took a bottle and sprayed herself with it, then sprayed Honoo. The cyndaquil felt the potion rejuvenate him. It was a wonderful item only the military had.

"Now, come on. Let's see how Jimen's doing," said Dosatsu.

But by the end of the day, all three of them were stressed. Jimen still could not perform the flying-type move well, and he knew he was doomed to be cut. Honoo was now stressing about the tests in general, and his heart would not stop pounding. And Dosatsu was worried for both her friends, for she was failing to calm them down, and the anxiety she could feel from them both was starting to hurt her head.

As they got into bed for the night in tent 591 after dinner, Honoo said, "Guys, I don't think I'm going to be able to do it."

"Honoo, you can do it. This is the only test you have to get through. It's just this one," said Dosatsu.

Jimen muttered from his nest, "Honoo, you'll do fine. I'm the one who's going to get cut."

Amaiko piped up from her bed, "Come on, you two! Show some optimism. You're both fine, strong Pokémon. We'll all be explorers together." Kibishii nodded in agreement.

"I don't know about that," Eisuke sneered from his nest. "A flying-type who can't even do something simple like gust might not deserve to be in the military."

These types of comments were not uncommon from Eisuke. Usually, everyone ignored him, but tonight Dosatsu wouldn't tolerate it. She got up, marched over to the spearow, and smacked him across the face with her claws. "Shut your beak, you karp."

The room was filled with stunned silence. Karp was one of the worst insults in the military. The word referred to magikarp, the weakest Pokémon in the world who couldn't do anything except splash about. To be called karp was to be called useless, pathetic, and weak. Dosatsu stormed back to her nest and curled up.

Finally, Ryuzaki broke the tense silence. "Well, that was unexpected."

"Let's all just go to sleep. Tomorrow is a big, big, big day," said Amaiko. She blew out the last of the candles, filling the tent with darkness, and all the cadets went to their nests to sleep. However, none of them could. They were all stressed about tomorrow, wondering if their strength would be enough to pass. Tomorrow would decide the rest of their lives.

* * *

 _Dosatsu was swimming through the blue. She was unsure where she was, but all around her was blue. The currents and waves rolled around her body. Around her swam different water- type Pokémon. She saw Pokémon she could not name._

 _Then before her appeared a small, dark figure. Dosatsu recognized it as an umbreon. A light shined from above and the Pokémon's face was revealed._ It's Captain Jonetsu! But what's he doing here?

 _Suddenly, a shadow appeared behind Jonetsu. It looked like an enormous, bird-like creature. The monster let out a deafening roar. It swooped forward, swallowing Jonetsu whole._

" _What have you done? Put him down!" Dosatsu cried. Then the shadow rushed her, enveloping her in darkness._

Dosatsu woke in cold sweat, breathing heavily. As her eyes opened, they turned from purple back to their usual red. The young axew looked around. Everyone was still asleep.

 _Thank goodness_ Dosatsu thought. She thought about her dream. She could remember it vividly. _It was a prophetic one, no doubt. But what does it mean? And that shadowy figure was familiar somehow._

But Dosatsu grew tired as she contemplated her dream and eventually fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Dosatsu whispered to Honoo and Jimen, "Guys, I had a dream last night."

"Really? What about?" Jimen asked.

"It was weird. I don't quite understand it. I was surrounded by water, and I saw Jonetsu, but he was eaten by a monster," Dosatsu said. "What do you guys think?"

"No idea," said Jimen. "Maybe we'll find out later. Don't think about it for now."

But as Dosatsu mashed up her berries with her tusks, she couldn't help but worry about it. Usually she managed to ignore her dreams, but something about this one was different.

Just then, Jonetsu entered the dining hall. The tiny umbreon walked across the room and sat down at the table with the other captains. "Morning, everyone," he said cheerily.

"Good morning, Jonetsu. How nice of you to stop by on trimming tests day," said Yuki.

"I'm just here to look for any potential explorers," said Jonetsu. "It shouldn't be hard. They've all got a certain look to them."

"You must come down to my tent later on, Jonetsu. I've just received a bottle of aguav wine from Violet City. It's very rare these days, and I know how much you love wine," said Nami, the Navy Guild captain.

"Aguav wine? Oh Nami, you spoil me," Jonetsu said, his tail flicking with excitement.

Dosatsu had the slightest feeling that Jonetsu should not go to visit Captain Nami.

Once breakfast was over, the cadets returned to their tents. All of them were quiet with worry about the trimming tests. Everyone, of course, except for Eisuke, who was telling Ouya about how he'd blow the minds of the judges.

Honoo was sick with anxiety. His stomach hurt, his head felt like it was splitting open, and the fire on his back was taller than himself. _I just can't do it. Those judges are going to laugh at me. I don't want them to know about my fire. I'll be cut from the military and everyone will be let down. I just can't._ He felt the need to run as far away as he could. Since the high number tents would be tested first, he would be going soon.

After an hour had passed, a tentacruel peered into the tent. "It's time," he said.

Honoo's heart nearly pounded through his ribcage.

The cadets followed the tentacruel to the Safari. They stopped at the tunnel to the Safari. "You will all be called in one by one," said the tentacruel. "Please wait here quietly until you are called." The tentacruel floated off.

A voice shouted through the tunnel. "Cadet Kazumi Paras!"

"Oh gosh," Kazumi murmured. She headed through the tunnel.

As the cadets waited, Dosatsu could hardly focus on the tests. She was busy looking around for Captain Jonetsu. The axew couldn't help but worry about him and didn't know if it had to do with her dream or not.

Ten minutes later, Kazumi came back out, looking ecstatic. "I passed! I passed!" she cheered.

"That's great, Kazumi," said Amaiko.

A voice called, "Cadet Kibishii Rhyhorn!" Kibishii walked towards the tunnel, looking bored. Amaiko called after him, "Good luck!" A little smile appeared on his face.

Honoo felt ready to faint. All the courage he had built up about his fire over the past months seemed to drain out of him. _I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it. I CAN'T DO IT!_ Not even Dosatsu holding his hand could ease his mind.

Kibishii came out ten minutes later, looking bored. "I'm in," he said.

"Yippee!" Amaiko yapped. She wrapped her friend in a great big hug.

"Cadet Motoko Venonat!" Soon, Kazumi, Kibishii, Motoko, Amaiko, and Ouya had all gone and passed. As Ouya came out looking relieved, the voice called, "Cadet Dosatsu Axew!"

"Well, that's me. Wish me luck," said Dosatsu.

"You won't need it," said Jimen. "Go in there and bring the house down." With a smile, Dosatsu went into the Safari, trying hard to forget about Jonetsu for now.

Ten minutes later, Dosatsu came out with a great big smile. "I did it! I'm in!" she cheered.

"Cadet Honoo Cyndaquil!"

Honoo nearly collapsed from anxiety right then. Dosatsu grabbed him and steadied him. "Just remember that we're right here. Just do your best and perform, and everything will be okay. You're a strong Pokémon. You can get in."

"Okay," Honoo murmured.

Jimen grabbed Honoo's hand and twirled him ballerina-style. "If you get too nervous, just repeat a story or a song in your head. That helps me. And remember that they don't care about your fire."

Honoo nodded and went towards the Safari. He went through the tunnel and entered the plain. Of course, he couldn't recall any stories. The sight he saw made him hate this all the more.

The judges were the guild leaders. Nami, Tatsumaki, Sukauto, Kyojin, Kyushutsu, and Jonetsu were all sitting at a long table with clipboards. There was a pidgeotto standing in front of the table. Sukauto, a jolteon, said, "You're Cadet Honoo Cyndaquil?"

"Y-yes." His voice was barely audible.

"Very well. What level are you?" said Sukauto.

"Thirteen."

"What moves do you know?"

"Leer, smokescreen, quick attack, and ember," said Honoo.

"Very well. Please battle the pidgeotto," said Sukauto.

Honoo turned to the pidgeotto. He had taken an attack stance. Honoo got ready, but his vision was swimming and his headache was getting worse and worse.

"Begin," said Sukauto.

Honoo surprised himself by starting out well. He lunged forward in quick attack and hit his opponent. The pidgeotto retaliated by pumping his wings as he did the move gust. He lunged forward in quick attack.

Honoo then decided to use ember. He felt almost normal until he noticed the blue color of his fire. He glanced at the judges in a short panic, and he could almost feel their accusatory glares. He could almost hears Kyojin murmur the word blue. The flame he managed was only half as large as it should have been. The opponent brushed it off.

Honoo was so busy staring at the judges, trying to figure out exactly what they were thinking, that he didn't even notice the pidgeotto lunge at him. His head began to spin as the pidgeotto hit him again and again with quick attack and tackle. Honoo tried to produce another flame, but something inside him refused to let him do it. Every attempt at ember became a pathetic puff of smoke, and soon he found he couldn't do anything. His head was pounding from the anxiety of it all, and he began to feel weak.

Honoo glanced at the judges. Most of them looked disappointed, and Kyojin even looked bored. It became too much. Honoo watched as the world slowly slipped away and everything went black.

* * *

When Honoo came to, he was in his nest, and Dosatsu and Jimen were standing over him. When he opened his eyes, Dosatsu breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness!" She wrapped him in a tight hug.

"What happened? Ow, my head," Honoo said, holding his hand to his aching head.

"You fainted during your test," Jimen explained.

"No! That can't be!" Honoo got to his shaky feet. "No. I have to pass the test. I've got to get into the Explorer Guild."

Looking pained, Dosatsu said, "Honoo, you've been cut."

Honoo wondered if the world was ending. _All my dreams are crushed. The dreams of my friends have been crushed. And it's all my fault. I never should have come here._ "I failed you both," he mumbled.

"Honoo, it's okay. I've been cut, too. Tatsumaki said to me, 'A pidgey who can't fly is no better than a magikarp.'" Jimen looked upset.

"He can't say that to you!" Honoo growled. A fire started on his back, nearly igniting his nest.

"That's why we're all leaving. Screw this place," said Dosatsu. "There are schools of exploration in other regions. Let's leave."

"Leave Johto?" Jimen gasped. "But I've been here my whole life."

"That's why you should get out a little. Guys, in Unova, there's an exploration school. It's not as good as in Johto, but we can become explorers there. Let's all go there. We've been training for months. We're all strong enough to travel there," Dosatsu suggested.

"But you passed," said Honoo. "It's illegal to leave the military."

"I'm not becoming an explorer without my two best friends," said Dosatsu. "That's pointless. We stick together."

Then suddenly, Dosatsu froze, a blank expression on her face, and her eyes turned violet. Honoo and Jimen knew what was happening immediately. Jimen quickly grabbed a nest and placed it behind Dosatsu.

Then she fell over onto the nest, screaming, "Jonetsu! Jonetsu!" Honoo looked away. He hated it when she got like this. Hearing his dear friend scream was painful for him. But the vision was gone as quickly as it came. Dosatsu's eyes turned red again and she rose to her feet.

"What did you see?" Jimen asked as he helped her up.

Once she'd recovered, Dosatsu cried, "Jonetsu! We have to save him!" She ran out from the tent.

"Wait, what?" said Jimen. He and Honoo followed her as quickly as they could.

When they caught up with Dosatsu, who was running south through the Azenaki, Honoo and Jimen got in front of her. "Dosatsu, what's going on?" Honoo asked.

"Jonetsu! He's been kidnapped. After they tested tent 590, Jonetsu and Nami headed to her tent for a drink. Someone drugged his wine, and now he's been kidnapped," Dosatsu explained. "He's the greatest explorer in the world. We have to go rescue him!"

"Shouldn't we alert Captain Yuki?" Jimen asked.

"No time! We have to catch up with them quickly. Now, come on!" Dosatsu said frantically.

"Alright. Let's go," said Jimen. The three Pokémon ran as fast as they could. They left the Azenaki behind and ran out onto Route 48.

Dosatsu's eyes flashed purple for a fraction of a second. "They're on Route 47. If they reach the water before we catch them, Jonetsu is gone for good."

"We'd better hurry," said Jimen. They ran as fast as they could back down Route 48. They reached Route 47 and travelled along the cliffs, going as fast as they dared along the narrow path. The crossed the bridge and reentered the tunnel.

As the trio climbed down the ladder, Dosatsu said, "I've got a feeling we should keep going down instead of back out."

"Then we'll go that way," said Honoo. He was as stressed about this as everyone else. Captain Jonetsu was his hero, his idol. If he died now, it was on him for not being fast enough.

They reached the room with the two ladders where they had met the zubat three months ago. Instead of going out, they climbed downwards. This ladder was much longer than the other. Finally, the ground was close and they all jumped down.

Honoo looked down. Upon closer examination, he could see footprints in the dirt. "They did go this way. There are footprints," he announced.

"Come on! They're almost at the water," Dosatsu said.

The trio ran through the dark passage. Soon they saw light ahead. "There they are!" Honoo whispered.

Up ahead were four tentacools. They were snickering as they dragged Jonetsu, who was unconscious and tied up at the legs, towards the opening. "We shall deliver. We shall deliver," murmured the largest tentacool.

Honoo stopped, causing his friends to stop, too. "What're you doing? We have to go beat them," Dosatsu whispered.

"We can't beat them alone. They're all water-types. I'll get knocked out in a second, and we're outnumbered," Honoo whispered. "We need a plan. They look like pretty weak Pokémon, level fifteen maximum. We need the element of fear."

"What do you propose?" Jimen asked.

A few seconds later, the plan was ready for action. Honoo, who was hiding behind a rock, yelled out, "Stop right there!"

The tentacools froze, looking frightened. The largest looked back and yelled, "Who goes there?"

"It is I, Captain Hononol of the Johto Military. Let Jonetsu go and I will bring my platoon away. Stand down," said Honoo.

The smaller tentacools looked frightened, but the largest snorted and said, "Yeah right. If you're so tough, why haven't you taken us out yet?"

"Very well," said Honoo. "Attack!"

The trio leaped out, each of them hitting one of the tentacools rapidly before disappearing back into the darkness. They snuck around and attacked from another side, then another side.

"They've got a whole platoon! Flee! Flee!" cried one of the tentacool. Three of them rushed out the tunnel and vanished into the water.

The remaining tentacool looked frightened. "How did you find us?"

"How? Because you're stupid and left an obvious trail. Now BE GONE!" Honoo yelled. The tentacool was gone in the blink of an eye.

"We did it!" Dosatsu exclaimed. "We beat them."

"Good plan, Honoo. We couldn't have beaten them without it," said Jimen. Honoo blushed bashfully.

Just then, Jonetsu lifted his head. "That was fantastic!" he said.

"You're awake?" Dosatsu said.

"Well, now I am. The drug they gave me wasn't the strongest I've been under. I'm still too weak to use any moves, but I came around just as you started your magnificent plan," said Jonetsu.

Dosatsu stepped forward and cut the ropes with her tusks. They helped Jonetsu to his feet. He could hardly stand.

Jonetsu looked at all of them. "I know you three. You had your trimming tests today."

"Yes. We got cut," said Dosatsu. They started walking back towards the ladder. Dosatsu and Jimen helped Jonetsu keep his balance, for he was still a little out of it.

"I see," said Jonetsu. "Well, that's very unfortunate."

"We'll be okay," said Dosatsu. "We're going to try to get into exploration schools in other regions. We're not giving up yet."

"I like your spirit," Jonetsu agreed.

Suddenly, Honoo stopped. He felt weird inside, like something was squirming around in his stomach.

Dosatsu turned. "Honoo, what's wrong?"

"I feel funny," Honoo said. Then suddenly, the cave was bright with white light. Honoo looked down at himself and gasped to see he was glowing. Dosatsu and Jimen looked frightened.

"What's going on?" Dosatsu cried. She ran forward to Honoo, but Jonetsu quickly stepped in front of her.

"Stay back," he said. "It's okay."

"But what's going on?" Dosatsu demanded.

"This is normal. He's just evolving," said Jonetsu. "Stand back and let nature take its course."

The white light enveloped Honoo and he began to change. He felt his body changingall over, his molecules rearranging themselves. But it didn't hurt. It felt pleasant. He felt like he was taking on new strength and power. This was natural. Then the light began to dim. When it had died, Honoo felt different. He tried walking and noticed that he was no longer standing on two legs, but four. His body felt much longer, and his eyesight had grown considerably better. He could also feel fire burning on his head and on his lower back. But it didn't go away. It wasn't present because he was upset or angry. It was just there.

"Whoa! Honoo, you've evolved!" Jimen gasped. He and Dosatsu rushed forward to check out their friend's new body.

"I feel... weird," said Honoo. His voice had gotten a little deeper.

"This is so strange," said Dosatsu. "Did it hurt?"

"No, it felt nice," said Honoo. He tried walking around on his new feet. They felt completely alien.

"Honoo," said Jonetsu. "You are no longer known as Honoo Cyndaquil. You are now known as Honoo Quilava."

* * *

As they walked through the gates into the Azenaki, Yuki, Nami, and Kihon rushed over. "Jonetsu! We were worried sick. You just vanished," Yuki said.

"Yes. I was kidnapped," Jonetsu explained. "But fortunately, these three young'uns came to my rescue."

Yuki turned to Honoo, Dosatsu, and Jimen. "You all have my thanks," he said.

Nami looked unimpressed. "The quilava and the pidgey both flunked the trimming tests. However did they manage to rescue Captain Jonetsu?"

Jonetsu narrowed his eyes. "I'll tell you how. With wits and spirit. You say they flunked? Well, I say taurdrops on the trimming tests. I hereby am inviting these three into the Johto Military Exploration Guild, where I will train them to become an exploration team. They've proven themselves strong, intelligent, and courageous. A trimming test can't prove any of that."

Honoo's mouth dropped open. He could hardly believe his ears.

"But they were cut!" Kihon protested. "What use is a pidgey without flight and a fainting cyndaquil with blue fire of all things?"

Honoo winced at the harsh comment, but Jonetsu's next words consoled him. "More use than you were today. These three are under my protection and will stay here to continue training until it is time for them to come to my guild in Violet City. I will also see to their training."

"Jonetsu, this goes against every rule of the military," said Yuki.

"An explorer's job is to break rules, Yuki," said Jonetsu. "I've already accepted them into my guild, so nothing can be done about it."

"Fine. I'll accept them back into the 204th Corps," Yuki muttered. "But you're already on thin ice, Jonetsu. Watch it." The tauros turned and stormed off, Nami and Kihon following.

Honoo had never been happier. They were back in the military. Not only that, but they had been invited into the Explorer Guild. His crushed dreams had risen from the ashes and become reality.

"Before you go back to your tent," said Jonetsu, "I have something to talk to you about. Jimen, you can't fly, yes? Do you know the reason for this?"

"My idiot mother loved with a dugtrio, and I was the result," said Jimen.

"Don't talk like it's a bad thing," said Jonetsu. "I've seen this once before in a taillow that was a student of mine. You may not be able to use flying-type moves, but you have something no other pidgey has: the ability to use ground moves."

"Ground moves?" Jimen said. He wasn't sure where Jonetsu was going with this.

"Yes. Ground moves. Look at your beak. Notice how it's elongated and pointed? Try digging with it," said Jonetsu.

"Alright." Jimen bent down and started digging with his beak. To his surprise, the beak cut right into the ground, creating a hole large enough to fit his body in. He was digging as fast as a dugtrio. Jimen pulled out quickly. "Whoa!"

"See? That thing can dig like a dugtrio. If you spin your body while digging, you can go even faster," said Jonetsu. "I'm going to get you some ground move TMs. Since pidgey don't naturally learn those moves, you'll be needing TMs. Work on ground moves and I guarantee you'll be as strong of a Pokémon as any pidgeot."

Jimen looked like he would cry with happiness. "Thank you," he said.

"Now, I've got to go. You'll get your TM tomorrow. Thanks again for saving my tail," said Jonetsu. "See you in three months." He turned to leave.

"Goodbye, Captain! Thank you!" Honoo called after him.

* * *

"Now is the time to choose. The signup sheets are on the table before you. Please form orderly lines and write your names down. Remember, once you choose, you have chosen for life," said Yuki.

Honoo finished reminiscing. He loved all his memories of being here. He loved remembering the joy of being invited into the Explorer Guild. He loved remembering the friendships he had made, the journey he had taken. They were all precious memories to him.

Dosatsu interrupted his thoughts. "Come on. Let's go sign our names down," she said.

"What's the rush? There's hardly going to be anyone in line for the Explorer Guild," said Jimen.

"Still," said Dosatsu. She could hardly contain her excitement.

The trio got in line for the Explorer Guild signup sheet. Only seven other Pokémon, the ones that had been invited to the guild, were in line.

Amaiko turned when she saw Honoo, Dosatsu, and Jimen join the line. "Are you guys super excited to finally start our explorer training?"

"I've been waiting for this for months. It's about time," said Jimen.

"I'm just happy Kibishii and I got into the Explorer Guild. I was so worried it wouldn't happen," said Amaiko.

"I can get into anything," Kibishii said.

"Of course you can," said Amaiko. She turned back to Jimen. "Have you guys chosen a team name yet?"

"Team name?" Dosatsu asked.

"Yeah! All exploration teams need a team name. Kibishii and I already chose one. Kibishii, can I tell them?" Kibishii grunted and nodded. "Yay! Kibishii and I are Team Volcano. Like it? Because volcanoes are made from earth and fire. I'm the fire and Kibishii's the earth. Together, we are a volcano!"

"That is a pretty cool name," said Honoo. "Guys, what should we call ourselves?"

"We don't have to think about it now. There'll be plenty of time to decide on the way to Violet City," said Dosatsu.

Soon, Honoo was at the front. He took the quill and wrote his name down. _Honoo Quilava._ It was still strange not writing cyndaquil as his surname, but he was almost used to it.

Jimen was next. He wrote down _Jimen Pidgeotto_ under Honoo's name and stepped back. Dosatsu wrote down her name under theirs.

"We've officially signed up," said Dosatsu. "Let's go back to the tent and pack up."

The trio headed back to tent 591. Upon entering, Honoo felt a little sad. This tent had been his home for six months, and tonight was his last night in it. He went over to his nest. To his surprise, he found a notice in his bed. He picked it up and began to read.

Dear Cadet,

Tomorrow, you will be departing the Safari and going to your guild. All the guilds are located in different towns. Here is a list of guild locations:

-Army Guild: Goldenrod City

-Navy Guild: Olivine City

-Flyforce Guild: Mahogany Town

-Rescue Guild: Blackthorn City

-Explorer Guild: Violet City

We hope you have an easy trip to your guild.

Sincerely,

Capt. Yuki Tauros Leader of the Johto Military

"The guilds are really spread out," Honoo said as he set the note down next to his nest.

Jimen had just finished reading his own. "Why do you think the Flyforce Guild is in Mahogany Town? It's a pretty random choice."

"Probably because it's right near Mt. Mortar," said Honoo. He gathered six oran berries and placed them in Jimen's bag.

"Who cares about the Flyforce Guild? All that matters is the Explorer Guild. What do you think training will be like?" said Dosatsu.

"We'll probably get to kick bad guys' butts everyday!" Jimen said, his eyes bright with excitement. "And we'll explore all sorts of hidden caves and secret tunnels."

"When do you think our first exploration will be?" said Honoo.

"Maybe in a week within our arrival," Jimen said.

Once they were all packed, they decided to look over the map and plan a route. Jimen handed the map to Honoo, who unrolled it and set it down in front of him. He couldn't hold it anymore since he walked on four legs now.

"It should be even faster than our journey from Goldenrod City," said Honoo. "What we should focus on tomorrow is getting to Olivine City. By going through Route 48 and 47, we can easily reach Cianwood by lunchtime. Then we can take the ferry to Olivine City. We can stay there for the night, and then go to Violet City the next day through Ecruteak."

"Ecruteak City is where Houou lived," Jimen added.

"Enough with the fiction, Jimen," scolded Dosatsu.

"Alright, alright," Jimen replied. "We've got the route planned. Tomorrow, we go to Olivine City. Now let's all hit the hay. It'll be an early start tomorrow."

Just as the other tent mates had begun to prepare for bed, the trio got into their nests. Honoo curled up his long body and closed his eyes. Even after the candle had been blown out and the only light came from his fire, he could not sleep. He was too busy thinking about all the adventures he would have with his friends. He was too excited about their upcoming journey to Violet City. He was excited to go to Ecruteak City again, where Houou had once lived, and perhaps Lugia, too. When he became an explorer, he vowed to sort out what was true and what was false. Had Zapdos been the one to destroy the Ecruteak towers, or had he been imprisoned on Route 10? Had Lugia been the one who had given the order for the towers' destruction, including her own home, the Brass Tower? Were they even real? Honoo was so busy thinking about the legends he didn't even mind that he hardly slept a wink.


	6. The Explorer Guild

**Chapter Six: The Explorer Guild**

* * *

The next morning, the Pokémon of tent 591 all said their goodbyes. While Honoo, Dosatsu, Jimen, Amaiko, and Kibishii would be heading to Violet City, the others were going elsewhere. Ryuzaki would be going to Olivine City, Eisuke, Kazumi, and Ouya would be going to Goldenrod City, and Motoko would be going to Blackthorn City.

"I still can't believe you guys all got into the Explorer Guild," said Eisuke, shaking his head.

"It must be a lucky tent," Amaiko said as she wrapped Eisuke in a hug.

"Good luck in your travels," said Motoko.

"You too," said Honoo. "Blackthorn City is very far. Be careful."

"I will," said Motoko. "Discover something awesome, okay?"

"Certainly," said Honoo.

Once they had said their farewells, they left the tent. Jimen looked around to make sure they hadn't left anything behind, and then the trio walked through the Azenaki, went through the Tri-Type gates, and the distance between them and the Safari grew greater and greater.

"I'm sort of going to miss this place. The cliffs are nice here, and the waterfalls are awesome," said Jimen.

"There are many good memories here, but there will be even more in Violet City. We won't always have to worry about tests and stuff," Dosatsu agreed. "And we'll learn more interesting stuff than combat."

"But the combat was important. We need to be strong if we want to explore," Honoo said.

"Of course, but you must admit it gets boring."

Jimen said, "How long do you think it'll be before we're a real deal exploration team?"

"Longer than six months. Maybe a year or two," said Dosatsu.

"Two years is _way_ too long," Jimen muttered.

Before they knew it, the trio arrived in Cianwood City. The town was very crowded today with the newly graduated cadets all trying to get on the ferry. "Guys, let's hurry and get our spots before they're booked," said Jimen. The trio rushed over to the ticket booth and managed to snag three of the last tickets for the noon ferry. Once they'd purchased, they got into line to wait.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, a worker called, "All aboard for the noon ferry! Have your tickets ready!"

The line began to inch forward. Honoo started to feel nervous. Last time he had been on a ferry, it hadn't gone very well. He was much more comfortable with his fire than he had been before. However, he'd been with the same people for six months. Being in a crowd in an unfamiliar place was different.

Soon, it was the trio's turn. Honoo handed over his ticket and stepped onboard. Once Jimen and Dosatsu were on, they immediately went down to the less-crowded deck below. Honoo felt better to get out of the spotlight.

Once they were down, Dosatsu said, "Hey, aren't those guys in the Explorer Guild?" Honoo looked to where she was pointing. There were three water-types sitting at a booth, a chinchou, a marshtomp, and a seel.

"Yeah, they were in line for the signups. Let's go talk to them," said Jimen. The trio approached the water-types.

"Hi there," Jimen greeted. "You three are in the Explorer Guild, right?"

"Sure are," said the seel. "You guys are, too. What're your names?"

"I'm Jimen Pidgeotto. This is Honoo Quilava and Dosatsu Axew," Jimen said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Juhi Seel. This is Ekisen Chinchou and Toku Marshtomp.

Come and sit with us," said the seel. Honoo remembered Ekisen. They had spoken to her the first time they'd taken the Forty Ferry.

"Thanks!" The trio sat down at the booth, and they struck up a conversation.

"So are you guys an exploration team?" Dosatsu asked.

"Yeah. We're Team Tsunami. What's your team name?" said Toku.

"We don't have one yet, but we are an exploration team," said Jimen.

The boat lurched as it took off. Juhi said, "Guys, we're passing Whirl Islands. I used to play there and search for Lugia as a kid."

"You played at Whirl Islands? Isn't it dangerous?" Honoo asked.

"I never got passed the whirlpools, but I just played on the outside. Speaking of Whirl Islands, does anyone know the Legend of Lugia?" said Juhi.

"I know the Legend of Houou. It's about the war between Houou and Lugia, and the creation of the legendary beasts," said Jimen.

"The Legend of Lugia is sort of about that, too, but it's the real version of what happened. Shall I tell it?" Juhi offered.

Jimen looked annoyed. He hated when stories contradicted with the Legend of Houou, which was his favorite. "Alright. Go on." So Juhi began.

"Thousands of years ago, there were two towers in Ecruteak City. One was the Tin Tower. That tower was home to Houou, the Guardian of the Skies. The second tower was the Brass Tower, which was home to Lugia, Guardian of the Seas. Lugia was a beautiful, great white bird with blue markings. She was a psychic-type and a flying-type, but she protected the seas because she loved the water-types so. Although Houou and Lugia lived so close together, they were polar opposites. They hated each other and always argued. Houou was a bully. He always said the skies were better than the seas, and he claimed most Pokémon preferred the land. This made Lugia very angry.

"One day, Houou came to the Brass Tower. He said, 'Lugia, today, my army of flying-types defeated your water-types. Looks like they are mere weaklings on land. I shall do it again until water-types are known as pathetic creatures.' Laughing, he left.

"This made Lugia furious. 'How dare Houou come here just to gloat? How dare he set his Pokémon on my precious water-types, whom weren't suspecting an attack? He'll do this again just to get at me. I've got to do something to protect them. I must defeat Houou once and for all.'

"So Lugia decided that in order to protect her precious water-type Pokémon, she would raise the seas to swallow the land and create a world of only water-types. She was upset that she would have to sacrifice all the other types, but it was worth it to defeat Houou. It had to be done. Lugia told the water-types her plan, and they all agreed that this was the only way to protect themselves.

"Houou found out, and he was furious that Lugia was going to try to destroy his domain. Houou flew to the Brass Tower and demanded, 'How dare you wage war on me?'

"Lugia responded, 'You were trying to annihilate the water-types. How else did you expect me to retaliate? I am doing what is best for the seas.'

"Houou said, 'I shan't go down without a fight. I will fight to the death to protect my home and my Pokémon. You will not win.' He left shortly after.

"The war waged on, but the flying-types and the water-types were equally matched and fell into a stalemate. Both sides were killing each other off. Lugia realized that if she were to protect her people, she would have to kill Houou. Lugia flew across the land and went to visit the legendary bird of lighting, Zapdos.

"When Lugia arrived, she said, 'Zapdos, I must ask you a favor.'

"Zapdos snorted. 'Why should I help you? You're trying to kill off my kind, the electric-types. I don't owe you anything.'

"Then Lugia said, 'Zapdos, please help me. I will make you a deal. My plans are to raise the seas, yes, but if you help me, I will spare the electric-types. I will build them an island where they can live in peace. They will be saved. All I ask is one favor.'

"Zapdos knew the favor could not be a good one, but he could not turn his back on his kind. 'Alright. I'll do as you ask.'

"That night, Zapdos flew to Ecruteak City with the intention of summoning lightning to destroy the Tin Tower. The fire would kill Houou, who lived inside, and Lugia would win the war. Zapdos felt guilty for his actions, for Houou was a flying-type like him, but he only wanted to protect his kind. Zapdos rose above the Tin Tower and summoned a bolt of lightning. The tower went ablaze.

"However, Houou had spotted Zapdos and knew immediately what Lugia had done. Houou escaped the tower and flew forward to fight Zapdos. Zapdos shot at Houou with his lightning, but in his rage, one of the bolts struck the Brass Tower. When the Brass Tower caught fire, Zapdos's eyes widened with fear. Lugia would be furious with him. He quickly left Ecruteak City and flew into hiding where Lugia would not find him.

"Houou tried to put out the fires, but they could not be tamed. He could not vanquish the flames. But just as he was about to give up, a rain came. The downpour drenched the fires and saved the city and forests around them, but it was too late to save the towers. When Houou came to examine the damage to the Brass Tower, he found that three Pokémon, a fire-type, an electric-type, and a water-type, had perished in the fire.

"Houou felt sorry for them. Using his power to bring new life, he brought the Pokémon back from the dead. But upon their resurrection, he created the three legendary beasts. He created Raikou to represent the lightning that had hit the towers. He created Entei to represent the fire that had burned them. Lastly, he created Suicune to represent the rain that had vanquished the flames.

"Together, Houou and the legendary beasts rose up against Lugia. The four went to Whirl Islands, where they believed Lugia now resided. When they arrived, Houou said to Lugia, 'Lugia, the war ends now. You have gone too far and destroyed my home. Call off the war.'

"Lugia replied, 'Houou, I am sorry both our homes got destroyed, but I have to protect my people. They'll be safe in a world of water.'

"'You leave me no choice, Lugia,' said Houou. He unleashed his legendary beasts on Lugia. Raikou, Entei, and Suicune brought her down and put her body to sleep. As he watched Lugia's still body, Houou laughed. 'Yes! I've won against you, Lugia. I am the winner of our duel!'

"Then, something happened that Houou hadn't expected. The legendary beats turned on him. 'Houou,' said Raikou. 'You are a bully. Although it was best that the seas should not be raised, we can't allow you to continue to torment the water-types.' The beasts put Houou to sleep as well and went off to speed across the land of Johto.

"However, legend tells that Houou's and Lugia's spirits still roam the land. Houou seeks to return to his body so he can continue tormenting the water-types. And Lugia seeks to return to her own body so she can continue protecting her kind. And when they do rise again, those who share their type shall weep tears of joy."

As Juhi finished, Jimen was bristling with anger. "What a taurdrops story. Haven't you heard the real version? Houou wasn't the villain. He just wanted to protect his own kind from Lugia's craziness. And Houou did not raise the legendary beasts to take down Lugia. He raised them in his mourning. Do your research."

"I don't know what lies your mom fed you, but Lugia was a good Pokémon. Houou was a bully," Juhi argued.

"Guys, let's calm down," said Dosatsu. "This is proof that although they're nice stories, they aren't real. Two versions of reality couldn't have happened. Houou and Lugia are just stories, so don't get so worked up. We're all explorers."

Jimen and Juhi fell quiet, still glaring daggers at each other. Honoo hoped this wouldn't get awkward.

Time passed, and as the deep orange sun was setting in a light violet sky, the ferry arrived on the beach of Route 40. The two exploration teams said goodbye, and Honoo, Dosatsu, and Jimen went off the boat.

"Let's stay at the inn tonight," said Jimen. "We deserve a treat."

"An inn sounds much nicer than camping," Honoo agreed.

They wandered the streets of Olivine for a half hour before finding the inn. It was a white, three-story building at the edge of the city. "It boggles my mind that they'd put the inn in such a remote location," Jimen muttered, cranky from their walk.

"Ah, come on, Jimen. I liked walking around Olivine. It's such a nice city, despite being so close to the sea," said Honoo.

"I agree. We don't have cities like this in Unova," Dosatsu added.

They entered the inn. Honoo immediately sensed the rise in temperature. The inn was filled with soothing warmth. A fire was roaring in the hearth. In the lobby, there were several sofas and a wingull behind the counter. The wingull looked no more than eight months old.

"Welcome to the Pelipper Inn. How may I help you?" the wingull said unenthusiastically. He was flipping through a picture book.

The trio went up to the counter. "We'd like three beds for the night," said Jimen.

"That'll be eighteen poké." Jimen handed over a twenty bill and the wingull returned two singles. "Follow me."

The wingull led them up to the second floor. It was an open room with many nests lined up in rows. The room was filled with the soft snoring of sleeping Pokémon. The wingull led them to the corner, where there were three unoccupied nests. "Here you are. Enjoy your stay." The child rushed off to get back to his book.

"This is nice," said Dosatsu. She got onto the straw nest closest to the corner. "It's so toasty warm in here."

"I hear they heat the nests with the help of fire-types," Jimen said in agreement.

Honoo was too exhausted to even talk. He curled up on his nest. The fire that burned on his lower back continuously licked the nest, but quilava were special Pokémon. Their permanent fire was not flammable, so whatever it touched would not ignite. Honoo loved this feature. They were still blue, of course, but he was coming to terms with it. Being out in the world with his flames on display, he'd had to get used to the occasional look of disgust, but most took no notice, and his friends were always there to comfort him. He was beginning to wonder if he would have been fine in Azalea Town if he had gone out. He remembered Jimen's kind words. _"Why is it a disorder? That's wicked!"_ Perhaps one day he may even use his scorching hot fire to the advantage of his team.

Honoo hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep when he woke up to the sun shining in through the windows. It was sunrise. All the inn guests were rousing. The stirring of Jimen beside him had woken Honoo.

"Get up, everybody! We've got to get to Violet City today," Jimen said, his body quivering with excitement.

That was when Honoo remembered. _Of course! Today's the day we arrive at Jonetsu's Explorer Guild! This will be my first day on an exploration team._ Honoo leaped out of bed and went to wake Dosatsu, who was still fast asleep.

Honoo shook Dosatsu gently. "Wake up. We're going to Violet City today."

Dosatsu's eyes opened slightly. "Five more minutes," she muttered before rolling over and closing her eyes again.

"Dosatsu, we've got to leave now," Honoo urged. "You don't want to keep Jonetsu waiting, do you?"

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up." Dosatsu slowly rose into a sitting position. She stretched out her arms and let out a huge yawn. "I'm up." She climbed out of the nest.

"Let's get outside. Then we'll review the map," said Jimen. The three Pokémon went downstairs, thanked the wingull as they passed, and stepped out onto the streets of Olivine.

"Map," Honoo requested. Jimen pulled out the map and handed it to Honoo, who opened it in front of him.

"The route is almost identical to the one we took from Goldenrod City. We've got to go north on Route 39 and then onto Route 38. We should reach Ecruteak City around noon. Then we go south on Route 37, turn east onto Route 36, and we'll reach Violet City. We should be there by evening," said Honoo. He folded the map and handed it to Jimen, who tucked it back into the bag.

"Then let's go!" Jimen said. The three Pokémon, hearts beating with excitement, stepped onto Route 39 and followed the path to their dreams.

* * *

"It's very bleak," said Dosatsu. In fact, that's all any of them could come up with to say about Violet City.

It was evening now. The sky was just starting to turn orange when the trio finally reached Violet City. But upon entering the city, they found it to be rather disappointing. The color palette was bleak, and there were hardly any buildings. Even the chain store, the Poké Mart, was painted duller than its usual vibrant pigment of blue as if just to match the mood of the city. Many of the Pokémon walking around were aged with dreary looks on their faces. It was as if time passed twice as slow here. It was a town stuck in the past, falling behind the other settlements in their race into the future.

"Why would Jonetsu choose a dumb place like this to put his guild?" Jimen wondered.

Honoo suggested, "Perhaps because the Ruins of Alph are right outside the city. Or maybe he likes quiet places. A city as flashy as Goldenrod would only be a distraction to our training. Or maybe because it's is the center of Johto..."

"Okay, okay, Mr. Map," said Jimen with an amused smile. Honoo really had become their designated map-reader.

"So where is the guild?" Dosatsu said.

They'd reached the middle of the city, where there was a crossroad, but the guild was nowhere in sight. The only significant thing anywhere nearby was the large pond to their left.

"Excuse me," Dosatsu said to a passing old ledian. "We're looking for the military Explorer Guild. Can you direct us?"

"Sure. Just head to Sprout Pond and cross the bridge. The guild is at the other side of the pond," said the ledian. "I get that question all the time."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Dosatsu. The ledian nodded and walked off.

The trio exchanged an excited glance and dashed for Sprout Pond. There was a small island in the middle of the pond where an old couple was enjoying the evening. A purple wooden bridge connected the south side of the pond to the island, and then another bridge from the island to the north side. Across the pond, Honoo could see a small, purple building.

The trio ran across the pond. Honoo's heart quickened and he could feel adrenalin coursing through his veins. His dreams were so close now. Just a few more steps, and he would be there. All his desires were just within his grasp.

But then Honoo stopped short. His heart slowed down, and his adrenalin began to fade.

Jimen and Dosatsu stopped and looked back. "Honoo, what's wrong?" Dosatsu asked. It was odd, for she couldn't feel any anxiety coming from him.

"What if it's not at all what we expected? What if this is just one big anticlimax? What if it isn't what we hoped?" Honoo said.

Dosatsu turned and walked back. She picked up Honoo's hand and held it comfortingly. "It will be."

"But if it isn't?" Honoo demanded.

"Just trust me. The adventure of a lifetime is waiting for you at the other side of this pond. You came this far. Don't stop here," Dosatsu said.

And Honoo felt excited again. "I won't." He broke into a run and dashed across the pond, passing both Jimen and Dosatsu.

"Hey, wait for us!" Jimen laughed. He and Dosatsu quickly followed. They ran right through the island, ran over the second bridge, stepped off onto ground, and burst through the red doors.

Honoo was confused at first. He couldn't see Jonetsu, explorers, battles, or treasure. There was just a small empty room. In fact, the only object in the room was a hole with a ladder leading down and several signs. The largest sign said _Welcome to the Johto Military Explorer Guild: Run by Captain Jonetsu._ Another sign had several notices, such as _The Guild is Closed to Visitors Today. Sorry._ The last, most noticeable sign said _Welcome, New Pupils! Please Head Downstairs and Sign In at the Main Desk._

"We've got to sign in downstairs," Honoo explained to his friends. "I guess the guild is underground."

"Underground? I love it already," Jimen said. "Honoo, you go on in first."

Honoo felt touched. He thought Jimen would fight beak and claws to get in first. "Thanks," he said. He got onto the ladder and climbed down.

Now was the time to be impressed. Honoo gazed around the large, underground room. It was ovular and lined with golden-brown bricks. The ground was covered in short, soft, light green grass. Two large bulletin boards covered in notices were on the north wall. At the other walls, there were doorways leading to different rooms. The doorways at the east and west walls were open, but the south doorway was closed. Near the center was a crescent- shaped desk, and sitting at the desk was a noctowl.

Honoo, Dosatsu, and Jimen walked over to the front desk. Dosatsu stepped to the front. "Hello. We're here to sign in. We're from the Safari."

"I see. New arrivals," said the noctowl. "Names?"

"Dosatsu Axew, Jimen Pidgeotto, and Honoo Quilava," Dosatsu replied.

The noctowl looked through a list. "Ah yes. You're among the first to arrive. Welcome to the Explorer Guild." He rang a bell on her desk.

Several moments later, an ivysaur came up from a ladder that led down to another floor. "Yes, Shinchona?" the ivysaur said.

The noctowl, Shinchona, ignored him and said to the new arrivals, "This here is Tsua Ivysaur. He'll show you around the guild. After he finishes the tour, you are to meet with Jonetsu in a designated area."

"Thank you," said Dosatsu.

"Come on. Follow me," said Tsua. He led the trio away from the desk. "Welcome to the Explorer Guild. I'm Tsua Ivysaur, a fellow member of the guild. I've been training here for one year now. Today is my one year anniversary, in fact."

"You've been here a year? Are you close to graduating?" Jimen asked.

"Heavens, no! I still have a year of training to go," said Tsua. A frown appeared on Jimen's face.

They arrived at the bulletin boards. "These two boards are the Job Bulletin Board and Outlaw Notice Board. While exploration teams aren't working, they often take jobs like these. As guild apprentices, it's part of our training to go on these jobs regularly. The Job Bulletin Board is where Pokémon request help. They could be lost, missing items, or other stuff like that. The Outlaw Notice Board gets notices from the local police. If you go out and capture an outlaw, you'll get rewarded, and it earns a lot of points in training."

They headed to the west doorway. The hall split into two while a door blocked one.

Tsua said, "Oftentimes, graduated exploration teams will come here. Some take jobs, but others just come to relax and share stories. That's what the Explorer Lounge is for. It's a public service. If you ever want to relax for a day and listen to stories, that's the place to go.

"The other way leads to the lecture room, where Shinchona and Jonetsu will give us lessons. Those lessons take place in here. Explorers also come to give lectures."

 _Who would want to listen to a dumb lecture when they could be out exploring the unknown?_ Jimen thought. _And that stupid job board, too. I didn't come here to find some idiot's lost lunchbox._

They crossed through the main room, heading to the other doorway. As they passed, Honoo noticed that Team Tsunami had arrived. They seemed tired but also excited.

They entered the east doorway. The hall also split into two, but there were no doors.

"That way leads to the Artifact Room. It's filled with treasures from Jonetsu and Shinchona's explorations. It's a fun place to visit. It's filled with all sorts of neat stuff. The other way leads to the library. It's one of the greatest libraries in Johto. It's open to the public and filled with books on faraway places, diaries of explorers, and the history of exploration. Sometimes we have to do research, so the library is the place to go. There's also a collection of myths from regions all over the world," Tsua said. "Now let's go down to the first floor."

They went back to the main room and climbed down the ladder to the lowest floor. The main room on the first floor was smaller than the second, and more rectangular than ovular. On the north wall to the left was an enormous, detailed map of Johto. To the right of the north wall was a door. There were halls branching off from the south, east, and west walls. There were Pokémon lounging around, all of them first- or second-evolved.

"Follow me," said Tsua. They went to the west hall first. It was a very short hallway. When they entered the room, a long dining table filled most of the space. "This is the mess hall. It's where we eat our meals. You'll be called here for breakfast and dinner. When you hear the bell, head here. In fact, you're not too late for dinner tonight."

Tsua led them across to the east hall. When they entered, Honoo was impressed. The golden bricks and grass floor changed to white tiles with blue designs. The room was circular with a domed roof. "Impressive, isn't it? This here is the Battle Area, more commonly referred to as the Arena. You can train and practice your fighting skills here. Of course, fighting isn't a priority in our training, but gaining levels is important. Jonetsu doesn't tolerate fighting unless it's for exercises. We're a passive guild."

 _They use the level system here, too_ Honoo thought. _Perhaps the whole military uses it. And no fighting? That's different._

They then went towards the south hall. As they crossed through the main room, Tsua said, "That door over there leads to Jonetsu's chambers. It's off limits to us apprentices."

As they crossed through the room, a charmeleon called to Tsua, "Tsua, got newbies with you?"

"Yeah, Sanshouo. This is Dosatsu, Honoo, and Jimen," Tsua said.

"We needed another fire-type around," Sanshouo said. "Welcome." His eyes remained on Honoo's fire a second too long, but he tried his best to ignore it.

"Thanks," Jimen said.

Tsua led them into the south hall, which led to another hallway perpendicular to it. There were many small doorways scattered throughout the hall. "These are the apprentices' dorms. Every team has one room. Let's find your room, shall we?"

Tsua led them up and down the hall before the finally found it. It was the room right at the end of the left side of the hall. "Here we are. Go on in and unpack. Once you're finished, go and meet Jonetsu in the mess hall. He'll be waiting. Welcome to the guild!" Tsua left the alone.

The room was small and pleasant. There was a small, metal fireplace in the wall. The room had three straw nests that formed a triangle. There were several hooks to hang things and a wooden storage box.

"I call this bed!" Dosatsu jumped and flopped down on the top of the triangle.

"I love this place. It's great," Honoo said as he claimed his own test. It was the one most inward.

Jimen slipped his bag off onto a hook and climbed onto his nest. "Well, I must say I'm a little disappointed."

Honoo and Dosatsu were astounded. "Disappointed? How?" Dosatsu gasped.

"Job requests? Combat training? _Lectures_? That isn't what I came here to do. I came here to explore, find treasure, and make historic discoveries. Not to find some loser's lost toy or catch a petty thief," Jimen muttered.

"We've literally been here for less than an hour. You can't start complaining. Everything we do here will be necessary to become explorers. You can't just throw yourself into some uncharted land and expect things to go swimmingly. This guild is exclusive for a reason," said Dosatsu.

"Whatever," Jimen muttered. "I just hope things look up when we go talk to Captain Jonetsu."

After ten minutes of resting, the trio went back into the main room. The Pokémon, most likely other guild cadets, were relaxing and drinking smoothies. Honoo felt nervous as they passed through the crowd to the mess hall. Were these apprentices judging him? What did they think of his fire? Would they hate him for it? His heart started to pound.

When they entered the mess hall, Jonetsu was sitting at the far side of the table. He had papers scattered around them. He looked up as they entered. "Ah, my favorite little heroes. Come in. Sit on down."

Jimen, Dosatsu, and Honoo sat down across from Jonetsu. Honoo tried his best to control the pounding of his heart.

"Welcome. How do you like the place so far? Meet your expectations?"

"Sure did!" Dosatsu said enthusiastically. Jimen was quiet, but he couldn't help but get excited sitting at a table with the notorious Captain Jonetsu.

"I'm glad. Jimen, how's the ground-type move I sent you? Did you manage to learn it properly?" Jonetsu asked.

"Yeah. It works really well. Kihon Sandslash helped me a lot in practice," Jimen said.

"Kihon. She's the 204th corps leader, right? I like her," said Jonetsu. "Let's get started on your registration. First off, you need a team name. Have you picked one out?"

They were all quiet. They all felt embarrassed for not having thought much about it. "I'll take that as a no. Take a few moments to think it over," said Jonetsu.

The trio huddled up. "Anyone have any suggestions?" Honoo said.

They were all quiet in thought for a moment. Then Dosatsu said, "Well, I've had an idea for a little while."

"Go on. Tell us," Honoo urged.

Dosatsu looked a little embarrassed. "Fine. You guys probably won't like it, but I think one major thing we all have in common is we all love legends. We're all passionate about them. Especially you, Jimen. Whenever someone challenges what you think is canon, it bothers you. Although I don't believe they're true, I know for a fact that both of you want to become explorers partly to find out if the legends you hold so dear are true. And even though I have doubts, I'd be interested in finding out, too. So what if we called ourselves Team Legend?"

Honoo and Jimen were quiet as they considered this.

Dosatsu looked sheepish. "We don't have to do it," she said.

"Are you kidding? It's perfect!" Jimen said. "Honoo, you agree, right?" Honoo gave a nod. "Then it's settled. We're Team Legend."

"Nice name. I'll take it down." Jonetsu picked up a quill and started to write on a paper. "I need to know all your current levels."

"We're all level twenty," said Jimen.

Jonetsu jotted it down. "And what are your current moves?"

"I know dragon rage, dual chop, scary face, and slash," Dosatsu replied.

"Good moveset. Dual chop is a powerful move," Jonetsu said. "What about you, Honoo?"

Honoo's heart pounded a little as Jonetsu looked at him with his crimson eyes. "Uh, I know smokescreen, ember, quick attack, and flame wheel."

"And I know sand attack, quick attack, dig, and whirlwind," Jimen added.

"Okay then!" said Jonetsu. "You're all set. We'll be having these meetings from time to time so I can track your progress. Come down here for dinner when the bell rings, and after dinner I'm going to brief all the new recruits. Just meet outside my chambers. Before dinner, you may as well get to know your fellow apprentices and explore the guild."

"Thanks, Jonetsu," said Jimen. The trio got down from the bench and left the mess hall.

When they left the mess hall, Honoo spotted Amaiko and Kibishii sitting together slightly separate from the rest of the group. "Look! It's Team Volcano," he said to his friends. They walked over to greet their old mates from tent 591.

"Oh, hey, friends. Got here safe?" Amaiko greeted.

"Yup. How was your trip?" Dosatsu asked. She sat down next to Amaiko.

"It was delightful. Kibishii and I went to visit the Burned Tower in Ecruteak City. It's from the Legend of Houou, but you knew that, right?"

Jimen was immediately excited. "Of course! That's my favorite story," he exclaimed.

Amaiko smiled. "No way! It's mine, too. I told it to Kibishii while we were in Ecruteak, but he said it was silly because it contradicted with his favorite story." Kibishii grunted as if to say _damn right I didn't like it._

"Amaiko, do you know any of the other Pokémon that are arriving?" Honoo asked.

"The only Pokémon I know is coming is Bureina Nidorina." But Amaiko didn't sound particularly happy about this. "Oh look! New arrivals."

Honoo turned. Team Tsunami had just come down from the ladder. They were being led by a raichu with particularly big eyes. She was giving them the tour.

"I know them," said Honoo. "We met them on the ferry. They're Team Tsunami."

"I don't like that seel. She seems to think Lugia was the good guy," Jimen muttered. "What garbage."

Kibishii turned to Jimen. "It's not that her version of the tale is garbage, nor is yours. You come from opposite sides of Johto. Lore gets twisted wherever it goes. You simply learned the version from your own region. She's a water-type from Cianwood City. I'd be surprised if she didn't think of Lugia as the good guy."

Jimen looked shocked. Not because he had been told off, but because that was the most Kibishii had ever spoken to him, perhaps anyone besides Amaiko, without telling a story. In fact, Honoo and Dosatsu were shocked, too.

"Jimen, you should try to make friends with them. Let's all be friends!" Amaiko said in her cutesy, high-pitched voice.

Suddenly, a jumpluff ran over. "Great Arceus, you are sooo cute!"

A furret came over as well. "Oh, look at her. She would fit right into Team Chibi," she cooed.

Amaiko giggled. "Thank you!" Kibishii shot the girls a look that could only be received as _don't touch the vulpix. She's mine._

"Oh, silly me! Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kitsu Furret, and this here is my teammate, Sukippu Jumpluff. Along with Mausu Raichu, we are Team Chibi," said the furret. "You're all new arrivals, yes?"

"We just arrived from the Safari today," Dosatsu said.

"Oh, I remember training. What a bore," said Kitsu.

"I hardly passed those dumb trimming tests," Sukippu agreed.

"But that's all over for all of us. What're your names?" Kitsu asked.

"I'm Amaiko Vulpix, and this is Kibishii Rhyhorn. We're Team Volcano," said Amaiko.

Jimen added, "And we're Jimen Pidgeotto, Dosatsu Axew, and Honoo Quilava. We're Team Legend."

"Nice team names. Oh, you're all so cute!" Sukippu squealed. "Amaiko, sit with me at dinner, okay?"

"No, sit next to me!" Sukippu said.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm going to sit with Kibishii. You can both sit next to me on my other side, though," said Amaiko. She wrapped her arm around Kibishii, who didn't even seem to notice as he stared into space, lost in deep thought.

Just then a bell rang. The bell could be heard throughout the whole guild. "Yippee! Dinner!" Kitsu cheered. She and Sukippu abandoned the rookies and darted into the mess hall.

"Let's go get our seats before it gets overcrowded," said Dosatsu. They entered the mess hall.

Honoo was surprised. The once-empty table was now covered in delicious food. There was a platter of red meat, lots of berries and vegetables, white meat, fruits, and different jugs filled with assorted beverages. Jonetsu was sitting at the head table, his plate covered in large, roasted apple slices. The air was warm from the heat of the food, and the room was filled with the chatter of the cadets.

The trio sat down next to each other towards the end of the table. Honoo was in between Dosatsu and Jimen. At the opposite head of the table was Shinchona, the noctowl whom had been at the front desk when they'd first arrived.

Jonetsu cleared his throat and tapped his glass with his claws. "Attention, everybody!" The chatter quieted down.

"Pupils, we're here to eat another delicious meal prepared by our cook. And tonight is a special occasion. Most of our new recruits have arrived. So dig in and try to get to know each other. You may feast!"

The Pokémon dug into the food. Honoo grabbed a plateful of red meat and mashed passho berries. The food was even better than at the Safari. He wasn't sure he would ever get used to being so pampered after living homeless on the streets of Goldenrod City.

The mess hall had an enjoyable atmosphere. The room was filled with the noise of conversation. The girls of Team Chibi were obsessing over Amaiko, squealing and pinching her cheeks whenever she spoke. Amaiko was basking in the attention, and the mood was so good Kibishii didn't even seem to mind very much. The older pupils were laughing loudly and throwing food when they were sure Shinchona wasn't looking. The new arrivals were quieter but still clearly having a good time of themselves. With Jimen and Dosatsu at his sides, not even Honoo could possibly have a bad night.

Across the table sat an arcanine and a magmar. Honoo met the arcanine's eye. "Ah, a fire-type! And a quilava, too. You don't see many of them nowadays, do you?"

"No sirree," the magmar agreed.

"I'm Inu Arcanine. This here's my partner, Moyasu Magmar. Together, we're Team Scorch."

Honoo mustered up his courage and said, "I'm Honoo Quilava."

Jimen jumped into the conversation, eager to speak with some experienced pupils. "I'm Jimen Pidgeotto. That there is Dosatsu Axew. We're Team Legend."

"Legend? Nice name," said Inu. "So what brings you to the Explorer Guild?"

"We're gonna become a top-notch exploration team," said Jimen. "When do we start exploring, by the way? Anytime soon?"

Inu and Moyasu glanced at each other and burst into laughter. Jimen's feathers ruffled at this. "'Anytime soon!' Boy, is he funny," Inu said. He and Moyasu managed to calm down. "My friend, you've got a long way to go. There's plenty to learn before you can even think about going on expeditions."

"Expeditions?" Dosatsu asked.

"It's when the guild goes to explore something far away. It's hard to get in. Only several teams are selected, and hardly ever rookies. Some of the pupils that have been here for a year haven't gone on one yet. We accompanied Jonetsu on an expedition a couple of months ago."

"It was the greatest! We found some neat stuff," Moyasu said.

"We have to wait ten months to explore?" Jimen groaned.

"If you're lucky," said Moyasu.

"What about small-scale expeditions? Anything easier to get into?" Jimen pried.

"You'll find out more about that at the briefing later today. Inu, Moyasu, don't spoil too much. It's more fun telling them when they don't know." It was Jonetsu who had spoken from his spot at the head of the table.

"Sorry, Jonetsu!" Inu called back. Honoo was surprised that Inu had spoken to Jonetsu in such a familiar way. Jimen had gotten scratched for talking to Captain Kyojin that way once. He'd been angry about it for days afterwards.

Dosatsu asked the members of Team Scorch, "How is guild training? Are the jobs fun?"

"Doing regular jobs are fine. It's always nice helping out others, and the Pokémon who post jobs are always more than willing to reward. It's more practice working outside and as a team than anything else," Inu explained.

"Are there a lot of lectures?" Jimen asked.

"Yeah. Oh, don't look like I just announced a famine. The lectures are very interesting. Jonetsu talks a lot about his own escapades," said Moyasu.

Jimen looked intrigued. "I'd like to hear about that," he admitted.

"I know how it sounds, but it's not bad. I promise. It's better than day jobs," said Moyasu.

"And if you guys have time at the end of the day, definitely stop by the Explorer Lounge. All sorts of different exploration teams stop by, so you might meet an especially famous one. Moyasu and I met Team Domino once," said Inu.

Honoo gasped. "Team Domino? The legendary team who discovered the lost Dragon's Den? The one with Sagasu Dusknoir and Mitsukaru Beartic? That Team Domino?"

"The one and only," Inu said, holding his head high.

"What were they like?" Honoo asked enthusiastically.

"Sagasu was pretty boastful, but Mitsukaru was quite humble. They told us about the discovery of the Dragon's Den," said Moyasu.

"Sorry, I'm confused. What's the Dragon's Den?" Dosatsu asked.

It was Jimen who answered. "The Dragon's Den is only the legendary lost temple built to honor Arceus and his angels. It's said to be thousands of years old. No one knows who built it or how it came to be, but it was only heard of in legends until Team Domino uncovered it. They're quite famous. I'm shocked you haven't heard of them."

"Seems neat," said Dosatsu.

"Neat? It's beyond neat. It's an architectural monument! There are features of architecture in there that Pokémon hadn't even thought to attempt before. And even then they found it difficult to replicate what the Dragon's Den had pulled off ages ago. It's a masterpiece worthy of the great god," Honoo said.

"Did you guys know that Jonetsu takes the pupils on a field trip to the Dragon's Den every year?" said Inu.

Honoo and Jimen gasped. "When is it?"

"Oh, the rookies don't get to go. It's only for senior apprentices. You have to be trained for eighteen months," said Inu.

"Eighteen months?" Jimen groaned.

"At least we're going at all. I can wait for the Dragon's Den," Honoo said.

"There are drawings of it in the Library. You should check them out," Moyasu suggested.

* * *

Honoo looked around at the other pupils around him. He spotted those he knew, such as Amaiko, Kibishii, Juhi, Ekisen, and Toku. But there were also a couple he did not know. There was a nidorina and spinarak keeping to themselves.

The new arrivals waited outside Jonetsu's chambers for his briefing. Most of the senior pupils had retired to their rooms. Team Scorch and a couple of others had gone up to the Explorer Lounge for a late night drink. It would be dark outside by now. Honoo felt ready for bed, but he could keep his energy up for a while more to hear what Jonetsu had to say.

Finally, the doors opened and Jonetsu stepped out. Honoo, curious about the forbidden room, tried to peer into the chambers, but he could only see darkness. _Maybe he likes it dark. He is a dark-type, after all_ Honoo considered.

But the doors closed before Honoo could look any further. Jonetsu, tail swaying, said enthusiastically, "Welcome, new explorers! I hope you are liking the guild. Has it met your expectations?"

"Yes!" the cadets said together.

Jonetsu shook his head. "That brings me to the first thing I'd like to discuss. Enough with the formality here. I'd like for you all to consider yourselves not apart of a military, but of a school of exploration. No one needs to say 'hai' here. You can if you want, but you'll just look ridiculous. Go on, you can laugh."

The Pokémon let out their giggles. They were slightly hesitant, for laughing like this while being briefed by any other captain would surely land punishment, but Jonetsu even laughed with them. Once they were quiet, he continued.

"Here, I am not Captain Jonetsu Umbreon." He said his title in a mocking voice. "I'm just Jonetsu, your guildmaster and teacher in the ways of exploration. Now that all that useless formality is gone, I'm sure we will all come to be good friends.

"I will now explain how guild training works, so listen carefully if you don't want to be lost for the next two years. You all start with basic training. Most of your days will consist of taking jobs from the Job Bulletin Board and Outlaw Notice Board. These jobs will help you work on team coordination, gain experience in the field, and reach short-term goals. You will all record your progress with these jobs in your adventure logs. You will find these in the storage boxes in your rooms. Each job is worth a certain number of points. Earn points, and it'll assist you in the long run. The more difficult the job, the more points it is worth.

"As junior apprentices, a large portion of your days will include field trips to the Ruins of Alph. The ruins are one of the reasons I put my guild here. Surely you have heard of the ruins. They were uncovered a couple of hundred years ago and are filled with puzzles for you to solve and artifacts for you to study. You will probably have your first field trip within a week. These trips will grow less frequent as your time goes on.

"The last percentage of your training for now will consist of lectures. Shinchona, my partner, and I will give lectures. These will be to help teach you skills you can use in the field. Lectures are usually only a couple of hours, so what you do for the rest of the day depends on the situation.

"As you are aware, we also have a battle area. To be honest, the only reason I have it is because dumb old Yuki made me. Combat skills don't make a good explorer. Good explorers are built of courage, cooperativeness, and spirit. I'm not a fan of fighting in general, so it's only allowed when I give the okay, okay?

"Usually work ends in the late afternoon, so you can spend the rest of the day doing anything that will help you become a better explorer. I don't permit lazing, so if you are caught doing nothing you will receive a punishment. I don't know why you would, though. There are tons of great things to do. When you're not working, you can go as far as Dark Cave on Route 31, the intersection of Routes 36 and 37, and a little way down Route 32. If you go farther, there will be consequences. Shinchona deals with all of that, though. You will have vacations twice a year in which you may visit your family, and if they live here in the city, I must urge you to stay focused on guild work.

"I must also remind you that we have a curfew. Unless I tell you otherwise, you must be back at the guild by first black. Guild work is tiring, so you will need all the sleep you can get, and this is just a way of keeping track of all the pupils, so I hope you don't mind too much. If you are nocturnal, come to me and we will discuss it.

"And lastly, in three months, the guild will be hosting an expedition. Some of you may have heard, but an expedition is when I take several of the teams to go explore someplace far away. Usually, they take place in or around Johto and Kanto, but we have gone as far as Hoenn in the past. I cannot tell you now where our next expedition will be, but note that it will be somewhere very exciting! Usually, we don't bring junior pupils, especially ones with only three months of experience, but there have been and will be exceptions. Work very hard and you might just land a spot.

"And that's about it! You all must be exhausted, so do go get some rest. We rise at dawn. Tomorrow morning, you all should come back here after breakfast so I can assign you to a mentor team. Goodnight, new pupils, and welcome to the Exploration Guild."

Jonetsu turned and disappeared into the darkness of his chambers. The new pupils sectioned off into their individual teams and headed towards the rooms, chattering excitedly.

Jimen's eyes were glowing brightly as he said, "Did you guys hear him? There's an expedition in three months! We have to get on it. We just have to."

"I don't think we should get our hopes up yet, Jimen. We've only just started. Jonetsu said rookies are hardly ever allowed to go," said Dosatsu.

"But we have to try! I need something more exciting than lectures and day jobs. If we're going to be here for two years, I need to feel like an explorer," said Jimen.

 _You should probably try it out before you decide you're bored,_ Honoo thought.

They arrived in their room. Dosatsu closed the door behind them and they all began to get ready for night. The fire had gone out, so Honoo used ember to get it going again, filling the room with flickering blue light.

As they settled on their nests, Jimen said, "Do you think we'll discover something as magnificent as the Dragon's Den one day?"

"If we train hard and have spirit, we can," Dosatsu said. "Let's discover a whole new region."

"Let's find Houou and prove the legends true," Honoo said.

Jimen suddenly sprang out of his sleeping position. "Hey, let's tell stories!"

"Now? I'm tired," Dosatsu said.

"Come on. It's our first night in the Exploration Guild. Let's end it with something special," Jimen pleaded.

Dosatsu could sense how much he wanted it. "Oh, alright. But this time, Honoo has to tell it."

Honoo looked startled. "Me?"

"Yes. I've never heard you tell a story before," said Dosatsu.

"Oh, I'm not nearly as good a storyteller as Jimen. And look at the poor guy. He's itching to tell something. What do you have planned for tonight, Jimen?" Honoo asked.

"This is one my mother told me. It's my first story, actually. It's the Legend of Tesaki and the Forest Guardian."

"I've never heard of such a story," said Honoo.

"Nor have I."

"I'm not surprised. It's a Johto story, but hardly anyone tells it anymore. It falls victim to the much more popular, such as the tales of the Tower Cycle."

"Okay, fine. But Honoo, promise me you'll tell me a story someday," Dosatsu said.

"I promise. Go on, Jimen."

"Very well. I'll tell it as Mother told it. In any forest across the globe, if you walk deep enough, you might find something peculiar. It is a wooden shrine. Long ago, they were painted green and covered in vines and flowers. Pokémon, especially grass- and bug-types, would gather at these shrines and pray to them, for they are shrines of the Forest Guardian. Now they have fallen into disrepair. Their paint peels, and the vines have died, but it troubles not the Forest Guardian.

"Celebi is her name. Those who see her describe her as a fairy. She is sprite-like, with a light green body to match the foliage. Her gossamer wings flutter with the breeze, and her blue eyes are ringed with black. Those who long for love are immediately besotted. The grass- and bug-types whom she protects love her so, and they will even follow her gentle humming for hours at a time. She is the keeper of the rare lum berry, which can heal all natural ailments.

"But not only is she a being of grass, but she is a being of psychic as well. Celebi not only tends to the forests of the present, but across all time. She can hop through time. She could vanish today and reappear a hundred years ago."

"Incredible!" Dosatsu whispered. Neither she nor Honoo had ever heard of such a thing.

"Yes, it's true. She protects the forests that are no longer around and the forests that have yet to come. When Pokémon try to cut the forests down or natural disaster threatens, she is there. When a forest has grown old and the ground is cluttered thick with dead leaves, she comes with fire to clear it and begin the cycle anew. No matter how great a threat it is, she will come. But she does not defend her forests with violence or force, but instead the gentleness that is the very nature of Celebi.

"Of all the forests of the world, the Ilex Forest in her homeland of Johto has always been her favorite. When the forests are safe, there she rests by her shrine, which still stands today. There she makes braids and beads of leaves and flowers, and hums to all the Pokémon who live there. She loves many forests, but there is something about the Ilex Forest that not even the Forest Guardian can explain. The Ilex Forest is a haven and home.

"However, there was one hateful Pokémon who sought out Celebi. He was Heatran, the embodiment of the magma that flows through the earth's core. He was a hateful and aggressive Pokémon who sought only to destroy. He had been imprisoned by Arceus once before, but he escaped on a volcano's tidal flow and decided to begin his destructive work again.

"The first thing Heatran decided to do was seek out his faithful accomplice. Heatran was partners with Tesaki Charizard. She was the strongest fire-type in all of Johto, and she was proud to serve the legendary. Heatran crawled across the earth until he came upon Tesaki's home in Johto.

"'Tesaki Charizard, I have returned from my imprisonment in the earth's molten core. Our work shall begin again. Have you remained faithful?'

"Tesaki bowed and responded, 'Yes, my Lord. I have not swayed in my loyalties. I shall serve you whatever you need. What is it you ask of me?'

"And Heatran said, 'You know of the Pokémon Celebi, who hops through time. I intend to create a world where only the strongest may live. I wish to create a land of only my kind, the fire-types, who blister and blaze and burn. Then our strength will be unmatched. But I cannot do it here. The other types have grown too strong. It must be done in the past.'

"'I ask of you to take my fire and go to the Ilex Forest. It is a forest that has stood since I was first born. Find Celebi, for she stays there when her work is down, and use her to reach the past. Then, you must unleash my fire and ignite the forest. My flames shall spread and engulf the globe, and only the fire-types shall survive.'

"'It is a most admirable plan. I shall carry it out, my Lord. But might I ask why you would not perform this great feat yourself?' Tesaki asked.

"'You may. Celebi knows me. She knows I am an enemy of the forests. She will sense my coming before I can reach her. This is a task I must trust you with. I now give you my fire, the fire of Heatran.'

"Heatran breathed his mighty fire and encased it in a sphere of red rock. He handed it down to Tesaki. 'Destroy it in the past and the world shall burn.'

"Tesaki bowed. With Heatran's fire in her claws, she took flight for the Ilex Forest. There in the forest by her shrine, Celebi wove baskets of grass and wood, humming the tune of the trees and the underbrush. She had not sensed Heatran's return and was unaware of the danger she now faced.

"Tesaki arrived at the shrine. She hid the fire and lighted down to speak with Celebi. To win the guardian's heart, she bowed down. 'Lady Celebi, I must beg you of a favor. I wish to go to the realm of the past. I want to see the Ilex Forest in its glorious days of youth. You tend to forests in past and future. Surely, you can take me there.

"Celebi looked down at the fire-type before her. 'Tesaki Charizard, you have come to ask me this favor. I shall grant your wish. I know not whether or not you wish to deceive me, but I do not know you. I cannot possibly predict what your intentions are. But heed my words. If you betray me now, I shan't trust you again. Never shall I take your word as true for as long as you shall live. Do you object?'

"'No. Take me to the past,' Tesaki said. She tried to hold in her laughter. She had won! Celebi would take her word. What a fool the Forest Guardian was.

"Tesaki stepped forward, and both she and Celebi were enveloped in blue light. And when the light died, the shrine before them was not run down and colorless, but bright green and covered in flowering vines and lichens. The forest was youthful, and the sky and sun were young. They were in the past.

"'Your wish has been granted,' Celebi said.

"But Tesaki started to laugh. 'Ha! You fool! You should learn not to blindly trust, for deceit was my intention. I serve Heatran, Pokémon of the magma and swirling molten core. Now watch as your beautiful forest burns!' She pulled out Heatran's fire and smashed it upon the ground.

"Great waves of flame flowed from the smashed orb, engulfing the forest and turning the green to red. Tesaki laughed, feeling the heat roll around her. She looked to Celebi, hoping to see the fairy look furious or hurt.

"But to her surprise, Celebi was calm. She glanced at the tidal waves of fire all around her, but her serenity would not be shattered. It was so startling Tesaki's laughter dwindled. 'Well?' Tesaki demanded. 'Will you not say something?'

"Then Celebi opened her mouth and began to sing. Tesaki heard the song, and it was more beautiful and tranquil than any other song she had heard before. It was a song of life and death, of peace and war, of yin and yang. In the song, she heard the magikarp leap, the wurmple crawl across the branch, and the pidgey fly. She heard the forest in Celebi's song, for it was the music of the earth itself. And it was beautiful.

"Then Tesaki looked around her at the beautiful forest she was set on destroying. She began to panic. 'Celebi,' she said, 'we have to stop this!'

"'We shall. Come help me, Tesaki. A fire-type's help would be most welcomed,' Celebi agreed.

"So together, Tesaki and Celebi ended the fire. Celebi used her magic of healing and life to end the fires. She sang to each leaf and it turned from blackened and charred to green and bright again. With comforting, the bug- and grass-types returned and began to play again. Finally, the forest was restored.

"'The forests are safe again. I must now return to my own time, where my basket awaits,' Celebi said.

"'And you will take me as well, surely,' Tesaki said.

"Celebi shook her head. 'No, Tesaki. You are not coming with me.'

"Tesaki was shocked. 'What? But why? I want to return to my home and my time. I want to see the forest I have just helped to save.'

"Celebi said, 'I told you before we left that I would trust you once, but if you betrayed me, I would never trust you again. I did so, and you betrayed me. How can I trust that you will not do so again, or scurry back to Heatran for another task? The past isn't so bad, so enjoy your new home. Perhaps we'll see each other again.'

"'Celebi, wait!' But it was too late. Celebi had vanished in blue light, leaving Tesaki trapped and alone in the forest of the past."

"Whoa," said Dosatsu. "Celebi is cold. But what about Heatran? Shouldn't Celebi do something about him?"

"It isn't Celebi's job to do something about Heatran. He tried to destroy the forest and she stopped him, but as long as Heatran doesn't try to destroy a forest again, Celebi has no quarrel with him," Honoo said. He turned to Jimen. "It was a good story, Jimen. I couldn't have done better."

Jimen preened his chest feathers. "Thanks."

Dosatsu stretched her arms and said, "Now let's hit the hay. Everyone is probably already asleep." She curled up into her nest. "Goodnight, Honoo. Goodnight, Jimen."

Jimen propped himself up on one leg and rested his chin on his back. "Don't let the bedbugs bite."

Honoo got up and put the fire out, leaving the room pitch black. He laid down on his nest and curled his long body into a tight coil. _I'm glad we're finally here. It's a nice relief to know there's no danger of being cut. I just hope I can live up to everyone's expectations. It'll be tough._ He glanced up at where Dosatsu was sleeping. The axew was already fast asleep. He turned to where Jimen was. _They've helped me so much. I just hope I can return the favor one day._


	7. The First Day

**Chapter Seven: The First Day**

* * *

When Honoo woke up, he was confused. He didn't feel the usual chill that crept into the Azenaki each night. When he opened his eyes, he looked around the little room and recalled. _Oh, yeah. We're at the Explorer Guild now._

Honoo found he wasn't missing tent 591 very much. He had come to like his tent companions over the months, but he just preferred his own team. He realized that the room, despite being two floors underground, was lit. _How does that work?_ He glanced upwards and saw something especially peculiar. There was a brightly glowing mass of orbs attached to the ceiling by vines. They seemed to be emitting sunlight. He decided to see if Jimen or Dosatsu would ask one of the senior apprentices for him.

 _You're so useless. You can't even ask a question by yourself._

Just then, Dosatsu stirred. Her eyes blinked open. Honoo was glad to see they were their usual red color. "Good morning," he greeted.

Dosatsu smacked her lips and scratched her shoulder with her tusk, mumbling something incomprehensible in response. Their stirring caused Jimen to wake as well.

"Morning, Team Legend," Jimen said. "Let's all get ready quickly so we aren't late for the morning briefing." He started to preen his back feathers.

Honoo got up, stretching his legs. He groomed his fur for a little and then glanced over at Dosatsu. Of course, she'd nodded off again. With a sigh, he went over and shook her gently. "Come on, Dosatsu. You don't want to be late."

Dosatsu's eyes blinked open again. "Okay, okay. Thanks." With Honoo's help, she managed to get herself ready for the day.

Just as Team Legend finished getting ready, a loud bell rang, its sound bouncing around all the rooms and halls of the guild. It was followed closely by the sound of footsteps and chattering in the hall. "That must mean breakfast!" Jimen said enthusiastically. He was the first into the hall.

Sure enough, all the guild pupils were emerging from their rooms and heading down the hall. "I wonder what's for breakfast this morning. I hope it's as good as last night," Jimen said.

Honoo nodded in response, eyeing those around him like a frightened animal. The novelty of being newly arrived at the Explorer Guild had worn off, and the familiar pounding of his heart had returned. Dosatsu was quick to pick up on it and quickly made her way to Honoo's side. "Don't focus on them. It's just us right now. They're not even glancing your way."

Now that she could no longer hold his hand, Dosatsu had made a habit of resting her hand on his shoulder when he felt anxious, and it had proven helpful. Honoo breathed deeply and felt himself begin to calm down.

They made their way to the mess hall. Honoo sat at the other end of the table from Team Scorch today. He wasn't in the mood for conversation, and they seemed to be looking for him.

"I don't see why we have to sit all the way down here," Jimen said as they sat down at the table's end.

"It's not so bad," Honoo said. He glanced at the seat next to him and noticed Jonetsu was gone, his plate empty. "Where's Jonetsu?"

Jimen glanced over. "Beats me. Know anything, Dosatsu?"

She shook her head. "Nothing we need to concern ourselves with. Let's just eat. These wacan berries look amazing."

Breakfast was uneventful, and afterwards all the guild pupils headed over to the briefing area to await Jonetsu. But to their surprise, it wasn't Jonetsu who arrived, but Shinchona.

 _Jonetsu still isn't here?_ Honoo wondered.

Shinchona cleared his throat. "Greetings, pupils. For those of you who are newly arrived, I am Shinchona Noctowl, right hand Pokémon and partner of Guildmaster Jonetsu. Unfortunately, Jonetsu could not be here today, so I will be taking over the morning briefing for today."

"Where's Jonetsu?" a skarmory called out.

"He is away on important business, Tsume," Shinchona said. "Now, if I may begin." He shot Tsume Skarmory a look that could only be read as _It's none of your business!_ "Today we will be assigning all our junior teams with mentor teams. Your mentor teams will show you the ways of the guild for the first couple of days."

 _Oh no. We have to hang out with strangers for two days?_ Honoo wished with all his might for Shinchona to change his mind.

He lifted his wing and pulled out a scroll. "Guildmaster Jonetsu has assigned all of you juniors to teams he thought would be able to assist you best. I will now read the list. Once you know your mentor team, please group up with them. The first pair is Team Chibi and Team Tsunami."

"Yay! We get those cuties!" Sukippu squealed. The ladies of Team Chibi went over to where Team Tsunami was. Ekisen and Juhi looked all right with their mentor team, but Toku looked rather unhappy.

"The second pair is Team Scorch and Team Volcano."

Inu and Moyasu went over to Amaiko and Kibishii. "Looks like we got a good pick," Moyasu said.

"Thanks! I hope I can do well," Amaiko said. Kibishii grunted. No one could tell whether he was pleased or not.

Shinchona went on, "The third pair is Team Tri and Team Venom."

Tsua Ivysaur, Sanshouo Charmeleon, and Banme Wartotle went over to Team Venom. The junior team consisted of a nidorina and a spinarak. "Nice to meet y'all," Banme greeted.

"Likewise," the nidorina muttered. She looked like she would rather have any other team.

"And our last pair is Team Skyclaws and Team Legend." Shinchona rolled the paper back up. "You may all begin your work."

A skarmory and a dragonair came over. "Looks like we got a good bunch," the skarmory said. "I'm Tsume Skarmory."

"And I'm Tsuyo Dragonair," the dragonair added. "I'm Jimen Pidgeotto." "Dosatsu Axew." Honoo added, "Honoo Quilava," quickly before he could chicken out. He had noticed

the both of them looking at his fire for far too long. He knew they disliked him already. Subtly, Dosatsu placed her hand on his shoulder, but it wasn't going away.

"Let's get started, then. We'll show you the ropes," said Tsume. "Follow us!" She and Tsuyo led them up the ladder.

Once they arrived in the second floor's main room, Honoo was surprised by the change. The room was busy with Pokémon all waiting to get a look at the bulletin boards. Many also went in and out of the corridors, too. Honoo found himself shrinking behind Dosatsu.

"Yeah, it's much busier on regular days. These are all exploration teams, graduated and training," said Tsuyo. "But now's not the time for mingling." They stopped by the Job Bulletin Board.

"This here's the Job Bulletin Board, but you already knew that. All you have to do to pick a job is browse for one that looks good and rip it off. You'll need to remember all the details later on," said Tsume. "Jobs pour in from all over the region. For now, only take the ones in our nearby area. As you collect more points, you can go farther, but try not to stray too far."

"As your mentors, we will pick your job for you today," Tsuyo added. "Pick something fun," Jimen requested. Tsuyo snickered. "Doesn't get fun until you get to the real stuff. Most of these jobs

are child's play." He and Tsume started to browse. Then Tsume said, "This one looks easy enough for you rookies." She tore the paper

right off its thumbtack and handed it to the trio. Honoo took it and set it down in front of him and read it aloud. It said:

Dear Explorers,

Hello. My name is Fukugyou Weepinbell. Recently, my daughter has been missing. She is a lovely bellsprout named Musume. She went for a walk on Route 32 and did not return yet. It has been two nights since she left, and there is still no sign of her. I've gone to look, but I'm not very strong, and I was beaten back by some ruffians. I have a feeling they have something to do with my daughter's disappearance. Please, kind soul, bring her back to me. I can reward you. I live in Violet City. I beg of you.

Sincerely, Fukugyou Weepinbell

CLIENT: Fukugyou Weepinbell

JOB AREA: Route 32

DIFFICULTY: Easy-Medium

POINTS: 30

"Thirty points is a good amount for such an easy task," Tsume said. "This isn't very adventurous," Jimen said skeptically. "Jimen, are you kidding? Saving someone from harm may not be adventurous, but if

someone needs our help, we shouldn't hesitate," said Dosatsu. She looked to the senior pupils. "We'll take the job."

"Great. We'll head out, but first we have to show you around the Center," said Tsume. Jimen cocked his head. "The Center?" But Tsume and Tsuyo were already climbing the ladder. "You'll see when we get

there!" Honoo wasn't sure what he was expecting, but Violet City wasn't any brighter in

daylight. When they crossed the pond and reached the town center, the Pokémon of Team Skyclaws stopped.

Tsuyo explained, "The Center is the big orange building down there. Follow us."

They continued down the road and arrived at a faded orange building. Many Pokémon were going in and out. "This is the Center. It's got everything you could possibly need for an exploration. It has a bank, a storage center, an explorer market, and a treasure buy-and-sell. If you want to be an efficient explorer, you've got to know this place top to bottom. Well, follow us." Tsume and Tsuyo headed inside.

Honoo was about to go, but he stopped when he bumped into Dosatsu's arm. "Wait," she said. "Something's telling me we mustn't go in there."

"Dosatsu, come on. This is the number one most important explorer location in the whole city," Jimen said.

"Please. Let's just tell Tsume and Tsuyo we want to do this later," Dosatsu pleaded. "We really shouldn't go in."

Honoo trusted Dosatsu's instincts. Listening to her had only brought him good fortune. But when he heard Tsuyo call, "You rookies coming?" his heart sped up.

"Come on. We'll only stay a minute," Honoo said. He brushed past Dosatsu's arm and went in, Jimen following behind him. With a groan, Dosatsu cautiously went in after them.

The inside of the Center was bustling with activity. There were five different shops along the walls. Two were on the left wall, two on the right, and one at the back. Each shop consisted of a counter with doors behind them leading into other rooms. Jimen looked impressed, but Honoo found himself shrinking back. He wasn't prepared to go right into the heart of that crowd.

"Welcome to the Center," Tsume said. Team Skyclaws headed into the crowd. Jimen, distracted by the shop's impressiveness, followed them. Dosatsu and Honoo were more cautious.

"Let's just leave. They might not notice," Dosatsu said.

Honoo took a deep breath. "As much as I'd love to, what would Tsume and Tsuyo say if we chickened out?" He headed after Jimen.

Dosatsu could feel Honoo's anxiety, but it was sidelined in her mind. She knew that if they stayed, something awful would occur. She desperately wanted to grab Honoo and Jimen and get out as fast as she could, but she wouldn't hear the end of it from Jimen if she ended up embarrassing their team on their first day of training. She headed into the crowd.

Once Dosatsu caught up with them, Tsuyo was saying, "...And that there is Kecleon Market. They've got everything you need for exploration, even stuff you can't find at the regular Poké Mart. Now come along this way."

But as they started walking, Dosatsu heard "Oof!" from Honoo. She turned to see he had walked right into another Pokémon.

Honoo looked horrified as soon as he figured out what had happened. "Oh my goodness. I-I-I'm so sorry." He quickly picked up the Pokémon's dropped apple and handed it to him.

The Pokémon, a tall feraligatr, stood up. "Not to worry, my boy! I wasn't looking where I was going."

Tsume and Tsuyo rushed over. "Oh, hello Uragiri!" Tsuyo greeted.

"Oh, nice to see you, Team Skyclaws. What brings you to the Center today?" the feraligatr asked.

"We're mentoring new guild apprentices," Tsuyo explained. "Guys, this is Uragiri. He's a solo explorer and good friend to the guild. You'll be seeing him often."

"A solo explorer? That takes a lot of bravery." Jimen lifted his foot to shake with Uragiri. "I'm Jimen Pidgeotto. This is Dosatsu Axew and Honoo Quilava. Together, we're Team Legend."

"It's always good to see fresh meat in the Explorer Guild. I'm sure you'll all make great pupils. Now, I must be on my way. I'm late for an appointment. See you around."

"Bye, Uragiri!" Tsuyo called after him. He turned to the junior pupils. "You'll all come to love Uragiri. He's been a great help to the guild, Tsume and I especially."

"He seems like a nice guy," Jimen said. Honoo nodded in agreement. Uragiri's warmness had helped calm him down.

Dosatsu, however, was quiet. There was something about him that was off.

"Now, let's get going. We've got to finish this tour and head out on the mission," said Tsume.

"Now, remember. An explorer has to be stealthy, swift, courageous, strong, and cunning. Having all those qualities is the only way to rescue the helpless Pokémon in distress," Tsume said.

"Of course, the reason we work in teams is so all the different members can bring these qualities to the table," Tsuyo added.

"You'll need combat skills and unchallenged loyalty. You have to be prideful and know your strengths."

"But you also have to be humble."

Honoo was lost. Tsume and Tsuyo seemed to be contradicting each other back and forth. Or perhaps that was what Tsuyo meant by all the members bringing different traits? All the while, he was trying his hardest not to embarrass himself and Team Legend. It was starting to give him a headache.

Later on, they were halfway down Route 32. Up above in the distance, Honoo could see the magnet train tracks that crossed overhead. He was starting to get nervous, because they were nearing Azalea Town. As he gazed up at the bridge, a memory resurfaced in his mind.

He was a young cyndaquil once again. It was a glorious summer day. The air was warm and moist from the sea, and the grass was emerald green. He was the only kid who had been stuck inside, so he'd snuck out to Route 32. He was sitting by the lake, watching the magnet train roar by, when suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.

"Honoo Cyndaquil, what in the name of Arceus do you think you are doing?"

A fire larger than Honoo had ever grown sprouted on his back. He turned to see his mother, Sheratu Quilava, standing behind him. Her face was a mixture of distress and fury.

"M-mother! I... I was just-"

"Just how do you care to explain your actions? Somebody could have seen you! Oh, put that fire away. You're embarrassing yourself. How many times have I told you not to display fire in public?" Sheratu said. She dashed over to her son and started to pat out his fire, which only caused it to grow bigger.

"I'm sorry, Mother." Honoo's eyes brimmed with tears.

Sheratu stepped back. "It's all right. I can forgive it just this once. Let's just get you home and cover this up. We can just pretend it never happened." Sheratu took her son's arm and started to walk home, but she found Honoo would not budge.

"Mother, it's so nice out. Can I stay for a while?" Honoo asked.

Sheratu whirled around, her face shocked. "Are you mad? Someone will see you! This situation is already bad. You're coming home."

Honoo pulled back from Sheratu. "No!"

But before he knew it, something knocked into him with incredible speed and he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He fell over and looked up to see Sheratu standing over him, panting. Her face was covered in guilt.

"Enough is enough. Now, come on, or I... I'll hit you again." She grabbed her son's hand and towed him back towards Azalea Town. This time, he did not fight it.

Honoo looked away from the magnet train bridge. He preferred to pretend that day had not happened. He'd made a habit of ignoring many days of his childhood. Sheratu's favorite practice seemed to be forgetting and moving on.

Suddenly, Dosatsu spoke, breaking him from his daydream. "I think the girl is in the woods."

"What makes you say so?" Tsume asked.

"It's just a feeling. Come on." Dosatsu led the way into the forest. This time, Honoo was determined not to deny his friend's instincts. He was the first to follow, Jimen close behind.

The five Pokémon entered the forest. The undergrowth was growing thicker, but Dosatsu trailed ahead, cutting a path with her tusks, careful not to let her red scarf get caught in the bushes.

"Are you sure it's this way? It's probably wiser to keep going," Tsuyo said. "Just trust her. She has meowth-like instincts," Jimen said. Finally, they reached a clearing. Honoo spotted a young bellsprout girl lying in the

clearing. Her leaves were torn and she was badly injured. She looked up weakly when she saw them. "You have to get out of here."

"Why? We're here to rescue you," Tsume said. "Please..." Suddenly, ten bayleefs burst out of the bushes, surrounding them. "Well, look what

we have here. Some explorers have stumbled upon our trap," said the largest bayleef. Tsuyo gasped. "It's the Bayleef Gang! You're the notorious criminal, Gorotsuki

Bayleef." "That's me. Now hand over all your explorer stuff and no one gets hurt." There was a moment of silence. Then, like lightning, Jimen was the first to act. He

jumped into the air, turned beak-down, and dug into the ground, his body spiraling like a drill. Honoo and Dosatsu immediately followed his lead. Dosatsu opened her jaws and used dragon rage on the nearest bayleef, and Honoo shot ember at another.

"Attack!" Gorotsuki yelled.

The clearing exploded with fighting. Honoo had the upper hand, being a fire-type. He used his best moves, ember and flame wheel, at the enemies. They were dropping like flies, screaming as his blue fire burned them.

But Jimen was the real speed demon. He reappeared, launching himself from the ground and tackling Gorotsuki. Tsume and Tsuyo helped as well, being more of use with their strength and experience.

Soon, most of the bayleefs were down. Tsume and Tsuyo were taking care of the last of the minions, and the trio of Team Legend was cornering Gorotsuki. He looked furious. "I don't believe this. You're all just dumb kids!"

"You're the dumb one for thinking you could trap us," Jimen said. He lifted his foot and slammed it against the ground.

The ground rumbled, and magma burst from underneath Gorotsuki, showering him in stones and molten rock. He howled in pain and collapsed.

Jimen stood over the fallen foe. "You're under arrest for kidnapping and assault."

The garrison soldiers were quick to come. A ditto was leading the squad. He approached Team Legend and Team Skyclaws. "I'd like to personally thank you all for capturing the notorious Bayleef Gang."

"It was no trouble, squad leader. That's what us explorers are for," Tsuyo said.

"I'll send rewards for both your teams to the Explorer Guild. In the meantime, you should take that young girl back. We've given her some oran berries, so she can make the trip."

"We will, sir," Dosatsu said. The ditto crawled off. Tsume stood up. "Let's get going. I wanna collect those rewards." "And I'm sure Musume will be anxious to see her father again," Honoo added. "Yeah, that too. Let's go!"

* * *

Fukugyou Weepinbell was waiting for them in the guild. Upon seeing his daughter, he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her, tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Musume! I'm so happy you're all right," Fukugyou said. "Papi," Musume said, hugging her dad tighter. Fukugyou turned to the exploration teams. "Thank you so much. You've brought my

daughter back safe and sound." "It's no problem," Jimen said bashfully. Fukugyou took two bags out. He handed one to Jimen and the other to Tsume.

"Rewards for both of you. It's not much, but it's all I have." "Thank you," said Dosatsu. Once Fukugyou and Musume had left, Tsuyo said, "There's still some sun left. You

guys can study around here for the rest of the day. The Library, the artifact room, and the Explorer Lounge are all great places to explore."

"We'll be heading to the lounge. See you all tomorrow," said Tsume. The skarmory and dragonair passed them and headed into the left hall.

"That was good fun," said Jimen. Dosatsu gasped. "Jimen actually thought a guild job was fun? Tepigs must be flying!" "Oh, shut up. Fighting enemies and saving Pokémon is always fun," Jimen said.

"Anyone have any thoughts on what to do?" "Let's go to the Library," Honoo suggested. "I want to do some-" The quilava was cut off by another voice. "Hey, Team Legend!" The trio turned to see

Amaiko and Kibishii standing by the ladders. "All the junior teams are meeting up. You should come with." Kibishii grunted in agreement. The two climbed down to the first floor.

"Let's go join them. It'll be good to get to know our fellow pupils," Jimen said. Honoo found his heart speeding up. "Thanks, but I'd rather just go to the Library." "Oh, come on, Honoo. Being at this guild will be a lot more fun once you start feeling

comfortable around the others," Dosatsu said. Honoo couldn't bring himself to deny her. "Alright," he said. He followed his friends

towards the ladder. _Get it together, Honoo. Don't embarrass yourself now._ Upon arriving on the first floor, Honoo saw all the junior apprentices gathered in a circle by the map of Johto. Amaiko looked up as they arrived. "Oh, yay! Team Legend is

here." The trio sat down in the circle. Honoo looked around. Along with Team Volcano,

Team Tsunami and Team Venom were there. The spinarak of Team Venom crawled across the circle and shook hands with each of

them. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Sumato Spinarak."

"I'm Jimen Pidgeotto." "Dosatsu Axew." Honoo, heart pounding and fire growing, managed to say, "Honoo Quilava." As Sumato went back to his partner, the nidorina said, "The name's Bureina." She

glanced at Jimen. "What's with your beak?" she said curtly. "I was born with it," Jimen said proudly. He showed his unique beak off to the whole

group, flashing it at different angles. But Bureina snickered. "Nothing to be proud of. I'd tuck that ugly thing away if I

were you." Jimen's feathers ruffled, but he didn't retaliate. "Bureina," Sumato groaned quietly, but he didn't speak up against his partner. Bureina continued. "So where are you lot from? Must be interesting." None of them were sure what she meant by that, but Jimen said, "Well, I'm from

Cherrygrove City." Dosatsu said, "I'm from Unova." "And I'm from Azalea Town." Bureina ended up ignoring Jimen and Honoo. "Unova? That's far. Where in Unova

were you hatched?" "Mistralton Cave."

Suddenly, Bureina laughed. "A cave? Well that sure explains a lot." Sumato muttered, "Honestly, Bureina, you have the worst personality." Bureina patted her partner on the head. "You know it." But Dosatsu was not ready to let it go. "I'll have you know Mistralton Cave is one of

the most honorable and dignified birthplaces in this world. Much better than being a descendent of this rubbish region."

Bureina just seemed amused. "Okay, calm down there, Trunks. I didn't mean to ruffle your feathers." Dosatsu sat back down, but Honoo could still feel her fury.

Bureina then turned to Team Tsunami. "What're your stories?" "Well, I'm from Cianwood City," said Juhi. Ekisen said, "I'm from New Bark Town." And Toku said, "I'm from Pacifidlog Town in Hoenn. It's a very humble place." Amaiko said, "Hoenn? That's super far away! What's it like?"

"Well, it's got some good stories," said Toku. "I'm afraid it's only a small region, but I was still able to rise from my small town origins and become a part of this elite guild."

Honoo rolled his eyes. _If that guy is humble, then I'll be a magikarp._

"You'll have to tell us some Hoenn lore later on. I've never heard any stories from there," said Jimen. "What's the best Hoenn story?"

"Why, the Legend of Kyogre and Groudon, of course! I'll be sure to share it later," said Toku. "Johto has some good stories too, though."

"Johto lore is fine, but the best of the best stories are Unovan," Dosatsu said.

"I'd love to hear all your stories. Stories are just the best, aren't they?" Ekisen said at double speed.

"So," said Bureina. "Why are you all becoming explorers? You're not here for no reason, I'm sure. Anyone got an interesting backstory?"

Toku said, "I'm here to prove that being from a small town does not make one a bad explorer."

"I'm from a small town!" Ekisen said enthusiastically. "Pacifidlog Town is smaller, I'm sure." _I could be at the library reading about Houou right now_ Honoo thought. "Well, I'm here for my girl back home. She's counting on me to be an explorer," said

Bureina. "It was hard leaving her behind, but she's routing for me. Anyone else dating?" Everyone was quiet.

Bureina shrugged. "Looks like I'm just more mature than you all." "You wouldn't know maturity if it smacked you in the face," Sumato said, confused. This made everyone laugh, including Bureina. "Sumato, you cheeky devil!" she

laughed, patting her partner on the head. Sumato smiled at her. It was a look Honoo noticed in the midst of everyone's laughter.

Just then, the bell rang. "Dinnertime!" Ekisen cheered, leaping to her feet. She was the first into the mess hall.

The juniors were the first into the mess hall. Dinner was less extravagant than last night's feast, but it still looked delicious. Honoo decided to sit closer to the center of the table today. He ended up right next to Sumato.

Soon the seniors and Shinchona arrived. The meal began.

As everyone was eating, Honoo took a deep breath. _Sumato seems nice. He won't get angry. Just ask._ Heart pounding, he leaned down and said to the bug-type, "Do you have a crush on Bureina?"

Sumato's eyes widened. "Shh! Don't say it so loud!' "Sorry," Honoo said quickly. "But you do?" "Yes. No. It's... complicated," Sumato sighed. "You're Honoo, right?" "Yeah. Honoo Quilava." Sumato said in a hushed voice, "Well, it's complicated, you see? I do like her." He

glanced dreamily across the table to where his partner was sitting. "But it's impossible. She has someone back home, and she's not even interested in boys."

Honoo nodded. "No offense, but why her? She's kind of..." He couldn't find the right word to say.

"A jerk?" Sumato suggested. Honoo had to admit, "Well, yeah." Sumato thought for a moment, trying to collect his words. "I understand her. She

appears unapproachable and mean on the surface, sure, but take it from someone who knows her. She's a good Pokémon at heart."

The way Sumato said it made Honoo believe it. It sounded to him like Sumato and Bureina had been through much together, more than he was letting on. "I'll believe you," he said. "I hope it works out."

"Me too," he said.

Next to him, Dosatsu glanced over and a feeling of proudness swelled inside her. This was the first time she'd ever seen Honoo start and hold a conversation with another trainee on his own. She'd have to give him a big hug later.

Suddenly, Dosatsu's vision went black. When it returned, she was in the mess hall again, but her vision was tinted red. Then, the whole hall exploded in purple fire, engulfing all the guild members. She screamed and leaped back from the hot purple flames. _Get back!_ she screamed. But the fire crept towards her as if alive, getting ready to burn her alive.

Suddenly, she was awake again. She found herself outside in the main room, Jimen and Honoo standing over her.

"Honoo? Jimen? Wha..." She gasped, sitting up suddenly. "I didn't start screaming in the mess hall, did I?"

"I saw your eyes go purple, so we got you out before that started. You okay?" Jimen asked.

"... Yes," Dosatsu said.

Amaiko came out into the hall. "You okay? I thought I heard something."

"Oh, I'm fine. Just having a daymare," Dosatsu said quickly.

Amaiko shook her head. "Another one? You should take sleeping drafts or something. They help me when I have scary dreams." She trotted back into the mess hall.

Dosatsu got up. They started back to the mess hall, but Dosatsu stopped. The image of the purple fire had been too scary. She was half-expecting to walk in on her vision. "Actually, I'm ready to hit the hay. You guys go on if you'd like."

"No. You're badly shaken up. We'll go with you," Honoo said.

Jimen added, "Yeah. Teams stick together." Dosatsu smiled.

She realized she was shaking, and said, "I'd appreciate that. Thank you." On that note, the trio retired to their room for the night. But even as they lay in bed, Dosatsu could not sleep. She was too frightened the terrifying images of her vision would haunt her in her dreams.


	8. A Sliver of Fear

**Chapter Eight: A Sliver of Fear**

* * *

"I can't believe we have to spend the day sitting around listening to Shinchona talk for hours," Jimen muttered as the trio entered the lecture hall.

"Come on, Jimen. It might not be that bad. Day jobs didn't prove so awful, after all," Honoo said. "Have a little faith."

"Day jobs are gonna get boring in a week, but schooling has never been, is not, and will never be fun."

It had been two days. Today would be their first lecture. Jonetsu was supposed to teach it, but he still had not returned to the guild. Jimen had asked Shinchona plenty of times where he was, but the noctowl had remained tight-beaked.

Honoo looked around the lecture room. It was his first time coming here. It was a small, circular room taken up mostly by gray, stone bleachers. There was more than enough room for all the junior pupils to sit. The front of the room consisted of a desk and a large blackboard with a selection of rainbow chalk.

Most of the junior pupils had already arrived. Only Team Venom was missing. Upon seeing them, Ekisen greeted, "Morning, Team Legend!"

"Hi, Ekisen," Dosatsu called up. She and her partners were sitting all the way at the top. "Excited for the lecture?"

"I'm super duper excited! This is my first lecture ever. Of course, it's all our first lectures, but that doesn't mean I still can't be excited. Are you excited? I could just explode! I wonder what we're gonna learn about. It could be anything. Maybe we'll learn about berries. I love berries. I love oran berries, cheri berries, pecha berries, paccha berries…"

Dosatsu stopped listening. She was well aware that Ekisen could go on for hours running her mouth. "Where should we sit?" she asked her teammates.

"Somewhere near the back, but not too far. But not to close to the front either," Jimen said.

"So… the middle?" said Dosatsu, her brow raised.

"About," Jimen shrugged. He started up the stairs. Dosatsu rolled her eyes, and she and Honoo followed him.

As they sat down in the middle, Honoo said, "I have to admit I'm kind of excited. This is my first time in a school situation."

Jimen looked surprised. "You've never been to school?"

Honoo shook his head.

"So you don't know arithmetic or anything?"

"No."

Dosatsu interrupted. "Well, I've never been to school either."

"You were hatched in a cave. You have an excuse. I'm surprised you never did, Honoo," said Jimen.

"My mother just didn't think it was for me." Honoo found himself lost in memories, and Jimen knew it was time to stop prying.

Honoo was shaken from his reminiscing by Bureina's loud voice. "This lecture hall is so tiny. At my school, we had the finest learning environment. There were comfy seats, for one."

"This doesn't seem that bad," Sumato said.

"Well, you're from Cherrygrove. It's no shock you've never been to a school with adequate funding," Bureina said as they climbed up the bleachers. This caused Jimen's feathers to ruffle.

Suddenly, a familiar voice came from the hall. "Oh, quit your yapping, Bureina!"

A smile spread on Jimen's face. "Could it be…?"

Jonetsu walked into the lecture room. His tiny frame was unmistakable. Jimen squawked with happiness. "Yes! Jonetsu's back."

"Glad you missed me so much, Jimen," Jonetsu said. "Now, hurry up and sit down, Team Venom. We've got a lecture to start." Bureina and Sumato quickly grabbed the closest seats.

"Now, before I begin, there's some news I'd like to share with you all." Jonetsu grabbed a large stick and pulled down a map of Johto. "As long as you all promise not to tell Captain Yuki I told you. Promise?"

Mumbled agreements came from the pupils. "As unenthusiastic as that was, I'll accept it," Jonetsu said. He whacked his pointer on Olivine City. "You all know good old Olivine, right? There've been some occurrences of violence there."

"Violence? In Olivine City?" Dosatsu murmured.

"I can see you're all surprised. I was, too. It's usually a very peaceful city. Well, there've been lots of attacks against citizens there. So far, we're unsure who the culprits are, but the garrison is looking into it. There's also a pattern with the attacks. All the victims have been electric-types."

 _Only electric-types? Could that mean water-types are the culprits?_ Honoo wondered.

Jonetsu continued. "Garrison soldiers chased some Pokémon who they believed to be the culprits, but they escaped in the water and headed up the river. That's why it is believed that the culprits are regrouping in Kakou City. Since the city is underwater, it is Captain Kyojin's theory that water-types are responsible for the attacks. Their reasons are unclear, but these attacks are making electric-type families move out of the city. Nobody here has family in Olivine, right?"

Juhi raised a flipper. "My uncle and aunt live in Olivine City, but they're both watertypes, so they should be safe."

Jonetsu nodded. "Just a warning in case anyone here goes to Olivine City. However, I urge you not to let this distract you from your training. The garrison is taking care of it."

Dosatsu raised her hand. "Jonetsu, what kinds of attacks have been happening to the electric-types?"

Jonetsu hesitated for a moment. "They've been… quite brutal. We've found Pokémon near beaten to death. The terrorists have been breaking into homes and attacking Pokémon on the streets."

The description didn't make anyone feel any better.

"Now, let's just put that at the back of our minds, because we've got a lecture to start." Jonetsu flung the map back up, causing it to vanish from sight. "Let's start with Pokémon moves."

* * *

As Honoo, Dosatsu, and Jimen left the lecture room several hours later, Dosatsu said, "I could hardly concentrate on what Jonetsu was saying. The news about Olivine City has me spooked."

"Yeah. I wonder what's going on. Do you guys think the terrorists are water-types?" Jimen asked.

"It seems most probable," said Honoo. "They escape by water, and the population of Olivine is 50% water-types and 40% electric-types. It's likely, but it's still a possibility that the culprits are of other ilks."

Toku, Ekisen, and Juhi approached them. "Are you guys talking about Olivine City?"

"Yeah," Jimen admitted. "What do you think about it?"

"I'm sure it's another type. Water-types are peaceful and couth. I doubt they'd do such things," Juhi said.

"I don't know. Sounds like water-types to me," said Jimen.

Juhi glared at Jimen for a moment before continuing forward. Toku and Ekisen were quick to follow. Ekisen glanced back, giving them a look that said _sorry!_

"I don't like that seel. That's one Lugia-loving, incredulous Pokémon," Jimen muttered.

"Try to understand. You wouldn't like it if Pokémon started saying flying types were causing violence, would you?" said Dosatsu.

"If they were, I'd accept it," Jimen muttered. He then leaned down and said in a hushed voice, "Did you see anything like this?"

Dosatsu shook her head. "Nothing."

"But you've been having visions for two nights straight. What's so important that you haven't even seen anything in Olivine?" Jimen asked.

Dosatsu was quiet. Her dreams had been especially horrifying the last two nights, and she was getting one every time she slept. They were filled with scorching violet fire and blasts of wind so ferocious they seemed to cut right through her.

Jimen could see she didn't want to talk about it. "Well, if you happen to see the culprits, let us know."

* * *

Honoo couldn't stop himself from shaking. His heart was thudding and his head hurt just thinking about the possibilities. _What if we're in trouble? What if we did something wrong?_ _What if Jonetsu's kicking us out of the guild?_ He started to hyperventilate.

Then he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. "Nothing bad is going to happen." Honoo tried to breathe more easily, and he found himself starting to calm down.

"Yeah, relax. Jonetsu won't be punishing us. He's probably going to reward me for my hard work. I am from quite a small town, after all," Toku said from behind them.

Honoo sighed. _I forgot Team Tsunami's here, too_.

Just then, the doors of the chamber opened and Jonetsu stepped out, a scroll in his mouth. He set the parchment down. "Evening, Team Legend, Team Tsunami. I've summoned you here on important business."

"What is it, Jonetsu?" Juhi asked.

"Well, it's been a week since you've been here. Both your teams are doing well. I've called you here to ask your teams to do me a favor," Jonetsu said. "I'm sending you to Olivine City."

"That's where the terrorist attacks have been," Dosatsu said.

Jonetsu nodded. "Precisely. In fact, they've been getting worse. Most of the electric-types have moved out of the city. And to make matters worse, other types are now suffering the same attacks. The only type untouched is water."

"How peculiar," Jimen muttered, glancing back at Juhi.

"The most recent attack was on Giseisha Mareep, the daughter of Bikon Ampharos. Her wool was ripped off her, and this symbol was carved on her chest." Jonetsu unrolled the paper, revealing the symbol.

Honoo glanced down. It was a very strange image. It was of a creature's head and neck with wings spread out behind it. The creature had a very elegant appearance, and its narrow eye was drawn. He looked over to his friends. Dosatsu was staring down unblinking at the symbol, a look of shock on her face.

"I have a feeling that this is the culprits' symbol. Shinchona is already in the library researching it. While he's doing that, I want you all to go investigate in Olivine City."

Toku raised a hand. "With all due respect, what are we supposed to do?"

"Whatever you deem fit. Just make sure the garrison doesn't know you're there," said Jonetsu. "I'm sure being closer to the place of the crime will help bring some new information out, yes?" His red eyes met Dosatsu's, causing her to shudder.

"Now, off you go. Remember the symbol well. Money for the inn is on Shinchona's desk. Come back to report your findings in five days. Any questions?" When they were quiet, he said, "Good. Now get going. Oh, and you'll be missing your second Ruins of Alph field trip, but I'll fill you in upon your return." Jonetsu turned and vanished into his chambers.

Ekisen was the first to break the silence. "Well, that was surprising."

"You said it. Why would Jonetsu ask rookies like us to go investigate terrorist attacks?" Juhi wondered.

"I, for one, am honored. Jonetsu must really trust us. I feel so humbled," Toku said, causing Honoo to roll his eyes. "Tsunami, let's go pack." The three water-types headed to the sleeping rooms.

Once they were gone, Honoo turned to Dosatsu. "You recognized the symbol, didn't you?"

"Was it obvious?" Dosatsu asked.

"Only to me. You've seen it in a dream, right?"

Dosatsu nodded. "It appeared once in my dream last night. Except, in the dream, it had color. It was colored white with a blue eye and blue horns. Guys, does Jonetsu know about me?"

"What? How could he?" Jimen said.

"He gave me this look. It was as if he thought that sending me to Olivine City would cause me to find the culprit's identity. But if he wanted that to happen, why send Team Tsunami with us?" Dosatsu wondered.

Honoo suggested, "If the culprits are water-types, having water-types with us could help. I am weak to them."

"Well, it doesn't matter. We'll just have to be careful. But if Jonetsu does know, he could be on to something. Perhaps you're more receptive of things that you're close to. After all, you did foresee Jonetsu's kidnapping while in the same place as him," Jimen said.

Dosatsu nodded, considering the fact. "Perhaps."

"Then it could work! Let's pack up quickly and get to Olivine." Jimen quickly led the way to their room to gather supplies.

* * *

Once both teams were packed, they set off for Olivine City. Before leaving Violet, they gathered in a group and Honoo read the map.

"We should be able to reach the city by evening. We have to go down Route 36 and north on Route 37. Ecruteak City is there, so we can stop for lunch."

"Then let's go. We don't want to be late," said Toku. He led the way onto Route 36.

As they walked, Ekisen said, "I sure hope we can get our job done at Olivine City. Jonetsu would be so proud if we caught the culprits. We all have to do our bests."

"I'm sure we'll all try our hardest, Ekisen," Dosatsu said.

Ekisen continued, "I have to admit. I'm kind of frightened. These attacks have got me scared. I guess it's because I'm half-electric."

Dosatsu picked up her pace to walk next to the chinchou. "There's no need to be frightened. We'll have this solved in no time. Those brutes will be in jail and everyone will be safe."

Ekisen smiled. "Thanks, Dosatsu."

As they walked, Ekisen asked Dosatsu, "Why are you wearing a scarf? It's not that cold yet for this time of year. Aren't you warm? Or did your mom give it to you or something?"

Dosatsu felt the scarf's red fabric with her tiny fingers. She glanced back at her partners. Honoo and Jimen were engaged in conversation. Then she said, "Honoo gave me this scarf when we first met. I was cold, and he was generous. I can't explain it, but somehow it's still holding his warmth. See?" She held out the end of the scarf for Ekisen to feel.

Ekisen brushed it with one of her antennae. "It is warm! It's like being by a fireplace. How does it work?"

"I don't know," Dosatsu admitted. "It's been months and it still hasn't lost its heat. But I don't really care about how it works. When I need some support, I remember that first day. All alone, I was nothing, but as long as I have my friends, I can do anything."

Ekisen continued to run her mouth, but Dosatsu wasn't listening anymore. She nuzzled herself into the comforting warmth of her red scarf. She thought of Honoo, and his kindness despite her frightening episodes. She looked back at the quilava she had come to love so dearly. _Honoo,_ she thought. _I know I have helped you, but I wish you would stop and_ _notice how much you have helped me, too._

* * *

"Ah, Ecruteak. Such a placid city." Toku inhaled deeply. "Smell that air? That's ancient air."

Honoo rolled his eyes. That was probably one of the dumbest comments he'd ever heard. To his fortune, Ekisen pointed it out. "But Toku, all air is ancient!"

Jimen walked over. "If you're done talking about air, we've got a lunch to get to. Does Bell Buffet sound good?"

"Sure. Let's go." The Pokémon headed for the city's center.

Suddenly, Honoo stopped. His eyes had met with another Pokémon's. He wasn't sure what type he was, but he was soft pink with a long tail and blue eyes. The Pokémon winked and vanished behind the building.

"You okay, Honoo?" Jimen asked. Honoo realized everyone had stopped. He felt a little embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm fine. You guys go on. I'll catch up."

"You okay?" Juhi asked.

"I'm fine. There's just something I have to check out."

Jimen shrugged. "Whatever. See you later." The five Pokémon continued.

Once they were gone, Honoo ran to where the pink Pokémon had gone. When he rounded the corner, he stopped. The Pokémon was nowhere in sight. He looked around for a little and finally found him behind another building. The Pokémon made a beckoning motion with his tail and disappeared again. Honoo quickly gave chase.

After ten minutes of chasing the Pokémon up the streets, he reached the city's border. The Pokémon had gone down a trail in the woods beyond. Unfazed, Honoo pursued. The trail made a right turn and went past the city's east border. Suddenly, he stopped short.

Honoo had reached a beautiful tower. It was several stories high, towering over the trees, and decorated with beautiful colors. It was mostly warm colors of reds, oranges, and yellows, but it also had a blue roof.

The pink Pokémon was sitting on a red wooden gate that surrounded the tower. His tail floated above him as if it had a mind of its own. "Hello, Honoo."

Honoo walked forward. "You're that Pokémon. The one I met on my way to Goldenrod City."

The Pokémon looked touched. "You remember me! How uplifting."

They were quiet for a moment. Then the Pokémon said, "This is Tin Tower. Thousands of years ago, it was the home of Houou, Guardian of the Skies. Do you know the stories of the Tower Cycle?"

"The Legend of Houou is my friend's favorite story," said Honoo.

The Pokémon nodded. "It's a popular tale. The tower's empty now, of course. Well, mostly empty. The Kimono Dancers visit often. Their work requires it."

"Do you mean their secret job?" Honoo asked.

"Precisely," the Pokémon said. "Remember them. You may need them one day, if the course of time stays on its current path. Dialga will see to it. Do you know the Creation Cycle stories?"

"I know most of them," said Honoo.

"Of course you do. You're Arcean, I'm sure."

They fell quiet again. Honoo then demanded, "Why did you talk to me that time? And why are you here?"

The Pokémon looked offended, his tail drooping. "I'm just here to check on my favorite quilava!"

"I've only met you once."

"That doesn't mean you can't be a favorite of mine. I mean, look at you. You're so cute! And you're a lot better off than when we last met."

"But why give me that advice if we're strangers?" Honoo demanded.

"I may be a stranger to you, but you're no stranger to me. I've been keeping an eye on you. You have good friends. Keep those two. But to answer your question, I gave you that advice because I'm interested in you. I've been around a while, and it can get boring."

"So… you want entertainment."

"Precisely!" the Pokémon said enthusiastically. "Oh, and a warning. Don't go too purple, or your friend might get hurt."

The Pokémon hopped down from the fence and started to enter the tower. But before he could go, Honoo asked, "Is he really up there? Houou, I mean."

The Pokémon shrugged. "Beats me."

Honoo looked up the tower. He had the sudden longing to go up. It was as if something was calling to him.

But the Pokémon spoke again, shocking Honoo from his trance. "Not yet! You'll get your turn. I'll see you around, Honoo Quilava." The Pokémon vanished into the darkness of the tower. His levitating pink tail was the last sight before he was gone.

 _Strange_ Honoo thought. For a moment, he was tempted to follow, but he decided against it. It was time to catch up with his friends. Turning, he left Tin Tower behind.

* * *

"I didn't think I'd be back here for a while. It feels good to smell the sea, though," said Juhi as the six Pokémon passed through the city gate.

"It's a nice city," Dosatsu agreed. "It's such a shame it's been thrown into chaos all because of some lousy criminals."

As they passed through the streets, Jimen admitted, "It's awfully normal."

"It isn't. If you look closely, you'll notice the streets are emptier. That, and there isn't an electric-type in sight," said Honoo. Now that he pointed it out, they all started to notice.

They reached the inn quickly, which was a relief, for the sky was darkening. They entered the inn, bought their beds from the wingull child, and chose their beds by the window.

As Honoo crawled into bed, he couldn't help but feel disheartened. The good mood that had been present this morning had completely vanished. Replacing it was fear. As his eyes closed that night, he thought _I hope these five days go by quickly._

* * *

When Honoo woke the next morning, he realized quickly he'd woken up early. The sun had only just begun to rise. He was about to return to sleep when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Jimen's bed empty, the blankets thrown off.

Honoo felt a sense of dread. _Oh no! Oh no! OH NO! Did the terrorists get him? Is he lying on the street bleeding somewhere? I have to go._

The quilava leaped from the bed and was about to shake Dosatsu awake, when he stopped. The axew was sleeping peacefully, a smile tugging at her lips. This was the first time he'd seen her like this in the past couple of days. _You sleep, Dosatsu. I can find Jimen._ _Maybe my blue fire will help._ He turned and dashed through the maze of sleeping beds, down the stairs, and flung himself out the door… right into an enormous snowdrift.

"What the…?" Honoo gasped as he felt the sudden chill. He pulled himself out of the drift and looked around. Olivine City was covered in a blanket of snow. Water-types were going through the streets melting a pathway. Flurries were still drifting through the air.

"So this is what snow feels like!" Honoo said with a smile. He was tempted to roll around in it and relax but quickly remembered Jimen. The quilava looked around and found familiar four-talon footprints in the snow. He followed them along the side of the street.

As Honoo tracked, he found it clear that Jimen was being especially cautious. He kept close to the buildings and occasionally dove into an alley. Suddenly, the tracks ended.

"Huh?" Honoo looked around. He noticed the building he had reached was a small cathedral. A sign out front said _Arceus watches over us all._ It was a grayish-brown building made of stone.

 _Perhaps…_ Honoo leaped up the stairs and entered the large wooden doors.

The cathedral was beautiful inside. The walls were lined with circular stain-glass windows. The windows had pictures of Arceus in different forms. At the front of the cathedral was a large mural of Arceus with Dialga and Palkia under him, and behind them the stars. The seats were made of smooth wood, and the floor had a red carpet. There was a large clock on the wall with Dialga inside it. And sitting in a row near the front of the church was Jimen.

Honoo walked over silently. Jimen's eyes were closed in concentration. He was whispering something the quilava couldn't make out. Quietly to not disturb his praying, he climbed up onto the seat and sat down.

A few minutes later, Jimen stopped talking. He opened his eyes, looking relaxed, and jumped when he saw Honoo. "Goodness, Honoo! You scared the living daylights out of me."

"Sorry. I didn't want to bother you," Honoo said.

Jimen shrugged. "It's all right. Just try to make a little noise next time. You're quiet as a noctowl."

Honoo then said, "I didn't know you were very religious, Jimen."

"I'm not. Well, I kind of am. A little," Jimen said. "It's not that if Arceus came down right now, I'd kiss the ground he walked on. I just find sanctuary in stories. Not just those of Houou. All stories, including the Creation Cycle. My mother wasn't very religious. She was Celitian, but my dad was a hardcore Arcean. He knew all the stories by heart, and when bad things happened, he'd tell me the stories."

"You're nervous about this task, too?" asked Honoo.

"Yeah. I don't know what Jonetsu is thinking, sending three Pokémon who aren't water-types right into a bloodbath. Team Tsunami can handle it just fine," Jimen muttered.

"But we can help. Dosatsu can help," said Honoo.

"But I don't know who these Pokémon even are. I don't know if I can protect you both."

"Jimen, you don't need to worry about us. I've got my blue fire, and Dosatsu is a dragon-type. All we need to worry about is catching those criminals so we don't have to worry about them anymore. It'll be a victory for Team Legend," Honoo said. Jimen didn't look convinced.

Honoo then suggested, "Tell me a story."

Jimen cocked his head. "I'm sorry?"

"You said you find sanctuary in stories. So tell me one."

Jimen shrugged. "Alright. What do you want to hear? I know tons."

"Your choice," said Honoo.

Jimen thought for a moment. "Well, we're in an Arcean church. Why not the Legend of Creation?"

"Go on," Honoo agreed.

So Jimen began. "Before, time, space, and the whole universe existed, everything was only chaos. In an area only the size of this cathedral, all sorts of things were bouncing around, colliding with each other to create even more chaos. Love and hate, good and evil, and light and dark ran freely, bouncing around in the everlasting pool of nothingness.

"But then one day, something fateful happened. All the elements of being collided at once in the center of the void. And from it, an egg formed. It was fragile and should have been lost in the chaos, but this egg had a strange power that kept it alive. That power was a godlike power never even seen before. And after millennia of growing and developing, the egg hatched.

"It was Arceus who stepped out of that egg. He was a beautiful being with flowing white fur. Arceus was born with the amazing power to create life.

"As time went on, Arceus began to grow lonely. He was bored with walking alone in the chaos. One day He said, 'Perhaps it would be less lonesome if I had another with me.'

"Arceus got to work. But He discovered that His plan was not working. Every time He tried to create a new living creature, the elements in the chaotic void would destroy the work before it was done. Arceus tried and tried, but He grew frustrated. New life simply could not be in the endless chaos.

"So Arceus declared, 'It is time that this lonely world of chaos came to an end. I shall create somewhere new where peace and order reign supreme. It shall be a glorious place indeed.'

"With his great divine powers, Arceus grabbed hold off all the elements and molded them together. Then He tossed them outwards, and what resulted was the creation of the universe. Order dominated chaos, and the lonely, dark void was gone.

"But then Arceus realized something. The universe was only emptiness. There was nothing to be proud of. So He said, 'I must create the basis of the universe. I must create three beings to be the universe's governors.'

"Arceus took a diamond, a pearl, and platinum. From the diamond, he birthed Dialga, to represent where the universe was, what it had once been, and what it would become. He was the Lord of Time. From the pearl, he birthed Palkia, to represent what the universe was and where it was located. He was the Lord of Space. And from the platinum, he created Giratina, to represent what was and what was not. He was the Lord of Matter.

"And now the universe was something. Each of the three lords took up their positions. Because of Dialga, time started to move. Because of Palkia, the planets and stars came to be. And because of Giratina, all matter could exist. Arceus was now happy, for He had created a world where Pokémon could come to inhabit."

As he finished, Honoo said, "I love that story."

"It's a good one," Jimen agreed. "I told it how my dad did."

"Your dad the dugtrio?" Honoo asked.

"That's him," said Jimen. He glanced down at his wings. "You know, I used to hate my dad. I'd just blow up at him over pointless things. It made me angry because I couldn't fly and I knew it was his fault. But he never got angry with me. Whenever I yelled at him, he would just listen until I'd yelled myself to exhaustion. He was really understanding. Now that I know what good he did for me, I wish I could apologize."

"Why don't you?" Honoo asked. Jimen suddenly looked like he'd been stabbed in the gut.

But before he could respond, the cathedral doors flung open and Dosatsu burst in. "Come quick! There's been another attack!"

Jimen and Honoo were immediately off the bench and running over. Once they caught up, the trio met up with Team Tsunami, who was waiting in the street. Together, they dashed to the scene of the crime.

When they arrived, the scene was surrounded by rope. Honoo was about to duck underneath to get a closer view, when he remembered that they weren't supposed to be there. He climbed onto Jimen's back, much to the pidgeotto's annoyance, eager to get a closer look.

With a better view, Honoo saw that the victim was a jolteon. The snow was colored red, and the scratches on the jolteon's back were in an odd pattern. It reminded Honoo of the wingtips of the symbol Jonetsu had shown them.

"I think the symbol is scratched into that jolteon, but I need a closer look," Honoo concluded.

"Then I'll be right back." Jimen stepped out from under Honoo, scratched away at the snow, and tunneled right through the cobblestones into the ground. Dosatsu called, "Jimen, wait!" but the pidgeotto was already gone.

"Whoa. That was a wicked skill!" Ekisen gasped.

"I agree. I've never seen a flying-type with ground-type abilities," Toku agreed.

"Jimen is very special," said Dosatsu. She turned to see where Jimen would come up.

Soon, Honoo spotted some of the snow rise up. He saw Jimen pop out for a moment, take a look at the body, and vanish back into his tunnel, covering it up with snow as he went. When he returned, he'd somehow managed to get headfirst.

"The symbol Jonetsu showed us has been carved into the jolteon," Jimen announced. He looked shaken, like he wished he could erase the images he'd seen from his mind.

"We'll be right back. Come on Dosatsu, Jimen," said Honoo. He led his teammates into a nearby alley. Once they were out of sight, Honoo turned to Dosatsu.

"I hate to ask this of you, but the culprits have just struck. They might still be around. Can you see anything, if you don't mind?" Honoo asked.

Dosatsu said, "No, I understand. Jonetsu sent me here for a reason. I'll try." She closed her eyes, concentrating hard.

They waited for a few minutes, but nothing continued to happen. Finally, Dosatsu opened her eyes, looking dejected. "I can't see anything. I guess this proves how useless this ability i-"

Her voice ceased. Her face took on a blank expression and her red eyes turned purple.

Jimen reacted first, quickly getting behind her, ready to catch. Dosatsu fell over, screaming, "Kakou! Kakou!" Honoo winced, looking away. Finally, after what seemed like hours, her screaming stopped and her eyes returned to their normal color.

The axew got to her feet, panting. A smile appeared on her face. "I did it! I triggered a vision!"

"I knew you could do it," Honoo said halfheartedly. "Where are the culprits?"

"They're regrouping in Kakou City, so they're definitely water-types. Three Pokémon carried it out. They got separated, so they're all going to meet on the beach of Route 40. We can ambush them," said Dosatsu. "Quickly! Let's move!"

The trio raced out of the alley. Honoo ran over to Team Tsunami and said, "The culprits are going to Route 40! Come quickly!"

"How do you know?" Toku asked, a look of confusion on his face, but the water-types followed Team Legend.

The six Pokémon raced through the city as fast as their legs would take them. Jimen's heart was beating fast, and he could feel the adrenalin coursing through his body. Finally! Time to knock out some bad guys. Dosatsu felt her anger boiling inside her, growing larger and larger as she continued. She'd make the terrorists who had harmed all those Pokémon pay. And Honoo worried about what might happen when they confronted these Pokémon. Not only did he worry for his own friends, but the acquaintances he had with him.

They reached the sea, made a sharp right, and ran onto the beach. But as they arrived, Honoo realized they were too late. Before them, a croconaw, a qwilfish, and a cloyster were vanishing into the tide. Before Honoo could even step forward, they were gone.

"We have to give chase!" Juhi started forward, a look of determination on her face, but Dosatsu quickly got in front of her. "You can't. Honoo, Jimen, and I aren't water-types. We can't follow you," Dosatsu said.

"But we can't let them get away!" Juhi cried.

Toku said, "Juhi, she's right. Those Pokémon must be brutally tough to be able to take on electric-types. If we're going to apprehend them, it has to be together."

Juhi looked like she wanted to argue but muttered, "Fine. We'll just let those murdering fiends go, then."

Honoo then piped up. "Don't you realize? This is a big step forward. I'm upset we didn't get them too, but we've learned a lot. We know they're all water-types. We know the culprits are a croconaw, a qwilfish, and a cloyster. We also know they're hiding out underwater."

"They're going to Kakou City," Dosatsu announced. "Something strange is going on there. I don't know what exactly, but Kakou is in a similar situation to Olivine."

"Should we check it out?" Toku wondered.

"It'll be very dangerous. The city is in disarray. I think we should report it to Jonetsu upon our return and see what he wants to do. For now, we stick to our main objective: catching the culprits who are doing the attacks," Dosatsu said.

"But how do you even know this? You haven't even been there," Juhi demanded.

Dosatsu wondered how to respond for a moment. Finally, she decided. "Just trust me."

Toku and Juhi still looked unsure, but Ekisen said as bubbly as ever, "I'll trust you, Dosatsu! I don't see why you would lie. Come on, guys."

Toku sighed. "Alright. We'll go along with it, but I want answers later."

The six Pokémon returned to the inn. Once they got on their beds, Jimen said, "We need a plan of action. We have to be better prepared next time. With our newfound information, it should be easier. Anyone have any ideas?"

Honoo raised a paw. "We know what species the culprits are. We should post lookouts on the beach. That way, when they come back, we'll know ahead of time. It doesn't matter who does it, and we can take shifts. Once the culprits return, the lookout should wait for them to leave and then alert everyone else. We'll have plenty of time to set up an ambush on the beach, and when they come back, we'll attack them."

Juhi argued, "But what about the Pokémon they attack? We have to try to stop them!"

Honoo winced. He knew what he had to say, but thoughts raced through his head. _What if Juhi hates me because of this? Should I say it?_

Then Jimen said, "If we don't let them do it one last time, the plan will fail. If the plan fails, even more Pokémon will get hurt. We don't have a choice."

Juhi turned away, looking furious.

"…Anyways," said Jimen, shifting uncomfortably, "who wants to take the first watch?"

"I'll do it," Ekisen offered quickly. "I'll head out now. Those meanies might come back soon, and if something goes wrong, I can use my electricity."

"Alright, but remember not to attack them," said Toku.

"Don't worry about me, Tokie! I'll be fine." Ekisen got up and left the room.

Toku crossed his arms. "I hate when she calls me that," he muttered.

Dosatsu smiled and burst out laughing.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Toku said. This caused everyone else to start laughing. "Oh, shut up, all of you!"

* * *

Juhi gazed at the sun setting beyond the mountains to the west, coloring the sky in beautiful oranges, pinks, and violets at the edge. She had always loved the sunset. It was her favorite time, when the beauty of night and day blended to create something so magnificent. She remembered the way the deep orange light reflected off the foaming whirlpools back near her home in Cianwood City.

But not even the glorious sunset could brighten Juhi's spirit. Anger bubbled inside her. _So if those murdering scumbags come along, I'm just supposed to let them go harm somebody else, am I?_ she thought for the hundredth time. She had tried to tell herself it was for the best, and sacrifices needed to be made to complete the job, but she had given up a long time ago.

As the sky became more and more violet, Juhi squirmed deeper and deeper into the grasses that disguised her body. She lifted a flipper and parted the grass in front of her face to peer out at the beach. Still no sign of the culprits.

But as Juhi was about to return to hiding, she saw the sea begin to churn. She inched forward to get a closer look. She saw a fin breach the water and a qwilfish emerged.

Juhi gasped. A qwilfish? Perhaps they were the culprits! To answer her question, the qwilfish turned to the sea and announced, "The coast is clear." A large croconaw and a cloyster emerged as well.

"Then let's get this done quickly. Who're we hitting again?" the croconaw asked.

The cloyster slipped a paper out of her large shell. "Chiisai Joltik. She's the kid of those Pokémon from Unova. It's a shame to get someone who can barely talk, but this last run should have all the electric scum fleeing. Then this city will be ours."

"Age doesn't make a difference to me. I'll attack anyone, baby or grandpa," the croconaw shrugged. "Let's just get this over with." The three Pokémon headed up the beach.

Juhi was filled with dread. _They're going to attack a toddler? They have to be joking. I've got to do someth- She stopped herself. No, Juhi. You have to go get the others. This is the only way to stop them._

She then heard the qwilfish say, "So are we doing the symbol or just a beating?"

"Let's slice the little thing up. Bug-types don't have real blood, just gross goop, so it'll only be fun if we bleed her dry," the croconaw suggested.

Juhi couldn't take it anymore. She burst from her hiding place yelling, "Stop right there!" Before the terrorists could even turn around, she used her move icy wind, sending a blistering cold gale at the croconaw and the cloyster.

"Gah!" the Pokémon gasped from shock and pain. But the element of surprise didn't last very long. The three Pokémon whirled around to face her.

The croconaw growled, "Well, the Senmin said not to attack water-types, but I'm willing to make an exception. Get her."

The qwilfish was the first to act. It spun and sent purple spikes at Juhi. She tried to dodge, but her body was quite awkward on land, and the spikes embedded into her sides.

"Ouch!" Juhi hissed. She started to feel dizzy, but she ignored it and used ice shard, sending an icicle at the croconaw. It dug into his leg, but he ripped it right out, sending blood spattering. He charged Juhi, jaws open. She tried to get out of the way, but her dizziness suddenly got worse, and the place where the spikes had hit her stung badly. The croconaw grabbed Juhi on the shoulder with his enormous jaws, biting hard.

"Agh!" cried Juhi. She used a move called encore, applauding and cheering on the croconaw. It had its affect. He looked confused and started to gaze at invisible birds circling his head.

"Damn you! You confused our boss," the cloyster growled. She dashed at Juhi and clamped her fin in her shell while the qwilfish used flail, spinning around and scratching her wherever his spikes hit. The qwilfish made one last slap with his tail, and Juhi collapsed into the sand. She looked at her sides where the spikes hit. The wounds were spewing a green liquid and the skin under her white fur had turned an unnatural shade of purple. Her head throbbed and her body ached.

"How do you like qwilfish poison?" the qwilfish snickered.

The cloyster pulled out an ice shard. "Why don't we put the emblem in this little timewaster? We'll teach her a lesson about messing with us."

Suddenly, the cloyster howled in agony. Electric sparks flashed around her and she fell to the ground. Standing behind her was Ekisen. She looked more furious than she ever had in her life.

"Stay away from Juhi!" she screamed.

Toku arrived, shooting mud at the qwilfish. It hit the adversary in the face. While he was still confused, Toku used water gun, nailing him in the eye. Ekisen used spark and the qwilfish was down.

Suddenly, the croconaw snapped out of his confusion. Ice formed around his fangs and he bit down on Toku. The marshtomp cried out, but used water gun to get the enemy off him. Ekisen came over and flung her sparking antennae onto the croconaw. At the slightest touch, the croconaw howled in agony, electricity sparking around him. Toku delivered the final blow with water gun and he fell to the ground.

As soon as the croconaw collapsed, Ekisen ran over to the seel, her eyes brimming with tears. "Juhi! Oh my gosh, are you all right?"

Toku came over and looked at the spikes. "She's been poisoned. We need pecha berries, and quickly."

Suddenly, Team Legend arrived. "Is everything all right?" Jimen called as they ran over. When he saw Juhi, he gasped. "Oh gosh."

"Do you have antidote? A pecha berry? Anything?" Ekisen demanded.

"I've got pecha berries." Jimen went into his bag and pulled out a soft pink berry. He smashed it up and placed it on the sand. "Eat this," he said. "You'll feel better."

Juhi could barely comprehend his words through her splitting headache, but she managed to catch the word eat. She licked up the mashed berry and swallowed it.

Immediately, she began to feel its affects. Her headache began to subside and her strength was returning. She started to lift her head when Toku placed a hand on her neck. "Don't get up yet. Rest a bit first."

Then Dosatsu said angrily, "Juhi, that was incredibly stupid of you to take on those three by yourself. Was it so hard to stick to the plan? All this could have been avoided."

"I'm sorry," Juhi said weakly. "They were going to hurt a toddler. She was only a baby joltik."

"A joltik? That's an Unovan Pokémon," Dosatsu said. "The babies are especially cute. These guys must be real jerks to be willing to hurt such an adorable Pokémon."

"Speaking of jerks, shouldn't we restrain them before they come to?" Honoo said.

"I'll go alert the garrison their culprits are caught." Jimen ran off to go find Captain Kyojin. It was the last thing Juhi saw before the drifted to sleep.

* * *

Honoo was worried. He'd been convinced the pecha berry would help reverse the poison, so why was Juhi unconscious now? He peered into the inn with concern, watching Toku and Ekisen both sit quietly by Juhi's bed. He'd never seen either of them more concerned. As much as he would like to be with them, he didn't make himself apparent. Team Tsunami seemed like they wanted to be alone, and he didn't want them to get angry or annoyed. So while Jimen and Dosatsu were talking with Captain Kyojin, he decided to wait here.

Then suddenly, to his relief, Juhi began to stir. She opened her dark blue eyes lazily. "Oh, did I fall asleep?" she said.

"Juhi!" Ekisen wrapped her tiny flippers around her friend's neck, careful to mind her electric antennae. "We were super worried. You fell asleep, and we thought the berry didn't work. Jimen gave you another one, but nothing happened."

"You won't get rid of me that easily," Juhi joked. "That battle was exhausting."

"You shouldn't have gone out there, Juhi. This wouldn't have happened if you'd come and gotten us. Why didn't you?" Toku said.

Juhi looked down ashamedly, her eyes brimming with tears. "It's because I've been in a situation like this before," she admitted.

Honoo's ears pricked, his attention grabbed. He felt awful for eavesdropping, but he couldn't bring himself to walk away.

"What do you mean?" Ekisen asked.

"As you both know, I'm from Cianwood City. It's known for being the only 100% water-type city on the land in the whole world. But it didn't use to be that way. There used to be rock-types there, too, because they liked to be near the cliffs."

"Really?" Toku said.

Juhi nodded. "One of my good friends was a rock-type. She was a larvitar named Ganseki. She and I had other friends, but the city is tiny, so we were super close. But then one day, all the ground-types started getting attacked. Crime like that in Cianwood was unheard of. After just a week, the rock-types started leaving, but Ganseki had two very strong parents. They were both tyranitars and brawny men. They said they could protect her.

"It was super scary. I knew water-types weren't being harmed, but I was frightened for Ganseki. All my rock-type friends left the city. I was afraid to leave the house. Eventually, Ganseki's family was the only rock-type family left, and the other citizens pressured them into leaving so the violence would stop. But they refused."

Juhi sniffled. "Then one day, Ganseki and I were playing up the beach, where there are lots of rocks. We were practicing our battle moves, but before we knew it, three water-type Pokémon attacked us. We tried to fight, but I was knocked out on the spot. When I came to, I was at the healer's house. I asked where Ganseki was, but…"

Juhi's words were interrupted as a sob escaped her lips. "I was too weak back then, and I'm still too weak now," she said bitterly. "I thought if I joined an exploration team, I could get stronger, but I got beaten to a pulp again."

Then Ekisen said, "Well, that's just plain stupid of you!"

Juhi looked surprised. "Huh?"

"You weren't too weak this time, dummy! You held up against three level thirty terrorists and saved a baby joltik from getting killed. That took real courage," Ekisen said.

"Yeah. You only just started explorer training a week ago. Imagine what you'll be like in a year. Keep training, and if this ever happens again, it'll be the bad guys who are getting beaten," Toku agreed.

Juhi's eyes filled with tears again, but this time they weren't sad. They were tears of joy. She wrapped her friends in a big hug. "Thank you, guys," she said.

Honoo smiled and closed the door quietly. He felt bad for eavesdropping, so he would let them have their moment. He decided to see if Dosatsu and Jimen were done talking with Kyojin. He headed down the stairs to see that they were still engaged in conversation with the mamoswine.

"…Then Ekisen Chinchou knocked out the croconaw," said Jimen. "Once we'd tended to Juhi Seel's wounds, I went to get you. And that's about all that happened."

Kyojin looked unconvinced. "And you just happened to be passing by?"

"That's right, sir," Dosatsu said with a nod.

Kyojin narrowed his eyes. "I want you and your little group out of this city by tomorrow morning. And tell Jonetsu to stop nosing around in other corps' business."

"We will, sir, but I think Jonetsu will only be confused," Jimen said, his head cocked.

Kyojin looked like he wanted to impale Jimen with his tusk right there, but instead he turned and stormed from the inn, muttering curses that were probably directed at Jonetsu.

Once he was gone, Honoo ran over to his friends. "What was that all about?"

"Kyojin doesn't believe we weren't sent," Jimen grumbled. "He did, of course, but it still hurts."

"We're just lucky he isn't arresting us for interfering with garrison business," Dosatsu said. "How is Juhi?"

"She's awake, but we should leave them alone for now," said Honoo. "There's still a little light in the sky. Why don't we gather round the fireplace and talk?"

Dosatsu and Jimen's attention was caught by Honoo's serious tone. They went over to the roaring fire and sat down in the armchairs. Honoo was the first to speak.

"Dosatsu, what's going on in Kakou City?"

Dosatsu thought for a second. "I don't know, exactly. It's weird, though. There's a lot of violence, children are being kidnapped, and there was a flag that had that symbol on it. We'd need a water-type to figure it out."

"Why isn't the navy doing anything about it?" Jimen said.

"Beats me. Captain Nami might not even know," said Dosatsu. "Look, all I know is we may have had a victory today, but this is far from over."


	9. The Catacombs

**Chapter Nine: The Catacombs**

* * *

"Ahem!"

The chattering guild pupils quieted as Shinchona cleared his throat. It was time for the morning briefing. Once everyone was silent, Shinchona said, "Everybody, I have excellent news! Two weeks from today, the Explorer Guild will be setting off on the 34th Expedition!"

The pupils cheered. "Woohoo!" Although Honoo was quiet, he could feel the excitement coursing through him.

Shinchona looked to Jonetsu, who gave a nod. With his approval, the noctowl turned again to the students and said, "The location also been decided. The 34th Expedition will take place at the Lake of Rage. I see that some of our younger pupils are confused, so I shall explain. The Lake of Rage is an enormous lake north of Mahogany Town. It is the largest freshwater body in the six main regions. There even used to be a water-type trading village under the surface. It is said that the lake holds a secret. That is why we are going to find out what the lake is hiding.

"The chosen teams will receive more information later on. There are four spots for teams on this expedition. The choosing will begin today. Guildmaster Jonetsu and I will be paying close attention to your doings. The teams who do best will be selected. Everyone has a shot, so all of you should try your best to get picked. The chosen teams will be announced two days before the expedition. Now, dismissed. And remember to work extra hard."

The pupils fanned out, all chattering excitedly about the upcoming expedition. It had been over two months since Team Legend had returned from Olivine City, and they were as excited as everyone else. Jimen said, "The Lake of Rage. I've heard of it before, I think. Any of you know anything about it?"

"I've heard of it. It's an enormous lake in northern Johto. The lake has been here for millennia and apparently was created by rampaging gyaradoses. It's said that the lake holds a secret, although no exploration team has ever discovered it. There used to be a water-type village under the surface called Takerikuruu Town, but it died out a few decades ago. The settlement around the lake, known as Kogan Town, is a popular place for water-types and retired Pokémon," Honoo said.

Jimen looked impressed. "Boy, did you swallow a map or something?"

"Well, months of studying maps in the library has come to good use," Honoo said. Dosatsu smiled. "It'll sure come in handy for our travels. So you know about every place in Johto?"

"And more. I've studied about Unova and Kanto. Unova's a nice region," Honoo said.

Dosatsu had never looked happier. "Isn't it just the loveliest place? Oh, I have to take you two there someday. It's just spectacular. We can go to Mistralton Cave."

"But Dosatsu, won't the other axews be there?" Honoo asked.

"Of course not. Their parents will have picked them up by now. Since there won't be another haxorus breeding for a couple of years, the cave is free for exploration," said Dosatsu.

Dosatsu suddenly looked up. The psychic part of her mind had picked up on something. She turned her head to see a feraligatr climbing down the ladder. Her eyes narrowed. "What's Uragiri doing here?"

"How is it you've asked that a thousand times and never get sick of it? He's here to help the guild as usual," Jimen said. "I don't get what your problem with him is. I like the guy."

"And he saved Team Tri's lives," Honoo said.

Dosatsu grumbled, "Yeah, I remember." She had a very good memory of the day. Team Tri had gone out on a job to get back a little kid's stolen item, but had run into a vicious horde of high-level magmars. If Uragiri hadn't come to their rescue, they wouldn't have made it back. But despite this act of heroism, something was still off about him.

Dosatsu watched with suspicion as Uragiri walked up to Jonetsu. "Good morning, Jonetsu."

Jonetsu looked happy to see the feraligatr. "Ah, Uragiri! Nice of you to drop by."

"Greetings, Uragiri," Shinchona added. "What brings you here?"

"I heard that this guild is launching an expedition to the Lake of Rage. I'm here to offer my assistance on the exploration," said Uragiri.

"That'd be splendid! Of course you can come. This'll be so fun! I'll crack open the leppa wine while we discuss it," Jonetsu said.

Shinchona cleared his throat. "Guildmaster, it might be wise to avoid the alcohol and remain sober for such an important trip."

Jonetsu whimpered. "Aw. You're no fun, Shinchona."

Dosatsu turned away. "Why must Uragiri come?" she whispered.

"Don't be so rude, Dosatsu. Let's just go get a job. We've got to work hard if we want to get on this expedition." At that word, Team Legend headed up to the second floor.

Upon entering the second floor, Honoo could hear a familiar voice. "Obviously Team Venom is going to be the rookie team to get on the expedition. I hate to rain on all your parades, but you're just not strong enough. Not like Sumato and I."

"Is that Bureina running her mouth again?" Dosatsu growled. "You guys may not understand my disliking for Uragiri, but surely you understand my hatred for that nidorina."

"Sister, I'm right there with you," Jimen agreed.

Honoo's ears perked when he heard their team name. "Why the sour faces, Team Legend? Have you come to realize that you just can't compete?" Bureina taunted.

"Go blabber off to someone who cares, Bureina, because frankly, I don't," Dosatsu snapped.

Honoo looked over. Bureina had most of the junior pupils gathered around her. Sumato sat next to her, somehow managing to look both embarrassed and madly in love at the same time. He had changed much in the past three months, and was now an ariados. But evolved or not, Honoo didn't know how he put up with his partner, let alone crush on her.

Bureina suddenly got up and stalked across the room towards them. "You know, dragon girl, I've wanted a fight with you for months now, and you just gave me a brilliant excuse to challenge you. How about one on one later tonight?"

Sumato crawled over quickly. "Guys, you know Jonetsu doesn't like us challenging each other-"

But Dosatsu interrupted him. "Deal. See you there."

Looking pleased with herself, Bureina walked around Team Legend and headed downstairs. Sumato called, "Bureina, get back here!" and followed her down.

Once they were gone, Dosatsu stretched her arms and waggled her tusks. "This is gonna be exciting."

"What's with the pointless fighting? Can't we all get along?" Honoo said.

Dosatsu said, "Honoo, as much as I would love to remain peaceful, that karp needs someone to put a sock in her big, fat mouth. Don't you agree?"

"Well, yeah, but…" said Honoo.

"I'm looking forward to this. A fight between two tough girls is sure to entertain. Take her down, Dosatsu," said Jimen.

"My pleasure. Now let's pick a job."

* * *

All the junior pupils were looking forward to the fight. Since Pokémon are very aggressive creatures by nature, they love some good violence. Since Jonetsu, being a black sheep of his species, doesn't allow battles except for special battle practice days, they decided to keep it hushed that a fight was to go on.

The junior pupils even started betting on the match. Sumato was convinced Bureina would win, but the majority put money on Dosatsu. Dragon-types were notorious for their pure strength.

When night had descended upon the guild and everyone was asleep, the junior apprentices rose from their beds. Dosatsu was the first up in Team Legend's room. "Let's go," she said to her companions.

"Woohoo! Fight!" Jimen squawked a little too loudly, quick to jump out of bed.

"Shh! Do you want to wake the seniors? They won't hesitate to tell Shinchona," Honoo hissed.

"Lighten up, Honoo. This'll be fun," Jimen said.

They went into the hallway. The junior apprentices were all making their way towards the Arena. Honoo looked around, his fire illuminating the hall in flickering blue light. He could see Team Tsunami and Team Volcano slipping into the main room, but Bureina and Sumato were nowhere to be seen.

As they headed towards the Arena, Dosatsu's tusks waggled with anticipation. Honoo noticed they looked extra sharp in this light. "I can't wait to gouge her tongue right out of her mouth."

"That's just hyperbole, right?" Honoo asked hopefully. Dosatsu didn't respond.

As they walked, Amaiko and Kibishii approached them. "Dosatsu, I just want you to know that Kibishii and I are routing for you. Right, Kibishii?" The rhyhorn grunted. "We think you're gonna win."

"Thanks, guys," Dosatsu said.

"I don't know," Toku said from where he was walking with his teammates. "I doubt Bureina would challenge a dragon-type without something up her sleeve."

"Taurdrops. That nidorina's just pompous," Jimen said. "Dosatsu's gonna show her who's boss."

They filed into the Arena. Honoo and Amaiko went to light some torches until the room was filled with orange and blue light. The two colors danced beautifully together and filled the room with warmth. The junior apprentices sat around the edges of the Arena. Dosatsu sat down between Jimen and Honoo, awaiting her opponent's arrival.

A few minutes later, Bureina entered, her head and tail held high. The spikes on her back were retracted. Sumato came behind her, looking nervous.

"There's no shame in backing out, you know," Sumato whispered.

"Just go do your job," Bureina said.

Sumato sighed and crawled to the center of the room. "Junior pupils, welcome to the smack down of a lifetime!" Honoo was beyond surprised. The usually timid ariados was speaking in a confident, booming voice fit for any battle frontier announcer. It completely contradicted his usual air. "First up, we have the dragon-type Dosatsu Axew!"

Dosatsu stepped forward, clearly enjoying the seriousness of the battle. The pupils cheered as she walked forward. Just to get them even more excited, she let out a ferocious roar only a dragon-type could pull off.

"And for the challenger, the poison-type Bureina Nidorina!" Bureina walked forward, an air of confidence around her. The pupils cheered, getting especially loud when she erected her spikes.

"This is gonna be a clean single battle fight. You can't switch out with your partners. The fight ends when somebody is keo or somebody forfeits. Others may not interfere." Sumato quickly backed out of the fight area and sat down near Honoo. "Three! Two! One! Fight!"

The two opponents were still for a moment, waiting for the other to make the first move. Honoo noticed Dosatsu was analyzing her opponent. She was checking to see if she was planning a trick, which poison-types were known for.

Then Bureina made her move. She dashed forward with speed quite incredible for a nidorina. She moved her spikes towards Dosatsu and slashed her. The spikes got under her scales, leaving purple-tinted scratches.

Dosatsu yelped with surprise, but was quick to retaliate. She put on an especially scary face, knowing it would slow Bureina, and then moved forward. Using dual chop, she slashed at Bureina twice, once with each tusk, leaving deep gouges.

Dosatsu yelped as she did. She winced even though Bureina wasn't touching her. Bureina looked amused. "You should've known not to touch a nidorina directly. Looks like I'm the only one prepared!"

Bureina leaped forward. She spun around and kicked out twice, sending Dosatsu flying. The pupils were cheering, but Honoo was quiet. He was worried they were being far louder than a safe volume, and it took all his willpower not to run to Dosatsu's aid. He knew she would be furious if he did anything to interrupt.

Dosatsu got up, looking slightly pained by the poison now coursing through her veins. "Don't count me out yet." She growled and ran forward. Dosatsu was faster than Bureina and used dual chop again, knocking Bureina down. She moved to do it again, but Bureina slithered out of her way, whirled around, and bit down on her side.

Dosatsu threw her off, managing to slash her across the cheek with her tusk as she did. She slashed again, this time starting lower and moving upwards. Honoo knew it as a move called false swipe. Bureina yelped and crumbled.

"Wanna forfeit?" Dosatsu growled.

"You're the one who's gonna forfeit!" Bureina moved forward, trying to spike her adversary with her spines, but Dosatsu moved out of the way and slashed again. Bureina, now bleeding all over, cried out and fell down.

"Time to quit, Bureina. Just accept it," Dosatsu said.

Bureina sighed. "Well, guess it's time to use my trump card. Sumato, the ice!"

Before Honoo could even understand what was happening, Sumato tossed Bureina a small white object, Bureina caught it in her teeth and rose to her feet. Before Dosatsu could make a move, a ball of white formed in front of Bureina and blasted towards Dosatsu.

Dosatsu screamed in pain as it hit her. It didn't seem to end. Honoo was forced to look away. He heard Jimen squawk angrily next to him, "That's an ice-type move! She must have learned it from a TM. It's cheating!"

The beam of ice ended. Dosatsu, looking pained and dizzy, collapsed in seconds.

"If you can get up, I'll give it to you," Bureina said.

Dosatsu wearily tried to get to her feet, but the second she put weight on them she collapsed again.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded, eyes narrowed with fury.

"That? It was a move called ice beam. I'm surprised you didn't recognize it," Bureina explained. "I knew I couldn't beat a dragon-type like you, so Sumato and I swiped a TM from some merchant. Dragon-types take four times as much damage from ice. Paired up with a little nevermelt ice, I knew you couldn't beat me."

Dosatsu snarled. "You cheat! How does pulling tricks like that prove who's stronger?"

Bureina laughed, clearly amused. "Oh, dragon girl. It doesn't prove who's stronger. Not one bit." She leaned down, her face inches from Dosatsu. "It just proves who's smarter."

Sumato crawled to the center of the Arena. "Dosatsu is in a state of keo. Bureina wins!"

Jimen ran into the center, squawking angrily. Honoo followed him, desperate to get to Dosatsu's side. "Taurdrops Bureina won! TMs are illegal to use in official Pokémon battles, and the fact that you two stole it makes it that much worse."

"We never established any rules against TMs. Face it, wingless. I've proven my wits. I'd use this special move here on you, too, but I don't think lowly ground-types get very harmed by ice. Come on, Sumato." Bureina and Sumato went to leave. Team Tsunami and Team Volcano started to follow, all shouting cheers of congratulations.

Suddenly, Shinchona burst into the room. "What in Arceus's name is going on here?"

The junior pupils froze, all looking shocked. No one made a sound.

To make the nightmare even worse, Jonetsu appeared. Honoo had never seen him look so furious before, and it was a frightening sight. "Is this a battle?" he demanded.

It was Ekisen who piped up. "Y-yes, Jonetsu."

Shinchona squawked with anger. "You all know battling without permission and being out of bed at this time of night is strictly prohibited! What were you all thinking?"

"Well, Dosatsu was so desperate to get beaten I could hardly turn her down," Bureina said, regaining her confidence.

Jonetsu shook his head. "What a completely idiotic thing to do on all your parts. Really? You're gonna break two big rules two weeks before the expedition?" He paused, gazing at the ashamed looks of his pupils. He then barked with such ferocity Honoo nearly jumped out of his skin, "ALL OF YOU, TO BED! AND DON'T EXPECT TO GET ON THE EXPEDITION WITH THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR!"

The junior pupils scurried to their rooms so fast the Arena was empty in seconds. Honoo and Jimen helped Dosatsu to her feet and made it to their room quickly. Honoo shut the door behind them.

Jimen helped Dosatsu into bed. "Are you all right? That ice move looked fierce."

"I'm fine," Dosatsu muttered. "But I'm still poisoned, and it's sapping me."

"We have some pecha berries." Honoo went into the storage box and pulled out a pink berry along with several oran berries. He handed them all to Dosatsu, who began to mash them up halfheartedly.

Jimen hissed, "That stupid Bureina. She's a cheating skank and she ruined our chances of being on the expedition. She ruined everyone's chances! When I get my talons on her-"

"No, Jimen," Dosatsu interrupted. "I ruined our chances of getting on the expedition."

Jimen opened his beak to argue, but Dosatsu stopped him. "I know what you're going to say, but let's face it. It was stupid of me accept that challenge. I shouldn't have let Bureina get to me. She's right. That fight did prove who's smarter. I acted idiotically." Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Oh, come on." Jimen turned to Honoo. "Do you believe this?"

Honoo was quiet, pawing at the ground.

"He knows I'm right. I can feel his thoughts," Dosatsu said. "We can give up on getting on that expedition." She had finished eating and curled into a ball.

"Will you be all right?" Honoo asked.

Dosatsu didn't respond, so Honoo moved forward and gently wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry too much about it. There will be other expeditions." He let her go and crawled onto his nest.

* * *

Honoo hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep. He woke up feeling tired. No wonder I'm tired. I lost some sleep thanks to that pointless match. The quilava rose to his feet, his jaws parting in a yawn, and went to inspect Dosatsu's injuries.

She looked much better. The medicinal berries and sleep had done their jobs. Her scratches had shrunk down and the purple tint of nidorina poison had vanished. He was glad to see her better. It had pained him to watch her get hit by that ice.

Honoo was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Jimen begin to stir. The pidgeotto set his leg down and stretched out his wings. "Morning," he slurred, looking half-asleep.

Honoo moved to wake Dosatsu. He shook her gently. "Dosatsu, wake up. It's morning."

Dosatsu mumbled, "No, it's not," and rolled over.

Honoo shook her harder. "Come on. It's morning!" he urged. The axew muttered something he didn't catch.

Honoo then smiled mischievously. He walked around until he was facing Dosatsu. He then took in a big gulp of air and flared up his blue fire until it was engulfing all of them.

Dosatsu yelped at the sudden bright light. Noticing that she was in Honoo's fire, she quickly leaped from her nest. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up," Honoo explained, looking pleased with himself. "Now, go and get ready. We're nearly late."

Once they were ready, Team Legend stepped out into the hall. When they arrived for the morning briefing, all the junior pupils looked exhausted while all the seniors were desperately trying to figure out what had happened last night.

As Team Legend joined the crowd, Tsua, Sanshouo, and Banme approached them. "Hey, guys, what happened last night?" Tsua asked.

"Nothing," Jimen said. He slid his foot, causing the earth to shift and part a path between the three Pokémon. They walked past them, leaving Team Tri looking shocked.

After a couple of minutes, the chamber doors opened and Jonetsu walked through. His usual pep had returned. Honoo could hardly believe the Pokémon who had screamed with the voice of a legendary beast was the same guy.

"Good morning, friends! Same business as usual today. The judgments of who will land a spot on the expedition are still going on. Senior pupils, you may go select your jobs." The senior pupils headed for the second floor, ears pricked to try and hear if Jonetsu would mention the mysterious events of last night. They were disappointed, however, when the guildmaster waited until they were all upstairs to continue.

Shinchona then took over. "Now, as for the juniors, you all won't be going on jobs today. The guild has been getting a bit dusty lately. All of you will clean the guild."

The pupils groaned. "Really?" Ekisen muttered aloud.

"Enough complaining!" Shinchona squawked. "You've brought this all on yourselves, fighting like barbarians. Need I remind you that here, you are not soldiers, but apprentices? Now, you all have designated places to clean. Team Tsunami will take all the dorms. Team Volcano will take the mess hall and the lecture room. Team Legend, you will clean the library. And Team Venom, you will clean the artifact room and the Explorer's Lounge. Now, get to work! You'll find cleaning supplies upstairs."

The pupils, all looking dejected, trudged off to begin their work.

Team Legend grabbed some of the cleaning supplies Shinchona had laid out and made their way to the library. Jimen was grumbling, "I can't believe we're gonna be stuck inside all day cleaning. This is ridiculous."

"It's crime and punishment," Dosatsu said. "Let's do a good job today. I want to redeem myself to Jonetsu."

"Yeah, but I don't think making the library tidy is gonna do the trick," muttered Jimen.

They entered the library. It was quite empty today, and quiet as usual. The room was the largest in the whole guild. The walls were lined with shelves and more bookshelves formed aisles in the room's center so not a single spot was left empty. There were perhaps thousands of books inside. In the middle of the library were several tables where exploration team members were sitting and reading.

"Let's get started," Honoo said, grabbing a feather duster in his mouth. It was more difficult than using the hands he used to have as a cyndaquil, but he was dusting away at the shelves very quickly, revealing the polished wood beneath.

As he dusted, Jimen came over, also holding a duster in one of his talons. "Well, aren't you the right little cleaning lady?"

"Hm? Oh." Honoo had forgotten he was dusting expertly. "I, uh, have practice. Being in the house all day could get boring."

Jimen cocked his head in confusion. "Well, didn't you go outside?"

"I was not allowed," Honoo said. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, he left Jimen before the pidgeotto could ask anymore questions and found a new place in the library to clean. To his relief, Jimen didn't follow. He started to clean near the library's center, and had found an awfully thick cobweb. It would be a crime to wait any longer to get rid of it.

"Did you find the blue fire yet?"

Honoo's ears pricked. _Did someone say blue fire?_

"Not yet. It wasn't a false lead, was it?"

"Of course not. The Vessel said he was definitely here."

Honoo began to follow the voice. He noticed that the Pokémon speaking were a dewgong and a greninja sitting at a table. He pressed himself against the shelf and listened in.

But before the two Pokémon continued, a book fell out of the shelf next to him, revealing Dosatsu's face. Her facial expression told Honoo that she had heard as well. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, and Honoo suddenly heard an echo of her voice in his head.

 _Who are they?_

 _Whoa, that's new,_ Honoo thought. He then replied, hoping she would get his message. _I'm not sure. Are they talking about me?_

Dosatsu concentrated again, this time her eyes flashing violet for a second. Finally, he heard her response. _Think so. Listen._

The greninja stood up from the table. "This is getting ridiculous. Let's just return tomorrow. Then we'll find him. Let's head back to base."

"Fine, but when the Vessel asks why we don't have him, you take the blame," the dewgong replied. The two made their way out of the library.

Once they were gone, Dosatsu asked out loud, "Why do those guys want you?"

"I'm not sure," Honoo said. "What should we do?"

"What should we do?" The voice came from above them. Honoo and Dosatsu looked up to see Jimen perched on an empty spot on the shelf. "I'll tell you what we do. We follow them." He jumped down, landing miraculously on his feet, and took off after the water-types.

"But Jonetsu will be furious if we bail," Honoo said.

"You could be in trouble. This is more important," replied Dosatsu. She leaped through the shelf, sending some books flying in the process, and pulled Honoo along with her as they raced after Jimen.

The trio followed the two Pokémon out of the guild. To their luck, they managed to avoid the attention of Shinchona, who was consumed by his work at the front desk. They tracked them onto Route 31.

"I wonder where they're headed," Jimen whispered.

"I have a feeling they're going to Dark Cave," Dosatsu replied. Honoo and Jimen knew immediately that her instinct would be correct, but this only worried the quilava.

"What about my fire? They'll spot us immediately in such a dark place."

"I don't think we need to worry," Jimen said. "If they intend to travel through Dark Cave, one of them must know flash. If the whole cave is being lit up, you'll stick out less."

"I sure hope so," Honoo mumbled. Old feelings of guilt were beginning to well up inside him. Sinister voices in his head demanded, _Why'd you have to be born with such noticeable fire? You'll stick out like a sore thumb in Dark Cave. You're dragging your teammates down._

He then realized what he was doing and shook his head. _No. My teammates don't mind, so I mustn't either. Jimen will be right._ He forced the thoughts down and changed his view, and he found that it helped, and soon the voices did not return.

Dosatsu spoke up, shaking Honoo from his thoughts. "They went into Dark Cave! And I think I saw one of them use flash."

"Excellent. We'll wait a little bit and then follow. Dosatsu, can your insight help us track them?" Jimen asked.

"I can try. Instincts like that come and go, but I can feel for their brainwaves and try to figure it out."

"Can you read their minds to figure out their direction?" Honoo asked, remembering the incident in the library.

Dosatsu shook her head. "Reading minds is exhausting. If we have to fight, I don't want to be worn out. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Let's just go," Jimen said. After taking a deep breath, the trio entered Dark Cave.

The usually pitch-black cave was brightly lit, no doubt by the field move flash. It was built entirely of rocks ranging from ugly browns to grays, and water could be heard in the distance. The layout was not flat ground, but instead there were several different elevations, the highest platform being as tall as Honoo if he stood on two legs. Honoo disliked the place already.

"Anything?" Jimen whispered. Even his quietest voice echoed slightly in the cave.

Dosatsu stood still, her eyes closed. "I can feel them somewhere around here. Do follow me." She took the lead and led the way deeper into the cave.

"Do you think anyone at the guild is missing us?" Honoo whispered. Jimen shushed him.

 _Just asking,_ he thought grumpily.

They made their way through the cave, skirting around huge piles of boulders and going up and down the many platforms. They came near the water, which made Honoo loathe the place even more. The water was a murky brown color, and he was certain he had seen something move beneath the surface that was not a friendly magikarp. They passed the pool without any trouble and continued deeper into the cave as the passage began to narrow.

Suddenly, Dosatsu stopped short. Honoo asked quickly, "What's the matter?"

Dosatsu was quiet, eyes narrowed in concentration. Finally, she relaxed. "Sorry. I lost the connection for a moment, but I've got it back now. Come quickly." She resumed at an even faster pace, her teammates hurrying behind her.

Finally, after they had traveled north through the cave for a little, Dosatsu stopped. "They're right around here," she announced.

Honoo's heart seemed to stop. "R-right here?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Don't worry. They don't know we're here, and they can't here us. There's no alertness in their brain waves," she explained. She looked around. "But I don't see them anywhere."

"Let me see," Jimen said. He turned his beak to the ground and tunneled down, leaving a circular hole behind. After a minute or two, he returned. "I found something quite interesting," he said. He jumped up out of his hole, turned to the wall, and started to drill, but not a dent was made in the stone. "See? It's much harder here, like some sort of metal. It might be the entrance to a secret room."

"A secret room? Then as explorers, it's our duty to go behind it and find out what's there," Honoo said. His bravery had been reclaimed. "How can we get passed there?"

"I'm not sure," Dosatsu said. She placed a hand upon the stone. It seemed to react. There was a slight tremor, and then a symbol appeared, glowing in blue light. Honoo gasped.

"That's the symbol that those terrorists were carving into people in Olivine!" he cried. "What's it doing here?"

"I don't know, but this place must be no good," Jimen said. "Should I use a ground move and destroy the door?"

"That would hardly be discreet," Honoo said. "Those Pokémon got through somehow. They were both water-types, so…" He trailed off, lost in thought. Then his eyes brightened. "I have an idea." He ran off without an explanation.

"Honoo, where are you going?" Jimen called, but the quilava didn't respond. He turned to Dosatsu and shook his head. "It's always the quiet ones." She giggled in response.

When Honoo returned, his cheeks were full. "What've you got in your mouth?" Dosatsu asked. Honoo didn't respond, but instead stood before the door and spit a mouthful of water right onto the emblem. The symbol flashed white and the door opened smoothly and quietly.

"Whoa. Nice thinking," Dosatsu complimented. Honoo blushed and murmured a quick thank you.

"Enough standing around. Let's move," Jimen said. He took the lead into the catacomb.

The tunnel sloped downwards at a gentle angle. It was made entirely of hard gray stone. There were mythical symbols etched into the walls, and there were so many that they all seemed to blend together. The walls were all wet, so Honoo had to be careful not to slip.

"I don't like this," Jimen said. "It isn't natural earth. This stuff is rare… And weird."

"Why do you suppose it's here?" Dosatsu wondered. She received no response.

After they'd been walking for what seemed like ages, they came to a small circular room. Five different tunnels all branches off. In the center of the floor was the same mysterious emblem.

"Oh, great," Jimen muttered. "Getting anything, Dosatsu?" He received no reply. "Dosatsu?"

Honoo piped up, voice nervous. "Uh, Jimen, we've got a problem."

Jimen turned to see Dosatsu wearing a blank expression, her eyes glowing purple. "Now? Did it have to be now?" he said. But to both the boys' surprise, no screaming erupted from her mouth. She quietly slumped over, and Honoo moved to catch her on his back. Despite her breathing quickening, she made no sign that she was in any distress.

Finally, she shuddered and awoke, eyes red again. "Whoa. My head's spinning," she said. Honoo helped her to the floor, where she sat down and began to rub her temple.

"Did you see anything?" Honoo asked.

"Yeah. Same as every vision."

"But you didn't, you know, scream or anything."

Dosatsu looked at Honoo in confusion. "Come again?"

Jimen said, "He's right. You didn't scream or anything. You just fainted quietly. Was this one not as scary?"

"Well, no," she said. "But this did feel a little different. It was certainly scary, but I didn't panic like I usually do. It was like I knew what was happening wasn't real." She shivered. "It was terrible, though."

Honoo opened his mouth to ask what had happened, but before he could, voices came from one of the catacomb passages. The footsteps were drawing close. Jimen whispered, "Quickly! Let's go!" He and Honoo moved to run, but Dosatsu didn't budge.

"Calm down. It's all right," she said.

Honoo wanted to relax, but he could hardly suppress his fright as the footsteps grew closer and closer. He was just about ready to bolt when the Pokémon emerged, and he let out a sigh of relief.

They were not huge monsters or a villain of any sort, but simply two children. They were a magby and an azurill, both tiny and both sniffling. Their eyes were bloodshot from crying, and they looked exhausted.

Dosatsu got up quickly. "Hello," she greeted. When she moved closer, the two kids flinched away.

"Don't hurt us!" the magby cried. The azurill started to sob.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Dosatsu said. "I promise. We're not supposed to be down here either."

The children decided it was good enough and ran to her quickly, both crying loudly. Jimen moved forward to help comfort them, but Honoo hung back. He was suddenly feeling self-conscious again.

"Now tell us what the matter is. Are you lost?" Jimen asked.

The magby shook his head. "W-w-we're looking for our friend, Yuukaihan. Somebody took her!"

"What?" Dosatsu gasped.

The azurill added, "A big, ugly guy grabbed her and pulled her down here! She was screaming, and we're scared. We can't find her anywhere!"

Jimen stood up. "Don't worry one bit. We're Team Legend, an exploration team. We'll help you find your friend."

The two kids smiled. "Yay!" they cheered.

Dosatsu added, "Before we set off, you must tell us your names."

"Oh! I'm Kodomo," said the magby.

"And I'm Akachan," the azurill added. "Our friend is a happiny." "

Then let's start looking. But you must be very quiet so no one finds us," Dosatsu said.

They picked a tunnel and started their search. Dosatsu led with Kodomo and Akachan huddled behind her while Jimen and Honoo brought up the rear.

"Why would anyone snatch a random kid and bring her down here?" Honoo wondered.

"Beats me. But when I find them, I'll beat the pulp out of them," Jimen growled. "I hope we find them soon."

It certainly was not soon. After over an hour of searching, the five Pokémon were starting to grow weary of the dark, seemingly endless tunnels. Finally, Dosatsu halted. "This is getting ridiculous. We haven't come to a single room. There must be a more efficient way of finding Yuukaihan."

As they began to discuss plans, Honoo's ears pricked. Was that my imagination, or did I just hear something?

The noise came again. " _Waaaaaah!_ "

 _That's a crying child!_ "Quick! This way!" Honoo exclaimed. He spun on his heels and ran back the way they had come. Confused, the others followed. He turned down a tunnel they had decided not to go down and they quickly came to a door with the same emblem in it. This time, there was a handle.

"I think I heard the child in here," Honoo explained.

"Then let's waste no time." Without waiting for permission, Jimen grabbed the handle in his beak and shoved the door open. It slid open, revealing a pitch-black room.

"Wait here," Dosatsu told the children. Team Legend stepped into the room. The darkness was tangible, swarming around them like octopus ink. Honoo could not see a thing, but he knew that he was stepping through shallow water that only rose to his paws. Not even his fire could properly illuminate the area around them. The darkness seemed to swallow his blue light.

Suddenly, a voice that seemed to be woven out of the night itself spoke. "Welcome, cursed one. We have been awaiting your arrival."

A pair of red eyes ringed with yellow appeared in the darkness. They were filled with bloodlust.

Honoo felt himself freeze with fear, his heart pounding wildly, but Jimen was not put off. "You there! Give us back the child and no one gets hurt." But even his voice quaked slightly.

"Oh, this child?" A single spot in the room lit up, right beside the eyes. Before them was Yuukaihan Happiny. She had cuts and scrapes all over, and tears cascaded from her eyes. She was held in place by an enormous gray paw. "She is only bait, but I'm afraid she isn't going anywhere, and neither are you."

The door slammed shut.

"Let us out of here, or we will fight you!" Dosatsu roared. The roar of a dragon could put fear in the hearts of many, but the Pokémon was unfazed.

"Your thunderous voice does not scare me, dragon. It will not scare anyone here. For we are the dark."

The room was suddenly filled with red light. Honoo looked around quickly. The room was very tall, the walls covered with platforms and shelves, and a Pokémon inhabited each one. Dozens of red eyes glared down at him. They were poochyena, but much more menacing than the usual canine Pokémon. It was clear they had been living in the dark for ages, and their eyes spoke of their hunger to tear into flesh and taste blood. They were wild.

Clutching the little happiny was a mightyena. It was nearly a foot taller than the average, with gruesome fangs and claws longer than Dosatsu's tusks. He spoke. "Nothing you pathetic things can do will ever frighten any of us. We are the Nightmutts, a poochyena tribe who live by the way of old. We once roamed Hoenn by night, pillaging and feasting on the blood of any we scented. Now, we have come across the sea to Johto, and you, cursed one, are our next meal."

Honoo found the courage to speak. "Why did you come so far from Hoenn? Is that not quite a trip for a wild pack?"

"We came to survive," the mightyena explained. "Have you not heard it, vessel? The call has gone out in the winds and rivers and seas. Those who wish to live shall gather in Johto, the region of the towers. Or has civilization become too soft to hear it?"

"I don't know what you mean, but just give us the child," Honoo said.

The mightyena rose to its feet. "No. She will make a delectable meal for I, Mouken. Poochyena, slay them!"

Suddenly, it seemed to be raining poochyena. The ground was swarming with them. Honoo quickly got to fighting. He performed flame wheel. The fire spun around him, knocking back the poochyena. They yelped as the flames licked their muzzles. However, as soon as the fire died, they charged, rushing in to tear him apart.

Honoo spun around quickly, using flame wheel mostly and quick attack sometimes. So far, he was untouchable. His scorching hot flame was proving most useful, and the poochyena were reluctant to draw to near. But he was quickly growing exhausted. Their numbers were incalculable, and at least a dozen were trying to get to him at once. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up the dance.

Then he made a fatal error. He heard a shriek of pain that could have only come from Jimen. "Jimen!" Honoo called out.

In his distraction, a poochyena lunged forward and bit down on his flank. He squealed in pain and could fight no longer. The poochyena swarmed him, all grabbing onto whatever flesh they could find and pulling. Honoo tried to fight them, but his energy had died and he could no longer make fire. He cried out dreadfully as one of them nearly tore his ear clean off, and hot, sticky blood, trickled down his face and into his eye. He could do nothing, but only worry for himself and his friends. _Are we to die here?_ were the only words that rang through his head in his pain.

And then suddenly, they were gone. All the poochyenas vanished mysteriously. For a few seconds, Honoo was too dazed and relieved to care, but then a thought came to him. _Where did they go?_

His eyes popped open. The poochyenas were fleeing, running as high as the ceiling would allow and shoving themselves into the nooks and crannies of the walls, whimpering pitifully. Huge jets of water were chasing them. Mouken was barking furiously, "Stop, you fools! Finish them!" but was unsuccessful.

He turned to see a surprising sight. It was Uragiri. The enormous feraligatr looked furious as he shot jet after jet at the poochyenas. Finally, they were all gone except for Mouken.

The mightyena roared, "You foolish Pokémon! I will tear your heart out of your chest while it still beats! I will feast on your entrails and leave your bones to the earth! I am the scourge of Hoenn! I am Mouken of the Nightmutts!"

Uragiri looked unimpressed. "Are you sure you want to challenge me without your minions?"

Mouken looked around him, realizing not a single poochyena remained. His bravado was gone. He snarled and said, "I shall feast on you someday, water-type. Mark my words, I shall reclaim my honor!" He scampered up to the highest shelf, whining like a fennekin.

Once Mouken was gone, Uragiri looked down at them. "Are you lot all right?"

Honoo got up to his feet. Despite his weariness, he looked around frantically. "Dosatsu! Jimen!" he cried out. He finally spotted them. They were also exhausted, but they didn't seem too badly injured. Jimen had a nasty bite on the chest, but that was the worst of it. Dosatsu wasn't too badly injured due to her scales, but she was missing several of them and had some bites underneath her armor.

Dosatsu looked at Uragiri with great surprise. "You saved us." She said it as if she could hardly believe she was speaking the words.

Uragiri shrugged. "It was nothing. The Nightmutts are a fierce gang, but hardly courageous when startled. Now let's collect the child and go before they decide to get their revenge."

Yuukaihan looked startled. "Thank you, sir," she said meekly.

"Don't thank me. Thank Team Legend here. If it hadn't been for their courage, you might not have been found," Uragiri said.

Yuukaihan climbed down quickly and then sprang forward, wrapping her little arms around Honoo's neck. "Thank you!" She ran over to Dosatsu to give her a hug of gratitude as well, and then to Jimen.

Kodomo and Akachan ran in. "Yuukaihan! You're okay!" they squealed.

"Yup! Team Legend and the feraligatr saved me!" Yuukaihan said cheerfully.

"Let's get going. Can you all walk?" Uragiri asked.

"We'll be all right," Jimen said.

"Good. Then let's go." They left the room and began to retrace their steps back through the catacombs.

The walk was long once again, so as they went, Dosatsu began to ask questions. "How did you find us, Uragiri?"

"I had heard of the missing child, so I came to Dark Cave to investigate. You left signs of yourselves by the door, so finding it and opening it was easy. I wonder what this place is though."

"Why didn't you catch up with us?"

"I was unsure of where you went. It was only luck that I chose the same path as you."

Dosatsu considered his words for a moment, then sighed. "Uragiri, I owe you an apology."

He looked confused. "Why is that?"

"For the longest time, I disliked you. I don't even know why, but I didn't trust you," she explained. "But now you've saved not only me, but my two best friends in the world. It's a debt I will work hard to repay, and I'm sorry for my unfair feelings."

Uragiri did not look offended in the slightest, but only touched. "The past is in the past," he decided. "I'm glad we can work to become friends."

"By the way, Uragiri. What was that awesome move you were using? It was like a tidal wave!" Jimen said, eyes bright with excitement.

"That was a rare move called hydro cannon. I'm of a special bloodline, and we are the only feraligatrs who can learn it. In fact, only certain species have ever been known to possess it, such as blastoise, feraligatrs, and swamperts. But it is known as the most powerful water move."

"And you know it?" asked Honoo. He was proud of himself for speaking up. He suddenly felt very comfortable around Uragiri.

"Yes. I try to refrain from using it too often, as it can be quite draining, but it proves handy," said Uragiri.

They chatted about exploring and moves and such for a while until they finally reached the exit. The children had all fallen asleep. Uragiri carried Yuukaihan and Akachan while Kodomo snoozed on Honoo's back. They climbed out and were quickly back in Violet City.

As they crossed the last bridge over Sprout Pond to the guild, Jonetsu and Shinchona stormed from the guild, both looking furious. "Team Legend, you better have a good excuse for-" Shinchona's voice failed as he noticed their injuries, Uragiri, and the three children.

"I can feel a good story coming up," Jonetsu said, tail beginning to wag. "But first, let's get you lot fixed up. Come in quickly, now." Honoo sighed with relief, for he was exhausted and hurting, but now he was home. He headed inside as fast as his tired legs would carry him.

* * *

Jonetsu and Shinchona looked quite surprised after Jimen had closed the tale. Jonetsu murmured, "Shinchona, you remember the Nightmutts of Hoenn, right?"

"How could I forget? But they are quite dedicated to their region. What would they be doing here?" Shinchona wondered.

"They do worship the legendary beasts. Perhaps they wanted to come to the place where they live," suggested Uragiri.

"I will have to investigate further, but right now, it's unimportant," Jonetsu said. He turned to Team Legend, who had had their injuries patched up and were now drinking hot chamomile tea. After the children had gone home (after thanking and hugging them countless times), the Pokémon had gathered in the empty mess hall to share the story. Jimen had told most of it.

Jonetsu continued. "I'm very proud of you three. You've been proving yourselves worthy members of the guild since you arrived. Now you've not only discovered something completely unknown in Dark Cave, but you've also discovered the existence of a wild pack inside it and, most importantly, saved the life of a little girl."

"Sir, with all do respect, we couldn't even fight off the Nightmutts. If it weren't for Uragiri, we all would have died," Dosatsu said.

Shinchona spoke up. "Need we remind you again that the Explorer Guild is not a place where only strength is valued? What matters when exploring is not your combat skills, but the gold of your heart and the silver of your soul. You headed into the unknown just to rescue a young girl, and made a discovery. Uragiri's strength saved you in the end, that is true, but you show skills outside of strength."

"Shinchona's right," agreed Jonetsu. "You all are worthy explorers. Now, you best get to sleep. I can see your eyes drooping. Get on to bed."

"But what about the catacombs?" Jimen asked. "Can we explore them again?"

"As much as I would love to go there together, there are rules I must follow. I cannot take students, especially junior apprentices like yourselves, to a place that is completely unknown and dangerous. The PEF must be alerted," Jonetsu said.

"I'd be happy to file a report for you," Uragiri volunteered.

Jonetsu nodded his thanks. "Now, off to bed."

"Goodnight, Jonetsu," Dosatsu and Jimen said. The trio left the mess hall and headed towards the dorms, passing all the pupils who were waiting for dinner to be ready.

Amaiko bounded up to them, Kibishii behind her. "Where'd you guys disappear to?"

Team Tsunami approached as well. "You guys look awful," Toku commented.

"Thank you for the lifting compliment, Toku," Dosatsu said jokingly. "We'll tell you tomorrow. We're all exhausted."

"Alright, but you'd better say tomorrow. I sure can't wait to hear the tale!" Ekisen said. The junior pupils dispersed, allowing Team Legend to get to their room unbothered.

As soon as they entered, the three Pokémon flopped down on their nests. "What a day," Jimen breathed.

"You said it," Honoo agreed.

A slight snore came from Dosatsu. Honoo looked up to find the axew already fast asleep. "She's asleep already. Amazing."

Jimen laughed. "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. 'Night, Honoo." He adjusted himself into his favorite sleeping position and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight," Honoo replied. He got up again to put the fire out. The room became darker, although the ceiling lights were still glowing slightly, but he knew it wouldn't put him off. He curled up on his nest and closed his eyes. He went to bed in good spirits that night. He was still a little shaken from the terrifying experience with the poochyenas and wondered here those two water-types had gone, but the negative thoughts could not surpass the good ones. He felt relieved and relaxed, but most of all, he felt lucky.


	10. The 34th Expedition

**Chapter Ten: The 34** **th** **Expedition**

* * *

That morning, many different feelings were coursing through the hearts of the guild pupils.

There was anxiety, hope, doubt, and mostly excitement. For today was the big day. That very morning, the teams that had been chosen for the 34th expedition would be announced.

Honoo woke feeling excitement stirring in his chest. The previous night, he had been convinced that they wouldn't be chosen and had spent most of the night awake thinking about it. But he had decided that he would try to feel excited anyways and cheer on those who were chosen. The disappointment was there, ready to clutch his heart, but he was keeping it at bay by pretending it was absent.

However, it turned out others were not making the same effort. Jimen woke and only mumbled a sullen greeting as he went to prepare their bag for the day. "You okay?" Honoo asked, but Jimen only muttered something inaudible in response.

"You know," Honoo said, "you can choose to have a more positive outlook. Try to be excited instead."

"It's not that easy," Jimen mumbled.

"You're right. It's not. But Dosatsu told me that making an effort is the only way to change things. Those who can't make an effort can't fix their problems."

Jimen looked quite impressed. "Well, hello there, Mr. Rainbow Sunshine," he said. "Alright, I'll try. But that doesn't change the fact that we're not getting on the expedition."

"Perhaps not, but it's happening, and that's exciting."

Their conversation ended as Dosatsu woke up. She looked exhausted as usual. "Morning," she said, rubbing her red eyes. "It's expedition day, right? I can feel everyone's excitement."

"I'm sure most of that is from the seniors since the junior pupils probably aren't going," Jimen said.

Dosatsu concentrated for a moment. "Yup. Mostly seniors. Although a huge chunk of it is coming from Ekisen herself."

"No surprises there," said Honoo.

Once they were ready, they left their room and joined the rest of the guild for the morning briefing. The pupils were chattering excitedly, all debating who would get on and who wouldn't.

As Team Legend joined the group, Sumato came over to Honoo. "Good morning, Honoo," he greeted.

"Hi, Sumato," Honoo said. His usual shyness did not creep up on him. He had begun to feel very comfortable around the friendly ariados. "Who do you suppose is going?"

"Bureina is convinced Team Venom is going, but I doubt it. We got an extra scolding for using a TM. But I'd say Team Legend has a shot at it," replied Sumato.

"Us? Why?" Honoo asked, quite surprised.

"Why, because Jonetsu just loves the three of you! I don't know what it is about you, but the guildmaster has really taken a liking to your team," said Sumato. "Haven't you noticed?"

"I… suppose." In truth, Honoo had noticed that Jonetsu seemed quite fond of him and his teammates, but he hadn't allowed himself to fully believe it. He couldn't see what was so special about himself, and he didn't see how his own team was any better than the other juniors. Yes, Dosatsu did have quite outstanding psychic abilities, but he didn't like the idea of Jonetsu liking them just because of that. In short, he just hadn't been able to grasp it. "Do you really think so?"

"You must allow yourself to get your hopes up a little. Don't expect it, like Bureina, but just get your hopes up a little. It's more fun that way." Sumato looked up as he heard his teammate call his name. "That's Bureina calling me. See you after the briefing."

"Alright," Honoo said. The ariados scurried off, and Honoo quickly rejoined his teammates.

"What'd Sumato say?" Jimen asked as he sat down next to him. Honoo opened his mouth to respond, but the doors opened and Jonetsu walked out to address them before he could. The guildmaster looked especially excited today. His tail was wagging so furiously it was ruffling Shinchona's feathers.

"Gooooood morning, friends!" Jonetsu greeted. He held out the word good, his voice steadily rising. "Today is the big day! Who's ready to find out which four teams have been selected for the 34th Expedition to the Lake of Rage?"

The pupils cheered in response, practically begging to be given the list. "Alright, alright. We'll get straight to it, then. Shinchona, will you do the honors?"

"Certainly, Jonetsu," Shinchona said. The stern noctowl seemed to be containing his excitement. He grabbed a scroll from behind him and held it with one talon. Honoo felt his heart stir at the sight of the parchment. "Once you are called, please come up and stand on Jonetsu's left. I will now commence the announcement." He carefully unraveled the scroll. The handwriting was so small Honoo could hardly make out any words.

"The first team to be selected for the 34th Expedition is Team Scorch!"

"YES!" Inu howled in celebration. He and Moyasu quickly made their way to the front as the other pupils burst into cheers. Once they were at the front, Inu and Moyasu shared a high-five. "We did it!"

Once the cheers died down, Shinchona continued. "The second team is Team Chibi!"

Three shrill, excited squeals erupted from the mouths of the Team Chibi members. "We did it, girls! We got on!" Mausu said, rapidly bouncing with excitement. They made their way up and stood next to Team Scorch in a huddle. Inu and Moyasu offered their congratulations.

"The third team to get on is Team Tri!"

"Oh yeah!" Banme shouted. The Team Tri members all hugged and quickly got up to the front. They all wore huge grins on their faces.

Despite all the excitement, Honoo was feeling down now. _That's three teams out of four, and there's no way Team Skyclaws didn't get in. We've failed. I wish Sumato hadn't given me that confidence, or this wouldn't be as hard._

Dosatsu grabbed Honoo's hand and squeezed it gently. "Whatever happens, we'll be okay," she whispered to him.

Shinchona cleared his throat. "And the fourth team that will be going on the 34th Expedition is… Team Legend!"

Honoo didn't even register that it was him who had been called until Dosatsu was pulling him by the hand up to the front. "Wh-wh-what?" he stuttered.

Jimen met his eye, smiling brightly. "That's right! It's us!" he said, his voice nearly a squeak. "We're going on the expedition!"

Honoo realized what had happened, and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. _We did it! We did it!_ As he stood at the front beside his teammates, and the cheers of his fellowpupils roared in his ears, he couldn't help but feel proud.

Shinchona rolled up the scroll. "And those are the chosen teams who will be going on the expedition. The morning briefing is now over. The teams who were not chosen will resume their guild duties as usual. Those who were chosen will stay behind to be briefed by Jonetsu about the coming trip. Pupils dismissed!"

Team Legend was immediately swarmed by the junior pupils.

"Congrats, you guys!" Juhi said.

"I knew you'd be chosen!" Sumato rejoiced.

"You guys really deserve it," beamed Amaiko, and Kibishii grunted in what Honoo hoped was agreement.

Even Bureina shook Honoo's hand. "I like you, quilava. Have a good adventure." Honoo was quite unsure how to respond to this.

"Thanks, you guys. We'll tell you all about it when we return," Dosatsu said.

Then the crowd was split as Ekisen burst through. "Oh my Arceus! You guys got in, _in,_ IN! AAAH! You guys are gonna go across Johto and explore the mysterious lake, and I'M SO EXCITED FOR YOU!"

"Thank you very much, Ekisen, but please calm down before you pull something," Dosatsu said. The chinchou ignored her and commenced to bounce around the room, twirling and screaming joyously as she did.

"Well, we best get on with our guild duties. Come on, everyone," Toku called. The junior pupils dispersed and headed upstairs. Ekisen finally calmed down (a little) and followed them up.

Jonetsu spoke up. "Now that we're alone, let's begin the briefing. All of you gather round while I go get my stuff." He disappeared into his chamber as the expedition members rearranged themselves.

Inu and Moyasu turned to Team Legend. "Well, that's a surprise. I didn't think Jonetsu would pick the juniors to come along."

"It's a shame Team Skyclaws isn't coming," Moyasu mumbled.

Kitsu ran over and gave Jimen a hug so tight it made him squawk. "Well, I'm glad these adorable wittle pupils are coming! We can use some youngsters on our trip. Don't you agree, Mausu, Sukippu?"

"You would agree. You're obsessed with children," Inu muttered.

This made Dosatsu quite angry, indeed. "What's to say we don't deserve our spots as much as you? We may be younger, but we're all explorers." Inu shrugged, not looking very convinced. "Yeah, whatever. I just think the seniors should get priority." Jimen's tail feathers fanned. "And three senior teams got on. You do have your socalled priority, so leave it be."

"Alright, cool it, feathers," Inu said. "But Team Skyclaws is tough. They certainly deserve an expedition spot more than team with a blue fire quilava."

The comment felt like someone had embedded a hot, rusty dagger in Honoo's chest. He winced visibly, and the one comment brought dark thoughts and memories returning to him like a storm that seemed to appear from nowhere, but arrived with great ferocity. The darkness he had thought he'd been rid of came surging back like a tidal wave that smacked him in the gut. The burns that glowed red on his heart flared up again, and sadness clouded his thoughts like a thick, bleak fog. His heart started to pound, and his breathing grew quicker, and he suddenly wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Honoo, it's all right."

For a second, he had his sense back. Who was that talking to him? Were they feeding him lies, or was it really all right? But he quickly forgot it and returned to his panic.

It was a new voice this time. "Those guys were just saying mean things. It doesn't matter what they think. We love you and your fire."

 _Someone… loves me?_

Then he remembered. It wasn't just the color of his fire and the dark, sad thoughts that made up his life. He had friends, too. He took a deep breath, and he found his heart was not slamming against his ribcage anymore. He managed to open his eyes.

He found himself in the hallway of the sleeping rooms. He hadn't even realized he'd fled. He also found that he'd been shedding tears. Dosatsu and Jimen stood in front of him, and he suddenly felt embarrassed. "Sorry," he mumbled sadly, trying to brush away the tears in hope that they wouldn't notice.

Dosatsu stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight. Jimen stepped forward and hugged them both with his neck. Being close to his friends, Honoo found that his tears had stopped.

His friends left the hug. Dosatsu asked, "Are you okay now?"

Honoo nodded. He felt sheepish. _Way to overreact, Honoo,_ he scolded himself.

"Look," Jimen said. "What those guys say doesn't matter one bit. You're an equally valuable member of our team. The opinions of a couple of jerks doesn't have to bother you one bit if you don't let it." He looked quite uncomfortable in the situation, but Honoo could see he was trying his best.

The pidgeotto continued, "It's like you said this morning. Those who don't try to change will never fix their problems. And I know it's easier said than done, but you're already a ton better. I mean, look at you! You're making friends here and there. And you can see it, too. So, what do you say we get back out there and learn all about the adventure we're about to partake in?"

Honoo nodded, a slight smile on his face. "Okay," he said. He let his friends lead him back over to where the briefing would be. As they arrived, Inu looked quite embarrassed, and all the ladies of Team Chibi were glaring at him with such fury in their eyes.

"Uh, I'm, er, sorry. I didn't mean to… Sorry." He could see he was not helping, so instead decided to leave it at that and turn away. He did not get completely off, though. Kitsu marched over and stomped her foot down hard on his paw. The yelp that escaped his mouth was worthy of a fennekin.

Finally, the chamber doors opened and Jonetsu came through, dragging a large flip chart behind him and holding a pointer in his mouth. He finally shoved the flip chart in place and sighed with relief, panting slightly. "Geez, that thing is heavy," he breathed. He then quickly composed himself and said, "Anyways, let's begin the briefing of the 34th Expedition!" He whapped the flip chart with his pointer, which read _The 34th Expedition:_ _Lake of Rage._

Using the pointer, he flipped the page, revealing an illustration of an enormous lake. There were cattails and grasses growing in the shallows, and magikarps and gyaradoses splashed in the water. "This here is the Lake of Rage, also known as Gyarados Lake. It's in the north of Johto past Mahogany Town, and is the largest freshwater body in the world. It used to be a bustling trade center, but now it's a quiet place where many retired folk retreat. It is also the location of the annual gyarados pilgrimage, known as gyamizumi, which every gyarados must make in his or her lifetime. A very interesting place, indeed. In fact, perhaps we'll take a field trip there one day during gyamizumi. I went there with Shinchona once, and it was quite…"

He seemed to realize he was starting to ramble, and cleared his throat in apology. "Anyways, it's a neat place." He flipped the page. The title of the page was _Objective_. "Now, to the meaty stuff. The prime objective of our trip is: discover the secret of the lake."

Banme then interrupted. "Isn't that quite broad? Shouldn't our objective be more specific?" he suggested.

"Good point, Banme. I shall elaborate," Jonetsu said. "It is believed that this lake holds a secret as old as the lake itself. Many exploration teams have come there trying to figure out if this tale is true. Although all have failed, many have narrowed it down. After the great work of the late Team Starswirl, it is now believed that the lake's secret can be found by travelling underwater."

Moyasu raised a hand. "But only one of us is a water-type, and none of us know surf or dive."

"Getting to that," said Jonetsu. He flipped the page. On it was a photograph of a gyarados in a hat, and some information. "I have enlisted the help of my friend, Funeh Gyarados, who lives by the lake. We shall be exploring the lake's depths. Funeh and his friends know the field moves surf and dive, and will be assisting us. And don't worry about breathing, either. Everything is sorted, and you'll find out more when we arrive."

He flipped the page showing a large map of the lake and its surrounding area. There were several houses on the eastern shore, but the west shore was mostly forest. Several spots were marked with stars. "We will set up our basecamp on the northeast shore, here." He pointed with his pointer, causing a _whap_ sound. "There is a small clearing that is usually used for camping, but I've reserved it. We also don't want to bother the townsfolk with our nosing. Our prime spots of exploration will be the center in the remains of the town Takerikuruu, the deepest part of the lake in the northwest, and the southern edge. We will look everywhere, but it seems that explorers found most evidence of this secret in those areas, so we shall focus there. You all will receive a marked map of the lake much like this one, but a little less sloppy."

He flipped the page, which had some more information that Honoo didn't bother to read. "There are many legends associated with the lake, all of which may be keys to unlock the secret. The most popular, as I'm sure you know, is that the lake was formed by rampaging gyaradoses. This may tell us that the secret has something to do with gyarados. Another very popular myth, and one that is whispered often these days, is that the Lake of Rage is home of the legendary Pokémon Suicune."

Tsua raised a paw, and Jonetsu turned to her. "Jonetsu sir, I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with that name."

"Ah, yes. I apologize. I forgot not all of us here come from Johto. Suicune, according to legend, is one of the three legendary beasts who were born after the burning of the Brass and Tin Towers. She is a water-type, and many Pokémon claim to have seen her by the lake. However, this is highly improbable since all illustrations of the legendary beasts have been lost," Jonetsu explained. Tsua nodded.

"There are several other legends as well, but I won't get into them now. Let's flip this page." He flipped to the last page, which was titled _General Information_. "We set off tomorrow morning. It should take us until sunset to reach Mahogany Town, and Captain Tatsumaki has invited us to spend the night in the Flyforce Guild. You'd all better behave while we're there! In the morning we'll head north and reach the Lake of Rage by lunchtime. We can have a fun picnic and set up basecamp for the rest of the day, and then the exploring begins the next day. After five days, we'll begin the trip home. Any questions?"

When no one responded, he said, "Good! Now, for the rest of the day, you all have homework. Go to the library and do research on the legends and myths surrounding the Lake of Rage. It can only help. Take note of anything that might be important. You also have permission to go to the Center and stock up on items. Everyone brings their own stuff. I recommend you get a waterproof bag. And that's about it. Dismissed!"

As the expedition party dispersed, the members of Team Legend chattered excitedly. "This is gonna be so epic! Do you think we'll spot Suicune there?" Jimen wondered.

"No, because she isn't real. Get your head out of the clouds," said Dosatsu.

"Aw, don't be such a party pooper," Jimen whined. "I think we'll discover the secret of the Lake of Rage. Now, let's get to the Center and shop 'til we drop!"

* * *

Team Legend did go shopping, and Jimen bought double the quantities Honoo thought necessary. If the Lake of Rage's secret was anything like the catacombs of Dark Cave, they would need to be prepared. Jimen picked up a waterproof bag and they were ready to go.

The next morning, the expedition party set off just before dawn. The rest of the guild was not even awake yet. As they headed across Sprout Pond, Jonetsu chatted excitedly about the Lake of Rage and its legends while the pupils asked all sorts of questions. Uragiri met up with them in the center of town, and Jonetsu looked especially pleased to see him. As they traveled towards Mahogany Town, Jimen managed to get into a conversation with Jonetsu about the legendary beasts, which the pidgeotto found quite enlightening. Honoo listened in, and the more he did, the more excited he grew.

They stopped in Ecruteak City for lunch, and Jonetsu and Uragiri had all sorts of interesting fun facts about the towers and the history of the city. Jimen asked about Houou and Lugia, which started an interesting debate among the party members about who was the true villain of the tale. In the end, they could not decide, and the debate ended there. The group passed Mt. Mortar, and there they could see members of the Flyforce Guild in practice. Honoo was impressed by there dizzying corkscrews and aerodynamic twirls. It was quite extraordinary.

Their trip soon came to an end. As the sky was colored pink with light indigo at its edges, they arrived in the little town of Mahogany.

The place was almost as tiny as Cianwood City. There were less than ten houses, with a Center and a large shop of souvenirs. Most of the buildings were made of dark wood. A group of kids were leisurely playing cards in the grass, and Pokémon waved to each other as they passed. A sign in the center of the town pointed to the north and read _Lake of Rage this_ _way!_ In the southwest corner of the town, there was a small wooden building. On top of it was a carving of a regal-looking staraptor with its wings spread out.

"There it is. The Flyforce Guild," Jonetsu told his pupils. "I know you're all exhausted.

We'll have a quick supper and go to bed. Tatsumaki has invited us all to dine with him."

As if on cue, the doors of the guild opened, revealing the fearow Tatsumaki and two lieutenants behind him. "Captain Jonetsu! It's a pleasure to see you. And good to meet you again, Uragiri."

"It's a pleasure, Captain," said Uragiri.

"Right back at ya, Tatsu. Thanks for the invitation," Jonetsu said.

"Please don't call me Tatsu," muttered Tatsumaki, but Jonetsu didn't hear him. He was already heading into the building, his pupils excitedly following him. Tatsumaki sighed and accompanied them inside.

Once they had climbed down onto the first floor, Honoo found himself underwhelmed. The Flyforce Guild was quite Spartan. It was built of light gray stone with hardly any décor. Instead of the fascinating light orbs that hung on the ceiling of the Explorer Guild, torches lit this one, making Honoo feel like he was in a dungeon. Hardly anyone was still out, and those who were were quiet and stiff.

"Welcome, explorers. I am pleased to have you here. Let's go to my chambers to eat, shall we? Most of the soldiers here will already be in bed, so we won't be bothered," Tatsumaki said.

"Lead the way," Jonetsu said.

They followed Tatsumaki deep underground. It was a much larger structure than home, but Honoo did not feel compelled to explore it all. From what he could see, the entire guild would surely look the same. When they reached the bottom floor, which was the fifth, Tatsumaki led them in through a large, circular door.

"Welcome to my chambers," he announced proudly.

Well, it was certainly different from the rest of the guild. The place was full of comforts and luxuries. There were intricate paintings hung on the wall, plants that bared fruit growing in beautiful pots, and a large blue rug on the floor. There was a very long table on one side that had more than enough room for their group, and a huge bed on the other side that made Honoo's eyes droop just looking at it.

"Your decorating skills are excellent as usual, Tatsu. You may want to spruce up the rest of the guild as well," Jonetsu suggested.

"Oh, the soldiers don't mind. I think the plain interior helps with discipline," Tatsumaki shrugged. "Come, sit."

The fearow took the head of the table with Jonetsu at his right and Uragiri at his left. The guild pupils all took seats. Honoo and his friends ended up as far away from Tatsumaki as they could be.

Then the food was brought in. It was not as good as anything the Explorer Guild kitchen could whip up, but it was all right. They had berry salads with some different edible plants and a little meat. Honoo was so hungry he didn't mind one bit and commenced to gobble it all up.

"So," Tatsumaki said, "tell me about your little trip. Where are you headed?"

"The Lake of Rage," Banme, who sat on Tatsumaki's other side, announced.

Tatsumaki's eyes widened, and the temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees. "The lake? Oh, I must urge you not to go. You must postpone, at least for a short while."

"Postpone? Why do you say?" asked Uragiri.

"Because there have been strange happenings at the lake recently. There have been murders."

Gasps came from the mouths of the pupils, and they started to whisper. "Murders? At the lake?" Dosatsu murmured.

"I wonder what's going on," Jimen said.

"Yes, indeed. And gruesome ones, as well. I investigated, and it is not pretty. Most of the murdered folk have been magikarp. You'd vomit if you saw it, young ones. Their bodies were ripped open, most of their entrails torn out as if by teeth. But others have suffered as well. Some of the townsfolk have been found torn apart, and even gyaradoses have been caught."

"Even gyaradoses? What could be so strong as to catch and kill a gyarados?" Mausu wondered aloud.

"We are not sure. But the townsfolk grow frightened. Many of them have reported sighting a great beast."

"People claim to sight Suicune there all the time, though. Are these things any different?" Jonetsu asked.

"It is not the usual attention hogs claiming they've seen a living legend. In the dead of night, people say they hear the beast snuffling about. Some say they see it running through the forest. I don't claim to believe their tales, but if the townsfolk feel the need to make up stories to explain these events, they must be very afraid."

"Could these be related to the terrorist acts in Goldenrod City?" Jimen asked.

"Captain Kyojin does not think so. The methods of killing are completely different," Tatsumaki said. "I must urge you, Jonetsu, to postpone your trip until this killer is caught. I would not want any of your soldiers to be caught."

"I thank you for your worry, Tatsu, but the expedition stays on. We will take extra precaution, and I can protect my students fine. While we are there, we will search for this beast that stalks the shores of the lake. Now, why don't we change the subject? Anyone know any songs?"

The dinnertime chatter started again, but fear hung over the guild pupils like a black fog. Honoo's paws shook as he ate his berries. No one dared to speak of what they had heard out loud at the table, but all of their minds were stuck on the same thing. There was a killer at the Lake of Rage, and tomorrow they would walk right towards him.

* * *

 _Dosatsu raced through the forest. She was panting and her legs were tired, but her heart pounded with terror. She kept going even as the underbrush scratched against her scales and whacked at her eyes. She felt like a rabbit running from the wolf._

 _She didn't know what she was running from, but all she knew was that she must keep going. If she stopped she was dead._

 _She suddenly skidded to a halt. Before her, an enormous shadowy figure lurked through the forest. "Who's there?" she demanded, her voice trembling, but she received no response except for the low growl that pierced the silence. The shape stepped forward, assuming the form of a great beast._

She woke with a start, and the strangeness of her environment only panicked her more for a moment before she remembered that she was not at home but in the Flyforce Guild. Her fellow pupils slept all around her. She looked around and spotted Honoo and Jimen nearby.

 _That was strange,_ she thought. _That's the first nightmare I've had in a while. It must be urgent or something._ A realization occurred to her that caused her to tremble. _All I can tell is going to the lake is a very bad idea. But how can I tell my friends that and ruin the expedition? No, that's not the answer. I'll just be aware, keep my mind open, and try to keep them safe. That's all I can do._

She felt determined in her decision. She felt she could do it. For the first time ever, she would attempt to change the future. _It won't be easy,_ she said, _but if I don't try, I can't_ _win._

* * *

The next morning, the pupils bid farewell to Tatsumaki outside the guild. "Thanks a bunch for letting us stay, Tatsu," Jonetsu said.

"It was nothing," said Tatsumaki. "I still think embarking on this adventure is not one of your best ideas, but I know now that my words cannot change your mind."

"You're right about that!" said Jonetsu. "I'll pop in on the trip back. Perhaps you'll have some wine for me then." He turned to his pupils. "Alright, come on, you lot. Let's get to the Lake of Rage. We can get there by lunchtime if we hurry."

The guild pupils set off, leaving Mahogany Town behind. The route to the lake was mostly forest with several clearings, and the only Pokémon around were a few bug-types. The trip there was quite uneventful, but as the sun reached its zenith in the sky, the forest ended and they stepped out.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Jonetsu, "I present to you the Lake of Rage."

The pupils were dumbfounded by the exquisite beauty. The lake sprawled out before them in all directions, and it seemed to go on forever. The far shore looked tiny from the distance. The bright blue water sparkled in the spring sunlight, and the grasses and trees growing around it were emerald green as if summer had come early. Magikarps splashed joyously in the shallows, and a lickitung was fishing peacefully. Despite its name, the place could define serenity.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Uragiri said.

Jonetsu took one glance at their reactions and replied, "They sure think so! Let's go over to Kogan Town. We'll meet Funeh there. Follow me."

They followed Jonetsu and Uragiri east along the lake. Clustered on the eastern shore was a tiny little town with only seven houses and a small Center. A tiny, wooden sign read the town's name. An ancient-looking hypno was out walking with a cane, and an old victreebel woman was reading a book in the sun.

"He should be around here… Ah! There he is. Funeh!" Jonetsu called to a large, fierce-looking gyarados. At his call, Funeh smiled and came over.

"Jonetsu! Good t' see you've arrived. Is this the expedition party?" asked Funeh.

"Sure is. These young ones will be exploring the Lake of Rage," said Jonetsu.

"Sounds good. Say, I know you wanted that clearing up at the other end of the lake, but wouldn't you prefer to stay closer t' Kogan instead? The townsfolk wouldn't mind one bit," Funeh suggested.

"Is this about the murders?"

Funeh looked guilty. "A'right, you got me. But they really been stirrin' folks up."

"Don't worry about us, Funeh. Uragiri here and I can protect the pupils just fine," said Jonetsu. "Let's go."

"A'right," Funeh said. He led them past Kogan Town and north along the lakeshore.

As they walked, Dosatsu whispered, "Don't you guys think Jonetsu isn't taking these murders seriously enough?"

"I trust Jonetsu. Nothing can match his strength. Sanshouo told me he's a level 100. Uragiri is here, too, with his hydro cannon," Jimen replied. "If Jonetsu didn't think it was safe, he wouldn't go."

"He's an explorer. It's in his blood to do things he thinks aren't safe," Dosatsu pointed out, but Jimen ignored her and focused on the lake instead.

Finally, they arrived at the northeast corner of the lake. They came to a little clearing with a great view of the water. "Here's the campground," Funeh announced. "It should do yeh good. Shoulda bring the boys in the mornin'?"

"That would be swell, yes," agreed Jonetsu.

"A'right. See ya tomorrow." Funeh headed off back into the woods.

Once he was gone, Jonetsu turned to the pupils. "Okay, let's set up camp. We have three tents. One is for me and Uragiri, and we get our own since we're the bosses, so teams should share. You can all make your own arrangements. Let's get all the bags in the middle of the space."

"Everyone work diligently, and we should be finished soon," Uragiri added.

Inu and Sanshouo, who had been doing their shift of holding the bags, dropped them down, and Jonetsu dropped his. As they began to unpack the bags, the members of Team Chibi approached the trio.

"Hello, Team Legend," said Mausu. "Wanna share a tent with us?"

"It'd be so cute!" Sukippu added, her voice rising to a squeal.

"Sure. We'd love to," said Dosatsu. They squealed and bounced off.

When Jimen glared at her, she said, "What? Would you rather be with them?" She gestured to the Team Scorch members, who were taking a break from unpacking to wrestle in the sand.

"Point taken," Jimen said.

Within the hour, they had three large, dark blue dome tents set up. Soon the nests were set up inside, the food was organized, and everything was ready. Jonetsu stood admiring their handiwork. "Excellent job, everyone. There are still a few hours until sundown. You're all free to explore anywhere between here and Kogan Town, but I must ask that you not go unless you have a group of at least two teams. I'll be here in case you need anything."

Immediately, Team Scorch and Team Tri grouped together and headed out. Jimen turned to his teammates. "Do you guys wanna go?"

"I'd rather stay here, if that's all right," Honoo said.

"Yeah. I'm tired," Dosatsu agreed.

Jimen shrugged. "Well, I'm gonna go with those guys. Don't worry. I'll be careful."

"See you later," said Honoo.

Jimen turned and ran off quickly into the woods, shouting, "Hey, guys! Wait up!"

Once he was gone, Dosatsu said, "Come on. Let's go down to the lake."

Honoo nodded, and they went down until the water was lapping at their paws. He didn't like the feeling very much, so he backed up and sat on the warm sand instead.

Dosatsu took notice. "Oh, come on. The water feels wonderful on sore scales."

"Not for a fire-type," Honoo said with a shrug. "You sit there, and I'll sit here. That way, we can talk."

"Fine," Dosatsu sighed. She plopped down with her back facing the lake, causing water to splash everywhere. "So, how are you? Excited?"

"I was very much until last night. I don't like the idea of a killer lurking in the forests that surround us," Honoo said quietly. He glanced this way and that as if he expected the beast to leap out at this moment.

The mention of the beast brought back the memory of Dosatsu's dream last night, causing her to shiver. "Try not to let it bother you. We're here to have fun and explore, not be on guard. Jonetsu is confident, and he and Uragiri are powerful enough to fight off any beast. And I'll protect you, too."

Honoo shook his head. "I don't want you to fight a murderous beast for me."

"Aw, come on. I'm an Unovan dragon-type. Nothing stands a chance against us," Dosatsu said. "Please, try to forget it. Just have fun instead."

"I'll try. I'm sorry for being a downer."

Dosatsu frowned. "I'm not asking you for my sake. I'm asking for yours. There's no point in getting on this expedition if we don't try to learn something and have fun. Otherwise, we may as well have stayed home. Do you think we should have?"

Honoo looked aghast at her suggestion. "Never!"

Dosatsu smiled, her tusks tilting up slightly. "Good. Glad it's settled. Now, what do you say we join Team Chibi and go over to Kogan Town? They seem to be begging Jonetsu to let them go."

Honoo turned to see that it certainly was happening. "Alright. Let's go." The two children got up and headed off.

* * *

The following morning, the members of the expedition party all met in the middle of the base camp right at sunrise. They ate a quick breakfast and then got down to business.

"As you all are aware, today is the first day of the expedition. For today, we will be sticking together as a group," said Jonetsu. "As soon as Funeh and the other gyaradoses arrive, I shall explain more about our adventure today."

A few minutes later, Funeh arrived in the camp. "Mornin', Jonetsu. Shoulda bring 'em in?"

"That'd do nicely, Funeh."

"A'right." Funeh turned his head and yelled, "Come on!" The forest trembled and a huge horde of gyaradoses entered the basecamp. There was enough for every explorer.

"Everyone," explained Jonetsu, "these gyaradoses are a large group who come by the Lake of Rage often. Shinchona and I befriended them some years back, so they have all agreed to do us this favor. They all know surf and dive, so they will be carrying us down into the lake depths for our exploration!"

"Wow! We're gonna ride actual gyaradoses," Banme exclaimed.

Inu cleared his throat. "Uh, Moyasu and I are fire-types. We don't do well in water. How will we fight?"

"You won't need to do much fighting. The lake bottom has been explored, and there are no sea monsters. The most you'll see down there are some gyaradoses and other water-types," Jonetsu said.

"What about breathing?" Sukippu asked.

"No need to worry about that either. Uragiri, will you explain?"

"Of course," said Uragiri. "You see, when a Pokémon used the field move dive, a link happens between the diver and the rider. Though scientists haven't been able to explain it and the only texts on field moves are in foreign tongue, it is known that the diver can give his or her rider oxygen. But, the link only remains stable as long as you are in physical contact with your diver. And if you breathe, you will inhale water and most likely drown. Do be careful."

Honoo shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like the idea at all.

"So, let's get going. Today, we'll be exploring the ruins of Takerikuruu. It's an amazing place to look at, and there could be a clue there. We'll explore as a group for the next two days as well, and the last two days we'll be doing individual team work," Jonetsu said. "So, everyone pair up with a gyarados and let's get exploring!"

The explorers excitedly approached the gyaradoses, each pairing up with one. Honoo got behind Dosatsu, and only then would he walk up to them.

Jimen walked up to a nimble gyarados who was slightly prettier than the rest of them, or at least as pretty as a gyarados could get. "Hello. What's your name?"

"The name's Isonami," she said. "Are we partnering up?"

"Sure! Nice to meet you, Isonami. I'm Jimen." The young pidgeotto looked quite excited to be in the presence of such ferocious Pokémon.

"Come on. Let's pick them two over there," Dosatsu told Honoo. She and him walked up to two large males. One of them had several scales missing, and the other had a piercing on one of his nostrils.

"Hi," Dosatsu greeted. "Will you partner with us?"

"Sure, we will. I'm Kyou, and this is Yuki," said the one with the piercing. "I'll take the little dragon, and Yuki, you take the quilava." As he spoke, he moved his flippers in wings in odd movements. Honoo wasn't sure why he did that.

Kyou bent down and let Dosatsu climb up onto his back. "You can hold onto my fin. I can't feel them, and they're awfully hard to hurt, so you can grip 'em as tight as you'd like."

"Okay," Honoo said. He stepped closer to Yuki. "Hi," he squeaked.

"Hello," Yuki said. As he spoke, he made the movements with his fins. "If you wish to talk to me, please just tap me. I won't be able to hear you since I'm deaf."

"Oh, okay." Yuki bent down and Honoo climbed up onto his back and took the dorsal fin in his paws.

"Alright," Jonetsu said, who was on Funeh's back. "To the lake!"

The gyaradoses all dove into the water. Honoo was so startled by the sudden movement he nearly fell off Yuki. He managed to save himself by digging his claws into the dorsal fin. He was surprised that the gyarados didn't even flinch. Soon, the expedition party was riding the gyaradoses across the surface towards the lake's center. Uragiri, who knew surf, swam beside them and kept up well. Beneath the gyaradoses, tiny little waves kept them afloat.

Dosatsu rode next to Honoo and Jimen was just in front of them. She seemed to be enjoying herself. "Woohoo!" she shouted, letting the wind and spray buffet her face.

Honoo was another story. He had himself pressed as close to Yuki as he could, his legs wrapped around him and dorsal fin in his paws. He felt as if the wind was trying to knock him into the water, and the spray of water agitated the fires that burned on his head and back. He had had to learn to swim during his time training in the Safari, and the experience had been quite terrible. He was in no way eager to go swimming today.

Dosatsu took notice of this. "Ah, lighten up, Honoo," she shouted. She had to raise her voice because of the roaring of the waves the gyaradoses were kicking up. "It's fun!"

"For you, maybe," Honoo called back. He was quite unused to speaking loudly. The feeling was alien to him. "I'm not a fan of water."

"I'm sure you'll like it once you get used to it," she replied. "Just try to relax."

They reached the lake's center. The water was dark blue here instead of the light blue at the shore. "We'll be going about 100 feet down!" Jonetsu said. He did not have to shout as much, for most of the noise had died when the gyaradoses had stopped. "Everyone, don't break contact with your partner and don't inhale. Since we won't be speaking, tell your partner where you'd like to go by tugging on their dorsal fins. You're free to explore the ruins as you'd like with your teams, but don't leave the ruins. Now, follow Funeh and I!" Funeh's wave disappeared, and he and Jonetsu vanished beneath the surface.

"Everyone be safe," Uragiri said before following Jonetsu down.

"Woohoo! Let's go!" Mausu said eagerly. She and the rest of Team Chibi all headed down. Team Tri went next. Team Scorch's members were more reluctant.

"Meet you down there," Jimen called to his teammates. "Let's go, Isonami."

"Alrighty!" Isonami carried Jimen down under the surface.

Honoo tugged on Yuki's fin, and he turned. "Yes?"

"I suppose we ought to go," Honoo said.

"Okay." Yuki turned and dove under the surface. Honoo sucked in a huge gulp of air as his head vanished beneath the surface.

As soon as he was underwater, Honoo realized the gulp he had taken was pointless. He was not breathing, but for some reason his lungs were still contracting and expanding. He wasn't sure how it worked, and made a mental note to research the science behind dive in the library when he returned home. He busied himself trying to think it out that he did not even notice when he was very deep under the lake. When he realized that he could no longer see the surface, he nearly gasped in shock.

Yuki spoke, and Honoo found he could understand him despite the water's affects on hearing. "We've come about eighty feet down. We're nearly to Takerikuruu."

 _How did we travel so quickly? Are you just a fast swimmer?_ Honoo wondered. He was beyond tempted to ask these questions aloud, but he didn't dare swallow water while so far down.

Honoo felt glad that the light didn't seem to be fading. His fire had sputtered out, so he had expected to be in complete darkness, but the light sliced through the water just fine. In fact, as he looked around, he found himself quite amazed. Magikarp were swimming by in schools that seemed to be made up of hundreds. Far in the distance, an enormous gyarados that looked more ferocious and dragon-like than most was swimming alone. Magikarp gleefully played in the kelp and sang songs about Lugia and Kyogre, and Honoo realized then that they did not care if the world above thought them stupid and useless. They were happy anyways. The idea spawned a warm smile on his face.

Finally, Honoo spotted what looked like the ruins below them. Yuki spoke up. "That there is Takerikuruu City." He put on an extra burst of speed and headed down into the ruins.

Honoo's jaw dropped at this. It was absolutely fantastic. The buildings, which were built up of gray rock and organic in shape, were all still standing. Some towered high, while others were low. There were no more doors, and the windows had been broken for a long time now, but some of the glass was still in the frames. Cobblestone streets wound through the buildings, and in the center street there were the remains of a bustling marketplace. Some of the trade items had been left behind. The city's layout was not grid like terrestrial cities, but instead swirling and spiraling as if to resemble an omanyte's shell. It was spectacular.

Yuki swam towards the other guild members, who had gathered in the plaza at the city's center. Honoo directed Yuki towards Jimen. Jimen turned and waved with his free foot. He looked like he could go on and on about how excited he was, but he did no such thing. Honoo waved back, and their eyes did all the talking for them.

"Everyone, y'all are free to explore!" said Funeh once Team Scorch, who was tardy, arrived. "Don' bother the locals and keep t' the ruins. Remembah, you're lookin' for anything that might have to do with the secret of the lake. So have fun explorin'! Jonetsu and I'll be here in case y'need anythin'."

Team Chibi immediately darted off into the labyrinth of the city. Team Tri and Team Scorch headed off as well, but Team Legend lingered for a moment.

Jimen reached into the waterproof bag. He pulled out a strange utensil and a piece of opaque plastic. He began to scribble on it. Honoo and Dosatsu exchanged a glance of confusion, for they hadn't seen him buy or pack this.

Finally, Jimen finished and held up the sign. It read _Where do you want to go? P.S. I bought underwater writing stuff._

Dosatsu reached out a paw and Jimen tossed her the stuff. She wrote down _What a waste of money. Follow me!_

Jimen looked offended at her comment, but followed her nonetheless. They directed their gyaradoses and headed off towards the western portion of the city.

Honoo was so impressed he almost forgot to look for secrets. The intricate buildings towered over him. He wondered what the town was like in its glory days when water-types came from all over Johto and Kanto to trade. It must've been fantastic.

They explored all day, adventuring through the ruined structures and looking for anything that might have to do with the secret. It wasn't until sunset that Team Legend came across something. They were exploring what must have been a family home when Honoo spotted something. There seemed to be a hole beneath one of the dressers. He tapped on Yuki. Once he had the gyarados's attention, he mouthed _can you move that?_ To his luck, he had a partner that was an expert in lip reading, and Yuki immediately moved to push the dresser out of the way.

Once the dresser was moved, a small hole was revealed beneath it big enough to fit a gyarados. Honoo could not see down it, for it was pitch black below. Yuki called out, "Jimen! Dosatsu! Honoo's found something!"

Jimen and Dosatsu raced inside in less than a second on Isonami and Kyou. Jimen wrote on his plastic _what did you find?_

Honoo pointed to the hole. Jimen wrote down _who goes first?_

Dosatsu raised her paw to volunteer. Before anyone could argue, she and Kyou were down in the hole. Kyou's tail disappeared into the inky blackness. Jimen gestured for Honoo to go, so he and Yuki swam in.

Honoo had to press himself to Yuki's body so they could fit. They traveled only a short while until they arrived in a cave below. And when they arrived, he met quite a surprise.

Most of the cave was boring. It was built out of blue-gray rock, and it was filled with mounds of glowing stones. But it wasn't the stones that caught the explorers' attention. On the floor of the cave was an enormous illustration. It was of a Pokémon Honoo had never seen before. It was very light blue, with two dark blue horns on its head. It had two great wings at its sides, clumsy-looking, three-toed feet, and a long tail with two dark blue spikes on the end. It had a long neck and dark blue spikes jutting from its back. Its head was lifted and it gave off an air of regality.

"Whoa. I've never seen this before," Isonami said as she and Jimen came down.

As soon as Jimen had absorbed the scene, he wrote down, _What is that Pokémon?_

Honoo shrugged. He turned to Dosatsu, but she did not know either. She asked for the plastic, and Jimen handed it to her. She went on to write, _Do you think it's even something_ _from Johto?_

It was Honoo's turn to write. _This is ancient. It might not be from Johto, but it's a very small possibility._

"Y'all should bring Jonetsu. He could tell you more," Isonami suggested. "Jimen, shall we go get him?"

Jimen nodded. He pocketed the plastic, and then he and Isonami rode back out.

After ten minutes of waiting and thinking about the mysterious illustration, Jimen returned with Jonetsu, Uragiri, and Funeh behind him. Both explorers looked quite intrigued by the illustration. He pointed up with his tail, and Honoo understood. They would discuss it more at the surface.

The eight Pokémon left the room, and Team Legend rode upwards on their gyaradoses. The feeling of traveling upwards was strange to Honoo, and his ears felt quite funny. After a short while, he could see the sky again as they broke the surface.

Honoo inhaled, and it felt wonderful. It had felt very strange to hold his breath but still breathe. "Sweet normalcy," he sighed. However, his fire had not reignited yet.

Time had certainly gone by in the world above. The sky was colored oranges andpinks as if a painter had come and worked his magic on a great canvas. Clouds were beginning to gather, and Honoo could tell it would rain soon.

Once Dosatsu and Jimen arrived and got themselves situated, Honoo asked, "What do you suppose that was?"

"I haven't the slightest clue. I've never seen a single Pokémon like it. It might be something from Hoenn or Kalos," Dosatsu replied.

"I felt weird around it," Kyou said. "I looked at it, and I almost felt like crying, I got so happy. I wouldn't go back there again."

"Me, too," Yuki agreed. "It was creepy."

One by one, more and more guild members popped up. As Inu and Moyasu arrived, they exclaimed, "Thank Arceus!"

Finally, Jonetsu came on Funeh. "Everyone, good work today. You all found some very interesting stuff. But I think the winning find goes to Team Legend today. You've all seen it now, so I'll tell you about it."

"You know who the Pokémon is?" Jimen asked.

"I'm afraid not. In fact, nobody knows. Not a single explorer in the entire world has been able to identify it. It's known as the Lost Pokémon of Gyarados Lake. Team Dorsal found it ten years ago. There are many theories about who it could be. Some believe it is an extinct Pokémon, or perhaps one that does not even exist. Others believe it is a mysterious deity, but the most common theory is that it is an illustration of a legendary Pokémon."

The pupils gasped. "A legendary? But haven't all illustrations of them been lost?" asked Tsua.

"That is true. But the drawing is hundreds of thousands of years old. Perhaps, back then the drawings weren't lost. There are guesses of which Pokémon it is, but no one is certain for sure," Uragiri explained

Perhaps, some day we will know," said Jonetsu. "Good find, Team Legend. You all get extra s'mores at campfire. We resume exploring tomorrow."


	11. Firestorm

**Chapter Eleven: Firestorm**

* * *

The next four days of the expedition were just as fun as the first. No, they did not find anything as interesting as the Lost Pokémon of Gyarados Lake, but exploring the lake was all sorts of fun. Very quickly, the mysterious murderer that stalked the lakeside was forgotten by all of them, for the beast had not struck once since they'd arrived.

The morning of the last day, the members of Team Legend woke up bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. After breakfast, they gathered for the morning briefing.

"Today, we'll be exploring in individual teams," said Jonetsu. "So far, we have not found the secret, but this expedition has in no way been a failure. All of you have learned valuable exploration techniques and experienced a lot. You should all be very proud of yourselves. You're free to make bigger groups, but it is not necessary. If you find anything interesting, report back to the base camp. Funeh and I will be here. You are all expected back at sunset, but until then, go off and have fun!"

The pupils started to head off. Team Chibi and Team Tri grouped together and headed out onto the lake. Team Scorch decided to go look around Kogan Town, and Uragiri went off somewhere without mentioning where he was going. Team Legend huddled up and discussed it.

"So where should we go today?" Dosatsu wondered.

"I think we should explore the forest around the lake instead of diving today. It could be interesting, and frankly, I'm sick of water," suggested Honoo.

"Forest it is," Jimen agreed. The three of them set off west into the depths of the forest. They looked around, searching for anything that might give them a clue to the secret.

They walked about, singing songs and telling stories for a good couple of hours. But as they were stopping by the lake to get a drink of water, Dosatsu suddenly stumbled.

"Dosatsu!" Jimen moved quickly to catch her and help her right herself. "Are you alright?"

"Um, yes. I'm fine. I just…" her voice trailed off and she looked into the woods with wide eyes. "Something's here."

"What do you mean?" Honoo asked.

"There's something new today. Something new has come to the lake. And it's sending off extremely powerful brain waves," Dosatsu said, rubbing her temple.

"A psychic-type?" Honoo suggested.

"No. Psychic-types are different. I can't put my paw on it, but it's something… strange."

"Perhaps it's the secret! We should go towards it," Jimen suggested eagerly.

"No, let's not. I don't like it. And I can't even tell what direction the waves are coming from, so there's no use. It's hurting my head, though."

"Fine. But I still think it could be what we're looking for," Jimen muttered. "Here, lemme give you an oran berry to help." He dug through his bag for a while before pulling his head out empty-beaked. "Huh. It's not here." Then realization hit him and he smacked himself with the elbow of his wing. "Oh, that's right. I dropped it a few feet back. I heard a thud behind me, but I didn't bother to turn around. Wonderful."

"I'll go get it," Honoo offered. "Back in a moment." Jimen nodded, and the quilava headed back into the woods.

He walked back the way the came until he could no longer see his friends. He sniffed about for the oran berry. _It must be here somewhere._

"Looking for this?"

Honoo was so startled he leaped back in shock. He calmed down after a second and glared up at the Pokémon, angry for startling him, but as recognition hit him, his voice died. It was the pink Pokémon with the long tail that he had met twice before. Once when he had left Azalea Town, and the second time by Tin Tower in Ecruteak City. "What're you doing here?"

The Pokémon feigned offense. "That's hardly polite after I found your berry for you," he said. He tossed the berry to Honoo. "How are you, Honoo?"

"I'm fine. But why are you following me around without telling me your reason? It's kind of creepy, if I'm to be honest," Honoo demanded.

"I already told you. I'm interested in you," he said. "So, you're on a guild expedition. Looking for the secret of Gyarados Lake?"

"I am. Do you know anything about it?" Honoo asked. He did not truly believe the Pokémon did, but he asked just in case.

"Of course I do. Just who do you think I am? In fact, if I felt like it, I could lead you right to it."

Honoo's jaw dropped slightly. "Where is it? You must tell me!"

"I don't have to do anything. You're an exploration team. Find it yourself," the Pokémon said. "But I suppose I should give you a clue. Tell your axew friend to look below."

"Look below? Is that supposed to be a hint?" asked Honoo.

"It'll help, trust me. Now, go run back. I'll be enjoying the show."

"I think you ought to leave," Honoo grunted, but he didn't argue any further. He picked up the berry and ran back to his friends.

When he arrived at the lakeshore, his friends were waiting for him. "Got it!" he announced.

"What took you so long?" Jimen asked.

"I got held up. Sorry." Honoo handed the berry to Dosatsu, who hate it with gusto. When she finished, she sighed. "Much better."

"Hey, Dosatsu," Honoo said. "About the secret, have you tried looking below?"

She giggled. "Looking below? What does that me-" Her voice halted abruptly, and a blank expression appeared on her face. Her eyes turned violet.

"Vision time!" Jimen announced. Honoo got behind her quickly, ready to catch.

Dosatsu gasped and fell into a faint. There was no screaming this time either, just quick breathing. After a few seconds, her breathing slowed and her eyes fluttered open, red once again. "Whoa," she said. "Way to trigger a vision, Honoo."

"I'm sorry," he said as he helped her up. "I didn't-"

She cut him off. "No, it's fine. In fact, you've done something amazing! Guys, I think I just saw the secret of the Lake of Rage."

"What? Where is it? What is it?" Jimen squawked excitedly.

"Well, no wonder nobody's found it. It's not even in the lake itself. I think there's something beneath the lake," said Dosatsu. "Jimen, you could drill there. It'll take a lot of energy, but can you do it?"

"For exploration? I'd do anything. Which direction?" He got into a ready stance.

"Follow the slope of the lake. It should be a few feet below."

"Okay. Follow behind me, and sorry if you get sprayed by dirt." Jimen collided his beak to the ground, and dirt flew as he started to drill. Once the hole was big enough for them to follow, Dosatsu leaped in. Honoo brought up the rear, heart beating with excitement. He looked back to see the pink Pokémon in the mouth of the whole, waving him off. Honoo waved his thanks and turned forward as the trio descended into the earth.

Down and down they went, until the light of day had vanished and the only way they could see each other was from Honoo's flickering, blue light. Usually, the light of blue fire was seen as sinister and corpse-like compared to the warmer glow of orange fire, but to the trio of Team Legend, it was a comfort. They went without worry for the blue light surrounded them, and excitement and adrenalin pumped through their hearts and coursed through their veins. Soon, the evasive secret of the Lake of Rage would be discovered by none other than them, and the thought itself was enough to make Jimen drill faster and Dosatsu and Honoo pick up their pace behind him.

As they descended, the black earth changed to an ominous blue-gray color, and the dirt grew wetter and clumpier. Eventually, Honoo pointed out, "This seems more like rock than dirt now. Are we in the bedrock?"

Dosatsu was not quite sure what that was, but she answered, "Yes, perhaps."

Deeper and deeper they went, and Honoo began to wonder, Why haven't we reached the water table yet? But he excused it, making up something about the magic of the secret or some other thing so not to spoil it for himself and his friends.

Finally, Jimen broke through into open space, but he did not realize it and with a yelp, they all fell down and landed in a heap.

"Ouch! Get offa me," Jimen grumbled. He rose up, shaking his comrades off. Once they had righted themselves, they took a look at their surroundings.

They were in a tunnel made of blue-gray stone. It was incredibly dark. Most of the light was coming off Honoo, but strange glowing orbs mounted on the wall lit the catacomb. They were not the daylight-emitting orbs that clung to the ceiling of the Explorer Guild. They gave off an eerie, dark blue light that caused frightening shadows to dance across the walls. Just looking at them made Honoo shudder.

"Hey, guys?" Dosatsu said from where she had wandered. "Come look at this."

Jimen and Honoo came over and saw what she was talking about. Carved into the wall was an enormous emblem of the Olivine City terrorists. In its great size, the Pokémon of the symbol seemed to be glaring down at them as if it knew they were trespassers. A chill sliced through Honoo.

"What is this doing here?" Jimen wondered, feeling it with his talons.

"Guys," Honoo said. "Isn't that the same Pokémon as the drawing in Takerikuruu?"

Jimen and Dosatsu tilted their heads as if they would see it better. "Do you think?" Jimen asked.

"Yeah, I see it. Same long neck, same horns on the head, and the wings look pretty similar. But how are they connected? And what is that symbol, anyways? It can't be anything good," Dosatsu wondered.

Jimen glanced nervously up at the ceiling. "I don't like this place. Can Arceus even see us from down here?"

Dosatsu glanced worriedly from Honoo to Jimen, and then said, "Guys, we mustn't fret like this. Look at us! We're here, at the place hundreds of exploration teams have failed to find. The three of us put our wits together and found this place. We're explorers. It's our job to go into unknown things chock full of danger and find out what they're hiding. If we can't do this, then we may as well not be an exploration team at all."

Honoo took a deep breath and tried to muster up some courage. "Alright. Let's explore. I suppose I should lead, since I have the light."

They headed off in a random direction down the tunnel in a single-file line. Honoo led, Dosatsu took the middle, and Jimen brought up the rear. Honoo angled his head to provide light to whatever they wanted to look at. The layout did not change as they continued. It was still the same dark, damp catacomb with the eerie lights. They occasionally saw more maximized carvings of the terrorist emblem, and the more he saw it, the more Honoo desired to discover the meaning behind it.

Suddenly, something caused the trio to stop short. Up ahead, they could hear the echoes of voices behind them.

"Is it a monster?" Jimen asked meekly.

"Quick! Hide!" Dosatsu whisper-hissed. They all quickly dove into the shadows, and Honoo dumped wet dirt over himself to try and smother the flames. He managed to reduce it to small flickers quickly.

The voices grew louder as whomever they belonged to approached. Honoo could soon make out words, and pricked his ears attentively.

"So, what's the point of this emergency meeting? I hate coming here."

"Hush! You mustn't say such things. You'll make Her angry, and then where will we be? Stuck amongst the terrestrials?"

"I don't mean to make Her upset, but could She not have selected a better meeting place than the damp caverns beneath the Lake of Rage? There are always exploration teams prodding about. Didn't you hear that Jonetsu Umbreon is here?"

"Yes, I know. That rotten terrestrial and all his little underlings have been sticking their noses where they don't belong. But they leave tomorrow, and they've discovered nothing yet."

The Pokémon passed them by. Honoo couldn't recognize their species in the dim lighting, but he could see the outlines of their bodies. They were definitely water-types.

"So, when's the meeting starting?" the one farther from him asked.

"Very soon. Everyone is gathering. It's your fault we're late."

"Are you sure it's safe with Jonetsu about?"

"Do not argue with Her choice! Her wisdom is infinite, you worm."

Finally, the Pokémon were a reasonable distance away, and Team Legend regrouped. "Should we follow them?" Dosatsu asked.

"Yes. We can learn more from them. I want to know who she is," Jimen said. They followed the two Pokémon as quietly as they could, stepping lightly so not to make a sound. The two were so consumed in their chat they did not even notice the three children creeping behind them.

After some minutes of walking, the smarter of the two, whom Honoo was nearly certain was a lumineon, announced, "Ah, here we are!"

"About time," the other, perhaps a seaking, sighed. They turned into a new tunnel.

Honoo, Dosatsu, and Jimen crept to the edge of the new tunnel and peered inside. They were met with quite a surprise. The room they looked into was enormous. It was perhaps the size of a football field. The ceiling was very high, but the entrance was close to the top. The floor was down below, and the entrance of the room had a narrow slope that went down to it. Much of the floor was shallow water, but some was dry rock.

The room was filled to the brim with hundreds of water-type Pokémon. Honoo knew because the room was very brightly lit in blue light. The walls were covered in the same orbs as the ones in the tunnel. The Pokémon all swarmed about, mingling and greeting each other. At the far end of the room, there was a stage made of stone, and behind it, there was a painting of the Lost Pokémon of Gyarados Lake. The angle was different, though. It was a side view, and the Pokémon's body was curved into a shape that reminded Honoo of a crescent moon. The wing was spread out behind it. A circle of blue lights surrounded the painting. There were two statues of the same Pokémon on either side of the stage. Each statue had a different position. One had its neck held high like a royal, and the other had its jaws open in a ferocious roar.

"What are all these Pokémon doing here?" Jimen whispered.

"I've no idea. But have these many already known the secret? Why haven't they told?" replied Dosatsu.

"And who is that Pokémon in the painting?" Honoo added. His eyes had hardly left the illustration. Something about it shook him deep inside.

A lapras got on the stage and shouted, "Settle down, everyone! Settle down." The Pokémon slowly quieted until the only noise in the room was dripping water.

"Thank you," said the lapras. "Welcome back, everyone, to the Gyarados Lake Caverns. I must first apologize for sending out summons at such short notice, and I do realize that it must have been difficult to get here with exploration teams snooping around. But everyone is accounted for.

"Now, we shall begin. Welcome, all, to the next meeting of the Lugiists. She has summoned us on quite short notice, so She will certainly say something important. She has asked for an audience with all her followers so that She might share important news. Bring forth the temporary vessel!"

Two blastoises marched on stage. In between them was a tiny totodile. The poor thing looked frightened out of his wits, but for some reason, he marched on.

The lapras stepped back, and the two blastoises set the totodile down center-stage before retreating again. Now alone, the poor child was trembling. "Please," he squeaked. "I don't want to-"

"Silence!" the lapras hissed. "How dare you go against Her command? Be quiet with you." He realized the crowd was staring at him and coughed embarrassedly. "Now, we shall summon Her from where She sleeps, so that she may address us!"

The entire crowd began to chant, with the lapras leading. " _We humbly request the manifestation of Lugia. We humbly plead thy grace us with thy presence. We offer this vessel for thy consumption. We humbly plead that ye wilt bring us your word. We humbly bid you._ "

The young totodile began to shake as if an earthquake had struck. His entire body vibrated, and he let out a wail of pain. Then he choked as if something had forced itself down his throat. He coughed up a mouthful of blood, and grew silent. His eyes turned purple.

Honoo felt outraged. What was going on? Why were these Pokémon allowing this child so much pain? His friends shared his thoughts, and Dosatsu nearly leaped to the child's rescue, but Jimen grabbed her by the leg and pulled her back to safety.

Suddenly, behind the child, a great gaseous shape began to grow. It grew until the figure stood at a great height of seventeen feet. Honoo knew it immediately. It had taken the form of the same Pokémon on the paintings and the mysterious emblem. A sudden thought struck Honoo. _Could this be…?_

As soon as the gaseous shape's eyes opened, all the Pokémon bowed down. The crowd slowly dropped like a wave. They did not rise again. Even the lapras bowed his head.

Then the creature spoke, but not through its own mouth. Its voice came through the mouth of the totodile. "Greetings, submitters. I am Lugia, the Bringer of Storms, Raiser of Waves, and Guardian of the Seas."

A squeak of shock came from Jimen's mouth. "I-i-is th-that…?" His voice failed him.

"But it can't be," Dosatsu said. "It's just a story." She seemed to be talking more to herself than her comrades.

"I think it is. I think it's the spirit of Lugia," Honoo said. His blood ran cold.

Lugia went on. "You have all come here today by my summons. I have word to bring to all my followers, the powerful Lugiists. Our time comes soon. My plans shall be put into action. In one month's time exactly from today, the day and the night shall be in equal balance. It is at times like this when the power of the moon and sun, the skies and seas, are perfectly equal. It shall be then, on the equinox, when I shall rise from the depths of the oceans. It is then that my plans shall resume. The world shall be conquered. The land shall be consumed by the seas, and the age of the ocean shall begin anew!"

Honoo turned to his friends, eyes wide with fear. They were both the same. "Is it true?" Jimen asked.

"I think it is. These Pokémon intend to raise the seas," Honoo said.

"It's just like the legend," murmured Dosatsu.

Lugia continued. "Preparations must begin for this day. All Lugiists have worked hard. We shall take Olivine and Cianwood first. Dainin Lapras, have the cities been purged of terrestrials?"

The lapras spoke without raising his head. "Yes, Your Grace. We have frightened all terrestrials out of both cities. They will not return before our day of glory comes."

"Excellent," said Lugia. "They shall be the first cities we conquer. Then, up the land we shall march, until Johto is ours. Kanto shall fall next, then Hoenn, then Sinnoh, then Unova, and lastly Kalos. All six regions shall bow to me.

"Dainin, tell me. Are the Lugiists fully prepared that one may rise to attempt to stop our plans? Have you discovered the location of the rainbow wing?"

Dainin suddenly looked terrified. "Er, no, Your Grace."

Lugia roared so ferociously the entire cavern shook. "WHAT?" Honoo yelped and huddled closer to his friends.

Dainin quickly tried to fix the situation. "We are very, very close to finding it, Your Grace. We just need a little more time. We will be completely prepared by the equinox."

The great, gaseous figure turned its head and glared directly at Dainin, who retreated slightly into his shell. "And what of the one with blue flame? Has he been eradicated?"

Honoo's heart began to pound, and he began to tremble all over. As if this hadn't been bad enough. Now, for some reason, he was involved.

"Um, no, Your Grace, he has not. But we are very close to-"

"RAAAWH!" An enormous, ferocious roar left Lugia's mouth, and the gaseous figure turned on Dainin angrily. Huge spears of air formed and rocketed down on Dainin. He screamed in pain as they pierced through him. Blood spattered everywhere and terrible screams filled the air, until Dainin was nothing more than a mound of gore and a shattered shell.

Lugia turned back to the other Lugiists. None of them looked frightened in the slightest. "I shall appoint a new leader. It is time my piece took his place. The Vessel shall be your new commander. You are all to follow his orders swiftly and without failure."

"Yes, Your Grace," all the Lugiists replied.

"Very well," said Lugia. "Heed my orders now. Begin preparations for the equinox. You all must work swiftly if I am to be resurrected completely and correctly. Find the rainbow feather and the one with blue fire and destroy them. Remove all who may oppose us. Soon, my children, we shall have our perfect world free from the oppression of the tyrannical terrestrials."

Lugia seemed to be about to go, when suddenly, she froze. Her misty head turned and seemed to look directly at Honoo. "The one with blue fire is among us. Bring him to justice. Do as you will." Then she was gone, and the totodile dropped dead.

Immediately, the Lugiists were in confusion. "The blue fire one is here? But where?" they all shouted in some way or another. By then, Honoo and his friends had already fled, racing back through the tunnel.

"We need to get out of here. Jimen, can you drill?" Dosatsu asked.

"I need to get back to the hole I made. This stuff is stone. We were only lucky we hit a soft spot," Jimen said. He had to run very fast just to keep up, but none of them grew tired. They found that in their fear, they could run any distance.

Behind them, a voice shouted, "There he goes! Stop them!"

The trio put on a burst of speed, but they had begun to grow tired, and the Lugiists were right on their tails. Their lungs burned as they panted, and the pain that came with running flared in their abdomens. They would never make it.

"We stand and fight!" Jimen shouted. Dosatsu and Honoo agreed, and together, they all turned on the Lugiists and hit them with any move they could. But it wasn't enough. There were far too many adversaries, and Honoo was not at a type advantage. They stood only for a few short minutes before Honoo, drenched, terrified, and in pain, crumbled to the floor and everything went black.

* * *

 _Ow, my head. I feel awful. Is my fire even burning?_ Those were the first thoughts to enter Honoo's mind as he began to regain consciousness. He was not quite sure where he was or what was going on. He could hear a voice, but it sounded like merely a faraway whisper carried to him by a strong wind and nothing more.

He slowly began to remember. He remembered the Lake of Rage's secret catacombs, Lugia and her sect of followers, and their capture. Then a terrible idea hit him. _What became of Jimen and Dosatsu?_ Dread filled him, and he forced himself to open his eyes.

When he did, he nearly fell unconscious again. His head pounded and everything around him seemed to sway. He had never been knocked out in a fight before, and was quite unused to the feeling. Finally, the room righted itself, and he tried to get up, but he found he could not.

Now Honoo was very confused. He lifted his head, slowly so not to invite his headache back, and looked around. The Lugiists had put him onto the stage. He was on a large mat with very strange symbols sewn into it, and in the middle was Lugia's picture. A quagsire stood before in front of them, addressing the crowd. In her flipper, she held a footlong, jewel-encrusted dagger. But he could not make out what she was saying. Her voice was like an echo. He also noted that ropes that glowed white bound his paws.

Suddenly, Dosatsu's rang through his head. _What should we do?_ Honoo looked around and spotted her at his left a couple of feet away, and the sight of her was relieving. Her hands and feet were also bound, and she looked terrified.

Dosatsu's voice came again. _Jimen says these ropes prevent us from using most moves. He's on your other side._

Honoo turned to see Jimen on his right. The pidgeotto still looked pretty out of it. His talons and wings were tied. He seemed to be struggling to regain consciousness.

Her voice returned. _The quagsire's name is Seika. She's gonna chop us to bits with that knife as a gift to Lugia or something crazy like that. I woke up first and tried to fight, but now we're all bound. Jimen still hasn't come around fully, so he isn't much help. Any ideas?_

Honoo racked his brain trying to think, but nothing good was coming to him. _Can you get a message to Jonetsu?_

 _I can only do this weird communicating stuff with you and Jimen. I'm sorry._

 _No, don't apologize,_ Honoo replied. _I'll think of something._ He thought as hard as he could for something to get them out of this situation, but nothing came to him. It was as if a towering dam had been put up between him and the ideas. He was beginning to panic.

Finally, he told Dosatsu, _I'm sorry. Nothing's coming to me._

Dosatsu looked truly miserable. _Are we to die here?_ She probably had not meant for the message to reach Honoo, but the thought made him all the more dejected.

Then suddenly, Jimen began to pray in a whispered voice.

"There is evil in their hearts. They hath naught gold in their hearts. They hath naught silver in their souls. I call upon the manifestation and assistance of Houou. Thou beest Carrier of the Sun, Bringer of Rainbows, and Guardian of the Skies. I humbly pray for the acceptance of Houou. Thou art mine help and mine shield. I humbly ask that he manifest himself."

The quagsire, Seika, turned. Her voice was no longer an echo. "Now, the time has come to sacrifice the one with blue fire and his companions to Her Grace, Lugia!"

But Honoo hardly heard her. Something strange was happening inside him. He could feel something stirring deep in his heart. It was as if he had suddenly reacted to Jimen's prayers. As soon as he had begun, he had something he could not explain. It was as if something had unlocked. Something new coursed through his soul.

A voice that was not his own spoke. _Rise._

Honoo got up to his feet. His paws were bound, but somehow he stood. It was as if a new power had come inside of him. He felt amazing. He felt like he could move mountains, tame seas, and carry the sun. He felt invincible. Although he could not have known it, his eyes glowed red.

"Uh, Honoo?" Dosatsu said, but he did not respond to her.

Seika turned, dagger raise, but jumped slightly at the sight of Honoo looking quite predatory. "Don't even try anything. Those bindings will stop most Pokémon from doing any moves."

Honoo laughed. He wasn't sure why he found her statement so hilarious, but his laugh echoed eerily through the cave. No Lugiist dared to speak. His red eyes met Seika's.

"I am not most Pokémon."

Then the cavern exploded.

Honoo's blue fire grew and grew. As it gained height, the color changed from blue to a deep purple. Then, the fire swept through the room and burned everything, spiraling like hurricane, and Honoo was the eye of the storm. The screaming of Lugiists filled his ears. Some tried to fight, but were quickly knocked down by the advancing purple fire. Others tried to flee, but the fire grabbed them as if it were a predator and burned them. Seika was knocked off from the stage.

If Honoo had been himself, he might have wondered what was becoming of his friends. But only one thought consumed him now. _Kill! Kill them all!_ Somewhere deep in his soul, he questioned if the thought was his own, but he was not in control anymore.

But as the last of the Lugiists dropped dead, Honoo's legs began to wobble. He suddenly felt as if he were carrying a thousand rocks. He no longer felt the invincibility that had coursed through him just seconds ago. Black spots clouded his vision. The violet firestorm ended, and whatever had given him such strength left. His legs failed him and he crumpled to the ground. He noted rocks beginning to fall from the ceiling, but he was too busy slipping into unconsciousness once again. The last thing he saw a large, dark shape coming towards him. But as the last of the Lugiists dropped dead, Honoo's legs began to wobble. He suddenly felt as if he were carrying a thousand rocks. He no longer felt the invincibility that had coursed through him just seconds ago. Black spots clouded his vision. The violet firestorm ended, and whatever had given him such strength left. His legs failed him and he crumpled to the ground. He noted rocks beginning to fall from the ceiling, but he was too busy slipping into unconsciousness once again.

The last thing he saw a large, dark shape coming towards him.


	12. Violet

**Chapter Twelve: Violet**

* * *

When Honoo came around, he felt just as miserable as he had been down in the cavern. But this time, something was different. He could feel soft dirt beneath him, and a slight breeze flowed through the air, much unlike the dead air of the catacombs. His ears pricked as he heard leaves above him rustle slightly. A feeling of safety came over him, and he felt like he could sleep peacefully here forever.

"Honoo?"

He knew Jimen's voice anywhere, and although he would love to fall asleep, he blinked his eyes open. Jimen and Dosatsu stood over him, looking quite concerned. Dosatsu's eyes brimmed with tears. They were outside now, and it was nighttime. Forest, and the only light was a small campfire.

"Hi," Honoo mumbled. He lifted a paw to rub his eyes, but before he could, Dosatsu tackled him in a great big hug.

"Oh, thank goodness! Thank Arceus or Houou or whoever!" Dosatsu exclaimed. Tears that were now joyous ones trickled through the grooves of her scales. "You didn't move for the longest time. We were starting to think you wouldn't…" Her voice broke.

"Well, I'm all right," Honoo said. He closed his eyes contentedly in her warm embrace. He could feel the fabric of her scarf, which was miraculously still giving off heat.

When she finally pulled away, Honoo asked, "So, how did we get out?"

"I brought you."

Honoo was so startled he nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned to see whom the voice had come from, and the answer was just as startling. She was four-legged, sporting light blue fur with white on her undersides and white, diamond-shaped spots along her sides. She had a long, dark blue horn on her head that was shaped like an arrow, and a flowing, purple mane. She was quite an elegant Pokémon, and Honoo would think her beautiful if he wasn't so distracted by the long claws and terrifying fangs that he could see as she chewed on what looked like a femur.

"Um, Dosatsu, Jimen, who is this?" Honoo asked them, his voice high-pitched.

"She won't say," Jimen said. "She keeps saying she'll explain when you wake up." He took a step forward. "Alright, lady. Honoo's awake now, so get talking. Who are you, and… what are you?"

The Pokémon was silent for a minute before saying, "Oh, Jimen. You've taken a guess already, have you not?"

"I have my ideas," Jimen admitted.

"Then why not share those ideas with your pack?"

Jimen turned to Dosatsu and Honoo. "I think she may be a legendary Pokémon."

"Another legendary? But they don't exist. They're just stories," Dosatsu said rather defensively.

"You've seen the spirit of Lugia today. How can you deny it anymore?" Jimen said. "I believe this may be Suicune, the water-type of the legendary beasts."

"You're smarter than you look," Suicune commented, her voice slightly muffled from the bone she was gnawing.

"So, you are Suicune? Is this some kind of trick?" demanded Dosatsu.

"Me, a trick? I'm afraid not. But that was quite a trick you pulled down in the catacombs, Quilava. I'd love to know about it." Suicune dropped the femur and turned attentively to Honoo.

Dosatsu said, "Yeah, what the hell was that? It was like a firestorm."

"I'm not sure," Honoo said. "I've no idea how I did it, or what came over me when I did it." He gasped suddenly. "Are you guys okay? I didn't burn you, did I?"

"Not at all," Jimen said.

"Yeah. It was strange. The fire didn't even touch us," said Dosatsu.

Honoo sighed with relief. "Okay, good. But I'm afraid I cannot explain it."

"Hm," Suicune said. "You know less than I first expected. Perhaps saving you was a waste of time after all."

Jimen approached Suicune, but did not come too close. "You're a legendary beast. You've been alive for millennia. You must know something about it."

Suicune snarled, and Jimen quickly stepped back at the sight of her long fangs. "Well, of course I do. Do you doubt my intelligence? How dare a foolish pidgeotto question me? I could rip you to shreds without using a single move. I eat Pokémon your size for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and if you were not the friend of the this quilava, I would be picking your feathers out of my teeth now."

Dosatsu walked forward, eyes narrowed with anger. "So you've been the one tearing Pokémon apart around here?"

"Of course I have. Magikarps are quite tasty. A very long time ago when the common Pokémon could not so much as perform arithmetic, magikarps would be chopped up and served raw with rice and seaweed. It was delectable." Suicune licked her lips just thinking about it. "Of course, the days of Pokémon eating other Pokémon are long over. The Age of Beasts has ended, and Pokémon walk like they are something better. I see no point in such civilized behavior. But then again… I am a beast." She lunged forward slightly and snapped her jaws, causing Dosatsu to yelp and leap back. At the sight, she threw her head back and laughed.

Dosatsu looked ready to use her toughest dragon-type move on Suicune, but Honoo stopped her. "I know she's murdered, but we need answers," he whispered. Dosatsu did not look happy, but she stepped back.

Jimen asked, "So, you do know something about that fire. Spit it out, then."

"Very well," said Suicune. "Jimen, you prayed for the assistance of my father on your deathbed, and that saved the lives of you and your pack. I thought I was going to have to step in and save the day, but I waited in case you thought of something. Jimen prayed for the help of Father, and Father came to aid you. The move sacred fire, which uses violet flame, is a move only Houou can learn and perform. Well, only Houou and those he possesses."

"I was possessed by Houou?" Honoo asked.

"Well, not exactly. It was only a temporary link so he did not burn you up. When Jimen asked for Father's help, he came to answer, but his body is asleep now. His spirit cannot do anything on its own. But then he saw a Pokémon that has fire strong enough to perform the move if given a little assistance." She nodded to Honoo.

Honoo looked startled. "Am I a chosen one or something?"

Suicune laughed. "Don't flatter yourself. Your disorder came to you only by chance. Father was lucky that someone in the room had powerful fire. But now that the Sky Guardian has touched you, you have the potential to be so much more. Go look in the puddle over there."

Honoo went over to the puddle Suicune had pointed to with her femur bone. Nervously, he peered into the pond and gasped. His fire no longer burned blue. It had taken on a violet color with white at its heart.

"It is the mark of those who Father has touched," Suicune explained. "And it seems as if Father has left a little piece of himself in you so that you may perform sacred fire again. It would appear that he has selected you."

"Selected me? For what?" Honoo asked.

Suicune did not reply, and instead commenced to chew on the femur. It was beginning to splinter under the pressure of her jaws.

It was Dosatsu's turn to ask questions. "So are all the stories of the legendary Pokémon are true? Or is it just you, Houou, and Lugia?"

"I'm afraid I don't know," Suicune said. "It's not like all legendary Pokémon are telepathically linked or something. I can say for sure that my brothers, Raikou and Entei, are true, as are Houou and Lugia. Celebi is real as well, although I have not seen her for a few thousand years. But any legendary whose story was birthed in another region is unknown to me. The legendary beasts are secluded creatures. We keep to ourselves, and we hardly even see each other. I could not tell you if Arceus is true, or even your Reshiram and Zekrom of Unova."

"Oh, okay," Dosatsu said. "Thank you for rescuing us, by the way. It was kind of you."

At the word kind, Suicune sprang to her feet and snarled at Dosatsu, her eyes blazing with anger. "Kind? How dare you spew such an insult at me? I am not kind. If the one with purple fire did not have such potential, I would have left you to rot in those catacombs. I came to the Lake of Rage only because Father guided me here, and I came after you only because I felt that perhaps that blue fire is the key to stopping Lugia's rise. The legendary beasts are not kind. Had you had the misfortune of meeting my brothers, Raikou and Entei, they would have eaten you instead. I am smarter than my brothers, but do not ever think me kind."

All three of them were quite startled by her outburst. "I'm sorry," Dosatsu said quickly. "I meant no offense. Please don't eat us."

The fire in her eyes died, and Suicune lay back down and picked up the bone in her mouth again. "I shall forgive you this once." She bit down on the bone so hard it snapped in two.

Then suddenly, Jonetsu came out of the trees. "Ah, there you three are. Thank goodness." He turned to Suicune. "Thank you for calling me. It is good to see you again."

"It is good to see you as well, Jonetsu. How is your partner?"

"Shinchona? He's fine. It's a shame he didn't come. I'm sure he'd love to see you again," Jonetsu replied.

"Wait a minute. You two know each other?" Jimen demanded.

"Suicune and I go way back," said Jonetsu. "How are Entei and Raikou?"

"I have not seen them since we last met. Ten years is like the blink of an eye in an immortal life," said Suicune. "Now, please take back your annoying pupils. And remember what I told you."

"I'll keep it in mind," said Jonetsu darkly. "Come on, Team Legend. Let's get you three back to the base camp."

The trio got up and followed Jonetsu into the darkness. But before leaving, Honoo turned and said, "Thank you, Suicune." She did not reply.

Once the light of the campfire was no longer visible in the black woods, Dosatsu demanded, "Jonetsu, what is going on? How do you know a legendary Pokémon? I'm so confused my head is hurting."

"I experienced many things in my escapades with Shinchona. I did not document all of them," Jonetsu said matter-of-factly.

Jimen piped up. "Well, I've got a question. If the legendary Pokémon really are real, that must mean the stories about them are true as well. But that means there are conflicting versions of what happened. So what's the truth, Jonetsu? Who's the true villain, Houou or Lugia?"

"If you know," Honoo added politely.

Jonetsu thought their question over for a moment. "Both versions, the Legend of Houou and the Legend of Lugia, have truths. This whole thing started because Houou was bullying the water-types. He was nearsighted and didn't think that Lugia would retaliate like she did. He was just looking for a bit of fun and wished to rile up his rival, and god-like Pokémon have selfish tendencies. But Lugia took it too far. She decided to eradicate all flying-types which made her grow quite insane, and decided to drown the land and rid the world of terrestrials. Both of them are at fault for what happened then and what's happening now."

"So Houou is bad as well?" Jimen asked sadly. He seemed quite disappointed that the hero he had idolized was not as pure as he seemed.

"I wouldn't call Houou a villain. Did he do bad things? Yes. No doubt about that. But soon after the war began, he grew sorry for what he did and wanted to set things right. That desire resulted in the birth of the legendary beasts," Jonetsu explained.

"But how do you know all of this? You can't have been alive thousands of years ago," Dosatsu said skeptically.

"As I mentioned, I didn't document everything that happened to be during my travels. I've met many interesting Pokémon during them. Of course legendaries, who have been alive since before Pokémon civilization, know the correct course of events. I've asked my questions and received my answers."

"So are they true? All of them? Suicune couldn't tell us about any legendaries beyond Johto, but you've been all over the world. You must know," Jimen asked.

"That, my friend, is for you to find out for yourself."

Jimen didn't look happy with the answer, but he did not pry. The conversation faded and they were surrounded by thick silence as each Pokémon thought about what had just happened.

 _This is almost too much to handle,_ Honoo thought. He looked over his shoulder at the now-purple fire that flickered on his lower back. He didn't like it. He'd always believed that a change of color in his flame would do him good, but now he almost missed the blue hue. This purple color marked him as someone extraordinary and powerful, but that wasn't what he wanted. He just wanted to be Honoo the explorer.

They arrived back at the basecamp, which was silent at this late hour. "Get some sleep. We're leaving in the morning as planned," said Jonetsu. "Don't bring anything up until we get back to the guild." He disappeared into his tent, zipping the door shut behind him and leaving the trio alone in the dark.


	13. Mew

**Chapter Thirteen: Mew**

* * *

The trip back to the guild was a quiet one. Jonetsu hardly spoke at all. The guildmaster was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not provide any interesting fun facts and tidbits on their long journey home. The senior pupils were quite confused and tried to get Team Legend to say what had happened whenever they could get them alone.

"You must know something. You three vanish for the whole day, and now everything is weird," Kitsu had demanded.

Everyone trying to ask Honoo about it had caused the poor quilava to become quite uncomfortable, so the trio ended up walking a few paces behind the others during their trip. Whenever someone tried to fall back, Dosatsu would flash her tusks and glare at them until they hurried back up. It was so exhausting they did not even get a second to discuss what had happened, though they were all longing to.

They arrived back at the Explorer Guild at first black two days later. Honoo was relieved to see his home again. The expedition had been taxing and, at the end, scary, so the warm, welcoming guild was a sight for sore eyes. Uragiri had split from them when they'd arrived in Violet City, so the guild members were alone now.

Shinchona came out to meet them. "Jonetsu! You've returned. How did the expedition go?"

Jonetsu walked forward and whispered something inaudible into Shinchona's ear. The noctowl looked quite shocked. "Are you sure? Why, it can't be."

Jonetsu nodded gravely. Then, regaining his usual pep, he turned to the pupils. "Great expedition, everyone. I hope you all learned a thing or two about exploring. I'm sure it is an experience you will never forget."

None of the pupils bought the mask. Inu stepped forward. "Jonetsu, we all know something's going on. Won't you tell us?"

The mask disappeared. "All in good time. Now, off to bed. You all must be exhausted." The umbreon hurried into the guild before anyone could ask him any more questions.

Sanshouo turned to Shinchona. "Shinchona, what's going on?"

The noctowl looked as if he'd been put in a spotlight. "Nothing at all. Whatever makes you think so?"

"We're not stupid," Tsua said.

Shinchona squawked. "The Guildmaster has ordered you all to retire to your rooms. You will do as he says. Go on, now."

Knowing they would get nothing else out of Shinchona, the pupils shuffled to bed. Honoo, Dosatsu, and Jimen went to their rooms quickly. To their luck, none of the junior teams were awake to hassle them. It was a relieving sound when Jimen shut the door.

"Okay," said Jimen. "What the hell just happened?"

It was the question they had all been keeping on their tongues for two days. To hear it now was like spotting rainclouds during a drought.

"I have absolutely no idea," Dosatsu said. "But we certainly need to sort out our thoughts and figure it all out."

"Allow me to make a list. Legendary Pokémon are real, psychotic cult worshippers are trying to raise Lugia from her eternal slumber, they want us all dead, Honoo can pull off crazy firestorms, Honoo fused with Houou's spirit and now has purple fire, Suicune saved us from collapsing catacombs, Jonetsu knows Suicune, and the world as we know it is ending," Jimen said rapidly.

"Yes, well that explains everything," Honoo murmured.

"If Lugia plans to drown the land, shouldn't we do something to stop it? It'd be awful of us to uncover this great scheme and not do something," Dosatsu said.

"But what can we do?" asked Honoo. "The Lugiists took us out in seconds. They've been doing scary stuff. It's clear that they were the ones terrorizing Olivine City."

Jimen cleared his throat. "We'll get nowhere thinking about it now. I agree that we should do something, but not yet. Jonetsu seems to know more than he's letting on. Tomorrow, we should discuss it with him after morning briefing. Let's just sleep on it for now."

All feeling unsatisfied, the three of them went to their designated nests. Honoo tried to fall asleep, but he ended up tossing and turning throughout the night. The blue light that had filled the room with such warmth was gone, replaced by a purple light that only seemed to cast menacing shadows upon the wall.

* * *

It was early the next morning when there was a knock on the door.

Jimen was woken from his slumber. He looked around in confusion, for someone knocking at this early hour was quite uncommon. But the knock came again, ending his confusion. The pidgeotto went over to the door and opened up to see Jonetsu in a baby blue sleeping cap.

"Jonetsu! What a surprise," Jimen said.

"Good morning, Jimen. Can I come in? I'd like to discuss something with you and your team," Jonetsu requested.

"Oh, uh... I suppose." Jimen backed up to let Jonetsu in and quickly began to rouse his comrades.

Honoo was woken almost immediately. He yawned and was about to ask Jimen why they were waking so early when he saw Jonetsu sitting beside the fireplace. He looked at Jimen, his eyes asking his questions for him.

"I'd just like a quick word, Honoo," Jonetsu explained, noticing his perplexity.

Dosatsu was, as usual, difficult to wake, but she was up and about as soon as Honoo whispered to her, "Jonetsu's here." Finally, now that they were all up, they sat facing the guildmaster, all perplexed and shifting uncomfortably.

Jonetsu cocked his head. "Why the discomfort? I'm not Shinchona, am I?"

"Sorry," Dosatsu said. "It's just we're unused to you popping in, especially at this hour."

"Then I apologize. But I think we need to discuss important matters."

All of Team Legend knew what those important matters were. "Of course," said Dosatsu.

"Obviously, there is much at stake, and if the Lugiists succeed in their plot, millions will die. We have to do something about this, and I think I have a plan," said Jonetsu.

"A plan? Spit it out, then!" Jimen said excitedly.

"I will, soon. But if it's to work, I must enlist the help of the entire guild. You will have to recount your experiences and explain a few things. I thought I should ask you if you were all right with that first, since it can be assumed that you may be accused of being liars."

Honoo had to bite his tongue to keep himself from verbally rejecting the offer. He was to speak in front of the whole guild and would be accused of lying? It was more than he could bear. But Dosatsu noticed his discomfort and said, "Don't worry, Honoo. Jimen and I will do all the talking." She turned to Jonetsu. "We'll do it."

"Excellent. Be ready at morning briefing later. Try to get some more sleep until then." Jonetsu rose to his paws and headed for the door. "Thank you, Team Legend." He closed the door behind him.

Jimen and Dosatsu went right back to sleep, but despite Honoo's exhaustion, he could not return to sleep. He spent his time making up ridiculous scenarios in his head about how he would manage to embarrass himself. Anyone would tell him he was being absurd, but he didn't think so then, and by the time the daylight orbs began to brighten the guild with the rising sun, Honoo was contemplating running away.

His absurd plans came to an end when Jimen and Dosatsu woke up. He was faced with the fact that leaving was not an option.

"Well, today should prove interesting," Jimen said just as they were about ready to go.

"That's an understatement," added Dosatsu. "Do you guys think anyone will believe

"Arceus knows," Jimen muttered. He opened the door quickly before he could change his mind.

Almost as soon as they opened the door, Team Tsunami was in their faces. "How was the expedition? Was it exciting? Amazing? Scary? Boring? Unforgettable?" Ekisen squeaked.

"You must tell us about it," said Toku.

"I'm so jealous of you lot. Give us the whole story," Juhi pleaded.

"We will soon. Just wait for morning briefing," promised Dosatsu.

"But it was quite exciting," said Jimen. "You'll love the story."

 _How can you even describe it as exciting?_ Honoo thought. Was he the only one who hadn't enjoyed what had happened?

The eyes of the water-types fell on Honoo. "Whoa, Honoo, you look different. It's a good different! That fire is awesome. Did you get dye for it or something?" said Ekisen.

"I didn't know you could change the color," Juhi said. She lifted a paw and batted the fire with a flipper, which caused Honoo to jump.

"We'll tell you soon. Now let us through before we get even more swarmed," Dosatsu ordered. She grabbed Honoo's paw and Jimen's talon and dragged them through the crowd and to the briefing area outside Jonetsu's chamber.

Thankfully, no one else bothered them before the briefing began. The other pupils found it clear that Team Legend preferred to be left alone for now. The other junior pupils were dying to ask them but refrained from doing so. Amaiko had almost gone over, but Kibishii, who was receptive to those sorts of moods, stopped her and explained quietly why she should not.

Jonetsu and Shinchona arrived, but Jonetsu's pep and Shinchona's more quiet enthusiasm were gone. They both looked quite grim, and the pupils' morning spirit was drained like water in an unplugged bathtub.

"Everyone," said Jonetsu. "I'm afraid the mood is not good this morning. We uncovered something most unsettling during our expedition. Team Legend will recount for you what happened, and you may decide for yourselves how to react. Team Legend, if you

 _Oh, gosh. This is it,_ Honoo thought with dread. His feet suddenly felt like stone and he found he could not make himself move until Dosatsu took his paw and squeezed it gently. With a small smile, he regained his mobility and followed his partners up to the front. He did, though, stand mostly behind the axew.

"Everyone," Jimen began. He paused for a moment, not quite sure how to begin. "As Jonetsu said, my team and I uncovered something quite disturbing during our expedition at the Lake of Rage. I suppose the best place to start is the beginning. It was on the fifth day when..."Jimen was as great of a storyteller as ever. He had his audience engaged from the start. He skipped over some things, like Dosatsu's prophetic dream and Honoo's encounter with the strange Pokémon (he did not even know it had happened), but he filled in the gaps well enough so nobody questioned them. Dosatsu piped up here and there to add something, and her input was valued. But as Jimen began to speak about Lugia, Honoo noticed that he was losing some of his audience. Inu rolled his eyes, not bothering to hide is disbelief. Toku looked like he was listening to a fanciful lie told by young children. Many looked skeptical. As Jimen continued and the tale grew more surreal, Honoo became more convinced that his ridiculous fantasies of being run out of the guild would come true.

Finally, the story was over. Jimen exhaled and said, "So, what do you all think?"

"It's ridiculous!" Inu barked. "Legendary Pokémon are real? That quilava that's hiding behind you like a child is some sort of superhero? If you're gonna make a fib to impress Jonetsu, you could at least put some effort into it."

Honoo backed behind his friends even further, hoping he would vanish from view. Jimen turned to Jonetsu for some help, but the umbreon remained quiet.

Toku spoke up. "Your story does not seem true. You shouldn't be wasting your breath telling untrue lies. I'm the one from small town origins and you don't see me spreading that stuff."

"It's not a lie," Dosatsu growled defensively. She turned to Toku's teammates. "Juhi? Ekisen?"

Juhi looked at her flippers, eyes full of guilt. "It's... a little hard to believe," she said. Ekisen, for once, was quiet.

"Since when has this guild been a place of liars?" Tsume demanded. Tsuyo nodded in agreement, eyes narrowed in a glare.

"But it isn't a lie! We're just as shocked as you are, honest. But what have we ever done to suggest that we'd make something like this up?" Jimen pleaded. He was growing desperate to gain the trust of his fellow pupils.

Honoo's heart was pounding. He met eyes with the only other pupil he had connected with, Sumato, and gave him a pleading look. But when he did, Sumato dropped his gaze and picked at the ground with one of his eight feet.

Then, the tide changed. A single Pokémon forced their way to the front of the group and turned to face the crowd. Honoo's jaw nearly dropped. It was Bureina.

"I believe them," Bureina announced. "And you all are just cowards. If you think they're lying, then how do you explain that?" She pointed at Honoo. "You all have been to the library. You all must be familiar with the story of Houou lending his power to the fire-type Mushi. What happened to Mushi afterwards? His fire turned purple."

"But it can't possibly be real," said Moyasu.

Bureina scrutinized the magmar for a moment. "You believe them. You're just afraid. Afraid of this new threat, and the fact that the all-powerful Pokémon that have the power to wipe us all out are flesh and blood. All of you are cowards! You reject their story because you're too afraid to admit that it's true and that the fate of the world is at stake. Look at yourselves. You're all trembling below the surface. Is this really what the explorers of Jonetsu's guild are made of? When the going gets tough, you all get going? Well I am ashamed to share my home with a bunch of cowards who don't have a speck of gold in their hearts or a hint of silver in their souls. Utterly ashamed."

Team Legend, especially Dosatsu, were all in shock. Honoo had to physically keep his jaw from dropping. Of all the Pokémon he expected to believe them, Bureina had not been one of them.

The nidorina turned to them and said, "You lot. I'll help to stop the Lugiists and save the world, even if I am alone."

"Thank you," said Dosatsu.

"Me too!" a voice shouted. Sumato quickly ran to the front and stood beside his partner. "Bureina's right. I was afraid, and I'm ashamed of myself. I offer my sincerest apology. But if I can't fight through this fear, I don't deserve to even be here. I want to help as well."

Bureina smiled and wrapped her arm around the ariados's neck. "That's my boy," she said proudly.

Jonetsu stood up. "Looks like Team Venom is on board. Everyone, I won't make you fight. This is going to be much more dangerous than anything you've ever faced and perhaps will ever face. You may discuss it with your teammates. No one will judge you if you don't lend a paw. If you want to help save the world, come to the mess hall. If not, go about your regular duties. You can have some time to discuss it."

Jonetsu headed for the mess hall, Team Legend and Team Venom behind him. Honoo looked over his shoulder to see all the teams grouping together and murmuring amongst themselves. He wasn't sure whether or not he wanted them to help. It would be asking so much of them, and some might not even survive it. Could he ask that of them all?

They entered the mess hall and all sat down, Jonetsu at the head of the table. "Do you think anyone will come?" Sumato asked.

"I have faith in my pupils," Jonetsu said, but he did not elaborate any further.

"They had better. Jonetsu, you ought to kick them all out if they act like cowards," suggested Bureina.

"Bravery does not make a Pokémon, nor does strength or looks. What makes a Pokémon is heart," Jonetsu said.

It was a few minutes before the first team came in, and Honoo had begun to wonder whether or not anyone would come in. Team Volcano was the first.

"I'm sorry we weren't sooner," Amaiko said. For the first time in forever, Amaiko didn't seem to be in a good mood. "We were just a bit startled. But we're here now."

"We'll help fight," Kibishii added. They took a seat next to Team Venom.

"Thank you. We'll wait a moment more," Jonetsu said.

Team Chibi was the next to come. "Despite how we look, we aren't cowards," Mausu said. "Count us in."

Jonetsu nodded his thanks. Mausu, Kitsu, and Sukippu sat down next to Team Legend.

Then came Team Skyclaws. "We'll join the battle!" Tsuyo said.

"Let's kick some Lugiist butt!" shouted Tsume.

 _They seem more interested in doing this just for the glory of it,_ Honoo thought, but he made no audible comment.

Then came Team Tri. "What kind of Pokémon would we be if we didn't lend a paw?" said Tsua.

The table was almost filled, but Honoo wasn't surprised. He had expected most of the guild teams to gladly join in the fight. He just wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

No one was sure whether Team Scorch or Team Tsunami would be next. Honoo was certain Team Tsunami would come next, for he was not very fond of the Team Scorch members and thought they had less heart than the younger. So he was in for a surprise when Team Scorch came in over ten minutes after all this had begun.

In fact, looking around the table, it seemed everyone had expected Team Tsunami to come first. Inu took notice. "Well, don't look so shocked. We aren't cowards."

 _Not cowards. Just bullies,_ Dosatsu said silently.

They took their seats. There were only four empty seats left. Another few minutes passed before Jonetsu began to say, "Well, it looks like this is all of us. Without further ado, let's..."

He stopped as Team Tsunami appeared, looking quite sheepish. Juhi stepped up and said, "We're not here because we want to join this fight to save the world. To be honest, we aren't convinced yet. In all the stories I've heard, Lugia was never shown as a villain. We'll listen, then decide."

"You're either in or out!" Kitsu said.

"Make a choice," Banme added.

There were several more shouts like these before Jonetsu lifted a paw and silence fell. "Do not force them. Team Tsunami, I understand your views. As water-types, I'm sure you've heard different versions of events and it may be hard for you to believe that this is true. You may listen for a while and decide on your course of action when you are ready. But I must urge you not to wait too long."

"Thank you," Juhi said. She and her teammates took their seats at the end of the table.

Soon after, Shinchona arrived and took the last empty seat at the table's other head. Jonetsu said, "Without further ado, let us begin."

"So, how exactly are we going to do this?" asked Tsume.

"The first thing we're gonna do is keep this a secret," said Jonetsu. "Captain Yuki must not know about it. I will only tell the other military branches when it becomes absolutely necessary, but until then, this doesn't leave the guild."

"Isn't that treason?" asked Toku.

"It's only treason on my part. If there must be punishment, I shall accept it. But the fate of the world is much more important than my job. If Yuki knew about this, he would wage war against the Lugiists. Johto would be submerged into war. Kanto would probably be dragged in as well. We're much better off solving this quietly. Otherwise, hundreds of thousands of lives will be lost."

"So no Lugiists are gonna die?" Tsuyo looked almost disappointed.

"Not if we can help it," Jonetsu replied. He got down from the table and picked up something off the floor that Honoo couldn't see. He returned and set down a small, potted flower on the table. The little plant would have never been able to grow down underground if it had not been for the daylight orbs.

"Think of it this way. This flower here is the Lugiist cult. It has many parts and many intricacies, but there's only one thing that keeps it all running. Only one thing keeps the entire flower alive, and that's the root. And who's the root of the Lugiists?"

"Lugia!" Dosatsu answered.

"That's right. Now, we could go along destroying each part of this flower, but it would take far too long, and by the time it was done, it will have grown out of control. But, if we destroy the root..." Jonetsu ripped the flower out from its pot, leaving the roots a tangled, torn-up mess. "... We destroy the flower."

"So you want to destroy Lugia?" Juhi asked, looking angry.

"Not destroy her, no. But if we focus our plan on Lugia instead of the Lugiists..."

"We destroy the whole flower," Honoo finished. "Brilliant!"

"Not really brilliant," Bureina argued. "Lugia is a legendary Pokémon of immense power. The old stories said she could whip up hurricane winds and immense downpours by flapping her wings. Severing that root isn't going to be very easy."

"Certainly not. At least, not for us," said Jonetsu. "But it has been done before."

Shinchona's eyes suddenly widened. "Jonetsu, you're not suggesting-"

"Afraid I am," Jonetsu replied.

This got all the pupils confused. "What? What is he suggesting?" they all asked Shinchona, but the noctowl was too stunned to respond.

Jonetsu then explained. "There is only one Pokémon who has ever succeeded in defeating Lugia, and that is her polar opposite. Houou, the Guardian of the Skies."

The room was filled with stunned silence. All of them were too shocked to even utter a word. They had all thought Jonetsu bold, but this plan was completely psychotic. Yet, Honoo wondered if this plan was so crazy and so out there that it might just miraculously work.

"But it'd be easier to stop the Lugiists from waking Lugia in the first place. They can't do their plan without her," said Kitsu.

"That would be destroying the flower, not the root. Sabotaging their awakening will only delay them. If we can raise Houou before Lugia advances her plans, then he can defeat her and return her to her eternal slumber. And it has taken a few millennia for Lugia to gain the strength to regroup her cult and rise again. It would be another few millennia before she could make another attempt, and by then, the cult will have died out."

Now that he said so, the pupils began to wonder if it could actually work. And since none of them could think of anything better, they found themselves agreeing.

"So how would we do it? Raise Houou?" Jimen asked.

"It will take a lot of work and a lot of research, but I know some places to begin. We need to enlist the help of the legendary beasts," said Jonetsu.

"And the Kimono Dancers. We'll need their cooperation as well," Shinchona added.

"The Kimono Dancers? Why them?" asked Ekisen.

"It will become evident soon," Shinchona said. "But getting the help of both of those groups will be difficult. The Kimono Dancers are reluctant to trust outsiders, and the legendary beasts will be nearly impossible to track down. They aren't the kindest Pokémon, either, so getting their help will be quite a task."

"That's why we'll start by splitting up," said Jonetsu. "Team Tri and Team Venom, I want you both to go to the Lake of Rage. Ask around and find out if Suicune is still there or not. If you find out she is, then call for her and tell her I sent you. If she isn't, then come back to the guild."

"Aye, aye!" said Sanshouo.

"Team Scorch and Team Chibi, I want you to go to Goldenrod City. Go to the main pub there and ask the customers if they've spotted Raikou or Entei recently. There's almost always somebody who claims they've seen one of them. Once you've got a good list of places, come back.

"Team Skyclaws, I want you two to go to the Burned Tower in Ecruteak City. Do some investigating there. It's common mythology that the legendary beasts revisit the place of their birth often. You might find something. Ask around town and see if anyone has spotted anything.

"Team Tsunami, are you on board?"

All eyes turned to the three water-types. "We aren't sure yet," Toku announced.

"Will you do a favor for me anyways?" Jonetsu asked.

"Depends," said Juhi.

"I need someone to go investigate Kakou City. It can be assumed that the Lugiists have headquarters there. I need someone to go there and do some sniffing. Can I rely on you?" Jonetsu explained.

The members whispered amongst themselves for a minute. Then Juhi said, "Alright, we'll do it."

"Thank you," Jonetsu said. "And Team Legend and Team Volcano, you guys are going to go to Ecruteak City and speak with Eregasu Milotic of the Kimono Dancers. You should find her in the dance studio. Explain to her what's going on and ask for her help. Tell her I sent you."

"We can do that," said Jimen.

"Shinchona and I will stay here and research. Let's get moving! We'll meet back here in five days maximum. Team Tri and Team Venom, stay behind for further instructions."

The pupils got down from the table and began to group up. Team Tri and Team Venom went over to Jonetsu and began to speak with him quietly. The members of Team Volcano went around the table and met with Team Legend.

"So, shall we go?" Amaiko asked, looking excited to begin. Her partner looked the opposite.

"Let's," Dosatsu agreed. They made their way out of the guild and headed north towards Ecruteak City.

Honoo was about to inform everyone that they should reach the city a little after lunchtime, but the words died on his tongue when he remembered he was not alone with his teammates. The sight of Amaiko's seven tails bobbing in front of him reminded him of this, and he found his jaws would not unclamp. Feeling a little down, he let the words fade.

 _I thought I was supposed to be getting better at this,_ he thought dejectedly.

Then he remembered his own words that Jimen had quoted for him when he had panicked just before the expedition. He put on a brave face, and decided, _If I can't try, I can't change._ He forced his mouth open and stated firmly, "We should reach Ecruteak a little after lunchtime."

"Thanks, Honoo," Jimen said.

Honoo's heart beat fast for a moment, but he quickly grew calm. He realized something. The world had not ended from him making a comment aloud. No one had whirled on him and called him annoying. Nothing bad had happened at all. He felt as if he were picking the lock of a cage and had heard a satisfying click that suggested his work was nearly done. Soon, he would fly.

"So," Amaiko said. "This is all a bit much. End of the world and all."

"That's an understatement," said Dosatsu. "More like terrifying."

"I suppose it is. But I think we can do it. If we all put our heads together, there's nothing the Explorer Guild can't accomplish," Amaiko said.

It was Kibishii who spoke next. "If Johto legendaries are true, does that mean Kanto legendaries are as well?"

"We asked Suicune, but she didn't know," said Jimen.

"Things were better when they were just stories," said Kibishii grimly. "Now all these Pokémon could be real. The legendary birds, Mew, and Mewtwo? That isn't good. Most of the Pokémon I just listed are aggressive and destructive. Mew is the only Kanto legendary that isn't. If they are still around, they might bring about trouble like this to my homeland one day."

"But if the stories are true, the legendary birds are imprisoned across the region. If we succeed in putting Lugia back to sleep, they shouldn't be a problem for another few millennia at least. I wouldn't worry," said Amaiko.

Jimen looked curious. "You mentioned Mew. I've never heard that name before."

"It's an old Kanto myth. I'll tell it, if you'd like. It might help make us feel better," Kibishii suggested.

"Go ahead," Jimen said. So Kibishii began.

"A very, very long time ago, only four Pokémon existed. There was the Creator, Arceus, and his two angels, Dialga and Palkia, and the Betrayer, Giratina. Other than them, the universe was only filled with stars whose light was wasted on empty planets. Arceus was not lonely anymore now that Dialga and Palkia followed Him, but He was beginning to see the emptiness of the universe. He decided it was time to bring a little life.

"He chose a planet He thought would be good for some new, less powerful Pokémon that he could watch from afar. It had a good sun that warmed it up nicely. It was the most beautiful planet, with its forests, rivers, deserts, and seas. He knew this would be a good place to start new life.

"Arceus turned to Dialga and Palkia as they stood above the world. He told them, 'Both of you, go to your own homes and continue your tasks of governing space and time. I shall bring life to this planet so there will be creatures that can enjoy what we have created.' Dialga left to Temporal Tower and Palkia left to Spacial Rift, and Arceus descended onto the world.

"When He touched down, He was in the center of none other than Kanto, the First Region. It was very similar to how it is today, except there were no cities or routes. Just nature. Arceus touched the ground, and He began to bring life again.

"But it was different this time. His task was not to create all-powerful beings that would govern forces as great as space and time. He was just going to create something small but so big on the inside. What was made that day was an egg. It was a very large egg, about as large as your body, and light pink in color.

"Then the egg hatched, and out came Mew. Arceus Himself was surprised, for this creature was unlike anything He had ever made. Mew was tiny, with big, curious eyes. What he looked like is unknown, but it is thought that he could float by himself, was a psychic-type, and had a long, waving tail.

"Mew looked up at Arceus and said, 'Hello. Might you tell me who I am?'

"Arceus replied, 'Your name is Mew. You are the beginning of a whole new world. You are alone for now, but you have a task. Go out and begin a lineage. Go out and start the world.'

"'How?' Mew asked.

"'However you see fit,' said Arceus. Then He left Mew alone, going up to watch His new creation's work from the heavens.

"Mew was very confused, for he had just been hatched and sent on an impossible task. He was tiny, young, and unsure. For many years, he wandered about the empty six regions, trying to figure out what he should do. But there was no one to ask for help, and when he called to Arceus, the Creator did not answer. Mew had to figure this out for himself.

"But despite Mew's tiny size, he was powerful. His psychic abilities were so great that he found company in the plants, water, and anything nature could conjure. He even could speak with the inky darkness that swallowed the land when night came. One day after years of wandering with no answers, he asked an especially old tree, 'Great oak, I'm frustrated. But I've nothing to take this fury out on. What should I do?'

"'Control me. Use my limbs to lash out on your anger,' the oak suggested. So Mew shrugged and did so. He controlled the branches so the spiraled up and destroyed a nearby boulder. When this happened, Mew had an idea.

"He began to experiment. Using any part of nature he could find, he created many different fighting skills. These experiments of Mew's became the moves that we use today in battle. Had he not asked that tree his question that day, we would be very different.

"This made Mew happy. He finally felt as if he had purpose. Soon, he could perform the most powerful moves of all types, and his strength had grown so immense that he could be a match for Arceus Himself.

"But after years and years of doing this, Mew began to grow bored. He had done all he could in his experiments. What now? Arceus had not come back and offered His congratulations yet, so his task could not be complete. So what was next?

"Mew grew unhappy again. He had immense power but no one to share it with. The trees and waters were not very interested in how he could manipulate them. He began to wander aimlessly again, and was certain that he would never complete his mission. He would just wander about forever with no purpose.

"It was one fateful day when Mew had grown so bored he began to experiment with his body physically instead. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but he had begun mating with all different plants. They pleased him well enough, and it distracted him from his boredom. But none of the plants quite pleased him like his favorite oak in Kanto did.

"One day, Mew was coming back for more relief, when he saw something strange. Part of the tree was bulging. Mew cocked his head and asked, 'Tree, why have you grown so strangely?' The tree did not reply, for sometimes, they were quiet.

"So Mew approached cautiously and began to peel away at the tree's bark, and he found that inside the tree, an egg had formed. He was unsure how it had happened, but here it was. Mew did not even know what the egg was. He pulled it out from the tree and could feel warmth inside. Then, the egg hatched, and out popped the first grass-type Pokémon.

"Then Mew understood. Suddenly, it made sense. His life had purpose. He knew what he had been born to do. Quickly, with the first grass-type following him, he mated with anything in nature he could find. When he mated with the sea, the first water-type's egg was formed. When he mated with a boulder, it bore him the first rock-type. He kept going and going until all the Pokémon types had been created. All except the dragons.

"Then Arceus came down. He stood before Mew and the new Pokémon and said, 'Well done, Mew. You have fulfilled your purpose. Only one kind remains now.' He handed Mew something strange this time. It was a large, orange scale. Mew mated with the scale, and out from the resulting egg hatched the first dragon-type. They were all there now.

"'Now,' said Arceus, 'release these Pokémon, so one day the world will be populated by many different species. And through all their veins will run your blood, Mew.'

"Arceus left, and the Pokémon scattered. And soon, there were hundreds of species all about the planet. Cross-types originated, and there were species that aren't even around today. And it was all because of Mew, the First Pokémon."

The most intrigued by this story was Honoo. From the late beginning of the tale, the wheels in his head had begun to turn very fast. He was not yet sure how to feel about the idea, but first, he must decide if it was true. "Kibishii," he asked, "did you say Mew had a long tail and could float?"

"Yes. And big, curious eyes."

"Was his fur color pink?"

Kibishii thought this over for a moment. "I'm not sure. The story doesn't say. Like with every Pokémon, all his illustrations have been lost."

"Hm."

Jimen glanced at Honoo. "You're thinking about something."

Honoo feigned a look of confusion. "No, I'm not. What makes you think so?"

"You have your thinking face on. Spill it. What's ailing you?"

Honoo would like very much to tell his friends what he was thinking about. He had held his tongue about the mysterious pink Pokémon for a long while now. Perhaps if he shared the information, his friends could help him figure it out. But, he glanced nervously at Team Volcano. He didn't bother to hide the action. "Perhaps later."

Jimen understood. "Alright, then." They dropped the matter for now.

It wasn't until they reached Ecruteak City that Honoo managed to get his team alone. Jimen told Amaiko and Kibishii that they were going to replenish their supplies quickly and then went into the Center. The building was not very crowded today, which gave the team room to have a proper meeting.

"So, what's going on? What's been on your mind?" Jimen asked.

Dosatsu then understood. She had sensed the mental exchange between her partners, but hadn't asked them about it.

"Well, remember Kibishii's description of Mew in the story?" Honoo said. "It fits the description of someone I know."

"Who is this someone?" asked Dosatsu.

"He's been following me around for a long time. I've only seen him three times. Once before I met you, then once by the Tin Tower, and then a last time at the Lake of Rage. In fact, he was the one that gave me the hint as to where the secret was. But, I've never seen another Pokémon like him. He seems to be very knowledgeable, and he fits Kibishii's description. He can float, and has a long, flexible tail and big, blue eyes."

"So you think Mew is following you around?" Dosatsu asked. Honoo nodded.

"But Mew is a Kanto legend, not a Johto one. If this guy really is Mew, that would confirm the existence of Kanto legendaries. This could open up countless opportunities. If the legendaries of two regions are flesh and blood, that may as well go for the other four regions. That means Sinnoh legendaries are real," Jimen said, eyes bright with excitement.

"You mean Arceus?" asked Honoo.

"Yeah! This could be the greatest thing that ever happened. We've gotta find that

Pokémon. We'll force him to tell us if he's Mew and if Arceus is real. If he's Mew, then he'll have met Him. And then-"

"Jimen! Calm down!" Dosatsu shouted.

Jimen's rambling ended abruptly. "What is it?"

"Are you sure that tracking down a stalker and finding out if Arceus is real or not is the most important thing we should be doing right now? Are you absolutely certain that there isn't something else that should be our top priority?" said Dosatsu.

Jimen was quiet for a moment. He said unsurely, "Well-"

"Didn't think so," said Dosatsu. "We can look into it, but there are some things we need to take care of first. Saving the world is one of them. Then perhaps we should graduate. That's when we get to travel the world, exploring and seeking out the legendaries of all six regions."

"Is that what you guys wanna do after we graduate? Seek out the legendary Pokémon?" Jimen asked, slightly bouncing with excitement.

"I'd like it," Honoo said.

"I guess I can't be a non-believer forever," agreed Dosatsu.

"Great!" Jimen said. "Now, we've probably kept Team Volcano waiting too long. Let's go talk with Eregasu."

When they returned, Amaiko and Kibishii were waiting patiently. "Ready to go?" Amaiko asked.

"Yeah," said Jimen. They walked through the streets of Ecruteak City searching for the dance studio. They found it easily and went in through the swinging doors.

Music was playing inside. It was a slow, instrumental ballet piece. The music filled the air, weaving throughout the building. There was a light brown wooden stage at the far wall, and the seats were silk cushions all of different colors. Only a couple of Pokémon were watching what looked like a practice. The Kimono Dancers were putting on a beautiful display. All of them weaved gracefully in perfect sync with the music. And in the middle of it all was the most beautiful Pokémon in all the regions, Eregasu Milotic.

"We may as well take a seat until they're done," Jimen suggested. The five pupils took their seats towards the back of the audience. The beautiful dancing mesmerized Honoo. He had never seen such a fantastic display. He made note to come to a proper show one day.

Finally, the dance ended and the instruments halted. The audience all clapped as the dancers took a bow. Eregasu began to speak. "Well done, dancers. We're ready for our show tomorrow. You all have an hour break and then we'll do it again." The dancers began to file off the stage.

"Now's our chance," said Dosatsu. The five pupils made their way up to the stage. Jimen called up to her.

"Eregasu Milotic, may we speak with you?"

Eregasu didn't even spare them a glance. "I'm not handing out autographs, if that's why you are here."

"We're not here for autographs. We need your help," said Amaiko.

She did not look interested at all. "And why would five children need the help of I, hm?"

"If you let us speak with you, we'd be happy to explain," said Dosatsu.

Looking like she would regret it, Eregasu said, "Very well. Come up here and we shall speak."

The pupils made their way up onto the stage. In hushed voices, they explained to Eregasu what was happening and the guild's plan to stop it. Honoo didn't feel good giving away so much information to a stranger, but he kept his mouth shut. As they spoke, Eregasu's expression didn't change at all. She looked mildly interested, but not distressed or shocked or anything Honoo had expected.

As they were finishing up, Jimen said, "Jonetsu sent us to you for help. We aren't exactly sure why, but we will need all the help we can get."

They were quiet for a moment as Eregasu processed the info. Then she said, "Perhaps you'd better come with me."

She led them backstage. The backstage was quite nice, with mirrors and accessories all over the place. No one seemed to be there. She took them over to a sinister-looking trapdoor. With the end of her tail, she yanked the door open, revealing a dark staircase. She picked up a candle and, after Amaiko had lit it, said, "Come," leading them downstairs.

Honoo shivered as they descended into the cold, damp basement of the dance studio. The air was chilly and smelled of cheap perfume, and he could hardly see anything except for the tiny glow of the candle.

They reached the floor, and Eregasu touched the candle to something. Almost instantaneously, the whole room was lit up. One torch lit up, and the other torches in the row lit up one after another until the room was filled with orange light, revealing the strangeness the inky darkness had hid.

The far wall was a map of Johto made entirely out of tiles. The mosaic was beautiful, with fine detail so that Honoo could see every building and the waves of the ocean routes. The map had several locations starred, with sticky notes all over it. There were several wooden tables covered in clutter in the center of the room, there was a statue of a great, ferocious bird with wings spread.

"What is this place?" Amaiko asked, gazing about in wonder.

"The secret headquarters of the Kimono Dancers. Upstairs, we do our task of performing beautiful dances. But down here is where we do our second, more important task," explained Eregasu.

"And what exactly is that task?" Dosatsu asked.

"Serving and protecting the Guardian of the Skies. It has been our task for hundreds of years. With the help of our allies, we have been tracking down the item that will revive the Sky Guardian so that we may protect them from evildoers. Now, it seems, it is needed for a far greater purpose."

"There are items needed to revive Houou?" Jimen asked.

"Yes. There is one. It is called the rainbow wing."

Honoo gasped. "The Lugiists mentioned the rainbow wing! Lugia wanted them to find it, but they hadn't and she got angry. She must want it so she can destroy it and stop Houou from rising against her."

"Then we have little time. Come here quickly," said Eregasu. She took them over to the map of Johto. "We have narrowed down the location of the rainbow wing to several different places. We have searched without luck, but perhaps explorers would have an easiertime uncovering it. We believe that Mt. Silver on Johto's border is the most likely place for it. It would not be on the peak, but in the depths of the mountain. We have not been able to penetrate it far, for a monster lurks in the belly of the mountain. Another very likely place is Mt. Mortar."

The words Mt. Mortar rang around Honoo's head as if a bell had been rung. It felt funny, so he shook his head to clear the noise.

"We also believe that it may be in Kanto," Eregasu continued.

"All the way in Kanto? But that's so far," Amaiko whimpered.

Eregasu looked unimpressed. "Would you rather it be in Unova?" When Amaiko didn't answer, she continued. "Tohjo Falls is a very likely place. Cinnabar Island could host the rainbow wing, although less likely. The last two areas we suspect are Mt. Moon and Indigo Plateau."

"That's a lot of places," Jimen said. "Do we have time to thoroughly check all of them?"

"We don't have a choice," said Honoo. "We'll have to split the teams up and investigate each area. We should write these all down and bring the list back to Jonetsu for planning."

"There's some paper on that table," said Eregasu, pointing with her tail. Jimen went to go get some. "But there is a price for this information. If you do obtain the rainbow wing and revive the Sky Guardian, the rainbow wing falls into the possession of the Kimono Dancers after it is done. The Explorer Guild does not keep it. Deal?"

"Fair enough," said Dosatsu. "We'll bring it to you when the task is done."

Eregasu nodded.

Honoo then piped up. "There's something bugging me, though. We don't only need the rainbow wing. Houou's body is hidden somewhere. Don't we need it to revive him?"

Eregasu chuckled. Her tone suggested _Oh look at these cute, unknowing children._ "I will be able to help you with that. You may come back to me once you have found it."

Jimen returned, the list sticking out of his bag. "Got it. Let's roll."

The pupils began to leave, but Eregasu called, "Wait a moment. I'm afraid if you think I know how to revive Houou, you're sadly mistaken. I know of the item needed and where he sleeps, but that is all. If you wish to know the steps of the process, you will have to look elsewhere."

"I see," said Jimen. "Well, thank you for everything you've done. I'm sure we'll find a way." The five pupils went up the stairs and left the Kimono Dancer alone.


	14. Fury

**Chapter Fourteen: Fury**

* * *

It had been a few days since the guild pupils had split up to investigate how they may awaken Houou. Team Legend had arrived back at the guild early, and they were all growing anxious from waiting. Jimen had become completely frustrated and spent most of his time pacing. Dosatsu spent most of her time in the library trying desperately to find something that might help. Honoo had wasted most of his days staring at the map of Johto on the first floor, alone with his thoughts.

It was the fifth day since they had begun their search, and Honoo was lying on his back beneath the map, gazing upon the many routes and forests of Johto. He was trying to keep his breathing steady, but the stress of the situation was getting to him and waiting only made it worse. _Houou,_ he thought, _Where could you possibly be? How am I supposed to find_ _you in time? Can't you do anything to help me?_

It was then that a strange feeling suddenly settled in Honoo's chest. It was as if something intangible had gone through him. The air in the room, which was usually dead and still, shifted slightly, as if the air itself was getting excited. Above him, a little piece of the map was suddenly ablaze in purple fire.

Honoo gasped and immediately reacted, jumping up and patting it out as fast as he could. When the fire was finally gone, he let himself relax. _I wonder what that was all about._ Then, a thought hit him. _Houou? Was that you?_

Feeling as if something was watching him, he looked nervously around the room like a rabbit that had just sensed the stalking fox. When he decided he was being silly, he looked back at the map. He looked closer at where the fire had lit, and realized the flames had left a black shape on the map, just above Ecruteak City. If he tiled his head slightly and squinted, the ash became the shape of a tower.

But Honoo didn't get the chance to think it over. At that moment, all the guild pupils rushed down the ladder, cheering excitedly about something. Interest piqued, Honoo got up and went over. The strange incident with the fire had been forgotten.

"Honoo!" The quilava turned when he heard Dosatsu's call. She and Jimen came up to him. "Team Tri and Team Venom are back from the Lake of Rage. We're having a meeting with Jonetsu in the mess hall."

A huge smile appeared on Honoo's face. "Excellent!" He ran with his friends to the mess hall where the guild pupils quickly got into their seats.

Jonetsu arrived in a hurry and grabbed his spot at the head of the table. Shinchona came in just behind him in a more relaxed manner. "Good to see we're all back!" Jonetsu said. "I'm sure we've all gathered some interesting information. We'll start with Team Chibi and Team Scorch. What did you guys find in Goldenrod?"

Moyasu stood up. "We found nothing very reliable. A bunch of drunks were saying they spotted legendary beasts on northern routes. Going by our information and the discovery of Suicune at the Lake of Rage, it would seem the legendary beasts are hanging around in northern Johto."

"Interesting," said Jonetsu. Moyasu took a seat. "How about Team Skyclaws? Find anything interesting in the Burnt Tower?"

Tsume stood. "We didn't find anything that could help us find the legendary beasts, but if we're optimistic, it seems like some big Pokémon have been there recently. We found what looked like the remains of a nest and some bones that have been picked clean. Unless there's a psycho murderer loose around Ecruteak, it's safe to assume one of the legendary beasts has visited recently."

"How would a Pokémon like a legendary beast take a nap in a public tourist spot?" Inu demanded.

"Don't ask me! I didn't even believe in legendaries until a few days ago. Maybe they're freaking invisible," Tsume retorted.

Jonetsu quickly jumped into the fray. "Alright, let's settle down. Thank you, Tsume. How about Team Tsunami?"

Toku got to his feet. "The situation in Kakou City is… strange. It seems like a lot of the city has been overrun by the Lugiists."

Many of the Pokémon gasped.

"Doesn't the military know?" Shinchona asked.

"Yeah. Captain Nami and a few navy troops are there, but they're not considering it a huge problem. I highly doubt Nami understands the full gravity of the situation. Much of the city has been evacuated, but the Pokémon on the Lugiist side are all trapped. We weren't able to infiltrate and look around on the Lugiist side, though. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. You did great. How is Nami doing?" Jonetsu said.

"Nami isn't giving the situation as much attention as she should be, but she does think something's up. She thinks you know something, Jonetsu. She tried to get us in for questioning, but we left before she could. But it's safe to say we should expect Yuki Tauros to come knocking sometime in the near future."

"Why does she always think I'm up to something?" Jonetsu pouted. "But it seems the Lugiists are bolder than I first thought. They're trying to take all the underwater and seaside cities for themselves. They might even try to takeover Olivine and Cianwood before the equinox."

"Do you think they'd really attempt that? It'd be pretty rash. Trying to take over one minor city is one thing, but if they marched on Olivine, they'd have to deal with full force of the garrison. They would be bringing more attention to themselves, and that's risky. I doubt that the Lugiists will try to pull anything else until they've awakened Lugia. Then, with the power of a legendary on their side, they could have any city they want," said Honoo.

"He makes a good point," said Kitsu.

"We'll just have to see," said Jonetsu. "And what about you, Legend and Volcano? Could the Kimono Dancers provide any useful information?"

As Toku sat down, Jimen stood up. "Very useful. The Kimono Dancers seem to know something about the ritual to awaken Houou. The ritual requires an item called the rainbow wing. They don't know exactly where it is, but they've narrowed it down to a few places in Johto and Kanto."

"Kanto, too? That's pretty far," said Toku.

"Why would it be in Kanto?" asked Banme.

Jonetsu answered. "An explorer or dancer could have taken it there for safekeeping or something. It's a definite possibility. So, what are these locations?"

Jimen pulled the list out of his bag and unfolded it. "For Johto, there's Mt. Silver, Mt. Mortar, and Tohjo Falls. For Kanto, there's Cinnabar Island, Indigo Plateau, and Mt. Moon."

"Nothing too far from Johto, then. Good," said Jonetsu. "I think splitting up and investigating these different areas will prove the best method to find the rainbow wing. Those going to Kanto can take the magnet train there. It'll be difficult, but we don't have another choice."

Kibishii spoke up. "Amaiko and I volunteer to go to Kanto. I know the region well, so it'll be easier."

"Us, too," said Tsua. "Our whole team is from Kanto. We'll go there."

"Thank you," said Jonetsu. "We'll make arrangements soon. And how about Team Venom and Team Tri?"

Sanshouo stood up. "We did find Suicune at the Lake of Rage. We gave her the letter. She hasn't hopped on the save-the-world train yet, but she agreed to come here and discuss terms. She should be here soon."

"Suicune is coming here? A legendary Pokémon?" Ekisen gasped.

"Yeah. Is that all right, Jonetsu?" Sanshouo asked.

"That's perfectly fine. We'd better get some wacan wine, then. Can someone go to the kitchens and ask for a bottle?" Jonetsu requested. Sumato got up and scurried into the kitchens.

Bureina then asked, "Jonetsu, with all due respect, why are we trying to get an all-powerful legendary drunk?"

"We're not trying to get her drunk. In fact, it'd probably take a lake of wine to make a beast tipsy. Suicune just loves wacan wine. Delicacies like alcohol are hard to find for a legendary, so it's just a kindness."

"A kindness, or a bribe to get her help," muttered Tsuyo.

Ignoring the comment, Jonetsu continued, "We'll wait for Suicune to arrive. We need her expertise to find the rainbow wing and make a plan. In the meantime, Shinchona, will you kick the exploration teams out of the lounge and close the guild for the day? We don't need inquisitive explorers nosing around with a living legend in the building."

"Leave it to me!" Shinchona took flight and headed out, stirring up napkins in his wake.

It was a while before Shinchona came back looking exhausted. "Those explorers are rowdier than a herd of tauroses, but I finally got them to leave. Has Suicune come yet?"

"'Fraid not," said Jonetsu.

They waited for a while longer, and eventually the impatient pupils began to chat amongst themselves.

"Do you think Suicune would really come here?" Honoo wondered.

"She doesn't seem the type to come into civilization or keep her word," Dosatsu grumbled.

"Don't be so judging," Jimen said. "She may be a wild Pokémon, and she may…" He struggled to find a good way to put it. "… eat people, but she did save our tails."

"She said herself she only did it because she thinks Honoo could be useful, not because she's nice. She would have left us to rot," Dosatsu argued. "If Houou is anything like her and Lugia, we may not be able to count on him to help us."

Honoo was startled. "Don't say things like that. Houou is our only shot. I know Suicune probably isn't the most trustworthy Pokémon, but she is a useful ally. If she can help awaken Houou, then we have to put our faith into her."

Dosatsu looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't say such pessimistic things."

It was then that Bureina ran into the room. "She's here!"

It seemed like every sound in the room halted abruptly. Every Pokémon's heart beat with anticipation as a large shadow appeared in the doorway and a figure stepped into the light.

Honoo recognized Suicune in a heartbeat. She was so unique it was impossible to question it. He could almost feel the emotions swirling through the room as the guild pupils stared at her in awe.

"Ah, Suicune! Welcome to the Explorer Guild." Jonetsu got up and went to greet her.

"I can't say it's a pleasure, but it's cute," Suicune muttered. She glanced uneasily at the pupils and shifted uncomfortably in their gaze. Honoo found himself surprised by this. It was here he realized truly that Suicune, despite being immortal and all-powerful, was also a Pokémon just like him.

Shinchona took notice of this. "All of you, quit staring." The pupils hastily tried to find something more interesting to look at than Suicune, but none of them could resist stealing glances at her.

Jonetsu led Suicune to the head of the table. Suicune sat down on the floor next to him but still easily towered over him.

"We're all glad you came here today. I know this must have been difficult," said Jonetsu. "Wacan wine?" He handed her the bottle of wine Sumato had brought.

Suicune immediately looked at ease. "You know me so well." She took the neck of the bottle in her mouth and pointed her muzzle to the sky, not taking a breath until the whole bottle was emptied. She set it down and sighed contentedly, and not for the rest of her visit did she seem uneasy.

Honoo had to physically keep his jaw from dropping.

"Let's get started, then. You're all trying to awaken Father?" Suicune asked, head slightly tilted.

Before anyone could answer, Amaiko piped up, "Uh, ma'am? Is it true that you're the real Suicune?"

The beast snarled slightly. "You question my honesty? I did not have to come here today. In fact, it was nothing but trouble."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just surprised, is all. I never expected to meet a real legendary. It's an honor," Amaiko said hastily.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," said Suicune. "Now, on with it. Someone explain to me exactly what's going on."

"I'll explain," Jimen said. He stood up and puffed out his chest. "Well, Suicune, I know you're aware of who the Lugiists are and what they're trying to do."

"They wish to awaken Lugia and drown the land. Of course I'm aware," said Suicune.

"Well, we're trying to stop them. And the only way to do that is to awaken Houou. Of course, it's easier said than done. We've been investigating around Johto. We're now trying to find the rainbow wing, and we've been looking for you and the other legendary beasts to help."

Suicune scoffed. "And why should my brothers and I help you?"

It was Bureina who spoke. "What kind of a question is that? If the Lugiists win, you're creamed, too."

"Don't speak like you know everything, Nidorina," Suicune replied. Honoo was surprised she didn't leap over the table and rip Bureina's throat out for lunch. "But maybe I will provide some assistance. I am the kindest of my siblings, and it has been a long time since Father has flown these skies. What information do you seek?"

"We're looking for the rainbow wing," said Jonetsu.

"Ah, the rainbow wing. It is a special object of Father, along with the sacred ash he carries. Both Father and Lugia have them. For Father, it is the rainbow wing. For Lugia, it is the silver wing. Of course, the Lugiists have already found the silver wing," said Suicune.

"Really? Where'd they find it?" Ekisen asked, leaning forward slightly.

"The Whirl Islands, of course. Where else would the sacred object of Lugia be?" said Suicune.

"Does that mean you know where the rainbow wing is?" asked Inu.

Suicune looked slightly embarrassed. "I do not. I did a long time ago, but the Kimono Dancers took possession of it a few thousand years ago. It was lost just before the beginning of the Age of Beasts, and, to be honest, I have not been looking."

Jimen announced, "We have a list of places it could be." He read off the list. When he finished, he asked, "Do any of those places sound promising?"

Suicune thought it over for a moment. "They could all be. I don't like the idea of Father's wing being outside of Johto, but it is a definite possibility. Just before the Age of Beasts, somebody hid the rainbow wing and the silver wing for safekeeping. A certain event happened, and all who knew the location of the item perished. They all seem like logical places where the wing could be. Since the silver wing remained in Johto, it's more likely that the rainbow wing is in or on the border of Johto, but checking Kanto as well is worth it."

"Then we'll investigate all the places the Kimono Dancers gave us," said Jonetsu. "Do you know anything else that could help?"

"Well, if you need the instructions of the ritual to awaken Father and Lugia, look no further."

"You know how to do it?" gasped Sumato.

Suicune replied, "Of course. My brothers and I put them to sleep ourselves. It would be foolish to do something without knowing how to reverse it."

Juhi cleared her throat, directing the room's attention to her. "Maybe we don't even need to awaken Houou. That's risky, after all. If the Lugiists need the silver wing to wake Lugia, then all we have to do is steal it and destroy it. Problem solved!"

"Ha!" Suicune barked, causing the pupils to jump. "You think you can just take the silver wing? You're foolish and know nothing. The possessions of legendary Pokémon are not so easily obtained. Only those who have the legendary's favor can obtain them. I highly doubt Lugia would allow the silver wing to fall into the possession of her enemies. Your body would freeze upon contact with it."

"Okay, that plan's out," Juhi mumbled.

"But that's good news for us. It means the Lugiists can't get the rainbow wing to stop us," said Honoo.

"Yes, I suppose," Suicune muttered. She seemed unsure. "Anyways, if you're going to awaken Father, find the rainbow wing first. Investigate all those areas."

"What about Entei and Raikou? Will they come to our aid?" Shinchona asked.

Suicune laughed. "I highly doubt it. You're very lucky you got one beast to come waste her time helping you. But, they may be of some assistance. I can track them both. I will ask them if they know anything important. It will not take long."

"That's a good plan," said Jonetsu. "We ought to make assignments for which teams will check where. We'll do double teams for Kanto, of course.

"Team Volcano and Team Chibi, you'll go to Mt. Moon in Kanto. It's a mysterious mountain in the north, east of Cerulean City. Team Scorch and Team Tri, you'll all investigate Cinnabar Island. That's a small island with a volcano in the southwestern ocean. It's quite a bit of travelling, but the easiest way would be to travel south through Celadon City and take a ferry through Fuchsia City.

"Now for the Kanto-Johto border. Team Tsunami, you check Tohjo Falls. Those are a pair of waterfalls in a cave that mark the border between the regions. And Team Skyclaws, you'll be going to Indigo Plateau. It's a huge place, though. Think you can do it?"

"We're on it!" Tsuyo exclaimed.

"I knew I could count on you," said Jonetsu. "Team Venom, you check Mt. Silver. And Team Legend will check Mt. Mortar. Let's find that rainbow wing!"

But Dosatsu had stopped listening a while ago. Her stomach felt ready to send her breakfast back up her throat, and her head pounded. It was like what she had sensed at the Lake of Rage, only ten times worse. Something had infiltrated their guild. Something more powerful than even Suicune. Something unfriendly.

She knew she couldn't keep quiet about this. She groaned, "Guys, I thought I'd warn you that something's in our guild."

Everyone turned to her. "You're gonna have to be a little more specific," Bureina said.

Honoo noticed his friend's uneasiness. "Dosatsu, are you okay?"

She shook her head. "There's something in our guild, and it's big and unfriendly. We should…" Her voice halted when her pain grew worse. Her head felt like it was splitting in two.

Suicune stiffened. "She's right. I don't know how she sensed it before me, but someone dangerous has infiltrated this guild."

As the pupils grew more and more frightened, Honoo felt uneasy. _What's going on? What does she mean something's in the guild?_

Suddenly, Dosatsu keeled over with a yelp. She tumbled right off the bench and began to choke and writhe on the floor. "Dosatsu!" Honoo cried. He and Jimen raced down to her aid, but a gust of wind flung them back against the far wall.

Suicune got to her paws. "Everybody, get to the other side of the room if you don't want to die _now!_ "

No one argued. All with hearts pounding, the pupils fled to the other side of the room and pressed themselves against the wall. Suicune, Jonetsu, and Shinchona stood in front of the pupils, and Suicune bared her teeth and let out a ferocious growl. The wind in the room picked up until Honoo had to crouch to avoid being picked up.

Then, Dosatsu stood up, her eyes glowing red. But it wasn't the usual, warm red that Honoo had grown to love. It was a dark, sinister crimson. Her mouth opened and a gaseous, black shape rose up until it had taken a form.

Honoo's eyes widened with terror. _Lugia._

"Greetings, puny terrestrials." Lugia's voice caused Honoo to become infuriated and want to run and hide at the same time. It was not just Lugia's voice. It was the voice of Lugia welded with that of his beloved Dosatsu's. "How lucky for you. I, the Guardian of the Seas, have decided to grace you with my presence in this gruesome hole. I don't usually grant such kindness."

Suicune snarled, "Why have you come here, Lugia?"

The gaseous Lugia turned her head to Suicune. "Well, if it isn't one of Houou's pets. You've allied yourself with the terrestrials? How fitting. You will rise up against me once again in the name of your pathetic father. How cute." Lugia opened her mouth, and three spears of air shot at Suicune. The air cut through her, and Suicune howled in pain and crumpled.

"Don't you forget who is the more powerful of us, especially when you are alone without those other monstrosities," Lugia said.

Jonetsu stepped forward. "Enough showing off, Lugia. Why are you here?"

Lugia glanced at Jonetsu and, forgetting Suicune, lowered her long neck to face him. Their faces were only inches apart. "Well if it isn't the fabled Jonetsu. I have heard much about you and your travels. You are acquainted with many legendary Pokémon around the world, are you not? Many have noticed your sheer power. But I see what you really are: weak, tiny, afraid of becoming the frightened child you once were again."

Shinchona stepped forward. "You call yourself great, do you, Lugia? You are just playing on very basic fears and draining the life out of one of my pupils in the process. You've only embarrassed yourself, so tell us what you want and then leave while you still have a shred of dignity left."

Lugia threw her head up and laughed, and her shrill, eerie laughter seemed to cause earthquakes. "You try to rile me up? Me, the Bringer of Storms? Hilarious." She glared down at the pupils with her glowing red eyes. "I will tell you one thing, little explorers. Just one that might save your lives."

"And that is?" Shinchona demanded.

"Stand down."

Honoo found himself surprised. He had expected a gruesome threat, not just two words.

"I know what you're up to," Lugia continued, "and your quest is doomed. My grunts have worked for years to reach this point. My silver wing was not so easily found, and the pest Houou's rainbow wing will not be either. You cannot do in a month what I waited years for. By taking up this task, you have only made me your enemy, and I am not a Pokémon you want as your adversary."

Honoo found himself feeling angry. He felt angrier than he had ever felt before. He got to his feet and found himself taken over by a familiar sensation. He could do anything. He stepped forward past Jonetsu. Although the pupils called him back, his ears were deaf to their cries. "It's time to leave," he growled.

Lugia looked down at Honoo. "And you're going to force me, Houou? And why, to save this little vessel?"

Honoo glanced at Dosatsu. He knew she was failing. Her scales were pale and she seemed ready to collapse. This only infuriated him more.

 _Let her have it._

 _I will,_ Honoo replied. He glared up at Lugia. "Get OUT!" His voice came out as a roar on the last word, and his purple fire began to grow.

Jonetsu realized what was happening. "Everybody, out! Get out quickly!"

The explorers began to flee from the room. Jimen tried to hold his ground and stated, "I'm not leaving without my team!" but Suicune grabbed him in her jaws and carried him out.

Now Honoo was alone with Lugia, and he would give her hell.

His purple fire erupted in a great storm. The table was reduced to ash in seconds, and the daylight orbs on the ceiling were burnt up so the only light in the room was from the fire. As the fire burned Lugia, she screamed in agony and was quick to shrink back down and go. As soon as she was gone, Honoo found his energy gone, and he collapsed.

The room was still ablaze with fire, but it mattered not to Honoo. What mattered was Dosatsu, lying on her side where Lugia had left her. The sight of her reminded Honoo of how she looked in Goldenrod City all those days ago, nearly dead from starvation. He could hardly move a muscle, but he would die before he failed to get over to her. Even if he felt like he was slowly drifting away.

When the pupils reentered the room, they found Honoo and Dosatsu both fainted, but Honoo had achieved his goal. His long body was curled around hers, a circle of fire surrounding them that would keep all away.

* * *

Author's Note

Hello to all who've made it this far! Thank you so much for continuing to read, especially something that isn't my best. I appreciate all the views, reviews, follows, and favorites I've gotten, no matter how few. If you've kept reading and like it even a little, feel free to leave a review! Even just something small is good.

And in response to my guest reviewer: No problem! Hope you're enjoying the story.

Now, on to the climax!


	15. Chains

**Chapter Fifteen: Chains**

* * *

Jimen found himself running.

He had so many emotions bouncing around his head he didn't even know what he was feeling. Agony, rage, and terror made up only a small percentage of them. But as he fled on his talons, images flashed through his mind. Dosatsu crumpled on the ground so still she may as well had not been breathing. Honoo, with his magnificent flames reduced to tiny flickers and the color drained from his fur, curled around her. Shinchona's voice.

" _They're both dying."_

He knew someone had called after him, but their cries had fallen on deaf ears. He hadn't even known his feet were moving until a few seconds later. But today was the day. It had to be now. He could not fail himself now.

He reached the doors of the guild. He burst through. It had to be now. He spread his tiny wings, fluttered them like a dragonfly, and lifted up…

… Only to fall.

He crumpled onto the ground. It was then he realized he was sobbing. His wails rang around the pond like the sad, painful music of a wolf walking an empty road or a whale after its family had been skewered and eaten. He screamed and cursed the earth beneath him. It was the ground's fault.

He needed it now. All his life, he had been a prisoner of the earth. Invisible chains had wrapped themselves around his wings and kept him tethered to the ground. Never had he been able to break them, but his soul had not forgotten that he was a flying-type in his blood. Every time he noticed some flying-types passing through the clear air, his heart hurt. Every time a gust of wind had invited him to come on a journey, he had been forced to decline. Every spitting insult he had received had always hit home. The ground was his to use and manipulate, and he had found joy in it, but it was still like a cat living without its claws, or a human being living without its sight.

And he had needed it today. He had needed so desperately to break those shackles and find his freedom. But it hadn't been today. The earth that held him tight laughed manically at him as he tried and tried again so desperately to feel the cushions of air beneath his pitiful wings and take to the air. He screamed and wailed and begged for some miracle to happen, but nothing did. His weightlessness didn't come. His shackles seemed to be strangling him.

It was just like that day.

It came crashing back to him vividly now. The trembling. The roaring. His mother's feathers dyed crimson. His father's heroism. Him dying curled around her. It was all too similar. _"They're both dying."_ And the pain that had come after it had been unbearable. It had eaten away at him bit by bit until he was nothing. He had not been able to fly away then, either. Everyday had felt like his heart had ceased beating and would never start again.

Up until he had danced with a strange cyndaquil in the plaza of Goldenrod City.

And now the universe was taking them away from him. He wasn't ready to do it again. He couldn't do it again. The strength his new family had given him had been sucked right out of him.

He cried and sobbed until his energy was depleted. Then he just remained curled up on the ground, trembling as the cold evening air settled in. He scared away any who tried to approach him with terrifying moves. He heard a voice he couldn't match with a face. _"Leave_ _him for now. We can't help."_ He heard crying from them, too, but it only made him angry.

 _What do you know about them? How dare you mourn them as if you'd been apart of us! How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!_

"Jimen?"

Jimen didn't even realize who'd spoken at first. He wanted to get up and frighten whoever dared to disturb him, but he lacked the energy and motivation.

"Jimen, it's okay now."

His eyes snapped open. It couldn't be. Was it a trick? Was Arceus being cruel to him?

He suddenly felt warmth on his exposed back. It was a warmth he found familiar. He lifted his head and saw what may as well have been an angel. His fur was pale and his face revealed exhaustion, but it was him.

"Honoo!" Jimen tackled the little quilava in a great big hug, but his tiredness returned and he fell over onto his stomach. Honoo wrapped himself around his friend and let him cry into the fur of his neck.

Jimen began to cry again. He didn't know how, but he found the energy to. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I can't… I don't want to…"

"I'm not going anywhere," said Honoo. "It's okay. None of us are alone anymore."


	16. A Sudden Turn of Events

**Chapter Sixteen: A Sudden Turn of Events**

* * *

"You're always telling stories. It's time you told me yours."

That was what Honoo said as he and Jimen sat by a tree at the edge of Sprout Pond. Now that he had composed himself, Jimen seemed rather embarrassed by his episode and had commenced to picking at the grass rather than look Honoo in the eye. After a few minutes of pregnant silence, Honoo had decided to break it.

Jimen glanced up at Honoo, not moving his beak from the ground. "Oh, you know enough about me. I'm just your basic sad cripple backstory."

"Well, I wanna hear it," Honoo insisted.

"It's boring, I swear. But I could tell you all sorts of interesting stories. _The Legend of Giratina_ is a good one. Oh! Or we could tell the story of _The Race of Beasts._ Or-"

Honoo cut him off. "Another time, Jimen. I'm not asking you because I want you to spill the beans or something. It's for me as much as you. I…" He paused, then sighed. "… I feel bad because I haven't asked you before. You've been sad, and it's my fault that you've had to do it alone." He looked down guiltily.

Jimen stood up and faced Honoo. "For a smart guy, you sure can be a dimwit, Honoo. I haven't been suffering alone or whatever it is you think. I'm better than ever because of you and Dosatsu. I don't need Pokémon feeling sorry for me. All I need is a couple of good friends to tell stories with."

"Didn't seem like it earlier," Honoo pointed out. "I want to know about you, Jimen. Won't you tell me?"

Jimen groaned. "Fine. I'll give you the abridged version. You know about my mom and daddy dugtrio, right?"

"Yeah. He's why you can do ground-type moves," Honoo recollected.

Jimen nodded with a smile. "Yeah, that's him. Well, he took the family on a little trip to the underground network for ground-types. The tunnel decided to collapse that day. Amazing luck I had. Mom got hit by a rock and was bleeding dry. She couldn't get out. Dad made me dig myself out, but he stayed with Mom. Both with Arceus now.

"But I couldn't deal with it, I guess. I was all alone. I left Cherrygrove City. No one seemed to want me there. But I started to hate the ground. I tried to blame anything I could for my loneliness. I blamed my dad for being a ground-type. Hell, I blamed the earth itself. I felt like its prisoner. I knew I had to fly, but I was stuck on the ground. It was like as long as I was on the ground, my parents' ghosts would haunt me forever. I was so desperate to just fly away and leave those feelings behind, but…" He gestured to his tiny, crippled wings.

"Does it still hurt?" Honoo asked.

"Does what hurt?"

"Not being able to fly. Does it still hurt?"

Jimen considered the question for a moment. "I thought I was over it. I mean, ground-type moves are awesome to use. Sure, it would ache from time to time. Some days were better than others, and there were times when a good pair of wings would've been helpful, but I was better. Those ghosts stopped haunting me because I had found a new family. I guess watching both of them nearly die just reawakened some old feelings."

"I'm sorry I scared you," Honoo said.

"No, don't worry about it. If you hadn't done anything, Dosatsu would be…" His voice died. "How is she, by the way?"

Honoo looked at his paws. "Stable, but in bad shape. Lugia really drained her. I'm just glad Houou came to help."

If Jimen had lips, they'd be curled in a snarl. "That damned pig Lugia. I'll ring her neck and beat her to a pulp. How dare she just show her face around here like she owns the place?"

"We'll show her when we wake Houou and beat her," Honoo agreed. "I just hope Dosatsu is well enough to come with us to Mt. Mortar."

They sat quietly for a moment, enjoying the peace as the sun went through the last length of its journey in the sky, leaving the world glowing with colors of orange and pink. Finally, Jimen decided to ask the question he had been dying to since the Lake of Rage.

"So, tell me what it's like."

Honoo cocked his head in confusion. "You may want to clarify."

Jimen rolled his eyes. "What it's like to become one with the Sky Guardian, dummy! I'm a little jealous. It's gotta be crazy awesome."

"Well, it's a weird feeling. It feels like I can do anything. Like I could burn the world and suffer no consequences. I feel confident, powerful, unstoppable. And I feel like it should scare me or something, but for some reason it doesn't. I like feeling powerful and confident. Being the opposite, it's nice to have a change."

"So you'd do it again?" Jimen asked. He found himself curious from Honoo's response. He hadn't expected this answer.

"I would. His power has only helped us, after all. If Houou wants to join with me again, I'll welcome him."

"Maybe you shouldn't," Jimen suggested. "The side effects have nearly killed you twice, and it only seems to be getting worse. Your heart stopped for a little this time. What's gonna happen next time?"

 _But I love the feeling too much,_ Honoo thought, but he didn't voice his answer. He decided it would be best to leave the matter for now. Instead, he got to his feet. "Let's go visit Dosatsu. She might be awake."

"Let's!" Jimen leaped up, forgetting their conversation for now. The two boys headed back to the guild, walking beneath the lavender sky.

As they walked through the guild, Jimen asked, "It's pretty empty."

"I think everyone is in bed. Suicune and Jonetsu are still up guarding, though," Honoo explained. "Everyone was trying to clean up the mess hall."

"You really did a number on it," Jimen said humorously. "Was it Houou?"

"I think so, yeah."

 _How can you love him so much?_

When they arrived at the door to Team Legend's room, Jimen's heart was pounding. He couldn't tell if it was from anticipation or nervousness. Honoo opened the door as quietly as they could, and they slipped inside.

Dosatsu looked awful. She looked as if a vacuum had drained the muscle out of her. Her usually lustrous scales were dull, and her body was limp like a rag doll. She was lying in her nest, mind somewhere between sleep and consciousness.

"She looks awful," Jimen commented.

"It's bad," Honoo agreed. "Shinchona had to give her oran injections. She b-barely made it."

"You both barely made it."

"Yeah, but more her."

At the noise, Dosatsu's eyes opened slightly. They were back to their usual red color, not glowing with unholy power. She glanced at them and murmured, "Hi."

"Hey!" Jimen approached her immediately. "How're you feeling?"

Her only response was a glare.

He looked embarrassed. "Yeah, bad question."

After a few seconds of silence, Dosatsu groaned, "Lugia sucks."

Honoo and Jimen laughed at this. "I agree with that," the quilava said.

When the laughter died down, Dosatsu murmured, "… Tired."

"Then go to sleep," said Honoo. "We'll be here when you wake up." She nodded subtly and closed her eyes again.

It was then that Shinchona entered, a small syringe in her talons. "I need to give her an oran injection."

"That's fine." Jimen and Honoo backed up, providing the necessary space. Shinchona wobbled forward, stuck the syringe into a spot missing a scale, and pressed the syringe down. The purplish liquid disappeared.

"I'll come do it again in the morning. Get some rest, both of you." With that, he left.

Honoo sauntered over to the fireplace and put out the dying flames. "He's right. We should sleep."

"Yeah." They were all drained, both physically and emotionally, and sleep was beckoning them all. The remaining two of Team Legend tucked in for the night and let sleep lull them into comforting unconsciousness.

* * *

In the morning, they woke to find sleep had worked its healing magic. Honoo's fur had its luster back, and his purple flames were flickering at their normal height. Any remaining grief in Jimen's head had been cleared out as if by a deluge. Dosatsu looked better, although still weakened. At least she was awake.

"Can't you let me come? I want to know what Jonetsu plans to do," Dosatsu pleaded, struggling to get into a sitting position.

"Definitely not. We'll let you know, okay? Just rest," Jimen ordered.

"There's no time for rest with the fate of the world hanging in the balance," Dosatsu muttered, but she didn't argue further. Honoo and Jimen left her alone and headed to the morning briefing.

They met Tsume in the main room. It was empty except for her. "Morning briefing is in the mess hall today."

"Thanks," said Jimen. But before they could move, the sound of arguing stopped them. Team Legend and Tsume turned to see Jonetsu coming down the ladder. Right behind him was Yuki, and he didn't sound happy.

"Jonetsu, stop running!" Yuki yelled as he landed on the ground.

Jonetsu turned and cocked his head. "I wasn't running. Can I offer you some aguav wine? I received it from Nami. It's in my chambers, so let me just-"

"Shut up! Good Arceus," Yuki grumbled. "Enough beating around the bush, Jonetsu. Tell me what is going on right now. As your commander in chief, I order you."

"But nothing's going on," Jonetsu said with a shrug. "Yuki, you're stressed. Perhaps my chef can prepare you some-"

"NO!" Yuki practically screamed. "No food, no wine, no THEATER PRODUCTIONS! You are on thin ice already, Jonetsu Umbreon. This is your last warning. Tell me what is going on right now, or so help me I will find out myself."

"You're on a fool's errand. But I wish you luck," said Jonetsu.

With a last flare of his nostrils, Yuki whirled around and stormed out.

Jonetsu turned to the guild pupils, looking amused. "Don't mind him. Let's get to the meeting."

They entered the mess hall to find most of the guild present. Suicune was beside the seat at the head of the table, and Shinchona was at the other end. Uragiri was sitting at Shinchona's wing. All the junior teams were present, and most of the senior teams except for Team Tri. Jonetsu took the head, and Honoo and Jimen sat down at their usual spots. They tried to ignore the empty seat between them.

When Team Tri finally arrived, Jonetsu said, "So, now that everyone's here, let's begin! When we were rudely interrupted yesterday, we were planning on searching for the rainbow wing. Does everyone remember where they were going?"

When everyone nodded, he said, "Excellent. We'll all prepare for explorations this morning and depart in the afternoon. My Kanto teams will be going to Goldenrod City to catch the magnet train while my Johto teams will be walking. We should all meet back at the guild in five days for Johto teams and eight days for Kanto. That should give us enough time to thoroughly search."

Toku spoke up. "And what will Suicune be doing?"

Jonetsu opened his mouth to reply, but Suicune beat him to it. "I will be going north to track down my brothers, as we established yesterday. I will attempt to receive their assistance."

"If I may ask," Banme said, "why do we need the other legendary beasts, anyway? Suicune knows the ritual, and the Kimono Dancers will help us with awakening Houou, so what are they for?"

Suicune bared her jagged teeth. "How dare you question the usefulness of my brothers and I? You're lucky I don't tear you out of your shell and maim you for such disrespect." Banme yelped in terror.

"Settle down! No one maim anyone, please," Shinchona squawked. "Banme brings up a good point. Jonetsu, will you explain?"

"Of course. Suicune, Shinchona, and I were speaking yesterday, and we decided that if Lugia knows about our plan to awaken the Sky Guardian, she'll do anything in her power to stop us. That includes sending her strongest Lugiists when we're trying to wake Houou up," Jonetsu explained.

"Oh! So you want the legendary beasts to be our bodyguards. I get it!," said Ekisen, who had evolved into a lanturn yesterday.

"Precisely," said Shinchona. "Employing Raikou would be especially handy. His electricity is very effective against water-types."

"I see," Banme said. "It's a good plan."

"I think so! Now, we should all prepare to go. Shinchona, fly to Goldenrod ahead of time and purchase their tickets. Everyone else, to the Center. Let's-!"

Uragiri interrupted. "Jonetsu, perhaps I should accompany Team Legend to Mt. Mortar."

Jimen and Honoo were both surprised. "Why would you do that?"

"Your teammate is incapacitated for now. With Lugiists lurking, it might not be safe for them to go alone. I'd be happy to join them," said Uragiri.

Jonetsu shrugged. "If they're okay with it, I'm okay with it."

"Sure!" Jimen said. "It'll be handy having a professional explorer along. Right, Honoo?"

"Yeah." _Honoo, get it together and just listen to Jimen. It'll be safer than going alone._ "It will."

"Excellent. I'll meet you at the exit of Violet City," said Uragiri.

"That's settled! Now, let's move!"

* * *

"To be honest, I never thought this mountain much. It just looks like a lump of rock compared to Mt. Silver and Mt. Moon," Jimen admitted.

"I've found during my travels that the things one would look over most are the things holding the greatest treasure," said Uragiri. "I have been here a couple of times, so perhaps I should lead the way."

"By all means," Jimen said. The pidgeotto was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Then let's go. The center entrance will be optimal." With Uragiri in the lead, the three Pokémon trekked into the mountain.

When they entered, Honoo was impressed by the sheer enormity of the cavern. They entered onto an island in the center of a large lake. A crashing waterfall was spilling down onto jagged rocks in the distance. The lower cave was lined with land, featuring many terraces and platforms. The cavern was filled with ladders leading downwards, one of them right before them on the small island.

"Wow, this is a lot of ground to cover," Jimen said.

"Good thing we have a three days to do it," agreed Honoo. "Where should we start?"

They both turned to Uragiri but then realized he wasn't even listening. He had taken out a glowing white orb and was holding it out to the cavern. It emanated a silky, pulsing, white light.

"What's that?" Jimen asked.

He didn't respond until he tucked the orb away in his bag. "It's an object I picked up on my exploration of Mt. Moon. It glows brightly when it senses the relic of a legendary Pokémon."

"Incredible!" Honoo exclaimed, his eyes sparkling.

"It's come in handy before. I suggest we go down this ladder before right here. It will take us deeper into the mountain."

"I'll trust your judgment," said Jimen. Uragiri led the way, and they headed down deeper.

They made their way through the mountain's belly for several hours, moving over rocky terrain and surfing on the feraligatr's back over water. After a while, Uragiri said, "I would guess night has fallen. We should set up camp for a little."

"Sure," said Jimen.

They began to set up. Uragiri brought out a large tent for himself while Honoo and Jimen laid down their sleeping mats. Honoo lit a fire with some tinder they'd brought along, and the three Pokémon ate berries in the purple glow of the flames.

"So, tell me about Team Legend. Do you think you'll make a good exploration team?"

"We'll make a great one!" Jimen said. "We've already accomplished a lot, and all of us have strengths that help a lot."

"Every Pokémon has strength," said Uragiri.

"Yeah, but we're all very, _very_ strong. Honoo has the fire of Houou, for one."

"Really?" Uragiri turned to Honoo, who shifted uncomfortably in his gaze. "I thought the purple color might be Houou's fire, but I wasn't sure. That's quite incredible."

"Thanks," Honoo murmured. He felt shy, but he couldn't help but bask in the compliment's warmth.

"And your friend Dosatsu is a dragon-type, yes? Those are rare in Johto," Uragiri continued.

"She came from Unova," Jimen explained.

"Unova? That's surprising. Axews are an Unovan species, but her name seems to be of Johto-Kanto origin," said Uragiri.

"She didn't have a name before she left. She took the name of the boat she came on," Honoo explained.

"Oh, I see. And you, Jimen? You say your whole team has great strength. What's yours?"

"Well, I can use ground-type moves. I can't actually fly or use flying-type moves because I'm a bit crippled, but ground-type moves are really strong."

"Indeed." Uragiri finished the last of his berries. "Well, I must retire for the night. Try to get some sleep. We should finish going through this mountain by tomorrow evening." He stood up and headed into his tent.

"'Night!" Jimen called as he went inside. "He's such a nice guy, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is," Honoo agreed. "Do you think the rainbow wing is here, Jimen?"

"I'm pretty sure. Didn't Uragiri's glowy thing respond to it?"

"Yeah. If we do find it, I feel bad for the teams who went all the way to Kanto."

"I don't! They got to go to a whole 'nother region _and_ ride the magnet train. Lucky golducks," said Jimen. "Hey, while we're up, wanna hear a story?"

"Not today," Honoo said, much to his friend's disappointment. "I wanted to ask you something, actually. Yesterday, Suicune mentioned things that happened before the Age of Beasts."

"I heard."

"Do you think all legendaries know what happened before that time, then? I've always been curious about it. I mean, isn't it strange that there's absolutely no knowledge of what went on before then, but there are plenty of things leftover from that time?"

"It is strange," said Jimen. "Ask Suicune about it."

"I don't think she would answer," said Honoo. "Do you think the stories we tell about legendaries happen before 0 PCE?"

"Of course not," said Jimen. "Well… maybe, actually. I think I read in the library that the Burnt Tower and the Tin Tower are before. It makes sense, considering the architecture. And there are no existing images of the Burnt Tower before it was destroyed. So could be. But I doubt it."

"We should find Celebi or Dialga. They'd take us back to see what it's like." But at this point, Honoo's voice was incoherent. He was slowly drifting asleep, the exhaustion of the day's work catching up to him.

"We'll just have to ask them," Jimen agreed, but by then, the little quilava was asleep.

* * *

Honoo had to shield his eyes from the brightness of Uragiri's orb. When he finally adjusted, he turned to see it was glowing so brightly the feraligatr holding it looked like a specter.

"What does it mean?" Jimen asked.

Uragiri's eyes were bright with excitement. "It means we are extremely close to the relic of a legendary. It should be right through that tunnel."

"Excellent! We've done it!" Jimen cheered.

"Let's not get excited until after we have it. I'll go forth and collect the wing. Both of you stand guard and warn me if there are any booby traps."

"Um, wouldn't it be safer if I collected it? I do have Houou's fire, after all," Honoo suggested.

"I'm an experienced explorer. You're both apprentices. It would be irresponsible of me to allow you to approach such an object. We don't know if it's guarded or not," Uragiri said.

"Alright," said Honoo, but he wasn't satisfied. "Let's go, then."

They entered the final tunnel, Uragiri leading with Team Legend behind him. They felt their way through the darkness for a while, the only light coming from the violet flames. Finally, Honoo spotted a bluish light up ahead and his heart began to pound with anticipation. This was it.

They broke through into the open.

They were at the top of the waterfall they had seen upon entering. He could see where the water dropped over the edge, and the familiar grumbling filled the room. But it wasn't the waterfall that captivated him. Up ahead, at the end of a strip of land protruding into the water, there was a stone platform carved with symbols lost to time. And hovering on the platform, encased in shimmering crystal and glowing brightly, was a large feather with all seven colors of the rainbow.

"There it is," said Uragiri, his voice a whisper. "The rainbow wing."

* * *

Dosatsu woke with a start. Her eyes turned back from violet to red. It had been a long time since she had felt frightened in her prophetic dreams, but this one had been a nightmare far more terrifying than monsters shifting in the dark.

"Jonetsu! Shinchona!" Her voice had gained strength in her days resting, but her legs had not. Heart beating her ribcage ruthlessly, she tried to scramble out of bed only to fall over. "Somebody!"

The familiar guild leaders entered the room. "Dosatsu, what is it?" Shinchona asked.

"Honoo! J-Jimen… In danger! Have to go! Th-the wing!"

"Calm down!" Jonetsu dashed over and helped her back into bed. "Breathe, my friend. Breathe."

When Dosatsu got her hyperventilating under control, Shinchona asked her, "What did you see, my dear?"

The axew looked at them with a grim expression. "Something terrible," she murmured. "Uragiri is not who he says he is."

* * *

"Both of you stay a few paces behind me. Be on guard."

Uragiri made his way towards the rainbow wing, Honoo and Jimen behind him. Honoo looked at the rainbow wing and suddenly felt strange. He felt as if a magnetic force was drawing the wing towards him, trying to break it from its crystal prison so they could be together. He found he wanted it. He needed that rainbow wing. He suddenly regretted not arguing with Uragiri about who would take the wing further.

Uragiri was soon right at the platform, a grin on his illuminated face. "Is it booby trapped?" Jimen called.

"I don't believe so." Uragiri rummaged through his bag and pulled out the white orb. It was glowing so brightly it rivaled the rainbow wing's glow. "Do you know what this object is called, boys?"

"You didn't say," said Honoo, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"It's not really an object, actually. It's more like a spell encased in glass. It has the power to allow any Pokémon to pick up the relic of a legendary."

Jimen's eyes were wide with uncertainty. "Why would we need it? To get around traps?"

He did answer the question. "It was invented by my mother. Not my birthmother, no. My true mother. The one who has brought me up into this world and lent me her undying power. This object is called the Light of Lugia."

Honoo stepped forward, baring his teeth slightly. "Why're you using an object of Lugia's?"

Uragiri turned to them. "The same reason you're challenging me right now. You're the chosen vessel of Houou, the pestilence of Johto. I, on the other hand, am the vessel of Lugia, selected carefully to hold the Storm Bringer's spirit. But unlike you, who are a pathetic ranling chosen by chance, I come from the line of Lugia's heir. I am a junling, the strongest legendling kind of all three. When we meet in battle, it will be a battle of water and fire. And water always wins."

Jimen dashed forward, yelling, "Stop!" But he wasn't fast enough. Uragiri opened the orb and its white light swallowed the wing. The room was filled to the brim with blinding light, and when it dimmed, the rainbow wing was encased inside the orb.

"No!" Honoo cried.

Uragiri turned, grinning wickedly. He shot a blast of water at Jimen that sent him flying back to Honoo. "You think you can take on me, the Pokémon born to host Lugia? You're a fool. You're both going to die here. As Lugia has ordered it, it shall be."

He went into his bag again and pulled out a vial the size of an eyeball. Inside it was a yellowish powder. "This is chesto powder. It'll put you to sleep for a good while, and then killing you will be easy."

"Why don't you face us like an honorable Pokémon?" Jimen demanded. "If you're so much stronger, it should be easy."

"It's not a matter of honor, Pidgeotto. I just simply don't want to waste time on you. Have a nice nap." Uragiri uncorked the bottle. Before Honoo could even move, the Lugiist tossed the powder at them. His nose suddenly felt weird, and his vision was becoming dimmer. His legs wobbled, and he was asleep before he hit the ground.

* * *

Uragiri watched gleefully as Honoo and Jimen crumpled to the floor, dead asleep. Finally, his work was done. He had the rainbow wing, and the one with the filthy purple fire would soon be eradicated. His mother would be happy, and he would be honored.

He stepped forward, readying his hydro cannon to finish them off, when suddenly, there was a blast of purple light in the room. He found he could not move his limbs. He could not move anything at all.

 _What? What is this spell?_

He remained frozen in place for several minutes, roaring angrily in his head as his prey slept defenseless right in front of his claws. But just as his limbs began to unfreeze, he heard footsteps rushing towards them. He recognized that gait immediately. _Jonetsu._

The umbreon and his noctowl partner burst into the room. At the sight before him, Jonetsu's eyes clouded with sadness. "You're a traitor."

"No, Umbreon. You are a traitor. A traitor to all that is good," Uragiri snarled.

"We were friends," Jonetsu whimpered.

"We were never friends."

Jonetsu pushed his hurt away, covering it with a mask of aggressiveness. He and Shinchona stepped between him and the pupils. "Fight us first. If you beat us, you can have them. If not, you can return to your legendary empty handed."

Uragiri considered this. There was no way he could take on both Jonetsu and Shinchona at once. He was the most powerful water-type in Johto, but Jonetsu was something else entirely. He had the rainbow wing. Lugia would be less angry with him if he completed half the job rather than none.

"Fine. Have it your way." Regaining control of his legs, he turned and dove into the water, surfing off and leaving his precious prey behind.

* * *

When Honoo woke, he was startled to find he was even waking at all. He was even more startled to find he was in his nest in the Explorers Guild. _Was it all just a wild dream?_

He turned to see Dosatsu watching him with a grim face. She looked much better, with her muscles returning and her scales brightening. "Oh, you're awake."

"How did I get here?" Honoo grumbled.

"I had a dream about Uragiri turning on you and stealing the rainbow wing. I told Jonetsu and Shinchona, and they rushed to Mt. Mortar. I was able to mentally freeze Uragiri to stop him from killing you to give them time," Dosatsu explained. Her frown deepened. "But, they were too late. Uragiri got away, along with the rainbow wing."

"What?!" Honoo leaped from his bed. "But we need that! Now the Lugiists have it!"

"It gets worse," Dosatsu said. "Suicune came back a couple of days ago. She met with Raikou and Entei, but they both refused to come."

"So, that means…"

"Afraid so," she said. "Our whole plan has crumbled."


	17. Awakening

**Chapter Seventeen: Awakening**

* * *

The night was bright with the light of the full moon. Seemingly, the only sound was the crashing of the waves against the masses of rocks jutting out of the water. The only thing sentient thing moving was the large, dog-like shape padding across the water.

She maneuvered through the rocks and padded right up to the wet sand of the shore. She lowered herself slightly. "This is as far as I go."

Three Pokémon climbed off her back, flickering purple light illuminating their faces. "Thank you, Suicune."

"It is this island that will bring you to the Den of Lugia. It is a cave far beneath the islands. Stick to the path and you shall reach it," Suicune explained. "Remember, get out as soon as you have it. Lugia will be distracted tonight, but she will notice you eventually. The question is when, not will."

"We'll get it," said Dosatsu.

"And one last thing before you depart," Suicune added. "The Den of Lugia has two stories. There is the main chamber, which is lower, and there is the balcony above it. As you go down the slope, look for the hidden tunnel along the way. The bottom floor will be swarming with Lugiists, but they won't even know that balcony is there. Lugia does, however."

"We'll look out for it. Thank you," said Honoo.

"Now go. The ceremony will begin soon."

Team Legend turned and made their way across the white sand. It was hard to distinguish the cave mouth from the dark rock, but Dosatsu's insight guided them to it. The three Pokémon peered into the inky darkness.

"You guys ready?" Jimen whispered.

"No," said Honoo. "But let's go."

With that, they stepped into the blackness.

* * *

"So, basically we're screwed."

Those encouraging words of wisdom had come from none other than Bureina as the guild members and Suicune sat in the mess hall. As soon as word had gotten out that the rainbow wing was in the Lugiists' possession and the other beasts would not be coming, a melancholy air had weighed down on the pupils.

"It was a good try," Suicune said with a shrug. "I suggest you all make way for the mountains and hope Lugia's flood does not reach their peak."

 _Bang!_

Honoo jumped at the sudden loud noise and turned to see Jonetsu had slammed his paws down on the table. His furious red eyes reminded the quilava of the time he had caught Bureina and Dosatsu fighting in the battle room.

"Are you kidding me?" Jonetsu demanded. "That's all you've got? We went to freaking Kanto to complete this goal, and this one roadblock has got all of you done? Well, I'm not done. But there's one thing I do not do, and that is I don't work with quitters. So if this is really what the Explorers Guild is made of, then I will fix this problem with my partner. But if you all want to get up off your sad asses and help, I'd be happy to work with you."

"But what can we do now? Three key parts of our plan are gone," said Sumato.

"Well, not all of them are necessarily key. Having all three legendary beasts on our side would have been a tremendous help, but even Suicune alone is better than nothing. My lady, would you still assist us without your brothers?"

Suicune considered this. "Very well. But if this new plan fails, I will not hesitate to abandon all of you."

"Fair enough," said Jonetsu. "Now, obviously the rainbow wing and the Kimono Dancers are pretty important. So, what do we do? We get them back."

"But it's not like the Lugiists are just gonna have the rainbow wing put up on display for us to take," said Inu.

"I don't think so," Honoo said. "There's one time when they would have the rainbow wing out in the open, and that's when they awaken Lugia on the equinox."

"What? Why then?" Tsua asked.

Hoping he wasn't making a fool of himself, he continued. "It makes perfect sense. Lugia's greatest enemy is Houou. The only reason she's paid us any attention is because he's on our side. If she was about to awaken from her sleep, the first thing she would do is make sure he couldn't rise against her. Destroying the rainbow wing must be her top priority. If she wanted to make a show of it, then she'd have the rainbow wing at the ritual for her to destroy afterwards. The rainbow wing should be present at the ritual on the equinox. After that, we're too late."

"Honoo's right," Jonetsu confirmed. "Now, with Suicune's help, we can pull this off. My dear, where is Lugia sleeping?"

"The Guardian of the Seas rests in a cavern known as the Den of Lugia. It is a place very deep down in the caves of Whirl Islands. It is where my brothers and I put her and Father to sleep," Suicune said.

"Excellent. Now, here's the new plan. One, just one, exploration team must infiltrate Whirl Islands on the early morning hours of the equinox. That is when the ritual will take place. They must go down to the Den of Lugia and snatch the rainbow wing right out from under the Lugiists' noses."

"That's far too simple. It won't work," said Jimen.

"Let me finish! Now, there's a major problem, and that is Lugia. Before the ritual takes place, she'll be distracted enough, but once she's awake, she will notice if the rainbow wing is missing or if someone attempts to snatch it. That means it's gonna be a quick escape. But Suicune here is a legendary beast. She can run as fast as a gale and on water, too. She could be waiting outside the island cave the entire time, and when the team comes out with the wing, she can carry them to the Houou's resting place where the guild will be waiting. While we're waiting, I'll explain to the Kimono Dancers how to perform the ritual, which Suicune will have told me prior."

"Will it work?" Sumato asked.

"We don't have any other choice," said Shinchona. "We don't have time to make a better plan. We need the remaining time before the equinox to prepare for Houou's awakening. The Kimono Dancers must be ready. Suicune, now would be an excellent time to tell us where he sleeps."

"I thought it was obvious by now. Father rests at the top of the Bell Tower, cloaked in his violet flame."

"How the hell does a giant Pokémon like Houou sleep at the top of Ecruteak City and nobody notices?" Inu asked.

"The Kimono Dancers have created a powerful force so he can only be seen by those who stand at the tower's top. They have served and tended to him since before the Age of Beasts."

"Yes, that explains it perfectly," Inu muttered.

Jonetsu spoke. "Well, we have this plan now. All we need is the team to do it, and I think it should be Team Legend."

Honoo looked up with a start at the mention of his team's name. "Us?" Dosatsu gasped.

"Yes. Honoo is Houou's chosen vessel. It might be by chance, but it stands for something. And your team has proven itself extremely capable many times before," said Jonetsu.

"Oh, I don't know…" Honoo said.

Suicune stated, "I will only allow Father's vessel and his companions to ride on my back. Anyone else, and I shall not carry you."

"Well, that settles that, then. Now, let's all get prepared. Shinchona! Send a letter to the Kimono Dancers. Tell them they shall have their rainbow wing!"

* * *

Honoo found himself surprised that Lugia was asleep in the caverns of Whirl Islands. It looked exactly the same as any other cave he had ever been in. There wasn't even much water. If it weren't for the tangy smell of seawater, he wouldn't have guessed they were beneath the ocean.

"It's pretty empty," Jimen noted as they made their way through the lower level of the cave.

"Well, all the Lugiists will be taking part in the ceremony. Plus, Lugia probably isn't expecting us to show on her special day," Dosatsu said. "Turn left here."

They were completely lost in the enormous cave and were relying only on Dosatsu's sharpened instincts to get them to the Den of Lugia. Honoo had learned a long time ago to trust in her insight, but the menacing shadows and the eerie sound of distant water had nervous energy coursing through him. A Lugiist could leap at them any second. Lugia could wake any second.

They arrived at a ladder leading downwards at the highest point of the cave. "The Den of Lugia should be down here," said Dosatsu.

"Great! Let's move." Jimen was about to climb down, but she held out an arm to stop him.

"No, wait. There's one guard posted down there. We need to take him out, and quietly."

Jimen stuck his beak into his bag and pulled out a vial of yellow powder. "Good thing I learned a trick or two from our favorite double crosser. I'll tunnel under him and surprise him. Come when I call."

"Be careful," Honoo said. Jimen nodded and descended down the ladder.

Honoo's heart pounded every second Jimen was gone, but he sighed with relief when he heard the call. "It's safe! Come on!"

"Thank goodness," Dosatsu breathed. She and Honoo climbed down to see Jimen with one foot resting on a sleeping swampert.

"He's a pretty weak Pokémon. I think he was a bouncer more than a guard," said Jimen. "There's a slope here. It looks like the one Suicune described. And I can hear noise down there."

"Yeah, the Den of Lugia is right beneath us. I can sense something powerful," said Dosatsu.

Honoo made his way to the edge of the cliff. A narrow slope resembling a goat path winded down to the bottom. At the bottom was a piece of land and, beyond that, water that was littered with swirling whirlpools. Swimming it would be certain death.

"Let's find that hidden balcony," said Dosatsu. She led the way down, Honoo behind her and Jimen at the rear. They carefully made their way down the path, constantly checking the wall for any hidden tunnel. Not very far down, Dosatsu stopped abruptly.

"It's here," she said. She shifted a stone and the rest of the pile crumbled, revealing a jagged tunnel.

"This is it," said Dosatsu. The Pokémon of Team Legend got into a line and, veins coursing with adrenalin, they entered the Den of Lugia.

The Den was beautiful yet eerie. The rock in here was a nice bluish color instead of the dingy browns and grays of the outside. A blue glow cast shadows across the swarming mass of Lugiists, causing them to appear like amorphous demons. At the far end of the room, there was a small space of bright water and, behind it, the largest waterfall Honoo had ever seen. It was emitting the white-blue light that brightened the room. But, it was frozen, creating a sheet of white, mirror-like glass. Behind it was the shadow of a gigantic, winged shape.

"Anyone see the rainbow wing?" Jimen whispered.

Honoo looked around. "There!" He pointed to a large platform right near the edge of the water. On it, encased in moon-like crystal, was a silver and blue feather. But next to it was the white orb Uragiri had used, and inside was the rainbow wing.

"But it's all the way over there. How can we grab it?" Dosatsu wondered.

"Jimen could tunnel under the floor and nab it. Let's wait until the ritual begins," Honoo suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."

They only had to wait a few moments. It was then that Uragiri stepped up onto the platform and called, "Silence!" Immediately, the room was dead silent.

"Today, every Lugiist from Kanto to Kalos has arrived at Whirl Islands for this glorious today. The equinox is upon us, and the full moon shines down on this night. It has been written since the dawn of time that Lugia would rise on this early morn to claim the world for herself. We have worked tirelessly over the years collecting the things we need, and now the time has come. The day has come to awaken the Guardian of the Seas!"

The Lugiists cheered.

"Now, the ceremony shall begin," he continued. "May our six dancers please come up and prepare to perform the ceremony."

Six milotics emerged from the crowd and climbed up onto the platform while Uragiri got down closer to the water. Honoo half expected one of them to be Eregasu, but none of them looked like her. They all got into a circle around the silver wing.

"Now, the ritual to raise Lugia shall begin," said Uragiri. "Commence!" The milotics began to dance around the silver wing in silky, spiral-like movements while Uragiri took up a chant in a language long forgotten. Jimen whispered, "I'm going in," and tunneled down into the ground, leaving nothing but a black hole. As the milotics danced, the silver wing began to pulse with blue light and rise steadily off the ground.

Honoo watched in amazement as the crystal around the silver wing began to crack. First, it was just hairline, but more and more cracks grew until the crystal prison shattered, leaving only the silver wing floating in midair. With the crystal gone, the wing seemed even brighter than before, brightening the entire cave. Then, the light focused itself into one beam and pointed at the frozen cascade just at the figure's forehead. The ice began to crack.

"No," Dosatsu whispered. "It's just like it."

Honoo didn't get the chance to ask her what she meant.

Just as the dance finished, the ice shattered. The shards flew out over the audience, causing some Lugiists to yelp. Honoo and Dosatsu had to duck to avoid getting pelted. When the rain ended, Honoo peered over the stone balcony rail to see that the waterfall, glowing bright blue, was cascading once again.

For a while, nothing happened. The Lugiists and Team Legend were silent, waiting for a sign that the ritual had worked. The only sound was the roaring of the cascade.

Then, suddenly, Lugia burst from the waterfall. She was enormous, with a wingspan of seventeen feet. She had a long, flexible neck. Her feathers were a blackish-purple color, with silvery horns and belly. Her feet were twice as long as Honoo, and her arched wings were like great hands. She raised her towering head, opened her jaws, and let out a piercing roar that shook the cavern itself.

"She's awake," Honoo breathed.

Lugia then descended onto the platform where the silver wing had been. Her feet curled around the great platform like a perch, and she held her wings out. "I am risen!" Her voice was like angry needles slicing through Honoo's ears. It was an awful noise, bringing him back to when she had possessed Dosatsu. It was the same voice without Dosatsu's woven into it, but that somehow made it worse. "Loyal subjects, on this glorious morn, your master and god returns to you. With the power of the silver wing, I have rejoined with my body and am ready to conquer the entire world!"

The Lugiists were silent.

"Now," Lugia continued. "Before I go about my plans, first I must remove the evil bird Houou forever. He will not fly his skies ever again. And I shall do it by destroying the rainbow wing, the evil object of demonic worship that has come to its last day on this planet." She turned her head under her wing to face Uragiri, who was still behind her. "Vessel, bring forth the rainbow wing."

"Of course." Uragiri moved to grab the rainbow wing, but before he could, he froze. Honoo looked to see what had happened, and when he did he could have jumped for joy. The rainbow wing was gone. All that remained was a hole.

Lugia narrowed her eyes. "Why do you hesitate?" she demanded, her voice low.

"I… um… uh, the rainbow wing has vanished!" Uragiri sputtered.

"WHAAAT?!" Lugia's voice was a shattering roar. Stones fell from the ceiling from the sheer power of it. "You dare fail me, Vessel?!"

"No, look!" One of the milotics pointed to the hole. "Someone, a ground-type, has snatched it. We can find them!"

"Find it, or I shall slaughter half of you!" Lugia roared.

It was then that Jimen popped out of his hole, his bag bulging and glowing slightly. "I got it," he breathed.

It had only been a subtle noise, but Lugia's head whipped towards the balcony. "QUILAVA, HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME?!"

"Seize them!" Uragiri yelled.

"Let's get out of here!" Dosatsu yelped. They fled out the exit just as Lugia charged at them.

They had only just made it off the slope when Lugia burst through the cliff face, roaring in rage. Team Legend ran for their lives, going faster than they thought their feet could carry them. The Lugiists were rushing after them, the Storm Bringer leading the charge. Honoo turned and shot a blast of purple fire at her, but it seemed to do nothing at all except irritate her.

Only their tiny size saved them. While Honoo, Dosatsu, and Jimen could easily slip through the tunnels and holes, Lugia was forced to ram through walls and ceilings. They flew out of the Whirl Islands cave to see Suicune waiting, looking agitated.

"Do you have it?" she demanded.

"Yes! Now, let's go!" Jimen exclaimed. They hopped onto her back, and immediately, Suicune dashed across the water, running faster than a lightning bolt.

An enormous blast behind them told Honoo that Lugia was out. The shrill roaring confirmed it. Suicune didn't slow in her mad dash, but Honoo couldn't help but worry about what might happen if Lugia caught them.

They had just arrived on the mainland when everything went wrong.

Honoo turned to see that Lugia was right above them, her red eyes glowing. Just as Suicune's paws touched the land, three immense spears of air shot towards them.

"Look out!" Dosatsu yelled. Suicune noticed just in time and bucked her passengers off, but she wasn't fast enough to evade the attack. The spears shot through her with immense intensity. She shrieked and stumbled to the ground, unmoving.

"Suicune!" Dosatsu dashed to the legendary's side, Honoo and Jimen right behind her, but before they could reach her, Lugia spoke again.

"Your mutt has been downed, Quilava. Now hand me the rainbow wing and prepare to meet your eternal fate."

Lugia landed before them, towering above the tiny Pokémon. In her shadow, Honoo felt like an ant. Like she could step on him and be finished. "It was a good try," Jimen muttered.

"No! It isn't over!" Dosatsu cried.

But her hope seemed false. Honoo watched in terror as Lugia summoned three spears of air, one for each of them. Images of the lapras from Gyarados Lake, reduced to nothing more than a pile of gore, flashed through his mind. That's what he would become. He crouched beside his friends, closed his eyes, and waited for the blast.

It never came.

A few seconds later, Honoo heard the sound of zapping and Lugia's pained shrieking. He opened his eyes to see she was being electrocuted. Electricity sparked around her and she fell over, unconscious.

"She won't be out for long. Come quickly."

The trio turned to see two large dog-like Pokémon step out of the shadows. One was slim and had yellow fur with brown stripes shaped like lightning bolts. The other had a mesomorphic build and reddish fur. He didn't recognize them, but he knew exactly who they were.

"Come," said Raikou. "Entei and I will help."

* * *

They didn't have much time to chat as Raikou and Entei sped across the land faster than typhoon winds. Raikou carried Team Legend while Entei carried the fainted Suicune. They raced towards Ecruteak City as dawn light filtered into the sky.

"Why did you come help?" Dosatsu asked Raikou.

"We felt Lugia wake, but something wasn't right about it. She wasn't her normal self. We decided you would need our help if you were to succeed. It seemed we came just in time," said Raikou.

"How did you knock out Lugia, by the way? It was incredible!" Jimen said.

"Lugia is a psychic- and flying-type who spends much time in the sea. Electricity is her main weakness. She'll only be out momentarily, but it was enough to save Sister and Father's vessel," Raikou explained.

Dosatsu smiled. "You're all nicer than you appear, aren't you?"

They both snarled. "Do not insult us. We would have gladly left you to the Lugiists had you not been acquainted with Father's vessel," Entei barked.

Dosatsu apologized, but she still wore a smirk.

They arrived at the Tin Tower just as the sun peeked over the horizon. Honoo, Jimen, and Dosatsu jumped off of Raikou's back, and Entei slid Suicune off of him. Jimen went into his bag and pulled out an oran berry. "This will fix Suicune up in no time."

"Give it to her," Entei ordered. Jimen mashed the berry up and fed it to Suicune. She was on her feet in seconds.

"My brothers!" she said when she noticed them. "I thank you for coming to our aid."

"There is no time for appreciation, Sister. Battle rages at the top of the Tin Tower. We must go," Entei said.

"Let's!" Jimen agreed.

They raced up through the Tin Tower, but the going was difficult. Once they passed the second story, much of the floor was missing and they had to tread carefully. The legendary beasts weren't very fond of waiting for the smaller Pokémon to catch up, either. With the constant tremors coming from the battle upstairs, it took longer to climb than Honoo would have liked. But when they finally arrived at the ninth floor, just under the top, things got crazy.

The beasts and Team Legend stumbled upon a battle between the Explorers Guild members and Lugiists. The guild members were blocking the Lugiists from climbing up the only ladder to the top of the tower. All of them were fighting ferociously, but Honoo could see they were exhausted. Kitsu was fainted, and Sumato looked near collapse. This must have been going on for hours.

"Defend the ladder! The Lugiists must not pass!" Entei barked. He led the legendary beasts into the fray and they immediately got to work, lightning, ice, and fire spewing everywhere.

"Come on!" Honoo called. They fought their way through the mass of Lugiists, only getting through by luck, and approached Jonetsu, whose dark attacks were taking out many Lugiists. When Jonetsu spotted them, he stopped fighting to greet them. "You three! Did you get the rainbow wing?"

"We got it!" Dosatsu said before shooting a blast of dragon fire at an approaching Lugiist.

"The Kimono Dancers are waiting at the top. Get the rainbow wing to them immediately!" Jonetsu ordered. "And thanks for bringing the beasts!"

"No problem!" Jimen said. He started to climb the ladder. Honoo went next, and Dosatsu brought up the rear, keeping away any Lugiist that dared to follow them.

When they reached the top, Honoo felt amazement for the billionth time today. The top of the tower made of gold, and Ecruteak City sprawled out below. The top was slanted at the edges, but flat for the most part. In the center was an enormous purple fire. It glowed brightly in the light of the rising sun, and the shape of a great bird could be seen within. The Kimono Dancers were waiting impatiently before it, Eregasu in the center.

"Eregasu! We got it!" Jimen called.

"Bring it here," Eregasu snapped. Ignoring her rudeness, the trio sprinted over. Jimen went into his bag and pulled out the rainbow wing.

"Excellent," Eregasu said. Carrying the crystal with her tail, she set it down in the center of the circle and reassumed her spot. "Come, ladies. Let us do the duty Houou assigned to us thousands of years ago. Let us reawaken the Guardian of the Skies."

As the Kimono Dancers began their dance, Honoo felt his heart begin to stir. This was it. He was finally going to become acquainted with the legendary that had saved him and his friends on many occasions. Two slumbering Pokémon would rise today. There was nervousness, but there was excitement, too. This would either go swimmingly or horribly wrong.

As the dancers spun, murmuring a foreign chant, the rainbow wing began to rise. Like in Whirl Islands, it broke free of its crystal prison and pulsed in bright white-yellow light. Then, the light concentrated into a beam that shot into the purple fire.

Honoo saw Houou stir inside. Then, a doorway appeared in the flames and the Guardian of the Skies emerged.

While Lugia was terrifying, Houou was awe-inspiring. While Lugia was darkly pretty, Houou was magnificent. He flew out from his purple coffin and up into the skies. His orange feathers rippled in the wind, his rainbow wings spread out wide, and his enormous golden beak was open in a shrill cry. He was the most beautiful thing Honoo had ever seen.

Honoo hadn't realized he was crying when Dosatsu said, "Honoo, why are you crying?" He lifted a paw to feel his cheek and, sure enough, they were wet with tears. He heard Dosatsu exclaim, "Jimen, you too?"

As Houou soared through the sky, Eregasu approached them. "Think nothing of it, Axew. It has been written since the Great Burning that when the Rainbow Maker flies again, all who share his type will shed tears of joy."

"That explains why no Lugiists were crying," Jimen said with a sniffle.

Eregasu glanced upwards. "The Rainbow Maker is landing. Prepare to pay your respects." The Kimono Dancers scurried out of the way to make room for him, and as he landed, they all fell into a bow. Honoo knew he probably should, too, but he didn't.

Houou folded his immense wings, and that was when Honoo noted he was smaller than Lugia. Lugia was about five feet longer. But Houou's beauty and power made up for this shortcoming. He was distracted from his analysis, though, when Houou spoke.

"Step forward, Quilava."

"Oh, um, okay." Honoo stumbled forward, suddenly feeling anxious without the presence of his friends. He glanced back, and Dosatsu nodded reassuringly. He turned again and looked up to Houou.

Houou lowered his head until they were eye level. Dark red eyes met dark red eyes. "Yes, you shall do nicely," he said. "Your abilities have proved capable in the past."

"Um, thanks?" Honoo wasn't sure if he was receiving a compliment or if it was merely a statement.

Houou then looked past Honoo and said, "Milotic, come forward."

Eregasu came forward. Honoo found it hard to believe how composed she seemed. "Yes, My Lord?"

"I owe you and your dancers a thanks for keeping my court alive and assisting the Vessel in my awakening. I shall reward you."

"You need not be grateful, My Lord. We have done only what is right," Eregasu replied.

"Your humility is admired, but your reward shall not be given today." Houou raised his head and looked into the distance. "It appears that the Storm Bringer has also awakened in the early hours of the morning. She knows that I am awake and will surely summon me to battle."

Jimen then stepped forward. Houou didn't look pleased by his act of dominance but said nothing. "Um, Houou? I was wondering if you would help us. Our friends worked hard to help us resurrect you, but they're still battling Lugia's followers downstairs. Would you help?"

Houou nodded. "Very well, but only if the Vessel agrees to assist." He looked down at Honoo. "We have joined and fought as one in the past, but that was only when my body was immobile. If we were to join now, our power would be unmatched. We can slaughter the Sea Guardian's followers with our own raw power. Join with me again, Quilava, and get a taste of the power you will have at your paws when we are summoned to battle."

"Wait, hold on," said Jimen. "Last time you guys did, he got really-"

"It is not your place to speak, Pidgeotto," Houou stated. Jimen hastily shut his beak and seemed to shrink into his feathers. The legendary ignored him. "Choose, Quilava. I will not battle without a proper legendling."

Honoo wasn't as hesitant as Jimen was. His friends were still fighting and could lose at any second. Besides, having a power boost again would be nice. "I'll do it," he declared.

Houou lifted his head and opened his beak. A vapor the color of the sun left his mouth and began to spiral down towards Honoo. The head of the trail hovered before him until Houou was emptied of it. The legendary's body grew still, but his spirit was much alive, and it entered through his eyes.

It was a much different feeling than before.

Honoo felt sick. It felt like his body was trembling with power too great for him to contain, ready to explode at any second. He could feel Houou writhing inside him, reaching towards his brain. He heard a voice. _Give me control._

Honoo wasn't sure why, but he didn't want to give up control of himself. _Let me do it!_ he pleaded. The second he said it, a shot of pain pierced through his head and he cried out.

 _YOU DARE DEFY ME?!_

Before Honoo could regain his balance, Houou had seized control, and his vision went dark.

* * *

When Honoo came around, he couldn't tell if it had been thirty seconds or thirty hours. He was in the ninth floor of the Bell Tower. The Lugiists were gone, with only the guild members, the Kimono Dancers, and all four legendaries present. Houou miraculously fit inside the room with plenty of room for everything else.

He realized he was on a mat. _So it hasn't been thirty seconds._ He looked around, wondering where Dosatsu and Jimen were, but Houou was the only one nearby who didn't seem busy. When he realized he was awake, Houou looked down at him. "Before the war with the Sea Guardian, this room was the closest thing I had to home. It's strange to be back again."

Honoo wasn't sure what to make of Houou's casualness. The last thing he remembered was the very legendary stealing control of his body. Now, they were talking as if old friends. He decided to go along with it. No use angering a legendary. "Was it nicer back then?"

"Newer, but about the same," he replied. "The dancers have maintained the Tin Tower."

"Why not Lugia's?" Honoo asked.

"It was not their task."

Houou didn't seem interested in chatting anymore, so Honoo decided to look around. At the south wall, Jonetsu, Shinchona, and the legendary beasts were discussing something in a tight circle. The exploration teams were off in their groups, eating, resting, and talking. There were several other Pokémon on mats similar to Honoo, such as Kitsu, Sumato, and many others. Hardly any of them were conscious. Team Tri and Team Tsunami were busy tending to them and administering oran injections.

Honoo was about to ask Houou where his own team was when he heard an exclamation. "Honoo!" He turned to see Jimen and Dosatsu rushing over to him.

"Thank goodness you're okay," Dosatsu said. "We were worried."

"Yeah, when Houou went into you, we thought something had gone wrong. But you and he smited those Lugiists in fifteen seconds. I timed it," Jimen said.

"That would be _smote_ ," Houou said from above.

Jimen looked like he was about to faint from pleasure. "A legendary Pokémon just corrected my grammar," he sighed. "Wait, it's _smote_?"

"Anyways," said Dosatsu. "We're glad you're okay. Not everyone was so lucky."

Honoo was on his feet in seconds. "What? What happened?"

"We won, but it didn't go very well. Lots of guild members are injured badly. Most of them will recover, but Shinchona isn't sure about some. There are going to be some… permanent injuries."

Honoo felt saddened. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"We're just waiting for word from Lugia. Mr. Sky Guardian says Lugia will send a challenge. We're taking the chance to recover until then," Jimen said.

It was then that a misdreavus Kimono Dancer came down from the roof. "A wingull is approaching!"

"That will be the Storm Bringer's messenger," said Suicune. The Pokémon waited in dead silence. Soon, the wingull flew in from the roof, a letter in his beak.

At the sight of Houou, he nearly started but quickly recomposed himself. Trying not to tremble, he landed and set the letter down. "A message from Lady Lugia."

"Depart," Houou ordered. The wingull had no arguments. As soon as he was gone, Houou turned to Jonetsu. "Read this."

Jonetsu padded forward and opened up the letter. He skimmed it quickly and announced, "Lugia wants to battle in two days at Olivine City. Vessels will be used."

"Then I shall accept her challenge," said Houou.

"Um, perhaps you may want to consider a change in location? The damage from the battle could wipe Olivine off the map," Jonetsu suggested.

"It is irrelevant," said Houou. He turned to Honoo. "We shall speak on the rooftop." The Kimono Dancers were quick to open up the south wall, which was in reality a great door. Houou spread his wings and flew out, heading up towards the roof.

"I wouldn't keep him waiting," Jimen said. Honoo nodded, going to the ladder and climbing up.

He truly had no desire to speak with Houou alone on the roof of the Tin Tower, but he knew he had no choice in the matter. He climbed up to see the Sky Guardian standing where the purple flames had once been. Now, there was only a single golden spire shooting towards the sky.

"Y-you wanted to see me?" Honoo asked.

"The Storm Bringer has requested the use of legendlings in our coming battle. It is a tradition used by all legendaries when we must perform affairs in places inhabited by Pokémon so we may remain secret. Legendling is the proper name for a vessel. I have selected you as my legendling."

 _But you didn't even ask me first!_ "And Uragiri is Lugia's?"

"Correct," said Houou. "There is a major difference, however. There are three kinds of legendlings. Junlings, chilings, and ranlings. Junlings receive their ability to host legendaries through bloodlines. The stronger the bloodline, the stronger the ability. The feraligatr is a junling. You, however, are a ranling, and that puts us at a disadvantage."

"Why? What's the difference?"

"Ranlings only receive their ability to host legendaries through physical disorders. When your pidgeotto companion summoned my spirit in your hour of need, I would not have been able to do much. But I noted that you had blue fire and used you to assist. Junlings are predestined to host legendaries. Ranlings only can by chance. This makes the bond between a ranling and legendary more unstable. The Sea Guardian's control will be more refined than mine."

"… Oh."

"But regardless, I do not have time to seek a more suitable legendling. I ask for your consent, Quilava. Join me in battle against the Sea Guardian, and we shall be triumphant. We shall beat her back into Whirl Islands and put her to sleep again. It is the only way I can fight and remain a secret to the world."

 _Well, now you ask._ "Are there any risks?"

"Of course. Our bond will be unstable. But stopping the Storm Bringer's plot to drown the world will be worth it. Don't you agree?"

"I suppose…"

"Be certain. I need your answer now."

"Oh, okay then. I'll be your legendling," Honoo said.

"Very well. We go to battle at dusk in two days." Houou took off and flew back down, leaving Honoo very much alone.

* * *

When Honoo came back, Dosatsu knew immediately what to do. She took him and Jimen out into Ecruteak, offering no explanation to Jonetsu, and sat them down at the edge of town. As soon as their rears hit the ground, she turned to Honoo. "What happened?"

"Well…"

His voice failed him after that. He didn't know how to explain his predicament without stressing his friends or stirring up his emotions. The hollow ache in his chest was already a bad sign. He had no idea how to even continue, and trying to bottle it up was sapping most of his energy.

"Honoo, you're crying."

Honoo's thoughts came to a screeching halt at Jimen's statement. He realized he was crying, or at least almost. He could almost feel his eyes reddening, tears threatening to spill over.

"What is he making you do?" Jimen demanded.

"H-he wants me to…" Honoo's trembling voice failed him again. He didn't want to say it. He couldn't. It was embarrassing. He was being forced into something he had no choice in, and it was pathetic. _And you can't even tell them what's wrong. Way to go, loser._

When Dosatsu pulled him into a hug, her scales were soon wet with salty tears. His breathing was mostly steady besides the trembling, but the tears were pouring faster than a waterfall.

"H-he wants me t-to… I d-don't want to… D-didn't l-let me choose…" Honoo said when his lungs would allow. His friends didn't ask questions, only comforted him and exchanged worried glances when they could.

It was ten minutes before Honoo calmed down. He didn't know whether he felt better or not from crying. Release was satisfying, but he felt exhausted now. It was no better when Jimen asked, "Are you ready to say?"

Honoo took a deep breath. _May as well just get out with it._ "He wants me to go into battle with him as his legendling."

"His what?"

"His vessel."

They were quiet for a moment. Then, Jimen asked, "Isn't that a good thing? You told me you liked joining with him."

"That was before!" Honoo exclaimed. "That was before we awakened him. When we joined to fight the Lugiists, it felt different. I felt sick, unstable, like I had too much power. H-he forced his will on me. Back then, it was a power boost, but I could control myself. Like this, he's in charge, and I don't get a say. I… I'm scared."

"Then tell him to shove off," Jimen suggested.

"You try telling a legendary like Houou that. I'd be nervous telling Shinchona something so rude," Honoo mumbled.

"Yeah, that's a terrible idea, Jimen," Dosatsu said. "Can't Houou and Lugia fight in their own bodies?"

"They want to remain secrets. That's why they like possessing Pokémon. It's dumb," Honoo explained.

They were silent as they thought for a while. Then, Dosatsu said, "Maybe you should do it."

This startled Honoo. "Now who's the one with terrible ideas?" Jimen growled.

"Well, it's either this or the world ends," said Dosatsu. "Honoo, look. You're braver than you think. If you reach deep, you will find the courage to do this. I'm not saying it won't be scary, but maybe if you let Houou take over, you can just ride it out. But won't you do it for the world?"

 _No!_ "I guess."

Dosatsu felt pained by his miserable expression. "I know it's not perfect, but you're the only one who can do this. Lugia can't win. Too many lives are at stake."

"Are you insane? We can't just let him do it!" Jimen squawked.

"Is there any other choice?"

"If there isn't, we'll make one."

"The battle is in two days. It's not that simple."

"It could be if you weren't so set on giving up."

"It's not called giving up. It's called making sacrifices. What would you…?"

They didn't even notice Honoo amble away. He didn't like their arguing. It was only stressing him even more. Now that Dosatsu, the Pokémon whose word he trusted without doubt, had told him to submit, he was even more torn than before. He felt like his brain was splitting itself in half trying to decide. His head ached a little, and he found his senses slipping away as he debated in his own head.

He only realized he had wandered to the Burnt Tower when he heard a voice. "Not looking so good, are ya?"

Honoo looked up to see the pink Pokémon sitting by the entrance. He had been a focus of Honoo's thoughts for a while, and he'd begun to dub him Pink. "You again," said Honoo.

"Not much of a greeting."

"I'll say hi if you tell me your name."

"Not gonna happen," Pink said.

Honoo stepped closer. "Are you a legendary?"

Pink wore a look of distaste. "Legendary. I don't like the term. Everyone and everything is a Pokémon. A pikachu is just as impressive as Raikou if you really think about it."

"Pikachus can't run as fast as wind," Honoo said.

"Raikou can't even reproduce," Pink countered.

"That doesn't matter. Why are you here, anyway?" Honoo asked.

"I'm here to warn you," Pink said. "I know what Houou requested of you. You shouldn't do it."

"What? But I don't have a choice."

"Of course you do. Houou just didn't tell you. There's a lot he's left you in the dark about. He's intimidating, but a legendary cannot enter a Pokémon's body without consent. That's the rule that was made when this legendling stuff started," Pink explained. "It's one hundred percent your choice. Now you have to choose."

 _It is?_ "Well, even if it was my choice, there still isn't one. Houou and Lugia have to battle so she can be defeated. Dosatsu's right. The world needs it."

"There are other ways of doing things. If Houou has no choice, he will most likely negotiate with Lugia instead. It'll be like the old legend," said Pink. "I'm not certain, but that's probably how he'll react. Plus, the legendary beasts are gathered, and they always listen to Daddy."

"But…"

"And there's another thing he _forgot_ to mention." Pink said forgot with a hint of sarcasm. "If you do this, you will die."

 _Die?!_ "What? He didn't say that."

"Of course he didn't!" exclaimed Pink. "Trust me on this. As a legendling, you're just about worn out. Legendaries hate to use ranlings. The control is difficult, their power is weaker, and they wear out fastest. They always prefer junlings or chilings. But Houou's options are extremely limited. You see, all legendlings can only hold their legendary for a certain amount of time. For junlings, it's almost a decade. For chilings, it's two to four years. But for ranlings, it's three days to three months depending on their strength. You, my friend, are not very strong. You've nearly past under Yveltal's wing every time you have hosted Houou, and that was for seconds at a time. What do you think will happen if you try to go with him into battle that's going to rip half of Johto into shreds? He'll be wearing your corpse by the time the five minute mark gets hit."

Honoo was nearly shaking. _I'll die? But I don't want to die! I haven't come this far for nothing. I don't want to leave Dosatsu and Jimen._

Pink continued, "Look, I'm not here to tell you what to do. It's up to you. If you wanna be a hero, then go for it. But if one bit of you doesn't want to let Johto get torn up and hopes Houou will act responsibly, then say no. Think about it." Pink hopped into the air and flew off into the sky.

 _This decision just got a whole lot harder,_ Honoo thought sadly.

* * *

"So tonight is the night?"

Jonetsu turned to see Shinchona climbing up onto the roof. The sky was beginning to turn soft pink, the trees a dark green color in the dusk light. "Yes. The battle begins at sunset."

"You don't sound very pleased that this is almost over." The noctowl got comfortable next to his partner at the edge of the Tin Tower roof. "You have regrets?"

Jonetsu sighed. "Part of any explorer's and historian's job is to know that stories get disnatured by time. I thought I knew that. Legendaries, no matter how magnificent and benevolent stories make them seem, always have their own agendas. But I forgot that somehow. It seems even legendary beasts are biased when they tell stories, even if they lived them."

"You don't think we should have awakened Houou," Shinchona noticed.

"I'm honest when I say it's our best shot at beating the Lugiists. But I should've known that Houou wouldn't go negotiate peacefully or whatever they say he did in the story. I should've known that they would want to fight it out. This battle is going to rip Johtian civilization to shreds, and one of my pupils is right in the middle of it."

"You can stop this. The legendary beasts will listen to you. They have before," Shinchona suggested.

"They listened to me when their father wasn't up and at 'em. They would never go against him," said Jonetsu. "I'm powerless in this situation."

"Would someone else help?"

"We don't have time to find someone. The battle is starting within the hour. In fact, Houou should be coming up here any minute."

As if on cue, the guild members began to come up onto the roof. Jonetsu could spot any team and know their name by heart. Some were missing, of course. Only Sukippu of Team Chibi was present, for Kitsu was still injured and Mausu was with her. Banme was absent, but his team was here. The only whole team missing was Team Venom. At the front of the group was Team Legend. All three of them looked like they wanted to run as far away as the planet would allow.

Then Houou arrived. He flew up from the ninth floor of the Tin Tower and landed gracefully on the rooftop. His feathers looked like solid gold in the sunset light. The legendary beasts were the last to arrive and stood proudly by their father.

"Good Pokémon, the time has come. I shall ride into battle against the Sea Guardian and vanquish her to her hole. Never again shall you have to worry about her and her followers. But first, I must join with my vessel. Quilava, step forward."

Honoo was practically trembling. He was absolutely terrified of what he was about to do and what might come of it. Never in any crowd or under any judge's eye had he ever been so frightened. He stepped forward slightly.

"It is time for us to become one. Open yourself so that we may ride into battle."

Honoo said something so quietly that not even the beasts picked it up. Houou looked slightly annoyed. "Speak up."

"N-n-no."

Houou's eyes flashed with outrage. The legendary beasts and every Pokémon on the roof felt their jaws drop. "Speak it again if you speak seriously," Houou growled.

"No!" Honoo stated, this time forcing the words out. "I won't open myself, and I won't join you!"

"WHAAAAT?!" Houou's ear-shattering screech of rage caused the Pokémon to clasp their ears. "YOU DARE DEFY ME? YOU HAVE ALREADY GIVEN YOUR CONSENT!"

"Stop this insolence!" Entei added with a snarl.

Jimen stepped forward and stood beside Honoo. "It's not consent if it's forced."

Dosatsu quickly joined them. "Violence isn't the answer."

"HOW DARE YOU DECIDE WHAT IS RIGHT AND WHAT ISN'T?! I AM THE SKY GUARDIAN! YOU ARE NOTHING!" Houou yelled.

"Please listen! If we fight this battle, the region will be devastated. Can't we negotiate with Lugia like you did the first time?" Honoo suggested.

"You think you know my history?" Houou growled. "No such negotiations ever took place. The Storm Bringer does not listen to reason. Only force can be used to settle this dispute. Would you rather see your land drowned?"

"Not drowned! Just safe. Please-"

"SILENCE! You have showed your ungratefulness for my assistance in the past. I will associate myself with you Pokémon no longer. I will ride into battle against the Sea Guardian without a vessel." Before anyone could get in a word of edgewise, Houou spread his wings and took off into the sky, turning south and disappearing into the red sky.


	18. Tempest

**Chapter Eighteen: Tempest**

* * *

As soon as Houou was gone, the legendary beasts approached Team Legend, all baring their fangs. "How dare you?" Entei barked.

"You dare disobey the Sky Guardian?" Raikou added.

"After all the help you have received from him," Suicune growled.

"We can't let them battle! It'll destroy half of Johto," Honoo cried.

"If that is your objective, you have only made it worse on yourself," said Suicune. "With vessels, the power of Father and Lugia is filtered. The devastation of such a battle would be minimal. But if they battle without vessels, the destruction it will bring to the land will be catastrophic. All of Johto, Kanto, and other neighboring regions will be demolished. Millions will die."

"Then we have to stop them!" Dosatsu exclaimed.

"Ha! You have already tried and failed. Nothing will stop this oncoming battle," Raikou huffed. "You have brought death to this region, Quilava. You and you alone."

Honoo whimpered. His moment of confidence had passed, leaving him feeling deflated and depressed. _They're right,_ he thought sadly. _I only said no because I'm a coward. Now I've sealed the fate of the world._

"No," said Dosatsu angrily. "Houou and Lugia will bring the death of this region with their nonsensical fighting. We started this, so it's our job to stop it. Everyone!" She turned to the guild members, whose expressions ranged from terrified to angry.

"We cannot let violence and chaos win! It's not about stopping the Lugiists anymore. If that fight happens, everyone in Johto and any region near is down for the count. We have to stop them before everything is gone."

"But how?" Inu asked. "We're not talking about stopping a little midnight brawl in the arena. This is _Houou_ and _Lugia_. If they wanna fight, who can stand between them?"

"We can, and we will," said Dosatsu. "Okay, I'll admit it. I have no plan whatsoever. But trust me when I say this. If we try, we will succeed."

Jonetsu stepped up. "Team Legend has achieved great things in the past. I don't doubt them now. If you don't want to help, then don't. I won't think badly of you for trying to get away from the destruction. But if you think we can win, I encourage you to join with us."

"I will!" Amaiko yipped, Kibishii nodding beside her.

"Us, too," said Juhi.

"We'll help in any way we can," said Moyasu.

Suicune said, "We will assist as well. My brothers and I stopped the first war. We will do what we can to stop this one."

"You can help by getting my team and I to Olivine City," Jimen said. "Everyone else should come after us and help with evacuations and damage control. Honoo, Dosatsu, and I will take care of the big guys."

"Then go. We'll meet you there," said Jonetsu.

The legendary beasts lowered themselves, and Team Legend climbed on. Jimen got onto Entei, Dosatsu climbed atop Suicune, and Honoo boarded Raikou. "We promise we won't fail," Dosatsu called to the guild members.

"You'd better not," Kibishii said.

The legendary beasts turned and, with their passengers holding on tight, they climbed down the Tin Tower and sped towards Olivine.

As they ran, Honoo looked up to see a grim sight. The sky to the south was blackening. The darkness was not from the coming night, but from storm clouds. As they neared Olivine, he could feel ferocious winds whipping by him. Some sent shivers up his body and left his fur moist while others felt like he was being sandblasted in a sauna.

"This isn't good," said Raikou as they ran. "These winds of varying temperature will result in a typhoon, a tornado, or something worse."

"In this weather, the guild may not be able to reach Olivine," said Dosatsu.

" _We_ may not be able to reach Olivine," Raikou admitted. The thought didn't help

Honoo relax.

As they neared the seaside city on the route, more and more symptoms of the storm appeared. The winds became so ferocious, Honoo had to hold onto Raikou with his teeth. He was constantly switching between being tossed upward and being crushed by the gales. Freezing rain would come down in heavy sheets for a few minutes and switch to blistering heat the next. _Would this be happening if I had just said yes?_

"We're almost there! The gate is ahead!" Entei barked. He had to shout over the winds.

Sure enough, if Honoo squinted, he could see the outline of the Olivine gates. The flags were whipping in the wind, some of them missing. They sped through the gate and entered the city.

The city was in chaos. Pokémon were rushing northward, desperately trying to escape the city. Honoo saw soldiers everywhere trying to control the masses. Honoo looked into the swirling black clouds in the sky, but he couldn't spot Houou or Lugia. It just seemed like a freak tempest.

"Lugia and Houou will be at the city's center!" Dosatsu shouted. The legendary beasts heard her and ran towards the middle of the city.

They ran forward, but before they could advance any further, a wall of Pokémon in military uniforms blocked their way. Yuki Tauros was leading them. "Explorers, halt at once!"

Entei growled, "Shall we clear these pests?"

Jimen said, "No. Let's hear what they have to say real quick."

They stopped, and Yuki stormed up to them. "I knew Jonetsu was up to something! Tell me what is going on this instant or I will put a stop to all of this."

"Fine!" Jimen groaned. "Houou and Lugia are having a fight. Jonetsu has been trying to stop it. Now, let us pass or Johto will be destroyed."

Yuki flared his nostrils. "You try to make up lies?"

"Do you deny the evidence before your own eyes?" Dosatsu countered.

Yuki looked around and growled. "Go stop this. Save Johto. But don't think you are free of punishment." He cleared the line, and the beasts sped past.

As they approached, Honoo knew they had entered the eye wall of the storm. Everything around them was so dark the sun may as well have not existed. The winds practically had him lifted off Raikou's back. He was only holding on by his teeth and tiny claws. The hot and cold flashes were growing so intense the temperature seemed to change every second. It was beginning to make him feel dizzy. He was soaked and dehydrated, shivering and sweating at the same time. Just standing in this storm was enough to exhaust any Pokémon.

"We're reaching the eye!" Raikou barked. They burst through a last wall of wind and entered the eye of the storm. Honoo was completely thrown off when the storm seemed to cease. It was light and almost pleasant. He would have assumed they had stepped into another dimension if it weren't for the two legendary Pokémon battling above them.

Houou and Lugia were fighting brutally. Purple flames of searing heat and blasts of wind sharp as spears were flying everywhere. They were both screeching menacingly.

Watching them fight, Honoo forgot any beauty he had once thought either of them to possess. They both looked like feral beasts.

It was then he heard a small groan, and he turned to see Uragiri lying on his side. He had brutal injuries all over his body, no doubt the result of aeroblast. "Uragiri!" Jimen exclaimed, and they ran to his side.

Uragiri glared up at Honoo. "You," he said, his voice a hoarse gurgle. "You killed me."

"Wh-what? But I-"

"You coward. My mother has no need for me now that you have failed to report for battle. She has cast me off. I was to be the great hero of the water-types. I was going to be the vessel of Lugia. Now, I am dying a useless waste of space."

Honoo's eyes brimmed with tears. "I-I'm sorry."

But Dosatsu was not so apologetic. "You brought this on yourself. Did you really think picking the side of a crazy cult was a good idea?"

"Pick? I was born into it. Lugia was all I knew," Uragiri growled. His voice was growing weaker. "Now it is all I'll ever know, and it's all… y-your… f-f-fault." With that, his head lulled and his last shuddering breath left his body.

Honoo's eyes were wide, terror and guilt and all sorts of negativity seizing his body. He felt ready to curl up into a ball and stay there for moons, but Jimen said, "We'll mourn him later. First, we need to fix this." Honoo knew he was right. He pushed aside the emotions as best as he could and followed his friends to rejoin the beasts.

"We've made a brutal error," Suicune said when they came.

"What? What is it?" Dosatsu asked.

The beasts exchanged a glance before Suicune explained, "That isn't ordinary Lugia."

Honoo looked up. She looked the same as always with her black-purple feathers and glowing red eyes. "What do you mean that isn't regular Lugia?" Jimen demanded.

"The being you see before you is known as Shadow Lugia," said Raikou. "She is Lugia, but she has been corrupted by a force known as the dark force. It has made her unable to see reason and logic. She is trapped in the mindset she took on thousands of years ago in the first war. I'm afraid unless we can purge her of dark aura, resisting this fate will be futile."

"Well, how can we purge her?" Jimen asked.

Raikou opened his mouth to respond, but a wave of purple flames swept by them, and they were forced to duck aside. As soon as they were safe, he said, "There are several legendary Pokémon with the ability to purify dark aura. Celebi is one I can name. We don't have time to go looking for them, though."

"That's very helpful, listing things we don't have," Jimen snapped. "We don't have a picket fence either. Or a restaurant."

"Curb your sarcasm!" Entei snarled. Jimen didn't look very impressed by his aggression.

"As Raikou was saying," said Suicune, "Father is the legendary who can form new life. His power can purge dark aura, thus purifying a shadow Pokémon. So-"

"So I could use my fire to purify Lugia," Honoo finished. "Would it work?"

"I'm not sure, but it's our only shot. If it works, all your fire will be sucked out of you. In the best circumstance, you will lose the purple flame of Houou, and most likely your blue fire as well," said Suicune. "In the worst circumstance, this could result in death."

 _Oh._ "I don't have a choice. We have to try this," said Honoo.

"Isn't there another way?" Dosatsu asked, her hands clutching the red scarf around her neck.

"There are, but there isn't time. If this tempest continues, this city and the rest of Johto will go under. The nearest legendary who can do this is Celebi, and she might not even be in this time period currently," Raikou said. "You need to do this and now."

"And you'll have to get those two to stand still for a while," said Suicune.

A spear of wind shot past them, and they quickly ducked behind a mailbox. Honoo looked up to see Houou and Lugia screeching and throwing everything they had at each other. Even if he could purify Lugia, he would never get them to stand still, let alone get up there. But then…

"I have a plan," Honoo said. "I can purify Lugia, but I need both your help."

Jimen nodded. "Just tell us what we need to do."

"First we need to get in close proximity with them. Jimen, if you can launch us into the air using a ground-type move, you could use the updrafts to carry us up. It'll only work for a few seconds, so we need to be fast. Then, Dosatsu, you need to use your psychic powers to get Houou and Lugia to freeze."

Dosatsu looked unsure. "I don't know if I can do that."

"I know you can. You did it to Uragiri while you were miles away. I know this will be hard, and I'm sorry, but we have to try," Honoo pleaded.

She nodded. "Alright, I'll try."

"Good. Then, while they're frozen, I'll take the opportunity to get to Lugia and use my fire to purify her." He turned to the beasts. "Is there anything specific I need to do?"

"The fire should go through her eyes," said Suicune.

"Alright. Then let's do this. Come on." Honoo, Dosatsu, and Jimen left the legendary beasts and ran back into the storm.

Immediately, the hot and cold winds hit them head on. The trio had to crouch low to the ground to avoid being swept up in the tempest winds. Honoo could feel it worsening. The winds were faster, the rain was harder, and the temperature flashes were more drastic.

"Can you get us in the air?" Honoo shouted to Jimen.

"I'll need to use dig! Get on my back and prepare to go underground!" Jimen responded. They walked a good distance from the eye and then he crouched. "Get on!"

Honoo and Dosatsu clambered onto his back, Honoo in front with the axew behind him. "Ready!" Dosatsu called.

"Here we go!" Jimen leaped up slightly and dove underground. His pointed beak penetrated the earth with ease, and soon they were tunneling underground. He stopped for a moment to rest and said, "Hold on as tight as you can. This is gonna be a bumpy ride."

"Better than the end of the world," Dosatsu joked.

"Let's DO THIS!" Jimen burst from the ground. Their timing was fortunately perfect. The updrafts formed air cushions beneath Jimen's wings, and the trio flew upwards towards the battling legendaries.

The ride was far from perfect, however. Jimen flapped furiously, tilting left and right and nearly sending his passengers plummeting. His energy was quickly running out, but the updrafts were enough to keep them in the air. They flew through the eye wall and entered the eye.

As soon as the winds were gone, Jimen began to plummet. "Hurry!" he cawed. Dosatsu stood up and focused on the legendaries. Although the moment was only a couple of seconds, it seemed like hours to Honoo. She focused, staring hard at Houou and Lugia without even blinking. As she did, her eyes slowly transformed from red to violet and glowed with a soft light.

An explosion of purple light suddenly surged from her head. The light washed over them in an expanding ring. Honoo only felt a slight chill as it past him, but the result on the legendaries was much different. As soon as it past them, Houou and Lugia froze in midair.

"Now!" Jimen bucked and Honoo flew into the air. As Jimen and Dosatsu fell to the ground, he soared towards Lugia. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, and he could feel everything depending on this one moment. Either he made it or he didn't. And if he didn't, he had lost.

He made it.

Honoo reached Lugia's neck and dug in with his claws. He quickly scrambled up onto the top of her neck and ran to her head. As he ran, he gathered up his fire. He could feel the purple flames on his body flare up at the surge of power. He called on any remains of Houou's power he had left, and prepared to unleash the blast.

"Don't fail me now," he murmured. As he reached Lugia's head, he glanced down to see Dosatsu and Jimen watching him sadly. He noticed things that had become commonplace over his past year with them. Jimen with his bag full of explorer tools and his beak full of stories. Dosatsu with her red scarf around her neck and her eyes with their warmth. His family was counting on him. And he would never fail them.

He placed his paw on Lugia's eye and unleashed his fire.

He wasn't sure whether or not Lugia remained still or unfroze. It didn't matter. All he could focus on was the fire draining away into her, and with it his life. He poured everything into that blast. His fears, his strengths, his hatred, and his love all went into it. He let it all go in that blast. He let go of the purple fire that had haunted him for so long. He let go of his hatred, because why care about his sister and his mother when they were a thing of the past? In that blast went his love for Dosatsu and Jimen, and he knew without it, his fire would be meager.

He unleashed it until there was none left.

It was only after he let go that he realized Lugia and Houou were unfrozen. She swooped her neck and flung him down to the ground. Jimen raced to catch him, and Honoo felt relieved when it was soft feathers and not concrete he was landing on. He rolled off Jimen's back, but immediately, exhaustion was upon him. His legs collapsed under him, black spots spotted his vision, and hot and cold flashed through him. But he was alive.

He looked to see Jimen and Dosatsu smiling down at him. "We did it," she breathed.

Honoo looked up to see Houou and Lugia had stopped fighting. Then he noticed Lugia and thought _Whoa._ Her black color and red eyes had vanished. Her feathers were now the color of moonlight. The spikes on her back were a deep blue color, and her eyes were the pigment of the sea. With a last glare at Houou, Lugia turned and flew back the way she came. She flew into the black clouds and was gone.

Houou stared down at the trio. Honoo couldn't tell if he was furious, thankful, or anything. His expression was unreadable. But he didn't have a chance to decipher it. The black spots returned and he drifted into a much-needed sleep.


	19. His Sister's Scarf

**Chapter Nineteen: His Sister's Scarf**

* * *

Honoo came around rather quickly. When he blinked his eyes awake, he found himself on the roof of the Tin Tower. He looked around to see only Dosatsu, Jimen, and Houou present.

"Oh, you're awake," Dosatsu said when she noticed. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but fine," said Honoo. "Actually, I'm kind of cold."

"Here." Dosatsu unraveled her scarf and proceeded to wrap it around Honoo's neck. "Try this on."

Honoo immediately felt better. Somehow, the scarf was still radiating heat. It was cooler now and a bit raggedy, but still warm. He nuzzled into the scarf and sighed contently, causing Dosatsu to giggle.

"So," Jimen said, "we saved Johto."

"We did," Honoo agreed. "That'll look good on our exploration team résumé."

Something flickering caught Honoo's eye, and he turned to see the fire on his back. It was orange now. Just an ordinary orange color with yellow in the center and red outlines. A year ago, it would've been a dream come true.

"Ahem."

The three Pokémon all turned to see Houou looking at them. "Come forward."

They got up, Dosatsu supporting Honoo, and walked over to the Sky Guardian.

"I should thank you," Houou said. "You stopped the region's destruction and acted like true heroes."

Dosatsu nearly said something sarcastic, but she decided to hold her tongue. No use ruffling his feathers.

"In return for your heroics, I have decided to give you a gift. I can fix all your problems. Pidgeotto, I can give you wings that will carry you high. Axew, I can take away your insight. Never shall visions plague you again. And Quilava… Well, you got your wish already. Step forward and it shall be done."

But no one stepped forward.

Jimen said, "Thank you, Houou, but I don't like flying. I'm glad I tried it, but it was uncomfortable. I like ground-type moves."

"And my visions aren't scary anymore. They've helped us countless times. I can't give that up," said Dosatsu.

Houou looked confused, but he accepted it. "Very well."

"Actually," Honoo piped up. "There is something I would like. Could you give me my blue fire back?"

"You wish for your disorder again?" Houou asked, this time disbelief clear in his tone.

"Yeah. Not purple, but if you could give me blue, I'd be happy."

"Very well." Houou raised his foot and brought his talon gently down onto Honoo's forehead. The quilava felt heat surge through him. His body became too hot for the scarf.

When Houou lowered his foot, he turned to see cerulean flames flickering on his back. A smile spread across his face. What would have been a nightmare a year ago was a dream come true today.

"Your guild members have returned to Violet City. You should join them," Houou said.

"We will," said Jimen. They turned and headed for the ladder.

"Would you like me to have the legendary beasts carry you? The paths are tricky from the storm."

"No thank you. We'll be fine," Honoo replied. "I have the map memorized."

* * *

Violet City was surprisingly serene for a town that just got hit by a typhoon. The citizens were leisurely cleaning up scattered branches and doing repairs on damaged buildings. Sprout Pond was filled to the brim with dead leaves and tree branches, but the bridge was intact, so Team Legend reached the Explorers Guild without much trouble.

Shinchona was at his desk when they came in. He didn't look happy or sad. Just Shinchona. He glanced up as they entered. "Welcome back."

Honoo was glad he didn't say anything else.

When they got down to the first floor, the guild was surprisingly calm. The ladies of Team Chibi thanked them. Inu of Team Scorch patted Honoo and told him he was something special. Amaiko wrapped her arms around all three of them and squeezed them tight while Kibishii simply grunted. Ekisen began to ramble about how awesome they were until Juhi quieted her. Team Skyclaws high-fived them, and Team Tri simply nodded. When they finally made it into the sleeping rooms corridor, they met Jonetsu there. He was tranquilly cleaning up with a feather duster. "You have to be careful with these things in here," he said. "They catch fire on the daylight orbs."

"Why are you cleaning?" Jimen asked.

"Because no one is hired to. And I like cleaning," he replied. "Helps me think."

He dropped the feather duster and faced them. "I owe you all an apology, especially Honoo. Waking Houou was a mistake. Poor judgment on my part. It put all three of you through a terrible ordeal, and as your guildmaster, the blame goes to me."

Dosatsu shook her head. "It's fine, Jonetsu. You don't have to-"

"Please, just accept my apology."

Honoo nodded. "I forgive you." And he did. He didn't find a single thing he didn't believe in the guildmaster's apology. But he could get over it.

"Thank you," Jonetsu said. Then, as if it had never happened, he was back to his usual perky self. "Get some rest! Exploration training starts again tomorrow, and I only have a year until Yuki takes away my guildmaster license. Regardless, no freak storm is putting us off schedule." He went past them and began to trot away.

"But Jonetsu!" Jimen called. "Houou and Lugia are both still awake. What will happen?"

Jonetsu shrugged. "I suppose we'll just have to find out." He then trotted into the main room and out of sight.

Dosatsu's jaws parted in a yawn and her tusks waggled. "Come on. Let's go to sleep."

The three of them continued down the corridor and arrived at their room. The sign that read _Team Legend_ was still on the door, and it swung thrice just as it always did when Honoo opened the door. The daylight bulbs were dim in here, and as soon as Honoo started a blue fire in the hearth, they turned off. The room was filled with soft blue light. He was glad it wasn't orange.

"We should all push our nests together tonight," Jimen suggested as he took off his bag. No one needed to ask why. They all pushed their nests together into one big circle. As soon as they were ready, they climbed into bed.

Honoo laid down on his nest and snuggled up against his friends. Soft feathers and strong scales brushed against his fur, and a cerulean flame kept them all toasty. He laid his head against Dosatsu's neck and snuggled against her, basking in her comforting presence. He could feel the red scarf against his cheek, warm and soft to the touch.

* * *

Honoo's heart was racing with adrenalin. Tonight was the night. Nothing could stop him now. He made his way out of bed and tumbled onto the wooden floor of the little house. Even in the black darkness, he could still make out the door to the kitchen, the living area, and the bed where his mother was asleep. He could just make out the rise and fall of her body. She wouldn't hear him tonight.

He made his way to the closet and opened it. Buried under a mountain of old trinkets was a small pouch. He pulled it out, careful not to rattle the beads his mother collected. He peered inside. In there were some apples, an oran berry, and a pouch of water. He wasn't sure what else he would need, but he didn't have time to consider it. He slung the pouch onto his back and headed for the door. As he went, he passed a full-length mirror and glanced his tiny cyndaquil self up and down once. His blue fire wasn't showing. Good. With that, he went out the door.

Azalea Town was very quiet at night. Sure, there were some lights, but no one ventured outside. He had lived here all his life but still barely knew his way around. He looked left and right, trying to decide which way to go.

He yelped and stumbled back when a Pokémon popped out of the bushes. He couldn't make it out very well in the dark, but it was pink, had a long tail, and was hovering just above the ground. He said nothing but stared wide-eyed at the Pokémon.

"Ditching home?" Pink asked.

Honoo said nothing, only backed up.

"Go west. That's that way." He pointed to Honoo's right. "The route'll take you straight to Goldenrod City."

 _Isn't that the capital of Johto?_

"Just trust me on it. The other way has nothing for you yet," Pink said. "See you around, Honoo." He floated off into the town, going out of sight.

Honoo sighed with relief when the Pokémon left, his anxiety settling down. _Thank goodness._ He looked westward. The path didn't look as friendly as the other way. It wouldtake him through the forest before he could reach the road. _Well, why not?_ He turned westand walked on.

He was a good way through Ilex Forest when he came across another Pokémon. An orange flame burned on her back so he recognized her easily. "What're you doing out?" his sister asked.

He said nothing, anxiety starting up. His sister was practically a stranger to him.

She noticed the pouch on his back. "Running away?" Hebi asked.

"D-d-don't tell Mother!" Honoo pleaded.

Hebi shook her head. "I won't." A pause. "She doesn't let me come home most days."

 _Huh?_ "Why?"

"Because she's insane or something. Who knows." She shrugged. "But I could never leave. Running away takes a lot more bravery than you think."

 _I'm not brave._

Honoo hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud when Hebi answered. "Yes, you are. You're a different kind of brave. A quieter brave. Here." She pulled off the scarf she was wearing and walked up to him. He was shocked as she tenderly wrapped it around his neck. "It'll keep you warm."

"Th-thanks."

Hebi sighed. "Maybe in another life we could've been friends. Family, even. Find one, okay?" She then backed up and walked towards Azalea. "Goodbye, Honoo."

He didn't reply, and she didn't mind. As soon as her flickering flame had been swallowed by the dark, he prodded the scarf she had given him. His sister's scarf.

He recomposed himself and continued on. Goldenrod City lay ahead of him. He felt the scarf again. It was cold today. Perhaps one day it would be warm.

* * *

Author's Note

Thank you so much for reading At the Top of the Bell Tower! For those of you who made it the whole way through, I really hope you enjoyed the story. Remember when I mentioned this is the first book of the Walking With Gods series? Well, I'm pleased to announce that the second book, In the Heart of Mt. Chimney, is currently in the editing process and will be ready for publishing soon! So if you liked this book and want more of this world, why not give it a read? These are all standalone stories, of course, so don't expect Honoo to be back, but in my opinion, the second book is a vast improvement on the first, so check it out if you'd like. When book two is posted (AKA, whenever my beta decides to get a move on XD), I'll be sure to provide a link right here.

Again, thank you so much for reading this story. It's certainly not the best, but it's close to my heart, and I hope it meant something to you as well. See you around!


End file.
